La historia de una revolución: así lo vivió Peeta Mellark
by alejandralomonaco2503
Summary: Todos conocemos la historia de Katniss Everdeen, la chica que se sacrifico por su hermana y empezó una revolución. Pero siempre nos preguntamos que pensaba Peeta Mellark, el chico del pan. Descubre en esta historia la visión del personaje que nos cautivo a tantas y revive los momentos del primer libro bestseller de Suzanne Collins.


**Información relevante:**

Esta originalmente es la historia del primer libro bestseller de la autora estadounidense Suzanne Collins. Todos los derechos son exclusivamente de ella, la idea original y los personajes.  
Ubicado en un futuro distópico, Panem, un país que antes fue Estados Unidos, alberga una historia de supervivencia, esperanza y lucha. Donde en este país gobernado por un opresivo Capitolio, ordena cosechar dos jóvenes de 12 a 18 años de doce distritos. Estos 24 jóvenes compiten por su vida y la riqueza asegurada de su distrito durante un año, en un evento televisado para todo el país. Esto ocurre anualmente desde hace 74 años, cuando una rebelión desato la furia de los distritos contra el Capitolio, que culminó con el castigo de Los juegos del hambre.  
Una joven de 16 años, Katniss Everdeen, llegara para cambiarlo todo. Cuando su hermana es elegida en la cosecha, ella decide tomar una desición que cambiara su vida para siempre, y la de todo un país.  
En esta historia se relatan absolutamente los mismos hechos, con la adición de otros, necesariamente para comprender el relato, desde la exclusiva perspectiva de Peeta Mellark.

**Sobre la autora de la historia de Peeta:**

Esto es hecho sin fines de lucro. Pura y exclusivamente para todos aquellos que quieran leer un punto de vista diferente nada más y nada menos que el chico del pan.  
Mi nombre es Alejandra , tengo casi 16 y soy la creadora de la página:  
LahistoriadePeeta  
Ahí me acompañan mis compañeras Luu y Ara.  
Empecé a escribir la historia en diciembre de 2012. Nunca pensé que iba a poder terminarlo, pero lo hice. Fue un honor haber reescrito este libro. Es el primero que leí a plena voluntad y que termine rápido. Es el primer fandom al que pertenecí.

**Agradecimientos:****  
****  
A todos aquellos que me dieron su apoyo para continuar este proyecto. A Suzanne obviamente por escribir los libros y por brindarnos esta hermosa historia que nos hace pensar más, y a mis compañeras de la página, Luu y Ara.  
**

**Aclaración:  
****El orden de los capítulos en el siguiente documento no es el mismo que en la página oficial. Es posible que la información del documento no sea exactamente igual que en el álbum de la página, y que en algunas partes este incorrectamente redactado. Es un documento copiado directamente del borrador de la escritora de La historia de Peeta.  
Los capítulos 40 y 41 fueron escritos enteramente por la admin Luu, de La historia de Peeta, página de Facebook.**

**Idea original de Suzanne Collins**

**Capítulo 1**

Cuando me despierto, noto que estoy temblando, con las palmas de las manos sudadas, y mi respiración esta entrecortada y fuerte. He tenido una pesadilla. ¿Cómo no? Si solo faltan unas horas para la cosecha.

Me levanto sin ánimos. Hago círculos mis ojos para observar la habitación. Tres camas, simples y desordenadas, una para cada uno de nosotros, los hermanos Mellark. La mía es la mas pequeña, porque soy el menor. Contra la pared, justo al lado de la puerta, hay un armario de menos de dos metros de altura. De madera gastada y puertas gruesas color rojizo. Me acerco a él y saco de adentro mi ropa para hornear, la que uso todas los días. Se trata de una camisa blanca que me abotono hasta el cuello, unos pantalones negros desgastados, pero cómodos, tienen marcas de años: quemaduras, grietas, arrugas y tela dañada por todas partes. Me regañan por no usar otro pantalón, uno mejor, pero a mi este me parece especial. Me hace recordar que hornear es mi vida, mi trabajo, mi futuro. Y yo acepto eso.

Voy a nuestro pequeño baño, me lavo la cara y me miro en el espejo: un muchacho rubio, de ojos azules, como los de su padre, pero con los rasgos de su madre. Tengo la cara de mis padres pero el cuerpo y la fuerza de mis hermanos. No importa que sea el menor, eso no me hace menos fuerte.

Me peino el cabello para atrás, aunque no sirva de nada, puesto que mis rizos se van de nuevo hacia mi frente. Me calzo y me preparo para ir a la cocina. Allí me encuentro con mi madre, tensa y malhumorada como siempre, mi padre tomando su café, y mis hermanos discutiendo por los resultados de una pelea la semana pasada. Ellos aman la lucha. Yo tuve que competir hace unos años, en el colegio, quede segundo, después de mi hermano. No me interesa mucho, pero tenía que hacerlo, por las calificaciones.

Cuando mi padre me ve, me saluda con un gesto amable, pero sus ojos tienen algo de tristeza. Mi madre me ve de reojo, pero solo se ocupa de servir una tasa de café y unos panecillos de ayer en mi lugar, me obliga a sentarme.

Devoro mi desayuno, lo mas rápido que puedo, y me levanto para ir a la panadería. Antes mi padre me detiene con un gesto de su mano diciéndome que espere. Lo hago.

-Espera Peeta - dice mientras deja su tasa apoyada en la mesa – Recuerda que hoy no abriremos tan temprano, espera unos minutos, ya termino mi desayuno.

Se a lo que se refiere, a que no abrimos tan temprano, no es cosa de siempre, solo es la costumbre el día de la cosecha. En este día nadie sale de sus casas tan temprano, la gente trata de resguardarse lo mas posible en sus hogares, como si fuera a ser que así sus hijos estarán a salvo. Yo no le veo la diferencia. Se escondan o no, la cosecha se hará igual, y dos de todos nosotros, un varón y una mujer, se dirigen a una muerte segura.

Trato de esperar con paciencia pero los nervios de este día me vencen, aunque ni siquiera este haya empezado. Miro por la ventana. No me fije en la hora, pero calculo que deben ser las ocho, el sol ya esta iluminando todas las casas del distrito 12. Más alla, a lo lejos, cerca de la pradera, esta la Veta. Es una parte del distrito donde viven sobre todo las personas que trabajan en las minas. Condenadas a una vida subterránea, sacando carbón. Es a lo que se dedica nuestro distrito, al menos la parte principal, me refiero a la principal actividad económica. Y esa es la nuestra, la minería. Somos doce distritos. Más el capitolio, la ciudad que dirige a la nación, formamos a Panem. Un país que se formó dejando atrás a lo que según nos contaron, era los Estados Unidos. Lo importante es que el Capitolio nos gobierna, nos intimida, nos manipula. ¿Por qué? No lo sé, pero ellos tienen el poder. Tuvieron el poder hace 74 años de vencer a los rebeldes de una rebelión, destruyendo a uno de nuestros distritos, el trece. Y dejando un recordatorio permanente en todos nosotros: Los juegos del hambre.

Agito mi cabeza para no pensar en ello, pero no puedo, es inevitable. Pasan unos minutos y mi padre acaba con su desayuno. Finalmente, me observa, pero yo no respondo, chasquea los dedos enfrente de mi cara, y yo reacciono.

-¡Hey! – digo en alerta

-¡Hey!- me responde el de la misma manera - ¡Tú eras el apurado!

-Sí, lo sé, vamos – le digo entre risas

Me da unas palmadas en la espalda mientras vamos a la panadería. Yo trato de sonreír, aunque no este muy contento, porque presiento que hoy no volveré a casa.

Llegamos al lugar. La panadería antes era un pequeño comedor para ayudar a los necesitados. Mis abuelos compraron el lugar y lo transformaron, como pudieron, en una pizzería. Mi padre heredo el lugar, pero decidió convertirlo en una panadería oficialmente. Al principio él cuenta que no le iba muy bien en la cocina y en eso de hornear, pero con los años, se volvió un gran panadero, y desde pequeño, él me fue enseñando cada detalle, y cada cosa que aprendía, para mi era importante.

Abro la vieja puerta que da a la cocina de atrás. Allí hay un gran horno para preparar varias comidas a la vez. Una larga mesada para amasar y preparar los panes y pasteles, y una mesa con patas chuecas donde colocamos las bolsas y bolsas de harina, azúcar, almidón y trigo.

Mi padre prende una luz para iluminar un poco el frente, ya que los rayos del sol no entran mucho por las pequeñas ventanas. Yo enciendo el horno y empiezo a reunir los ingredientes para ponerme a amasar. Es algo que hago hace unos cuantos años, ayudar a mi padre en su negocio. Disfruto hacerlo, pero aunque no quisiera, no tendría elección.

La mañana es tranquila, como era de esperarse, no hay muchos clientes, solo pasan algunos por la vidriera, y por un momento se paran a ver los pasteles en venta. Son los que yo decoro, en las tardes, cuando mi labor de amasar termina. Me encanta decorarlos, es una de las partes favoritas de ayudar a mi padre aquí. Cuando él se dio cuenta del talento, o eso creo, que tenía con el glaseado y el dibujo, me empezó a poner los pasteles horneados enfrente mío, literalmente, para que los decorara a mi antojo. Cosa que sigo haciendo después de los años en esto.

Faltan unas dos horas casi para el medio día, y ya he preparado y horneado varias decenas de panes. Descanso unos dos minutos, el calor del horno es abrumador, no importa los años que lleve en esto, esta parte del fuego es a la que nunca me acostumbraré. En un momento veo a alguien entrar por puerta principal, es un cliente, eso espero.

El chico entra y le pide un pan a mi padre, él estaba de brazos cruzados acomodado en el escritorio como si no tuviera nada que hacer. Cuando lo ve, se exalta un poco y dice:

-Perdón. Es que no te escuche entrar. Eres muy silencioso, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé, también lo siento. Mire lo que le traje – el muchacho sonríe y levanta su brazo, mostrando a una ardilla peluda tomada por la cola.

-¡Pero que sorpresa! Otra ardilla más para mí estómago. Se ve estupenda -dice mi padre con ánimo. Con un gesto le dice que espere un momento. Viene hacia donde estoy yo y toma uno de los panes recién horneados que hice. No le digo nada, solo me distraigo con la mirada de ese chico, ojos grises, pelo oscuro, piel aceitunada. Él es de la Veta. Así es como son las personas allí, o al menos eso sé.

Mi padre vuelve con el chico y le entrega un pan caliente. Él sonríe y lo acepta. Dándole su ardilla, es de las tantas que papá cocina de vez en cuando y sólo las comemos él, mis hermanos y yo, porque mamá las aborrece, prefiere azar una rata, según ella, es lo mismo. Pero estas ardillas, especialmente de caza, son deliciosas cocidas, tienen una textura y sabor que en ninguna carnicería del distrito doce, podrías conseguir. La persona que caza estas ardillas es Katniss, alguien del colegio que veo de vez en cuando, pero no la conozco, jamás hable con ella, pero me encantaría hacerlo, de verdad.

Así nomás, cierran el trato. El joven esta a punto de irse, pero de pronto mi padre le suelta: "Buena suerte". Él se va asintiendo con gentileza.

Las horas que siguen son aburridas, no pasa nada más que es que mi madre busca a mi padre para regañarlo por algo, y que después ingresan otros dos clientes, pero solo a preguntar precios.

Lentamente se acerca la una de la tarde. Me pongo nervioso. Se que es hora de prepararme para la cosecha. Dejo mi delantal colgado en una percha precaria en la cocina. Apago el horno y me voy a casa.

Me baño. Peino mi pelo para atrás, estando húmedo, los rizos se quedan en su lugar. Me visto con una camisa blanca, unos pantalones gris oscuro y unos zapatos formales que anteriormente eran de mi padre.

Mis manos tiemblan un poco. Me siento en el borde de mi pequeña cama un rato, pensando, en que podría ser de mí al final de este día. Cuando son casi la una y media me levanto y me dirijo a la puerta. Cada paso que doy parece que fuera arrastre, porque mis pies se deslizan a un lado y a otro. Me detengo y me pongo derecho de la nada, pensando que es un comportamiento estúpido. Me pongo firme y finalmente, me reúno con mis hermanos para ir a la plaza, donde se "celebrará" la cosecha. La asistencia es obligatoria, a no ser que te estés muriendo.

Son casi las dos y hay un gentío. La plaza esta llena de jóvenes, chicos y chicas, de doce a dieciocho años, rezando a sus adentros para no salir elegidos. ¿Y por qué yo no también? Estoy igual de asustado. Miro a mis alrededores. Todo esta decorado casi como si fuera un carnaval, con coloridas banderas y cintas por doquier. Pero hoy es mucho menos que un día que hay que celebrar. Solo se hace porque el Capitolio nos obliga. Elegir cada año a jóvenes de 12 a 18 años para que luchen entre ellos hasta morir, mientras los observamos, ese es el recordatorio de que nosotros estamos a merced del Capitolio, y no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo…

El único ganador de esta pesadilla, es decir el único que sobrevivirá a semanas de muerte y obstáculos, se declarara vencedor, y recibe una vida fácil, en la que nunca correrá el riesgo de morir de inanición, o pobreza. Además, el ganador traerá comodidades para su distrito, más que todo comida. Nuestro distrito es uno de los mas pobres, podría decirse, el que menos esta preparado para estos juegos. Esta prohibido prepararse anteriormente, pero a ciertos distritos (1,2 y quizás 4) no parece importarles.

Después de un momento, me dirijo a ficharme, es una manera de dejar mi nombre en la urna y de controlar la población del distrito 12. Mis manos tiemblan un poco, pero me estabilizo. Mi hermano mayor, de 18 años, se dirige a lo que es una especie de cerca que nos separa por edades y genero, el se va con los varones de dieciocho años. Yo me separo de él y me voy al sector de varones de dieciséis. Saludo tensamente a varios de mis amigos con un gesto de mi mano, logro sonreírles a algunos.

Justo cuando el reloj da las dos en el edificio de justicia que esta enfrente de nosotros, el alcalde se levanta de su silla y se dirige al frente del escenario, donde esta el micrófono. Atrás de el hay dos sillas: una para la representante del Capitolio, una mujer extraña vestida de colores chillones y peluca rosa, y la otra para el mentor de los tributos, el único vencedor del distrito 12 que esta vivo, si así se podría decir. Su nombre es Haymitch Abernathy, tiene unos cuarenta años, no recuerdo haberlo visto sobrio, siempre esta desalineado, y con una botella de alcohol en las manos.

En fin, el alcalde se pone a leer el mismo discurso viejo de todos los años: se trata de la historia de cómo se formo Panem, como el Capitolio gobernaba a los trece distritos periféricos. Hasta que un día llegaron los días oscuros, los días de la rebelión. Los distritos perdieron y el Capitolio nos castigo con los juegos, y por supuesto destruyo al distrito 13, que todavía sigue ardiendo por las bombas nucleares.

-Es el momento de arrepentirse, y también de dar las gracias- dice el alcalde Si, gracias por 6 años de tortura viviendo con miedo, y el resto de tu vida, ver a tus hijos y nietos ser asesinados brutalmente. Gracias pienso.

Mi madre no me deja pensar así, porque por supuesto, es una forma de pensar totalmente inaceptable, y de seguro sería castigado, en circunstancias extremas, hasta con la muerte. Pero doy las gracias, eso sí, de que no soy de escupir todo lo que pienso.

Él sigue hablando y después lee una lista de todos los ganadores de los juegos del hambre, que en total son 74. Nuestro único ganador vivo es nombrado, él da un gesto desagradable con su cabeza, mientras se tira, literalmente, arriba de su silla. Esta totalmente borracho, siempre lo esta, pero debe ser que este día le trae malos recuerdos, y ahoga sus penas con su botella.

El alcalde parece molesto. ¿Cómo no? Si nuestro vencedor hace el ridículo frente a todo Panem. Todo esto esta siendo televisado. Todo se ve en cada pantalla del país hasta que se declara un vencedor. Quita sus ojos de Haymitch, para dirigirse al publico y presentar a Effie Trinket, la representante del Capitolio, y la que elegirá a los tributos por el sorteo. Ella acomoda su peluca y se dirige alegremente al micrófono.

-¡Felices juegos del hambre!- no le veo lo feliz - ¡Y que la suerte este siempre, siempre de su lado!

Empieza a hablar del honor que es estar aquí, halagando al alcalde y al distrito. Pero yo no le creo, y creo que todos también. De seguro mataría por estar en cualquier otro distrito en estos momentos…

Deja de hablar, se acomoda la peluca rosa otra vez y se dirige taconeando a la urna de las chicas diciendo: "¡Primero las damas!", como siempre. Todos los que están aquí respiran profundamente, el silencio es mortal. Mete la mano en el fondo de la urna de cristal y la estira un poco tomando una papeleta. Ese papel contiene el nombre del tributo femenino, y sea quien sea, se arrepentirá de haber nacido.

Cuando lo abre y lo alisa, todos contienen el aliento, las chicas casi con el corazón afuera. Ella lee el nombre y dice claramente:

-¡Primrose Everdeen!

Capítulo 2

Primrose, Primrose Everdeen El nombre me es familiar.

La niña de unos doce años de edad queda casi boquiabierta, tiene el pelo rubio, y ojos azules, es muy pequeña, sospecho que no sobreviviría ni un día. Camina lentamente hacia el escenario, con la mirada vacía, poniéndose su camisa dentro de la falda, que se le zafó.

De repente, se escucha un grito. Es una chica, no se quien, no llego a ver. La niña se da vuelta y todos también. Es ahí cuando la veo bien, la reconozco. Es Prim, la pequeña que tiene una cabra y le vende sus quesos a mi padre. Siento un sabor amargo en la boca del estómago. En un momento me pongo de puntillas, porque muchos de los chicos son un poco más altos que yo y no me dejan ver bien.

La chica que gritaba, que ahora grita su nombre con más fuerza, es Katniss, Katniss Everdeen. Sus ojos grises se ven llorosos. Corre empujando a los agentes de la paz para tratar de alcanzar a la niña, el resto de la gente forma un pasillo directo al escenario. Empuja a Prim hacia atrás, se pone firme y grita.

-¡Me presento voluntaria! – dice con voz ahogada, que casi no se escucha, pero esta ve lo dice mas fuerte - ¡Me presento a voluntaria como tributo!

Al principio Effie discrepa, diciendo que primero se presentan los tributos y después los voluntarios, el alcalde le dice que no importa, que la deje.

La pequeña Prim grita y grita, casi chillando. Katniss la empuja de nuevo, pero no con fuerza, sino tratando de zafarse de su agarre. Un chico de la Veta, toma a Prim de la cintura y se la lleva, es el mismo que vi hoy en la panadería, podría ser el hermano o el primo de Katniss, son tan parecidos. La escena es desgarradora, creo que en siglos alguien en el distrito doce se presento voluntario, es decir, nunca. Effie la presenta, le pregunta su nombre y ella le dice el suyo, tristemente.

Effie pide un aplauso, pero no llega. En cambio, todos llevan sus tres dedos centrales de su mano izquierda, a sus labios, y la señalan. Es un gesto de respeto, de despedida conocido en nuestro distrito. Ella se emociona, lo veo en sus ojos, a pesar de que este lejos.

El borracho de Haymitch se levanta grotescamente de su silla y se dirige a ella dando traspiés.

-¡Mírenla bien!- dice agitado, seguro por el alcohol. Pone un brazo alrededor de ella, como si se estuviera sosteniendo -¡Me gusta! – Dice entrecortado cerca de ella, debe tener un aliento infernal - ¡Mucho…coraje! ¡Mas que ustedes! – La suelta y se dirige al frente del escenario- ¡Mas que ustedes! – repite mas alto y señalando a las cámaras, no se que significa, algo que no es bueno seguro. El hombre cae al piso y se lo tienen que llevar en una camilla. Panem tuvo suficiente circo hoy con el distrito doce. Mientras tanto la miro un instante, respira como si hace horas que no lo hiciera, sus ojos grises aguantan unas lágrimas, sigue muy impactada. Por un momento, mientras la miro, algo se me cruza por la cabeza.

¡OH no! pienso. Y otra vez la sensación amarga vuelve a mí. No puedo evitar preocuparme, no puedo. No puedo tragar lo que acaba de pasar. Ella no puede ir a los juegos, ¡Ella no!

Me pongo tenso y agarro mi cabeza con una mano, aparto la vista rápidamente, no puedo verla así, vulnerable. Claramente me importa, me importa que ella sea tributo, me importa la idea de que pueda llegar a morir, me importa demasiado, tanto que me olvido de que Effie ya la presento y ahora se dirige a las urnas. Pero esta vez, la de los varones.

Inhalo todo el aire que puedo rápidamente. Ella saca una papeleta mas, se dirige rápido al micrófono. Alisa el papel. Mi mente esta confusa, estoy despierto pero no parece, ver a Katniss subida al escenario, con sus ojos casi húmedos, me distrae.

Effie abre la boca y solo por un milisegundo deseo que no salga yo o mi hermano, pero en ese milisegundo, ella ya dijo mi nombre.

¡Peeta Mellark!

Mi mundo se cae abajo. Me quedo sin aire, aunque los chicos alrededor de mi, respiran aliviados. Siento que llevo mis kilos de peso en mi espalda. Pienso en que moriré, seguro lo haré, pero al menos lo voy a intentar.

Me pongo lo mas firme que puedo y avanzo al escenario. Todavía no lo creo, no, no puedo. Soy un tributo, ahora lo soy, voy a una muerte segura. Hoy no tengo mucho a mi favor.

Mis ojos me arden, quiero llorar, definitivamente. Pero seria ridículo, totalmente. Cuando ya estoy ahí, la miro, tenia razón, quiere llorar, pero no lo hace, yo tampoco, o al menos trataré. Me pongo en mi lugar, firme por fuera pero derrumbado por dentro, me siento como un armario rígido, pero que por dentro tiene una pila de libros tirados por todos lados, papeles desordenados, todo sin sentido, así es como estoy.

Effie pide voluntarios. Por un momento veo a mi hermano, pero lo sé, el me quiere, pero no lo suficiente para reemplazarme, baja la cabeza. Yo miro al frente, tratando de no voltear hacia ella, porque si lo hago, me derrumbaría aun más.

Miles, millones de pensamientos pasan por mi cabeza como filosas dagas. Soy un tributo, moriré si no lucho por mi vida, solo uno puede ganar, uno de veinticuatro. No volteo mi cabeza, pero igual pienso en ella. Respiro muy hondo y rápido. Pienso en que si existiese la posibilidad de que gane, ella tendría que morir. ¡NO! dice una voz poderosa dentro de mí No, ¡jamás la dejarías morir!, es verdad, jamás la dejaría morir. Sudo de los nervios, del miedo. Definitivamente no se cual es mi destino en este momento, es decir, si lo se, pero no se que pasara conmigo en una semana, tal vez vuelva a mi casa en una caja de madera, con condolencias desde el Capitolio. ¡Ha! pienso, ellos no se conmueven ni dan condolencias, solo entregaran mi cuerpo a mis padres y punto. Algo de mi tiene esperanza, pero solo la ignoro, el miedo me carcome la cabeza.

Si volteo por medio segundo, no podré mirar para adelante. Si volteo hacia ella, no voy a poder resistir sus ojos, su mirada, si es que me ve; sus mejillas húmedas, su pelo oscuro ondulado recogido en una trenza, como lo lleva siempre.

Mi cuello domina mi cabeza, y no puedo evitarlo, volteo a verla. Me encuentro con sus ojos grises un breve instante, mirándome, no se porque, pero igual me pone nervioso, puedo disimularlo con la excusa de que salí elegido recién, si puedo. Recuerdo un día, un día lluvioso de primavera, creo. Llovía torrencialmente, si salías al agua por un segundo, volvías hasta con las pestañas empapadas. Yo estaba viendo a mi padre hornear, fue en la época en que me enseñaba a usar el horno. Era pequeño, tenia unos once años, lo único que hacia para ayudar a mi padre era solo decorar los pasteles y barrer los pisos, blancos lleno de harina. Estaba sentado en una banqueta mirando las manos de mi padre, arrugadas y grandes, pero habilidosas. Pero en ese instante escuché a mi madre gritar, es usual escucharla hablar alto y nerviosa, pero esta vez se dirigió a alguien molesta, y no era ni a mí ni a mis hermanos. Me retiré un momento de la cocina, para ir a la fuente de la histeria de mi madre. Me dirigí a la puerta de atrás de la panadería, allí estaba.

Miraba extrañado la situación, era evidente que le gritaba a alguien, pero solo veía una silueta. Me acerque un poco y dí un paso al costado, para ver mejor. Era ella, Katniss, once años, como yo. Estaba mojada de pies a cabeza. Muy delgada y con frío. Su cara no tenía color, y sus ojos eran la peor parte: desesperados, tristes, sin vida, se notaba increíblemente que tenia hambre. Y no de esa hambre que se tiene cuando te olvidas de comer por la tarde y te ruge el estomago, hablo de esa hambre en la que no te olvidas de comer, sino que no puedes porque no tienes comida, esa hambre en la que peligra tu vida.

Yo lo sabía. Nos paso una vez, en la que se demoraron en entregarnos los ingredientes, llegaron totalmente podridos, húmedos, inutilizables. No pudimos hornear, por la tanto, no pudimos vender. Mi madre había gastado todo el dinero que teníamos para saldar unas deudas. Nos quedamos sin nada. Por cinco días no comimos nada. Volvimos a la normalidad cuando una nueva entrega llegó, pero esta vez en buenas condiciones. Aunque se que no alcanza a ser lo que sufría ella en esos momentos.

La mire, por un segundo, ella también me miró, sus ojos pedían ayuda. Yo trate de dársela. La vi caminar lentamente hacia el manzano de nuestro patio. Volví rápido a la cocina. Todavía no sabia usar bien el horno, pero no importaba. Cuando llegué mi padre me pidió que cuide un minuto el pan en el horno, que ya volvía. Perfecto pensé. Esperé a que se fuera. Me arrimé al horno tomando un asa y empujé dos panes para que caigan en las brasas. Eran de pasas y nueces.

Los dejé solo cinco segundos pero era suficiente. Justo cuando terminaba de sacarlos, mi madre llegó con un portazo. Me sobresalté, ella notó lo que estaba haciendo, que estaba quemando los panes. Pegó un grito en el cielo y con un palo de amasar que encontró cerca, me pegó con él en la cara. Logré esquivarlo dos centímetros, para que el golpe no sea tan duro, pero lo era igual.

Grité y me llevé la mano a mi ojo derecho, no sangraba, pero dolía horrores.

-¡Dáselo a los cerdos estupido! Nadie va a comprarme el pan quemado!

Bajé la cabeza, tomé los panes y fui afuera. Ella todavía estaba allí, sentada abajo del manzano, mojada y casi muriéndose. Pero no, no dejaría que muera. Observé los panes en mis manos, el más quemado, lo partí al medio y se lo tiré a los cerdos. Miré hacia el interior, para ver que no haya nadie. No quería imaginar el castigo de eso si me veían. Pero curiosamente no me importaba. Me acerque a unos metros de ella, bajando la vista, en esos momentos todavía no sabia lo que sentía por ella. Arrojé el pan a sus pies y me fui inmediatamente, pero antes de entrar comprobé que ella tomó el pan, se levantó como pudo y se fue. Sonreí y me fui adentro. Hasta ahora es la única conexión que tengo con ella. Supongo que ya lo olvidó, pero yo nunca lo haré, no olvidaría cualquier tipo de contacto con ella. Desde ese día no dejaba de mirarla cuando salía del colegio, ni siquiera en los recesos. Algunas veces me devolvía la mirada, pero yo la apartaba rápidamente, avergonzado. Desde ese día me di cuenta de que lo que sentía, me gustaba desde hace mucho tiempo, si; pero esa acción, la de arriesgarme con mi madre por ella, me hizo ver que yo sentía algo mas importante por ella. Estaba enamorado, y sigo estándolo.

La voz del alcalde me aleja de mis pensamientos. Da un pequeño discurso más, hasta que nos pide que nos demos la mano.

Ella voltea con su cuerpo hacia mí y yo hago lo mismo hacia ella. La miro a los ojos. Es la primera vez que la veo directamente a los ojos, y ella me ve directamente a mí. Le doy la mano y la aprieto con fuerza, no lastimándola, sino en gesto amable, con cierto ánimo. En sus brillantes ojos grises veo algo de confusión. Tal vez sea por los nervios, pero se lo que piensa. "Él intentara matarme, no puedo confiar en él, a partir de ahora, somos enemigos, extraños que salen de un mismo lugar a una misma batalla, pero con diferentes destinos, y el mío, será ganarle" No la culpo, si no sintiera nada por ella, creo que pensaría igual, pero sí siento algo por ella, y solo quiero que vea que nunca trataría de hacerle daño. Será un desafío pienso, parece alguien difícil de convencer, y creo que lo es.

**Capítulo 3**

Nos dirigen al edificio de justicia, escoltados por agentes de la paz. Jamás había entrado a este lugar. Es raro encontrarme con pisos muy limpios y alfombrados, paredes bien pintadas, decoraciones, cuadros con caras que no conozco, solo una, que tiene la cara del presidente Snow, el hombre viejo que gobierna Panem. Entro en una habitación magnifica, lujosa, me gustaría quedarme viendo los detalles de los cuadros alrededor mío, pero no estoy de ánimos.

Me siento en un sofá cómodo y suave. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me tiemblan mis piernas. Mi camisa me sofoca, mi pelo sigue húmedo pero los rizos que lo forman caen hacia adelante. Estoy muy nervioso. Se que sólo tengo una hora para despedirme de todos, ese es el tiempo de los tributos que se les da.

Espero unos tres minutos. Entra mi madre. Lo normal sería ver los ojos rojos de una mujer llorando por no volver a ver a su hijo, triste y desolada; desearía que fuera así, pero lo único que encuentro es la cara de mi madre, dura como siempre, con las facciones de su rostro rígidas, sin expresión. Me da un abrazo sin mucho cariño, pero esconde algo de afecto. Se acerca a mi oído y me murmura algo.

-Este año el distrito doce tendrá un ganador, estoy segura- por un segundo creo que se refiere a mí, pero después agrega algo -¡Esa chica si que es una superviviente!

Me congelo. Se que Katniss es una gran cazadora, lo se por las incontables veces que vino ella o el chico que se parece, creo que su primo, a vendernos sus ardillas. Cientos de veces mi padre la felicitó, cuando me mostraba la ardilla me decía: "Mira Peeta, es estupenda, siempre le apunta en el ojo, esta chica si sabe". Yo admiro eso de ella, de que tenga tanto talento para cazar y tirar con el arco. Pero me decepciona que mi madre no tenga fe en mi, y que encima de eso, no se esfuerce nada en ocultarlo, me lo dejó bien en claro: "Seguro que Katniss va a ganar los juegos este año, y tú no, ¡estúpido!".

Yo no soy una persona egoísta, no siempre, pero esto me duele y mucho. Es la última vez que la veré y aun así no se esfuerza por darme algo de cariño o ánimo. Ella no siempre fue así, una vez fue cálida y buena, pero todo cambio un día, cuando mi tía murió. Evangeline, era su nombre, era la hermana menor de mi madre, ella la amaba tanto, la crio como si fuera una hija cuando mis abuelos murieron y ellas dos quedaron solas. Evangeline y su esposo, mis tíos, murieron cuando yo tenía ocho años, en un accidente, su casa se prendió fuego totalmente, y con ellos adentro. Por lo tanto, mi madre quedo destruida, y no volvió a hacer la misma, ya no demuestra sentimientos, sólo su enfado, pero nuestro padre todavía la ama, y está con ella siempre. Trato de entenderla, pero a veces olvido por lo que tuvo que pasar, y no la trato muy bien tampoco.

La alejo de mí calmadamente pero con una postura fría. A ella no le importa mucho. Después me da un beso en la frente, sin mucha expresión, me mira con un poco de tristeza y se va, sin decirme nada. Me quedo callado y todavía decepcionado. Mi padre entra un momento después, me levanto y nos damos un gran abrazo. Él es diferente, él si me muestra aprecio y me da su apoyo incondicional. Si él no cree en mi, no importa, si es así, por lo menos no me dará una despedida fría y sin sentido. Nos sentamos en el sillón, pone su brazo en mi espalda, es un gesto cálido y paternal. Hablamos un largo rato, de un par de estrategias para conseguir comida, otras sobre lucha y otras sobre mantenerme a salvo. No sabía que alguna vez haya visto con detalle los juegos. Porque hasta me enseña una táctica para bloquear un golpe, y otra para atacar, diciéndome que lo saco de los juegos del año pasado. No me convence mucho, pero igual aprecio mucho y agradezco su ayuda, a diferencia de mi madre, a mi padre le importo mucho, y por lo menos el quiso demostrar que no todo esta perdido, que todavía puede haber una esperanza, me tranquilizo un poco. Me despido de él al igual de cómo lo recibí cuando entro. Me desea suerte y se va.

Después de él entran mis hermanos, uno de ellos, el que mas se acerca a mi edad, me pide disculpas por no reemplazarme, el otro, el mayor de los tres me abraza fuerte y me dice que no tenga miedo, que si me esfuerzo, tal vez gane. Los saludo y los despido. La hora ya paso. No hay tiempo de despedirme de mis amigos. De todos modos no quiero hacerlo, una razón es que ninguno de ellos me regalo un gesto, ni una palabra de ánimo, cuando fui elegido, y otra es que tengo los ojos muy rojos de soltar lágrimas, no quiero que me vean personalmente así por última vez.

Salimos del edificio de justicia, custodiados por guardias. Nos dirigimos a un coche espacioso y antiguo, que nos va a llevar a la estación de tren. La veo a ella otra vez. No parece haber llorado, aunque apostaría a que sus ojos se rebalsan en este momento. Subimos al coche y en menos de cinco minutos, llegamos. Bajamos y nos encontramos con un sinfín de camarógrafos apuntándonos, casi con las cámaras en nuestras narices. Esperamos un momento a que las puertas del tren se habrán. Mientras, nuestras caras saldrán por todas las pantallas de Panem.

Las puertas se abren e inmediatamente subimos, lejos del espectáculo. Abro mis ojos cuando lo que veo a mí alrededor es una maravilla de vagón lleno de lujos. Sillones de doble cuerpo forrados de terciopelo, alfombras suaves cubriendo los pisos, mesas de madera tallada y sillas acolchonadas. Hay una pequeña mesa con tres o cuatro bandejas de varios manjares. Como fruta fresca, pastelillos glaseados, chocolates, galletas, budines y lo que serían masas dulces.

Me encantaría devorarme todo, pero mi estómago esta mas que cerrado. Parece que se comió a si mismo. Katniss se va al otro vagón, donde están las habitaciones, parece algo cansada y desinteresada, como si todos estos lujos no le llamaran la atención. Sé que finge para no parecer débil. Me voy a lo que es mi habitación. Un cuarto mucho más grande que el mío, y solo estando en un tren. Tiene una cama espaciosa, con un cobertor de seda; un sillón de un cuerpo, una pequeña estantería con algunos libros y un armario casi tan grande como el de mi casa.

Me siento algo cansado, las emociones del día pudieron con mi inútil mente, así que me saco la ropa de la cosecha y me acuesto a dormir un rato, la cama es muy cómoda y suave, así que el sueño llega fácil.

Cuando me despierto ya esta atardeciendo, deben ser las seis. Me cambio con la ropa de este armario. Me pongo una remera azul y unos pantalones holgados. Voy hacia el comedor, que esta vacío, solo la mesa es la que no esta desocupada. Esta llena a rebosar de sopas, ensaladas, frutas, carne asada, puré de papas y una exquisita tarta de chocolate. Me ruge el estómago, así que guió mi brazo hacia unas uvas que estaban cerca. Justo cuando me las llevo a la boca, Effie entra desde la puerta principal, cuando me ve me, agita la mano en el aire.

-Joven, ¿No te han enseñado modales?- dice calmada pero con un poco se severidad, me dan ganas de reír su expresión –Hay que esperar a los demás para comer

-Lo sé – le digo – Es que tengo mucha ham…-me interrumpe

-No, no no no.- dice moviendo la cabeza – Si tienes hambre aguanta, hasta que los demás estén en la mesa.

Doy un bufido. Tengo hambre, solo quería comer algo. Parece que para llevarme bien con ella, voy a tener que cuidar mucho los "modales". Cuando ve mi cara se apiada un poco y se dirige al pasillo, pero antes me mira.

-Espera a que vengan los demás- dice ella con su raro acento. – No comas nada todavía, tengo un ojo en mi espalda.

Lo que dice me da escalofríos. Es lo mismo que me decía mi madre cuando era pequeño, no quiero recordarla, me duele todavía su despedida. Espero de mala gana a que vengan. Pero unos minutos después aparece Haymitch con una botella de cuello largo en la mano con un liquido de color amarillento, creo que whisky, obviamente esta borracho y perdido.

-Hey muchacho, ¿Dónde están…las habitaciones? – es claro que se paso la tarde en el vagón del bar.

-Por allí - le señalo por la puerta de donde vine.

-Esta bien niño, diles que me fui a dormir- me guiña un ojo y se va tambaleándose a su habitación.

Espero unos diez minutos cuando veo a Katniss dirigirse hacia el comedor con Effie. Enderezo mi postura y trato de relajarme, pero sin parecer perezoso. Effie me ve y me pregunta con su fingido aire de alegría: "¿Dónde está Haymitch?"

-La última vez que lo vi se iba a dormir una siesta- le respondo

-Bueno, ha sido un día agotador – dice, y creo que se refiere al espectáculo que él montó hoy en la cosecha.

Empezamos a comer, mejor dicho, a devorar. Todo esta muy delicioso. Me lleno un plato con carne y puré, lo termino y después me sirvo otro. Katniss debe estar igual de hambrienta, porque llena su plato con comida, y cuando apenas termina, también se sirve otro. Effie nos mira frunciendo un poco el ceño, pero después suelta:

-Por lo menos ustedes tienen buenos modales- creo que se refiere a que comemos con cubiertos y con la boca cerrada-La pareja del año pasado comía todo con las manos. Consiguieron revolverme las tripas.

Seguro que los chicos del año pasado eran dos jóvenes escuálidos que en toda su vida no llegaron a comer ni un cuarto de estos manjares, chicos con hambre. Cuando vieron la comida, seguro se abalanzaron a ella. ¿Sabrá esta mujer lo que es tener hambre? No lo creo.

Cuando terminamos de comer, noto que mi barriga es tres veces más grande de lo normal. No recuerdo haber comido tanto en mi vida. Estaría satisfecho si en este momento no tuviera ganas de vomitar el puré de papas. Veo que Katniss esta igual de llena. Así que alejo el plato vacío en frente mío, y trato de evitar ver lo que quedo en la mesa, creo que no voy a volver a comer por unas largas horas.

Me levanto al unísono con Katniss de la mesa y nos vamos con Effie a otro compartimiento para ver el resumen de las cosechas de todos los distritos de Panem. Vemos cada ceremonia, del uno al doce, los tributos de este año, los jóvenes que pronto se enfrentaran a la muerte. Hay jóvenes del distrito uno y dos que se ofrecen voluntarios, no me sorprende, los preparan desde pequeños para enseñarles a matar, ofrecerse voluntarios en los juegos y después volver a su distrito como vencedor, trayendo honor y fama.

Me acuerdo de algunas caras, como el del distrito 2, que obviamente se ofrece voluntario, pero este chico parece un verdadero asesino. Cuando llegamos al distrito 11, salen cosechados una niña de doce años, de piel oscura como su compañero, pobre niña, nadie se ofreció voluntario. El chico del distrito 11 parece una amenaza, es alto y fuerte, serio y parece ágil. Después llegamos al distrito 12. Prim es elegida, luego pasan el dramático momento donde Katniss sale como una leona a defender a su hermana, aunque le cueste la vida. Sube al escenario, aparece el espectáculo de Haymitch y después soy nombrado. Noto que por mucho que haya querido esconder mis lágrimas y mi sorpresa, mis esfuerzos no fueron suficientes. Pasan el himno y termina el programa. Effie se encuentra un poco seria.

-Su mentor tendría que aprender sobre el comportamiento y la presentación en televisión.-dice

-Estaba borracho – respondo entre risas, la verdad es que el numerito rutinario de Haymitch, por mas patético que sea, siempre me da gracia – Se emborracha todos los años

-Todos los días – dice Katniss sonriendo

Effie cree que con solo enseñando un par de buenos modales a las personas va a lograr cambiarlas. Buena suerte.

-Sí, que raro que les parezca tan divertido a los dos. Recuerden que él es su mentor, tiene el contacto con el mundo exterior y es el que tendrá que conseguirles patrocinadores y aconsejarlos, ¡puede ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte!- dice Effie bruscamente

Justo en ese momento se incorpora Haymitch, tambaleándose.

-¿Me perdí la cena?- pregunta diciendo las palabras como si las arrastrara. Entonces vomita encima de la alfombra y se cae encima de…eso.

¡Aggg! pienso, mientras se me escapa una carcajada, y veo de reojo que a Katniss también.

Effie nos ve, enfadada y exclama:

-¡Sigan riéndose!- se levanta de la silla, histérica, rodea el charco de vomito y sale de la habitación, dando pisotones fuertes con los tacos de aguja.

Durante unos momentos, Katniss y yo vemos como Haymitch trata de levantarse del suelo y de su propio vomito. Por mas que este enfadada, Effie tiene razón, él puede ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, porque es nuestro único lazo con el mundo exterior. Me miro con Katniss un instante y comprendo que hay que ayudarlo a levantarse. Nos acercamos los dos con cuidado a nuestro mentor, y lo tomamos por los brazos, uno cada uno.

-¿He tropezado?- pregunta él – Huele mal.

¿Cómo no va a oler mal si te tomaste todo el licor del tren y no se que has comido, pero dejaste hasta tu estomago salpicado en el suelo? pienso, un poco a la ofensiva.

Se limpia la nariz con la mano pero se llena la cara con vomito. La idea me da nauseas, pero tenemos que hacer algo con él.

-Vamos a llevarte a tu cuarto a limpiarte un poco – digo

Con Katniss lo llevamos a su compartimiento, empujándolo y casi arrastrándolo. Cuando llegamos, no podemos dejarlo arriba de la cama, que tiene una colcha bordada muy fina, así que lo llevamos a rastras al baño y abrimos la ducha. Veo la expresión de Katniss, seguro odiaría tener que bañarlo, seguro sería muy incómodo para ella, así que suspiro un poco y decido que yo me voy a ocupar, no por él, sino en parte no quiero que esta sea una situación incómoda para los tres.

-No pasa nada – digo dirigiéndome a ella – Ya me encargo yo.

Ella hace un gesto de alivio. Pero solo se limita a decir: - Esta bien, puedo enviar a una de las personas del Capitolio a ayudarte. – No sería mala idea, pero no tengo ganas de ver como ellos de mala gana van a cargar con este hombre, totalmente borracho y perdido, bañarlo y llevarlo a la cama, además, ya me hice cargo yo, no voy a necesitar ayuda, puedo cargar con él.

-No, no las quiero- respondo

Ella asiente y se va. La miro hasta que allá cerrado la puerta y me deje a solas con la persona mas maravillosa, agradable y sobria que vi en mi vida, ¡Yuppie!, que divertidos serán los próximos minutos, si claro. Medito que sólo lo hago por ella, para que no se sienta incomoda y para que vea que no tengo malas intenciones. Le saco la camisa llena de porquería y la arrojo al fregadero. Después los pantalones, los zapatos y las medias, hasta dejarlo casi completamente desnudo, salvo por la ropa interior, que no pienso sacársela. Abro mas fuerte la ducha, lo tomo por el cuello con cuidado y lo acerco mas al agua, para lavarle la cara llena de vómito y también para lavarle un poco partes donde también le cayó. Refriego bien su cara, su abdomen y su espalda con una esponja, hasta sacar un poco el olor a porquería y alcohol. Él se queja, me insulta, pero a mi no me importa, solo sacarle la hediondez que tiene encima. Cierro la ducha y lo envuelvo con un toallón. Lo guío hasta su cama, pero antes le seco un poco el cuerpo para que no la moje. Le saco el toallon y le doy una bata. Se tira en la cama un poco húmedo, pero ya se secara. Voy al baño y tomo la ropa sucia para que la laven. Me lavo bien las manos, vuelvo a la habitación. Cuando lo hago ya esta profundamente dormido, así que apago la luz y me voy.

Paso por el comedor y me dirijo a mi compartimiento. Abro la puerta y me tumbo en la cama, sin pensar. Estoy con el estómago muy lleno, y apunto de vomitar por lo que tuve que hacer hace un rato. Con un poco de voluntad me levanto de mala gana. Me saco la ropa que también tiene un poco de vómito, pero no es mío. Me baño con agua bien caliente, me seco como puedo y regreso a la cama, desnudo, me meto entre las sabanas suaves y dejo que el sueño venga hasta mí.

**Capítulo 4  
**

Por un momento viene a mí el único recuerdo agradable de mi madre que tengo aferrado a la cabeza. Una vez, cuando tenía seis años, jugaba con los hijos de los vecinos, que eran un poco mayores que yo, jugábamos a la pelota. Yo era el mas pequeño y delgaducho. Me acuerdo que había un niño grande y corpulento llamado Billy. Él siempre estaba malhumorado y no tenía muchos amigos por eso. Cuando quería jugar, siempre lo hacía pero con una maldad oculta. Éramos un quipo de tres contra tres, hasta que vino él. Queriendo entrar a jugar a la fuerza, reemplazándome a mí. No tenía ninguna posibilidad de contradecirlo. El era unos treinta centímetros más alto, y unos veinte kilos mas pesado. Su sonrisa era desagradable y sus ojos verdes maliciosos. Yo solo tuve que haber dicho que sí, que no había problema. Pero si había un problema. No me gustaba que me quisieran pasar por encima. Dije que no. Él se hizo una furia, primero me grito, y después intento pegarme, no lo logró, yo era más rápido, pero él, mas fuerte, así que a la segunda, me derribo de un golpe seco y directo en la mandíbula. Llore y mucho, él festejo triunfal, y los demás estaban aterrorizados. Yo estaba en el suelo un poco aturdido por el golpe, con polvo por todos lados y las rodillas medio raspadas. Los ojos me ardían, casi sollozaba en el piso hasta que vi una figura que de primera vista no llegue a reconocer. Levante bien la vista hacia sus ojos celestes. Era mi madre.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?- me pregunto con un tono firme y severo

- Ma…mamá…eh…eh….no pue…do- conteste tartamudeando, casi llorando. Se agacho adelante mío para estar a mi altura. Esta vez, me miro a los ojos con un aire maternal, como alguien que te quiere cuidar

-Dime Peeta- me dijo esta vez con una voz mas dulce, llevando el pelo de mi frente hacia atrás.- ¿Quién te hirió?

- Eh…eh…fue…Billy…fue Billy mamá, pero por favor no le digas nada.-le respondí asustado

-Billy… ¿Billy Kevinston?- Asentí rápido

-Vamos a ver si a Billy le gusta la humillación.-dijo entre risas, casi con maldad

Me ayudo a levantarme y me sacudí el polvo de los pantalones y el trasero. Me dijo que esperara y es lo que hice. Se fue un breve momento. Cuando volvió, detrás de ella venía una mujer exasperada que parecía haberse tragado un volcán. Era petisa y regordeta, con cabello marrón y ojos verdes como los de Billy. Era su madre, y se dirigía a él completamente enfadada. Agarro a Billy por el cuello de la camiseta y lo arrastro dándole la vuelta para tenerlo cara a cara.

-¿Cómo es eso de que le pegaste al hijo de la Sra. Mellark?¿Y como es eso de que estuviste orinando en la puerta de la vecina y que te probaste los vestidos de tu hermana?- preguntaba la mujer desquiciada. Las ultimas dos cosas seguro eran inventadas, pero logro hacerme soltar una risa, y a mis amigos también, que casi se doblaban de risa por la situación.

-¿Y como es eso de que mojaste tus pantalones y la marca no sale?- Yo no podía mas, ya me partía de la risa. La madre de Billy lo estaba acusando de cosas que probablemente no hizo, algunas eran disparatadas, pero no dejaba de ser gracioso, a pesar de que la Sra. Kevinston estuviera tan seria. Se lo llevo a rastras tirándole de una oreja. Mi madre me guiñó un ojo y me sonrió. Despedí a mis amigos y la seguí a nuestra casa. La sonrisa no se me iba del rostro.

Cuando llegamos, me atendió la herida, me puso hielo, me dio una medicina. Me cuido el resto del día y bromeábamos acerca de lo sucedido. A la noche la ayude a hacer la cena, felizmente. Es el día más feliz que recuerdo con mi madre. Nunca estuve tan unido con ella. Prefiero recordar eso a pensar que actualmente no demuestra ningún afecto hacia mi, que no me quiere como antes, y que hasta ni siquiera tiene fe en mi, que confía en el destino de una extraña antes que al de su hijo.

Creo que es de mañana, cuando veo que los rayos de sol se esfuerzan por entrar por las cortinas blancas de encaje. Estoy a punto de levantarme cuando escucho unos pequeños golpecitos de alguien tocando en la puerta. Es Effie, con uno de sus mensajes matutinos.

-¡Arriba! ¡Arriba! ¡Vamos, va a ser un día muy, muy importante!

Cuando escucho que se va, o sea, de inmediato, me visto con ropa limpia del closet y me lavo la cara, tengo los ojos con lagañas y una línea en la mejilla, marca de la almohada. Abre dormido unas siete o seis horas, debe ser de amanecer. Bostezo, de forma somnolienta, me gustaría dormir unas horas más pero no me queda otra.

Voy al comedor, donde están Effie y Haymitch sentados lejos. Él está un poco borracho, todavía, con el mismo sueño que yo, pero con la cara roja e inflamada de tanto beber, tomando algo que parece café. Effie me da los buenos días y él se limita a asentir con la cabeza, o eso creo.

Me siento en mi lugar. Tomó una manzana y me sirvo jugo de naranja. Effie se levanta diciendo que va a buscar a Katniss. Automáticamente me paso la mano por el pelo, tratando de peinarlo como puedo y trato de abrir más los ojos, para no parecer tan cansado. Solo tengo este comportamiento cuando ella esta cerca o se que esta por venir, como sucedía en el colegio. Haymitch me echa una mirada y farfulla algo entre dientes.

Effie regresa y se vuelve a sentar. Luego dice algo así como "ahí viene, por fin", y yo me acomodo bien en mi asiento, decidiendo como optar con la mejor postura. Tomo un panecillo para parecer más natural. Desde afuera pienso que sería gracioso mi extraño comportamiento. Haymitch me ve otra vez, con una cara de que recién había comprendido algo, como si recién se enterara de que yo tengo cara de llave para abrir el cofre de un tesoro. Mientras Katniss entra, Haymitch murmura "¡Enamorado!". Se que no lo logró a escuchar porque se fijo en Effie que le acercaba una taza de café. Me irrito lo bastante como para que mis mejillas rojas lo demuestren. Haymitch me ve y se ríe sutilmente. Me quita los ojos de encima y se los pone a Katniss, exclamándole:

-¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate!- haciéndole señas con una mano.

Ella se sienta y le sirven una bandeja con huevos, jamón, papas fritas, jugo, frutas. Al lado tiene una taza de chocolate caliente, la cual se queda mirándola, extrañada.

-Lo llaman chocolate caliente – le digo – Esta bueno – lo prueba y parece que le gusta, porque se lo termina de inmediato.

Tomo panecillos pero esta vez porque tengo ganas de comerlos, no por lograr ningún tipo de efecto en algo. Lo parto en trocitos, y los mojo en el chocolate que me sirven, dulce y suave, con crema. Haymitch mezcla alcohol con el jugo que le sirven. Effie se limita a mantener la compostura y tomar café. Y de la nada, cuando Katniss termina de desayunar, se dirige a Haymitch.

- Entonces, ¿se supone que nos vas a aconsejar? – dice ella. Hoy tiene el pelo recogido en la misma trenza de ayer, se le escapan algunos mechones ondulados, lo que le da un efecto perezoso pero atractivo, se ve despabilada, por lo menos mas que yo. Lleva un vestido verde con un broche de oro en el costado, es un ave unida a un anillo solo por las puntas de las alas extendidas. Creo que es un sinsajo, nunca los había visto antes, pero me hablaron de ellos, son aves cantoras que repiten melodías perfectamente, asombrosos, por así decirlo. Cuando escuchan una melodía apacible, se callan para escuchar.

Finalmente, Haymitch le responde: -¿Quieres un consejo? Sigue viva.- y se echa a reír.

Lo dice tan tranquilo, como si fuera un tema tan normal: "Hey, ¿viste el cielo de hoy?...Sí, parece que va a llover" pero no es así, definitivamente. Son nuestras vidas las que están en juego, la de ella y la mía. El es nuestro único mentor, y es también responsable por nosotros, es momento de que deje a un lado el alcohol y se fije un poco en nosotros.

-Muy gracioso- digo, enojado, en tono irónico. Le pego un bofetón al vaso con licor que tiene en la mano, arto de que se preocupe más por esa porquería. El cristal se rompe en mil pedacitos, lastimándole la mano, le sale sangre.- Pero no para nosotros- agrego finalmente

Vaciló por un momento, pero después de la nada me pega un puñetazo en la mandíbula, desestabilizándome y cayendo de la silla. El dolor brusco me ciega por un momento, me arde como fuego, puede ser el hombre más borracho de todo Panem, pero tiene una fuerza increíble.

Cierro los ojos un momento para no gemir del dolor por el golpe. Cuando los abro, asomo la cabeza y veo que Katniss clavó un cuchillo entre la mano de Haymitch y una botella de alcohol que supongo iba a tomar, por poco le rebana los dedos. Está más loca que yo, definitivamente. Espero un segundo para ver si Haymitch la golpea igual que a mi. No le hace nada, solo la mira sorprendido y después me mira a mí, echándose para atrás.

-Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿De verdad me han tocado un par de luchadores este año?

Me levanto del suelo como puedo, todavía un poco aturdido. Veo el hielo que hay alrededor del frutero en la mesa, lo tomo y acerco el brazo para llevármelo a la mandíbula

-No –me detiene Haymitch- Deja que salga el moretón. La audiencia pensara que te has peleado con otro tributo incluso antes de llegar al estadio.

-Va contra las reglas

-Solo si te pillan- responde- Ese moretón dirá que has luchado pero que no te han vencido.- después se vuelve hacia Katniss -¿Puedes hacer algo con ese cuchillo, aparte de clavarlo en la mesa?

Lo piensa un rato. Después arranca el cuchillo de la mesa, lo toma por la hoja y lo lanza a la pared de enfrente. Este se queda clavado entre dos paneles de madera. No sabía que era buena arrojando cuchillos. Es claro que tiene una alta ventaja respecto a mí y a muchos. Su vida es el bosque. La vi varias veces cruzar la valla que raramente está electrificada, para ir a cazar. Todos en nuestro colegio la admiran por eso, porque es valiente y rebelde, ya que nadie se atreve a cruzar la pradera, y ella lo hace todos los días. Supuestamente la caza pasando la valla es ilegal, y posiblemente tiene pena de muerte, pero por lo que se, eso no pasa hace bastantes años. Es casi como una leyenda, poque solo hay pocos que se atreven a pasar la valla y recolectar en la pradera, pero nadie se anima a cruzar al bosque.

Se que tiene una perfecta puntería, no podría contar las veces que mi padre la alabó por dispararle siempre en el ojo a los animales que caza. Nunca falla. Seguro también debe saber de trampas y recolección. En cambio yo, en mi vida pise un bosque, solo recuerdo veces en las que iba con mis hermanos y mi padre a la pradera, cuando era mas pequeño, a recolectar frutos y alguna que otra hierba que nos servían de especias. Era peligroso, pero siempre nos cuidábamos.

Me siento muy inferior ahora que lo pienso. Inútil más que nada. Mis capacidades para sobrevivir son muy bajas y pocas. Estimo vivir solo tres días, por lo menos cuatro, si no me encuentran. Tal vez mi madre si tenía razón en que este año el distrito 12 tendrá un ganador. Y no seré yo. Será Katniss.

-Vengan aquí los dos -nos pide Haymitch, señalando con la cabeza al centro de la habitación. Obedecemos, y él da vueltas a nuestro alrededor, nos toca y nos examina. Nos ve de arriba abajo, con los ojos entrecerrados. Es como si fuéramos parte de un experimento encerrados en una jaulita y el nos mira detenidamente, tomando notas mentales.-Bueno, no está todo perdido. Parecen en forma, y cuando los tomen los estilistas se verán bastante atractivos.-Me pregunto si por un momento esto es una burla, atractivo, ¿yo?...pero pienso que los estilistas pueden hacer un gran trabajo, pueden hacernos lucir presentables, y con suerte, si no nos olvidan, tendremos patrocinadores. No es una reality show de belleza y carisma, pero a veces esto sirve para que los patrocinadores y el público sepan que existes y te apoyaran. Voy a optar por la segunda, carisma. No tengo idea de cómo lucir atractivo, eso se lo dejaré a Katniss…-Esta bien, haré un trato con ustedes, si no interfieren con mi bebida, prometo estar sobrio lo mas que pueda para ayudarlos, siempre y cuando hagan lo que se les pida.

Eso está mucho mejor. Saber que por lo menos intentará ayudarnos si obedecemos. Hace cinco minutos ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, porque tenerlo así de borracho todo el tiempo era lo mismo que no tener mentor.

-Esta bien-digo omitiendo cosas que quisiera decir pero me las guardo.

Katniss no se preocupa en esto último.

- Pues ayúdanos. Cuando lleguemos al estadio ¿cuál es la mejor estrategia en la cornucopia para alguien…?

- Cada cosa a su tiempo. Dentro de unos minutos llegaremos a la estación y van a estar en manos de los estilistas. No les va a gustar lo que les van a hacer, pero no se tienen que resistir.

-Pero…-empieza otra vez Katniss.

-No hay peros que valgan, no se resistan- dice Haymitch

Se da la vuelta y toma su botella, se va a su compartimiento. Cuando cierra la puerta, todo queda a oscuras, salvo por un par de tenues luces. Seguro estamos en los túneles que cruzan las montañas para legar al Capitolio. Estos, creo, son el único camino para llegar al Capitolio, que esta rodeado de montañas. Fue difícil para los rebeldes hace 75 años subir las montañas, el Capitolio tenía ventaja desde arriba, pudiendo tirar bombas y eso. No me gusta pensar en eso, pero es inevitable. Los dos estamos en silencio, esperando que dejemos de pasar debajo de los túneles.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, el tren empieza a frenar, y la oscuridad se va completamente del vagón. Los dos nos levantamos como si fuera una carrera para llegar a las ventanillas, para ver algo que sólo habíamos visto en televisión: el Capitolio. Nunca hubiese imaginado ni en sueños lo grande que es esta ciudad. Llena de lujosos edificios brillantes que reflejan la luz del sol. Transportes tecnológicos increíblemente veloces y elegantes. Calles perfectamente pavimentadas: sin grietas ni irregularidades en el suelo. Hay gente por todas partes. Y todas estas personas visten con colores muy chillones y brillantes. Sus peinados son alocados e irrepetibles. Hasta los hombres y la gente joven usan exceso de maquillaje. Todavía no vi un rostro más o menos normal.

Cuando el tren va llegando a la estación central, la gente empieza a señalarnos y gritar despavoridamente, no hace falta escucharlos, sus caras son suficientes. Nunca había visto una multitud llena de emoción y locura como esta. Katniss se despega de la ventanilla, con una cara de pocos amigos. Tal vez a ella no le guste todo esto. Por mi parte, voy a tratar de acostumbrarme, no por mucho igualmente, considerando que me quedan semanas de vida. Así que lo único que hago es sonreír y saludar, no en forma hipócrita, si no sólo… saludar. Dejo de hacerlo cuando el tren esta vez llega a la estación y me aparta la vista completamente. Me doy vuelta y me encuentro con la cara de Katniss: notablemente asqueada y sorprendida de mi actitud. Me encojo de hombros, como diciendo que no me importa lo que piense de mí.

-¿Quién sabe?-le digo-Puede que uno de ellos sea rico.

Puedo verlo en sus ojos, es tan claro como el agua, que me odia. No le caigo bien eso es seguro, pero odia lo que hago, lo que hice. Piensa que intento ganarme al público y quedarme con todo como si fuera un insensible y un cazafortunas. Tal vez intente ganarme al público, si es que puedo, por lo menos para no morir tan rápido. Pero ella se ve notablemente molesta, me ve como un enemigo, ya antes de entrar a la arena. Por un lado también me molesta, y por el otro, me duele, que piense eso. Tengo que revertir lo que ella piensa mal de mí, tengo que de alguna manera hacerlo. Pero no se cómo.

**Capítulo 5**

Nos custodian y nos llevan al Centro de Renovación. Es un lugar amplio separado por paneles, con duchas móviles, cientos de sets de maquillaje y depilación, para las chicas espero. También tienen máquinas que dicen cosas como: Exfoliación de la piel 2.1, Tratamiento capilar 1.4, Tratamiento facial 2.0, Desintoxicante 5.8. Y un montón de otras cosas que no entiendo. En ese momento nos separamos. Ella se va al sector de las chicas y yo me quedo con los estilistas en el sector de los varones. Me ducho y me lavan el cuerpo como jamás en mi vida, sacándome residuos, cualquier pequeña suciedad, queda fuera de mi cuerpo. Me lavan bien el cabello y me lo cortan más parejo, veo el suelo gris cubierto de mechones ondulados rubios ceniza. Me asusto un poco cuando veo más pelo del que yo quisiera, pero cuando levanto la vista, me veo en el espejo, y de hecho, me veo mejor.

Me rasuran la poca barba que tengo en la cara y después me acercan una pequeña maquina metálica al rostro. No tengo idea de que es, pero tiene una luz roja brillante, y cuando me la acercan a la barbilla, me produce un pequeño impulso de cosquilleo eléctrico por el cuerpo. Cuando la apartan de mí, me toco con cuidado la mandíbula, la piel esta tersa y muy suave, sin un rastro de pelo ni de rugosidad.

Una estilista bajita con pelo la mitad del pelo naranja y la otra parte rosado, se acerca a mí con unas pinzas en la mano. Alejo la cabeza para atrás bruscamente, mirándola desconcertado.

-Vamos, no seas niño, no dolerá, lo prometo- me dice

Recuerdo lo que nos dijo Haymitch, lo de hacer caso. No menciono la parte de depilación de cejas. Respiro hondo, como vencido y cansado. La mujer sonríe y levanta un brazo, por más que este sentado, aunque la banqueta sea unos veinte centímetros más alta de una normal, ella no me alcanza bien. Me agacho hasta que nuestras narices estén casi a la misma altura. Con su cara a solo unos cinco centímetros de la mía. Se sonroja.

-Gracias- me dice casi susurrando-

-No hay por qué. ¿Seguro que no duele? – no se cómo, pero mi patético miedo irracional a unas pequeñas pinzas empieza a fastidiarme.

-Claro que no. No es nada. ¿Sabes? todas las chicas tienen que depilarse de las cejas a los pies y deben soportarlo. Es raro que a un chico tan grande y fuerte como tú le den miedo unas pincitas, considerando que dentro de unos días enfrentaras cosas peores para sobrevivir.

Frunzo el entrecejo y la miro con un poco de resentimiento. Tiene razón, los patrocinadores no me harán caso si quiero huir de unas pequeñas pinzas.

-Hazlo, pero rápido por favor- le pido seriamente, pero ella me sonríe, complacida.

Auch, auch, auch Eso ardió un poco. Toma un peine y me pone algo como un spray en el cabello, para que el bosque de rizos que tengo en la cabeza no se precipite a mi frente, por más que ahora estén más cortos. Me deja mirarme en el espejo, y por un segundo, no me reconozco. Se que soy yo: tez blanca, ojos azules que saltan de mi cara, barbilla varonil pero amorotonada por el gancho derecho de Haymitch, rizos rubios cenizas, boca curvada y rasgos definidos. Pero no reconozco ese chico con el pelo prolijo, elegante, con una sonrisa deslumbrante y blanca, por el tratamiento, con ojos más visibles por las cejas depiladas y con una cara nueva, reluciente y fresca. Las pecas que tenía antes casi no se notan, mi piel se ve brillante y sana. Algo cambio en mí, no solo en mi apariencia. Si los estilistas hacen algo bueno con nosotros en el desfile, tal vez consiga más patrocinadores, la meta, la posibilidad de ganar, esta lejos obviamente, pero tal vez pueda alcanzarla si me esfuerzo. Todavía tengo alguna esperanza. Por ahora no me daré por muerto, sólo por ahora.

La misma mujer bajita me llama desde una habitación y yo voy con ella. Debo de llevarle dos cabezas y media. Me indica que entre y que espere sentado, que mi estilista vendrá en un instante. La despido guiñándole un ojo, me sonríe y se va sonrojada. Voy a empezar a creer que si uso el carisma como una herramienta, tal vez llegue más lejos.

Espero sentado en lo que parece una camilla normal pero pegada al piso. El cuarto es aburrido: las paredes y los pisos blancos, dan la sensación de querer cubrirse con una manta y echarse una siesta ahí mismo. Estoy casi completamente desnudo, sino fuera por una bata fina que me cubre desde las clavículas hasta las rodillas.

Pienso en Katniss por un momento. La pobre habrá estado horas siendo depilada una y otra vez, las chicas deben estar más presentables que los chicos, así que seguro no la dejaran en paz hasta sacarle el último pelillo. Espero que no sufra mucho, y que la traten bien, como me trataron a mí. He visto y escuchado que a algunos chicos los debieron depilar casi como a las chicas, porque algunos se desarrollaron un poco temprano y tienen demasiado pelo por todos lados, así que se escuchaban los gritos y las quejas. A mí por suerte no me tocó eso, porque a pesar de tener bello, no se nota casi nada porque es fino y rubio, así que al menos me dejaron libre de eso.

Me quedo vacilando un rato hasta que una mujer joven entra por la puerta. Su edad ronda los veinticinco, tiene el pelo corto rizado casi tocándole los hombros de color dorado y luces platinadas, sus ojos son de color miel, tiene facciones finas y labios finos, pintados de morado. Sus brazos, en parte, tienen finas líneas de relieve como si fueran tatuajes de flores. Lleva un vestido negro corto con franjas violetas y un moño en la cintura, la excentricidad del Capitolio no parece rara o desagradable en ella, sino más bien interesante. Sus zapatos son tan altos como los de Effie, pero no hace mucho ruido al caminar, sino que se escucha un ligero golpecito, cuando rozan el suelo.

Me mira bien un momento y después habla.

-Hola Peeta, mi nombre es Portia, seré tu estilista durante los eventos de estos juegos, trabajo con Cinna, el estilista de Katniss, para hacer que se vean inolvidables. Cuéntame sobre ti, ¿tienes novia? ¿A qué te dedicas?

Me sorprende que sea tan abierta, pensé que iba a venir alguien robot a decir: "Soy tu estilista, ponte esto y cierra la boca". A veces las cosas no son como creía, totalmente.

-Hola, es un gusto, tener una estilista tan amable y curiosa por su tributo.-le respondo en tono infantil sin nada de seriedad.

-Ajajá…lamento ser tan ansiosa, pero tenía ganas de saber algo de ti, no me respondiste todavía.-me dice en la misma forma en que le hable recién.

-No, no tengo novia, pero me gustaría. –"me gustaría", ni siquiera pensé en decir eso- Y soy panadero, trabajo con mi padre en una panadería. También…me gusta pintar- Es raro confiarle cosas a alguien que conocí hace un minuto, pero ella me agrada.

-Muy bien, a mi también me gusta pintar, si no hubiese sido estilista, me hubiese dedicado a ello. Cambiando de tema, sabes que cada distrito, debe ir vestido de acuerdo a su actividad económica, pero hemos pensado en otra cosa. Este año, las cosas van a ser un poco diferentes.

-¿Qué quieres decir con diferentes?- le pregunto con aire de curiosidad. Los tributos deben ir vestidos reflejando la actividad que se desarrolla en su distrito. Distrito 1, joyas, distrito 2, agentes de la paz, distrito 3, tecnología, distrito 4, pesca, y así hasta llegar al doce: minería.

-Quiero decir que este año, los tributos del distrito doce, no se van a ver como siempre, vestidos de mineros.

-¿Qué?, ¿vamos a estar vestidos de carbón?- le digo bromeando.

-Correcto-me dice con una amplia sonrisa –Es como van a estar, pero no en la forma en la que tú crees, vamos hacer que el público no los olvide.-Entonces, supongo que no vamos a ir manchados de carbón este año, como una vez paso que no se les ocurrió otra idea de desnudar a los tributos y arrojarles polvo de cenizas o pintura negra. Que alivio, pero no se me ocurre que podrían hacer con nosotros vestidos de carbón.-Tendrán trajes especiales, que arderán en llamas, siendo panadero, ¿no le temes al fuego, o si Peeta?

-No- contesto, pero es una mentira, le temo al fuego desde la primera vez que me queme a los ocho años, toque un asa del horno, pensando que estaba fría, me vendaron toda la mano y esa noche no pude dormir. Tengo una cicatriz del tamaño de un pulgar en la palma de mi mano derecha. Tal vez, también por que es la razón de que mi madre se volviera una persona tan triste después del accidente.

**Capítulo 6****  
**

Después de unas dos horas, estoy parado sólo como una estatua cerca de los carruajes. Me encuentro vestido con una malla completa de color negro brillante, que me cubre todo el cuerpo, menos claro, las manos y la cabeza. Llevo unas botas de cuero color negro a juego, y algo de sutil brillo en la cara. Pero eso no importa, lo que más me llama la atención es la capa que cuelga de mi espalda: con franjas amarillas, naranjas y rojas, no sé para que serán, pero presiento que tiene que ver con el fuego. Sin nada que hacer, me agacho y me hago un doble nudo en los cordones de las botas, porque los siento flojos, siempre lo hago, este nervioso o no. La idea de arder me atemoriza un poco, pero me calmo lo más que puedo. Portia se acerca a mi, ve el miedo al instante en mis ojos, pone una mano amablemente sobre mi hombro dando golpecitos de animo.

-Ey Peeta, no tengas miedo, las llamas no son reales, no te quemaras, te lo prometo. Son sintéticas, no sentirás nada.-se aleja para ir a comentarle algo a Cinna. No puedo hacer esto, se lo que me dijo, pero, ¿Qué pasa si las llamas arden de verdad y nos prendemos fuego realmente? Respiro hondo otra vez y me doy vuelta para ver el carruaje. En su lugar, mis ojos se escapan completamente para ver a Katniss, esta vestida como yo, con su traje negro y sus botas de cuero largas. Pero la veo diferente, tiene un poco de maquillaje y el pelo recogido en una trenza, sus ojos están sutilmente delineados, haciendo que se vean más grises. Su boca creo que tiene pintalabios, por que sus labios se ven más carnosos y rosados. Se ve hermosa. Ella lo es.

Logra distraerme un buen rato. Cuando me mira, aparto la vista y después la miro otra vez y le sonrío sorprendido, haciendo de cuenta que recién la había visto. Lo sé, a veces me comporto como un tonto cuando esta cerca, pero no puedo evitarlo, es espontáneo.

La Ceremonia Inaugural esta por comenzar. Nos llevan al nivel inferior del Centro de Renovación. Los estilistas suben a las parejas de tributos a carros tirados por grupos de cuatro caballos. Los nuestros son negro azabache, no hay jinete ni nada parecido, deben de estar bien entrenados. Nuestros estilistas nos conducen a nuestro carro y nos corrigen la postura y la caída de las capas. Comentan algo entre ellos.

Katniss está a mi lado, pero estaba tan distraído pensando en el fuego que me sorprende cuando me habla.

-¿Qué piensas?- me susurra – Del fuego, quiero decir.- ¿Qué que pienso? Que tal vez moriremos calcinados y que Portia y Cinna están locos, quieren que seamos recordados como los tributos del distrito doce, las dos antorchas humanas que ardieron como un carbón en llamas.

-Te arrancaré la capa si tú me arrancas la mía- me limito a decirle.

-Trato hecho -me responde. Por un momento, me recorre una sensación de alivio- Sé que le prometí a Haymitch que haría todo lo que me pidieran, pero creo que no tuvo en cuenta este detalle.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está? ¿No se supone que tiene que protegernos de este tipo de cosas?

-Con todo ese alcohol dentro, creo que no sería buena idea tenerlo cerca cuando ardamos.

Me echo a reír con ella. Logró distraerme otra vez, pero todavía sigo nervioso. Se escucha la música de apertura, que suena muy alto. Unas puertas enormes se corren para dar el paso a las calles llenas de gente. El desfile no dura mucho. Termina en el Círculo de la ciudad, donde nos van a recibir, van a tocar el himno y nos llevaran al Centro de entrenamiento, donde estaremos atrapados una semana, hasta que empiecen los juegos.

Se me nubla la vista, pero alcanzo a ver de reojo que los primeros distritos ya están saliendo al desfile, tan elegantes como todos los años, con sus brillantes y lujosos trajes.

De repente viene Cinna, el estilista de Katniss, que se acerca con una pequeña antorcha encendida. Respiro hondo.

-Allá vamos-dice y prende nuestras capas. Casi chillo, pero solo suelto un gemido inaudible. Soy un cobarde, pero eso no me importa en este momento. Espero rígido que el calor venga y empiece a quemarme la espalda. Pero en vez de eso, solo siento unos cosquilleos en los omóplatos (parte superior de la espalda). Cinna se pone delante de nosotros, suelta un respiro como de alivio. –Funciona-dice, y también enciende los tocados, se acerca a Katniss:-Recuerda, la cabeza alta, sonríe ¡Te van a adorar!-se baja del carro de un salto y grita algo que primero no escucho pero lo entiendo: "Tómense de las manos" y espera nuestra reacción. Creo que Katniss no lo escuchó.

-¿Qué dice?-me pregunta mirándome a los ojos, me hipnotizo en los suyos por dos segundos y después le respondo.

-Creo que ha dicho que nos tomemos de la mano.-le respondo, todavía mirándola fijamente.

Acerco mi mano izquierda para tomar su mano derecha. Nunca creí que iba a tomar su mano, es suave y reconfortante, cuando toca la mía, una sensación de calor me recorre el cuerpo, y las llamas no tienen nada que ver. Quito mis ojos de ella para mirar a Cinna y confirmarlo. Él asiente y nos da su aprobación levantando un pulgar.

Cuando salimos, miles de gritos de admiración se escuchan, ¡y todos son para nuestro distrito! Todos se vuelven a mirarnos, literalmente, somos el centro del desfile. Me pongo algo nervioso por tener miles de ojos y dedos señalándonos encima. Pero después de un momento me acostumbro, levanto la vista hacia arriba, y no podía creer lo que veía. En la pantalla principal, donde debería haber una ampliación desde lejos de todos los carros, están nuestras caras, nosotros, resplandeciendo, brillando con llamas a nuestras espaldas. Nos vemos magníficos, como sacados de un cuento. Sonrío y veo el rostro de Katniss en la pantalla: sus ojos grises destellan como dos estrellas, su traje negro y su capa en llamas la hace ver como una heroína, una hermosa princesa gótica. Vuelvo la cabeza hacia ella y la miro de reojo. Estoy sosteniendo su mano con fuerza, siento que si no lo hago, perderé el equilibrio y me caeré, porque los caballos se mueven tan rápido que me mareo, no estoy muy acostumbrado a la velocidad, y menos subido a este tipo de carro.

La gente del Capitolio está loca por nosotros, nos tiran flores, nos tiran besos y gritan nuestros nombres, hasta los buscaron en el programa Increíble. Katniss gana confianza y empieza a tirar besos al público, mostrándose encantada. Sonríe y levanta la cabeza como le dijo Cinna. Contengo una risita, porque después de haberla visto tan arisca con la gente a su alrededor, y su reacción en el tren, es difícil creer que ahora le tira besos a la gente del Capitolio. Seguro que llegó a la conclusión que para ganar, primero hay que ganarse al público. Ella no va a ser olvidada, estoy seguro.

Su cara está emocionada, la mía también, nunca fui tan aclamado, tan admirado como en estos momentos, se siente bien. Aprieto su mano con fuerza, hasta que llegamos al Círculo de la ciudad y creo que ella intenta soltarla. No quiero, no quiero que me suelte la mano.

-No no me sueltes. Puede que me caiga de esta cosa.-le digo casi en tono desesperado, siento que si me suelta, caería en mi interior la única unión con ella y tal vez me caería del carro.

-Está bien- me dice. Doy un suspiro de alivio que creo que no notó. Sostengo mi mano con la de ella con fuerza, como queriendo que no se valla de mi lado, pero trato de no apretarla demasiado para no lastimarla.

Los caballos muy bien entrenados, se alinean en un semicírculo, enfrente de la mansión del presidente Snow, un hombre bajito de cabello y barba blancos, que tiene una mirada desafiante y divertida. La música alta termina con unas notas dramáticas. Nos da la bienvenida oficial desde el balcón que esta a varios metros de altura, encima de nosotros.

Cuando suena el himno, enfocan a las parejas de tributos, pero noto que nos enfocan más de lo que deberían. Como se acerca el anochecer y se esta poniendo oscuro lentamente, nuestros trajes ardiendo son hipnóticos, todos nos siguen mirando. Los ojos de los demás tributos muestran cólera, envidia, celos, desaprobación. Fuimos el centro del desfile, gracias a nuestros estilistas. El himno de Panem concluye y los carros se retiran hacia el centro de entrenamiento en orden.

Las puertas se cierran y nuestros equipos de preparación aparecen a nuestro alrededor, totalmente pasmados y felices por los resultados. Después de unos minutos aparecen Cinna y Portia, que nos ayudan a bajar de los carros y nos quitan con cuidado las capas y los tocados, que todavía parecen ardiendo, pero más suavemente. Portia los toma con un brazo hacia arriba, y los apaga con algo que no sé que es, creo que un atomizador. De repente Katniss esta vez me suelta la mano, y no trato de sostenerla, porque mis dedos están adormecidos, me froto las manos para ayudar a la circulación. La veo y me animo a comentarle algo.

-Gracias por sostenerme, no me sentía muy bien ahí arriba- le digo mirándola a los ojos.

-No lo parecía, te juro que no me había dado cuenta-¿Qué no notó lo nervioso que estaba?, debí de haber chillado unas tres veces, sujete con mucha fuerza su mano y también temblé todo el recorrido. A veces pienso que no existo, para ella. Pero no importa, ella sí existe para mí y seguro que tampoco se da cuenta de eso. Me ahorro unos cuantos malos pensamientos y recuerdo como la admiraban y la aclamaban, los gritos de emoción y los besos del público.

-Seguro que no le han prestado atención a nadie más que a ti. Deberías llevar llamas más a menudo, te sientan bien. –le digo con aire de confianza y seguridad

Ya está, tuvo que haber captado eso, es una prueba para ver si tiene alguna idea de lo que siento por ella.

No llega nada.

Entonces le regalo la sonrisa más honesta y dulce que soy capaz de darle. Por un segundo me observa con casi la misma dulzura. Pero de repente, algo se enciende en sus ojos. No sé que es, pero creo que no es bueno, debe estar pensando algo malo de mí en este instante, lo sé porque puedo leer sus ojos como si fuera un libro abierto. Dios Santo, Katniss es alguien difícil, una nuez difícil de roer. Aunque ella es más dura que una nuez, obviamente.

Esto es algo que me molesta y me confunde. Nunca sé si de verdad sabe lo que siento, si finge que no lo sabe, si en realidad no lo sabe, si me odia, si no, si no existo, o sí. Me tiene muy confundido, quisiera entrar en su mente diez segundos solo para ver lo que verdad piensa de mí. Ella es transparente: no podría mentir aunque quisiera, sus ojos la delatan muy fácil. Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa, sino saber lo que siente. En medio de tantos pensamientos contrariados, ella se pone de puntillas y se acerca a mi para darme un beso en la mejilla, justo donde Haymitch me golpeo, me sonrojo levemente por unos segundos. No me duele, pero un pequeño cosquilleo me pasa por donde me besó, me produce más enojo que satisfacción, porque me confunde aún más.

**Capítulo 7**

Llegamos al centro de entrenamiento, que es una torre con doce pisos, un piso entero para cada distrito, el último es el nuestro. Se sube fácilmente por el ascensor, presionando el botón indicado para el nivel al que se quiere ir. No se siente nada la ascensión, es veloz y liviano como una pluma. Las puertas y las paredes son de cristal, así que se puede observar como todo se aleja achicándose, mientras salimos disparados arriba como una bala.

Effie está con nosotros, dándonos todo tipo de halagos y buenos comentarios, sobre nuestros trajes, la impresión que dejamos, nuestro comportamiento, y lo favorito de ella: nuestros modales. Se veía emocionada y satisfecha, ya que nunca había sido la encargada de dos tributos que causaran tanto impacto debido a sus estilistas.

Por otro lado, no hay señales de Haymitch, la última vez que lo vi fue cuando se despidió de nosotros en el tren, después de que nos había examinado, para irse al vagón del bar. Debe estar tirado en algún lado con una botella de licor en la mano.

Effie nos dice que estuvo hablando con gente importante del Capitolio, haciendo todos sus esfuerzos por atraer patrocinadores.

-Pero he sido muy misteriosa –nos dice, con los ojos entrecerrados-, porque, claro, Haymitch no se ha molestado en contarme su estrategia. Sin embargo, he hecho todo lo posible con lo que tenía: que Katniss se había sacrificado por su hermana y que los dos lucharon con éxito por superar la barbarie de su distrito.-¿Barbarie? ¿De qué está hablando? Ella no tiene idea de lo que sufren las personas en el distrito doce. Y es raro, que ella hable de barbarie, cuando nos prepara y nos enseña esos malditos modales para después morir.-Por supuesto, todos tienen sus reservas, porque son del distrito minero. Así que les he dicho, y ha sido muy astuto por mi parte: «Bueno, si se ejerce la suficiente presión sobre el carbón, ¡se convierte en una perla!».

Ajajá, el carbón es un mineral, no se puede presionarlo para "convertirlo en una perla", porque estás salen de las ostras del mar, en el distrito cuatro deben haber muchas. Hubiese sido mejor que dijera: "Son un diamante en bruto que hay que pulirlo", suena más lógico, pero ella sonríe satisfecha creyendo tener toda la razón, no digo nada.

-Por desgracia, no puedo cerrar tratos con los patrocinadores. Sólo lo puede hacerlo Haymitch -sigue diciendo ella, en tono lastimero -Pero no se preocupen, lo llevaré a las negociaciones a punta de pistola, si es necesario.-Si claro, me lo imagino, pero lo único bueno que se me ocurre pensar, es que a ella si le interesa algo nuestras vidas, lo suficiente como para tratar de conseguirnos patrocinadores.

El penthouse es enorme, muy amplio, con muebles lujosos y modernos, coloridos. Mesas de cristal, sillas curvadas con respaldo acolchonado. Alfombras peludas de color violeta, escarlata y limón. Por todas partes hay controles con muchos botones, pero no tengo idea para que sean ni que controlan exactamente. Mi habitación me deja con la boca abierta. Es espaciosa, pulcra, colorida y cómoda. Una cama grande en el centro, con un cobertor de hilos de seda tejidos perfectamente en óvalos y zigzag , mesitas de luz de cristal en forma de ovalo y luces en el techo en forma de acordeón, extrañas pero iluminan todo el cuarto. Cuando entro al cuarto de baño, noto que debe ser del tamaño de mi habitación en casa. Las paredes repletas de azulejos de dos colores, con finas flores pintadas. Un lavabo reluciente con un espejo en la parte superior, tres veces más grande que mi cabeza. Pero tiene una ducha extraña, algo que jamás había visto, que tenía un cuadro con botones, y en el medio de estos, pequeñas palabras grabadas con una letra curvada: "temperatura", "presión", "jabón", "champú", "esponjas de masaje", "acondicionador", "cremas", "fragancias". Qué raropienso. ¿Para qué necesitarían todo esto? Pero me doy una ducha como puedo. Tratando de acostumbrarme a el manejo de estos botones. Casi me quemó en un momento, y doy las gracias a que me aparte, porque casi me cae lo que sería un balde de perfume de lavanda en la cara, odio la lavanda, mi madre usaba un limpiador de pisos con ese olor y dejaba todos los días la panadería con esa asquerosidad en el aire. Salgo de la ducha un poco aturdido, y cuando lo hago, piso una alfombrilla que envía un aire caliente a todo mi cuerpo, secándolo en segundos. También hay una máquina contra una pared que dice "secar" con las mismas letras curvas. Hay una placa con forma de mano, así que apoyo la palma. Con sólo el contacto una corriente eléctrica viaja por todo mi cuerpo, al principio no tengo idea de que me hizo, pero llevo las manos a mi cabello y este está completamente seco y desenredado. Genial. Me visto con un conjunto que me dio el armario, como no me importa mucho que ponerme, elijo el segundo que veo: unos pantalones azul oscuro con una camisa a juego y una chaqueta negra por si acaso.

Siento un olor extraño, como de flores, no se de donde viene. Acerco mi cara a mi antebrazo y compruebo que soy yo: huelo como una mariposa. Que bonito, y yo que esperaba oler a metal y desodorante para pisos.

Tomo un control, lo examino y lo dejo a un costado porque no sé para que sirva. No estoy familiarizado con la tecnología. Me acerco a una tabla con nombres que hay en la pared, al parecer, es un menú con recetas como ensalada de espinaca, huevos y tomate con puré de papas y rosbif, eso suena delicioso. Pero hay platos como hígado de cerdo al vapor con queso roquefort y pan con aceitunas, no quiero imaginar el sabor. No pido nada pero trato de ver como funciona, al parecer el fácil de controlar, así que finalmente cambio de idea y pido un sándwich de pavo y tomates, y también un cuenco con uvas negras. Cuando lo termino me pongo a ver una pintura colgada en la pared: es de un prado lleno de tulipanes con bosques a lo lejos y un atardecer acercándose, me gusta mucho.

Alguien llama a la puerta, es Effie diciendo que la cena está lista. Perfecto, así no tengo que pedir del menú de la habitación.

Voy al comedor pero veo que nadie está sentado, sino que todavía están poniendo los platos y las bandejas con comida. Así que veo a Cinna y a Portia en el balcón, mirando hacia abajo y comentando cosas de las entrevistas. Cinna me ve y me llama para que me una a ellos. Me acerco con cuidado hacia el borde e inclino solo un poco la cabeza. La vista es impresionante. Desde aquí se ven gran parte de los edificios del Capitolio, iluminados por miles de luces que eliminan completamente la oscuridad en las calles. Estas están llenas de gente y vehículos, que de lejos forman una masa uniforme de colores. A lo lejos del paisaje, se ven las montañas que rodean la ciudad, a la luz de la luna, con una capa de niebla cubriendo sus cimas. Todo es tan maravilloso desde lejos. El viento me golpea fuerte en los oídos y la cara, la sensación es fresca y ligeramente agradable. Me quedo todavía pensando hasta que Cinna me habla.

-Magnifico, ¿No crees?-me dice en voz alta, porque con tanto silbido del viento, no se escuchan mucho las voces aquí.

-Sí... es, único, nunca podría imaginarme algo así-digo en voz vacilante, él me mira casi sin saber lo que dije, pero creo que leyó mis labios porque sonríe.

-En el tejado de arriba es parecido pero mejor, aunque lamentablemente no se puede subir.-me dice

-¿Y por qué?-le pregunto con curiosidad-¿Qué? ¿Ahora les preocupa que saltemos por el borde?

-No es eso, es que no se puede- me dice señalándome por encima de la baranda, hacia la nada. Lo miro con cara extrañada

-No comprendo-le digo. Acerca despacio una hoja que arrancó de una planta cercana y la arroja cerca del borde. La hoja se golpea contra algo invisible y vuela para atrás, chamuscada, la parte donde toco hizo un leve chasquido, y unas ondas casi invisibles se propagaron alrededor del impacto. Abro bien los ojos.

-Eso es, eso es cómo un…-digo entrecortadamente, pero el termina la frase.

-Un campo de fuerza. Es para que no te quieras suicidar.

-Genial, nos quieren mantener vivos por lo menos hasta la cuenta regresiva en la arena-. Después, nos dejan morir como animales tranquilamente. Cinna asiente levemente pero no dice nada. Supongo que tengo razón.

Vuelvo a mirar la ciudad, tratando de no acercarme mucho al borde. Pienso que si lo recordara, podría ser el paisaje de un gran cuadro. Usaría algo de negro y gris para el cielo, un blanco puro para la luna y de seguro muchos colores chillones y brillantes para pintar las calles. Por un momento pensar en esto, me pone muy sereno, y hasta me hace olvidar un poco que mi vida podría irse en una semana. Me salgo de mi fantasía cuando esta vez llaman a cenar, pero todo esta listo esta vez. Katniss y Effie ya están en la mesa, nosotros nos incorporamos en nuestros asientos. Espero que sea una cena tranquila considerando que ahora vendrá Haymitch. Cuando la veo a ella, mi ansiedad crece poco a poco, como un vaso llenándose bajo una canilla que gotea.

Haymitch llega cuando están sirviendo la mesa, mas limpio que de costumbre y no tan borracho como siempre. Aunque cuando sirven el vino, el no lo rechaza ni de lejos.

Los sirvientes, que son jóvenes vestidos de blanco, llenan los vasos, traen y dejan bandejas, sin intercambiar ni una sola palabra. Me sirvo un plato con ternera asada y ensalada de tomates con albahaca, cuando termino me quedo con hambre y tomo un plato de una exquisita sopa de pollo.

Veo de reojo que Katniss toma vino de su copa, pero solo bebe un poco y ya pone cara de aturdida, trato de no reír pero se me escapa una sonrisa. Los adultos hablan de cosas como el desfile y la importancia de cómo nos desenvolveremos en el entrenamiento. Hasta que una chica pelirroja coloca una tarta que se ve deliciosa en el centro de la mesa, la enciende con un instrumento y esta flamea. Katniss pone cara vacilante y después pregunta algo:

-¿Qué la hace arder? ¿Es alcohol?- dice y luego mira a la chica- Es lo último que... ¡Oh! ¡Yo te conozco!- dice sorprendida, mientras pone cara de tratar de recordar de quién se trata.

Al decir esto, la chica pone una cara de espanto, como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Como respuesta sacude la cabeza rápido y se aleja de la mesa. Todos en la mesa nos quedamos mirándola, con la misma duda instalada en la cabeza "¿De dónde la conoce y por qué la chica se asusto así?".

-No seas ridícula, Katniss. ¿Cómo vas a conocer a un avox?-le dice Effie con tono despectivo- Es absurdo

Apenas se me ocurre preguntar qué es un avox, cuando Katniss me gana y lo pregunta ella.

-Alguien que ha cometido un delito; les cortan la lengua para que no puedan hablar-contesta Haymitch-. Seguramente será una traidora. No es probable que la conozcas.

-Y, aunque la conocieras, se supone que no hay que hablar con ellos a no ser que desees darles una orden -dice Effie-. Por supuesto que no la conoce.

Pero Katniss no parece convencida, sus ojos muestran confusión.

-No, supongo que no, es que... –balbucea. Parece que haber tomado ese vino no le ayudo en nada. Se me ocurre ayudarla, así que digo el primer nombre que me viene a la cabeza.

-Delly Cartwright –suelto de la nada, chasqueando los dedos como si recordara algo-Eso es, a mí también me resultaba familiar y no sabía por qué. Entonces me he dado cuenta de que es clavada a Delly.-Delly es una amiga mía, nos conocemos desde pequeños, es la persona más agradable y sonriente que conozco, pero no se parece en nada a la chica avox. Ella es rubia y rellenita, piel blanca con pecas y una sonrisa de media luna. Pero es el primer nombre que se me vino a la cabeza. Katniss sabe quién es, pero me sigue el juego.

-Claro, eso era. Debe de ser por el pelo -dice

-Y también algo en los ojos -añado

-Oh, bueno, si es sólo eso -dice Cinna, y la mesa vuelve a la normalidad-. Y sí, la tarta tiene alcohol, aunque ya se ha quemado todo. La pedí especialmente en honor de su fogoso debut.

Nos comemos la tarta que está un poco chamuscada, pero al igual que su aspecto, su sabor es igual de delicioso. Cuando terminamos todos de comer, pasamos a un salón para ver la repetición de la ceremonia inaugural que están pasando por la tele. Todas las parejas están deslumbrantes, pero ninguna se compara a cómo nos vimos nosotros hoy. Cuando muestran la parte que salimos del centro de renovación, Cinna y Portia dejan escapar un sonido de exclamación.

-¿De quién fue la idea de qué se tomen de la mano?-pregunta Haymitch

-De Cinna-le responde Portia

-El toque justo de rebeldía.

¿Rebeldía? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? No lo comprendo hasta que veo la actitud de las demás parejas: distantes y frías, haciendo como si su compañero no existiera. Además de los trajes, no nos olvidarán porque fuimos la única pareja que demostraba algo de unión, como lo que hacen los juegos es separarte hasta de los tuyos, nosotros demostramos lo contrario tomándonos de las manos.

-Mañana por la mañana es la primera sesión de entrenamiento. Reúnanse conmigo en el desayuno y les diré como quiero que se comporten.-nos dice Haymitch a nosotros- Ahora vallan a dormir un poco mientras los mayores hablamos. –Obedecemos y recorremos juntos el pasillo hasta las habitaciones. La duda de la chica avox me salta en la cabeza como un trampolín, así que voy a tratar de forzarla sutilmente, a que me diga algo sobre eso. Me paro en el marco de su puerta para que me mire.

-Con que Delly Cartwright. Que casualidad encontrarnos aquí con su gemela. –le digo para que me de una respuesta. Ella me mira vacilante, en decidir si me lo dice o no. Debe de estar pensándolo mucho, tal vez no confía mucho en mí, pero noto que me lo quiere contar. Tal vez no es que no confíe en mí, si no que nos pueden escuchar. Y entonces me acuerdo del ruido del viento en el balcón. Como se queda tildada, le suelto:

-¿Has estado ya en el tejado? -Niega con la cabeza-. Cinna me lo enseñó. Desde allí se ve casi toda la ciudad, aunque el viento hace bastante ruido.-Comprende lo que le dije.

-¿Podemos subir sin más?-dice impaciente

-Claro, vamos-le respondo, y espero que no note mi ansiedad. Le hago una seña para que me siga escaleras arriba para subir al tejado. Hay una pequeña sala con cajas como si fuera una bóveda, busco la puerta que da al tejado y la abro. El mismo viento frío me golpea la cara como antes, creo que ya me acostumbre. Ella analiza la vista tan sorprendida como lo hice yo.

-Le pregunté a Cinna por qué nos dejaban subir, si no les preocupaba que algunos tributos decidieran saltar por el borde –le digo

-¿Y qué te respondió?-me pregunta

-Que no se puede-Alargo la mano hacia el borde, muy cuidadosamente. Escucho un chasquido y la aparto lo más rápido que puedo. Siento cosquilleo en los dedos. -Es algún tipo de campo eléctrico que te empuja hacia el tejado.

-Siempre preocupados por nuestra seguridad –me dice, pero no con buen sentido, aunque yo también pensé lo mismo y lo dije. Ahora que lo pienso me arrepiento porque me podrían haber escuchado. Aunque recuerdo que sólo era un mínimo comentario y además, el viento de verdad hacia ruido.

- ¿Crees que nos observan?-dice

-Quizá. Ven a ver el jardín.-contesto casi sin interés, no quiero hablar si nos miran y nos escuchan, porque pueden usarlo en nuestra contra si quieren. Hago que me siga al jardín que esta a nuestra derecha, aunque hasta ahora no había ido hasta allí. Sólo le doy un vistazo rápido a las flores coloridas, los árboles en las masetas, y el pequeño techo con ramas, hojas y algunas flores que están arriba de nosotros. Ella también observa y se pone a examinar una flor. Yo la miro, con algo de ansiedad y con algo de admiración, aunque no podría notarlo porque mi cara tiene más curiosidad, estoy seguro.

-Un día estábamos cazando en el bosque, escondidos, esperando que apareciese una presa -susurra. Y recuerdo que ella tenía un padre, _tenía_ porque falleció hace unos años, que también iba al bosque donde cazaba y recolectaba, y supongo que él fue quién le enseño todo lo que ahora ella sabe.

-¿Tu padre y tú?-pregunto con cautela

-No, con mi amigo Gale. De repente, todos los pájaros dejaron de cantar a la vez, todos salvo uno, que parecía estar cantando una advertencia. Entonces la vimos. Estoy segura de que era la misma chica. Un chico iba con ella, y los dos llevaban la ropa hecha jirones. Tenían ojeras por la falta de sueño y corrían como si sus vidas dependieran de ello-se queda pensando unos segundos y después sigue hablando. -El aerodeslizador surgió de la nada. Es decir, el cielo estaba vacío y, un instante después, ya no lo estaba. No hacía ningún ruido, pero ellos lo vieron. Soltaron una red sobre la chica y la subieron a toda prisa, tan deprisa como el ascensor. Al chico lo atravesaron con una especie de lanza atada a un cable y lo subieron también. Estoy segura de que estaba muerto.

Oímos a la chica gritar una vez, creo que el nombre del chico. Después desapareció el aerodeslizador, se esfumó en el aire, y los pájaros volvieron a cantar, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-¿Te vieron?-le pregunto

-No lo sé, estábamos bajo un saliente rocoso -responde, se queda otra vez pensando, pero esta vez, con algo de espanto en su expresión, su cuerpo se estremece un poco, como recordando algo horrible y empieza a temblar. No solo es el frío.

-Estás temblando-le digo. Me quito inmediatamente la chaqueta y trato de ponérsela en la espalda, ella al principio retrocede pero después me deja hacerlo. Como dije, es una nuez difícil de roer, pero pronto cederá, estoy seguro.

- ¿Adónde crees que iban?

-Eso no lo sé-contesta. Me quedo pensando, el distrito doce es el ultimo, es decir, que todo termina después de los bosques, mas allá, solo esta el distrito 13 destruido, tal vez se dirigían allí, pero, ¿por qué lo harían?-Ni tampoco por qué se irían de aquí.-agrega. Pienso en una vida más allá de los bosques, aunque no allá nada, es preferible vivir libre donde sea que vivir preso en un lugar donde te obligan a ver la muerte anualmente. Ser libre, no depender de pagos y ventas, no depender de la "consideración y lástima" del Capitolio, sin juegos, sin muertes, sólo hasta que llegue la hora. Pero es un sueño imposible y lejano. Las palabras se escapan de mi boca como agua entre manos.

-Yo me iría-digo en voz alta. Miro a mí alrededor porque temo que alguien además de Katniss me haya escuchado. Me pongo tenso y hablo otra vez pero controlando las palabras.-Me iría a casa ahora mismo si me dejaran,aunque hay que reconocer que la comida es estupenda.-Me salve por un pelo, a nadie le va a importar el pensamiento de querer volver a casa de un tributo desgraciado. Después yo me doy cuenta que empiezo a temblar.

-Hace frío, será mejor que nos vayamos-digo con voz neutral. Por un segundo, me acuerdo del chico que nombró, su "amigo" ¿Cómo era? Ah sí, Gale. Ella nunca anda con alguien más que no sea con el mismo chico que trae ardillas a la panadería, el mismo que se llevó a Prim en la cosecha, lejos de esa escena desgarradora. El mismo por el que todas las chicas murmuran y babean sin parar. Por un momento no me gusta, pero recuerdo que él es parecido a ella y surge una duda. Tengo una sensación agria en la boca. Trato de no sonar amargo, si no lo más normal posible.

-Tu amigo, Gale, ¿es el que se llevó a tu hermana en la cosecha?

-Sí. ¿Lo conoces?- me pregunta

-La verdad es que no, aunque oigo mucho a las chicas hablar de él. Creía que era tu primo o algo así, porque se parecen.

-No, no somos parientes.-asiento con la cabeza, pero por dentro, algo que al principio no reconozco pero que me enfurece se forma dentro de mí. Y después me llegan imágenes de ellos dos juntos, todo el tiempo, casi como hermanos, aunque lamentablemente, no lo son. Algo que me hace pensar que ella este pegada a él y no a mí. Un sentimiento que al final logro reconocer. Algo desagradable: CELOS. Es extraño, aunque ya lo había experimentado antes, pero no de la misma forma. Ya los había visto juntos a los dos, y sentía algo de celos, pero lo olvidaba rápido porque creía estar seguro de que eran parientes. Pero esto es diferente, es algo que no voy a poder olvidar, porque me acaba de negar que sean parientes, por lo tanto, cosas pueden pasar entre ellos, y eso, _no me gusta nada. _Me calmo lo más que puedo tratando de pensar en el maravilloso paisaje que vi hoy. Me estabilizo rápido y pregunto otra cosa.

-¿Fue a decirte adiós?

-Sí –me responde, y me mira con atención-, y también tu padre. Me llevó galletas.- ¿Qué?... ¿Por qué le iba a llegar galletas? Y... ¿por qué no me lo mencionó? Me llega un sentimiento de confusión, no se que quiso dejarle pensar mi padre a ella. No tengo idea. Lo único que hago es levantar las cejas como sorprendido, pero lo hice tarde, y no muy convincente, así que ella va a pensar que ya lo sabía. "Padre, ¿por favor podrías darle galletas a Katniss? ¿Y darle a pensar como que se las envíe yo porque estoy compulsivamente y perdidamente enamorado de ella?" Por un momento me siento un completo estúpido y hasta me da vergüenza. Me relajo y se me ocurre algo, que tal vez no le dio galletas por mí sino porque Katniss y Prim le caen bien, y es cierto, las aprecia, así que trato de sonar casual y esta vez no me importa que piense que ya lo sabía.

-¿En serio? Bueno, tu hermana y tú le caen bien. Creo que le habría gustado tener una hija, en vez de una casa llena de chicos.-y entonces, me acuerdo de las pocas veces que mi padre hablaba de la madre de Katniss, siempre que mamá no estuviera en casa. Él la conocía desde niño y nos confeso a mis hermanos y a mí de que él estuvo enamorado de ella un largo tiempo, que un día se le declaro, pero ella le negó y se fue con un minero, el padre de Katniss. Esto último me lo contó cuando tenía cinco años. Su padre habría sido un hombre muy bueno, demasiado, además de su increíble voz, para que la madre de Katniss haya decidido no estar con mi padre. Imagino que si le cuento todo esto ahora, no me creería ni de lejos. Lo único que digo es lo que me atrevo:- Conocía a tu madre cuando eran pequeños.

-Ah, sí, ella creció en la ciudad

Nuestra charla termina y vamos a las habitaciones, me veo en el reflejo de un cristal medio segundo mientras bajamos, tengo la nariz roja por el frío y la piel pálida. Mis ojos están llenos de emociones y mi pelo esta como siempre, despeinado y con rizos desobedientes. Cuando llegamos a su puerta me devuelve mi chaqueta.

-Nos vemos por la mañana

-Hasta mañana-respondo, la veo una última vez a los ojos, con los que seguro soñare como siempre, y me alejo para ir a mi habitación. Me pongo un pijama que me da el armario, esta vez no quiero dormir desnudo o en ropa interior, el frío me heló la sangre. Me echo bajo la capa de sabanas y acolchados y me envuelvo como una oruga, tratando de que el calor vuelva a mi cuerpo. Entrecierro los ojos, y justo antes de dormirme, un imagen que crea mi mente viene a mi cabeza: Gale y Katniss juntos, no como amigos, sino mas. Cierro los ojos y frunzo el seño mientras me duermo.

**Capítulo 8**

Tuve una pesadilla. Mi mente tomo esa última imagen tornándola en algo que parecía tan real en mi cabeza. Soñé que los juegos habían terminado, después de unas tres semanas, yo estaba muerto, había perdido. Pero eso no era lo peor para mi. Katniss volvió al distrito, lastimada, pero invicta. Todo el mundo aclamándola. Ella bajando con un lindo vestido naranja del tren y Gale corriendo hacia ella, ganándole a su familia. La toma por la cintura y la besa asquerosamente. Empieza a tomarla por los brazos besándole el cuello, las mejillas, la frente. Pero no es algo normal. Él se transformo de a poco, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, en un monstruo que la babeaba toda abruptamente. Era asqueroso. Y a ella le gustaba, su cara lo admitía. Después sangre empezó a caer en el suelo debajo de ella. El monstruo se aparto de un salto gritando y ella se caía en el piso, muerta, con la garganta abierta. El monstruo sonríe, y me sonríe a mí.

Me despierto de un salto, quedándome sentado con mis manos exprimiendo las sabanas a mis costados. Estoy empapado de sudor. Siento palpitaciones intensas en la cabeza. Estoy respirando muy rápido y entrecortadamente con pánico. Después de varios minutos, me siento con los pies fuera de la cama, diciéndome que solo era una horrible pesadilla. Respiro hondo por mucho tiempo. Me levanto de la cama temblando y el reloj dice que son las cuatro y cuarto am. Me dirijo a al baño. Me lavo bien la cara, que estaba completamente sudada y con algunas lágrimas. No lloré mucho, apenas, pero mis ojos están aterrados y con las pupilas negras, casi ni rastro hay de lo que tenia de ojos un vasito que había en la parte trasera de arriba en el espejo y lo voy llenando con agua, bebo como siete de estos.

Cuando me calmo lo más que puedo, voy otra vez a mi cama. Son las cuatro y cincuenta y tres. Me acuesto en la oscuridad, pero mis ojos están muy abiertos. Es la primera pesadilla que tengo de Katniss. Había soñado antes con ella, pero eran sueños bonitos. No lo que acabo de ver. Me asuste mucho. Por más que supiera que estaba muerto, me importaba más poder haber estado ahí para defenderla. A veces la mente tiene un poder increíble pero lo usa contra ti mismo. Era tan real que me dio casi el susto de mi vida.

Es de mañana, el sol ha salido. Dormí unas horas más aunque por suerte en ese transcurso no soñé nada. Me levanto de la cama como si hace horas que estuviera despierto, y no con la misma somnolencia de siempre. La adrenalina de anoche tal vez despertó a mi cuerpo más que nunca.

Me doy una ducha de agua caliente. Accidentalmente toque un botón que no era y un perfume con olor a rosas y menta cayo encima de mí. Cuando me seco, el olor todavía persiste. Huelo a florcitas. Suelto una pequeña carcajada conmigo mismo, aunque nadie este aquí. Reír de nuevo no me hará daño después de lo que pase anoche.

En una silla a unos pasos del armario, me dejaron un conjunto de ropa, así que me lo pongo. Son pantalones negros un poco ajustados, una túnica de manga larga color Burdeos y zapatos de cuero. No me queda muy bien pero si me lo dejaron aquí es para que me lo ponga, y por ahora no iré contra lo que me digan que tengo que hacer.

Cuando salgo de la habitación me encuentro con Haymitch en el pasillo. Parece verse algo sobrio y esta menos desalineado que siempre. Me saluda silenciosamente y yo le devuelvo el saludo con un "Buen día". Recorremos juntos el estrecho pasillo y encontramos a Katniss devorando todo lo que hay servido en la mesa. Se nota que lleno varios platos con comida porque rodean la taza de chocolate que esta tomando ahora. El joven avox debe estar ocupado porque se olvido de retirarle los platos sucios. Casi suelto una carcajada pero me lo guarde para mi mismo. Esta vestida igual que yo, me es indiferente. Pero a ella la ropa me queda mejor que a mí y se ve más como ella, como es en el doce. No lleva maquillaje ni ropas lujosas, solo mi mismo atuendo y una trenza sujetándole el pelo. Sigue siendo linda después de todo.

Me siento en la mesa pero no la saludo. Verla me hace acordar mas lo de anoche, además, parece algo molesta.

Me sirvo primero chocolate con tostadas y fruta. Para mí es raro comer estofado a estas horas, así que no lo hago. Me sirvo una generosa rebanada de un pastel de vainilla y después una ración de cereales dulces. Como todo hasta estar satisfecho. Haymitch come estofado hasta reventar. Toma algo de alcohol de una petaca dándole un buen trago, satisfecho, apoya los codos en la mesa y después desempeña su papel como mentor.

-Bueno, vamos al asunto: el entrenamiento. En primer lugar, si quieren, pueden entrenar por separado. Decídanlo ahora.

La idea no me gusta, no porque no quiero estar con ella, sino porque ambos lo veríamos como una molestia con el tiempo, creo que cada uno tiene que aprender cosas por separado, además, ella no necesita tanto entrenamiento, porque tiene más experiencia. No puedo decir que no, y no lo voy a hacer porque ya me cansa que piense mal de mí. Y hoy, no estoy de buen humor para soportar pensamientos confusos y sentir su odio latente hacia mí.

-¿Por qué íbamos a querer hacerlo por separado? –pregunta ella

-Supón que tienes una habilidad secreta que no quieres que conozcan los demás.-Habilidad, jajaja, cuantas habilidades tendré: hornear pan y decorar pasteles, no exactamente son cualidades de un asesino. Así que obviamente las descarto. Hablando en serio no me desenvuelvo bien con las armas, porque nunca toque una. Apenas se algo de lucha, pero varios van a hacerse con armas. No soy rápido, ni inteligente ni astuto. No soy nada.

Pero Katniss si tiene habilidades, para la caza, para luchar contra el hambre, para sobrevivir.

-No tengo ninguna -digo, mirándola-. Y ya sé cuál es la tuya, ¿no? Me he comido más de una de tus ardillas.-ella me mira incrédula

-Puedes entrenarnos juntos -le dice a Haymitch. Yo asiento.

-De acuerdo, pues denme alguna idea de lo que saben hacer.

-Yo no sé hacer nada -respondo -, a no ser que cuente el saber hacer pan.

-Lo siento, pero no cuenta. Katniss, ya sé que eres buena con el cuchillo.

-La verdad es que no, pero sé cazar. Con arco y flechas.

-¿Y se te da bien? -pregunta Haymitch.

-No se me da mal -responde.¿Qué no se le da mal? Ella es mucho mejor que eso

-Es excelente -digo -. Mi padre le compra las ardillas y siempre comenta que la flecha nunca agujerea el cuerpo, siempre le da en un ojo. Igual con los conejos que le vende a la carnicera, y hasta es capaz de cazar ciervos.-Digo como si la conociera desde hace tantos años. Aunque podría ser así, porque, ¿Cuántas veces la he visto ir al quemador, donde se intercambian cosas, a dejar los animales que caza para cambiarlos por otras cosas? Siempre la veía ir y venir, con los animales que le llevaba a la carnicera y hasta los agentes de la paz. Cada vez pienso, más y más, que no hay duda, ella ganará los juegos. Me quedo pensando en esto, y de lo que dije, pero sin siquiera pensar en su reacción.

-¿Qué haces? -me pregunta, suspicaz.

-¿Y qué haces tú? Si quieres que Haymitch te ayude, tiene que saber de lo que eres capaz. No te subestimes.

-¿Y tú qué? -pregunta, a la defensiva, obviamente lo que dije, a pesar de estar ayudándola, no le gusto, como todo lo que hago -. Te he visto en el mercado, puedes levantar sacos de harina de cuarenta y cinco kilos. Díselo. Sí que sabes hacer algo.

-Sí, y seguro que el estadio estará lleno de sacos de harina para que se los lance a la gente. No es como que a uno se le dé bien manejar armas, ya lo sabes.-empiezo a enfurecer de a poco

-Se le da bien la lucha libre -le dice a Haymitch-. Quedó el segundo en la competición del colegio del año pasado, por detrás de su hermano.

-¿Y de qué sirve eso? ¿Cuántas veces has visto matar a alguien así? -pregunto disgustado. Tampoco me gusta lo que ella dice de mi, ahora la entiendo, quiere sobrevalorarme por lo que hago, creando falsas ilusiones de que soy algo grande o fuerte. La diferencia es que yo lo decía para ayudarla solamente. Esto ella lo dice más para molestarme.

-Siempre está el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sólo necesitas hacerte con un cuchillo y, al menos, tendrás una oportunidad. Si me atrapan, ¡estoy muerta!-

Empieza a subir el tono, y yo también.

-¡Pero no lo harán! Estarás viviendo en lo alto de un árbol, alimentándote de ardillas crudas y disparando flechas a la gente.-esta vez si logró hacerme enojar de verdad, recuerdo la despedida de mi madre, dolido, y escupo las palabras como balas en su cara-¿Sabes qué me dijo mi madre cuando vino a despedirse, como si quisiera darme ánimos? Me dijo que quizá el Distrito 12 tuviese por fin un ganador este año. Entonces me di cuenta de que no se refería a mí. ¡Se refería a ti! –digo casi gritando

-Vamos, se refería a ti -dice, quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano.

-Dijo: «Esa chica sí que es una superviviente». Esa chica.-recordarlo, me duele, aunque decirlo en voz alta fue como una descarga, un respiro.

-Pero sólo porque alguien me ayudó.-Se a lo que se refiere. Lo que hice por ella hace cinco años. Cuando queme los panes y salí a la lluvia a tirárselos, en vez de ir y dárselos en las manos, acercarme, en vez de ser tan cobarde. Una sensación horrible se apodera de mi pecho. Ella recuerda ese día, no lo olvidó como pensaba. Mientras pensaba esto mis ojos quedaron en el panecillo que tiene en la mano. Vuelvo a la realidad y me encojo de hombros como si no supiera de que esta hablando o que no me interesa, dos grandes mentiras. Recuerdo como la gente la aclamo tanto en el desfile, mucho mas que a mi, ella dejo una muy buena impresión por sobre todos nosotros.

-La gente te ayudará en el estadio. Estarán deseando patrocinarte.-digo sin gritar, menos enojado.

-Igual que a ti.

-No lo entiende –digo apartando la vista, hablándole a Haymitch. A ella no se le cruza por la cabeza todo lo que es, su persona, todo lo que produce, lo que produjo en mí, lo que produce en la gente. Desde el momento en que se ofreció voluntaria, demostró coraje. Desde el momento de las cámaras antes del tren, demostró fortaleza. En el desfile demostró ser inolvidable. No tiene idea de lo que ella puede hacer. Me molesto y pongo los ojos en blanco - No entiende el efecto que ejerce en los demás.-Me enojo lo bastante como para no mirarla siquiera. Aprieto mis puños contra la mesa. No quiero ni pensar si lo que dije le molesto o no, estoy tan enfadado, que eso ni quiera ya me interesa. Haymitch habla después de un momento.

-Bueno, de acuerdo. Bien, bien, bien. Katniss, no podemos garantizar que encuentres arcos y flechas en el estadio, pero, durante tu sesión privada con los Vigilantes, enséñales lo que sabes hacer. Hasta entonces, mantente lejos de los arcos. ¿Se te dan bien las trampas?

-Sé unas cuantas básicas -masculla.

-Eso puede ser importante para la comida -dice Haymitch-. Y, Peeta, ella tiene razón: no subestimes el valor de la fuerza en el campo de batalla. A menudo la fuerza física le da la ventaja definitiva a un jugador. En el Centro de Entrenamiento tendrán pesas, pero no les muestres a los demás tributos lo que eres capaz de levantar. El plan será igual para los dos: ir a los entrenamientos en grupo; pasar algún tiempo aprendiendo algo que no sepan; tirar lanzas, utilizar mazas o aprender a hacer buenos nudos. Sin embargo, guarden lo que mejor se les dé para las sesiones privadas. ¿Está claro? -Los dos asentimos -

Una última cosa. En público, quiero que estén juntos en todo momento. -Los dos empezamos a protestar, y Haymitch golpea la mesa con la palma de la mano-. ¡En todo momento! ¡Fin de la discusión! ¡Acordaron hacer lo que yo dijera! Estarán juntos y serán amables el uno con el otro. Ahora, salgan de aquí. Reúnanse con Effie en el ascensor a las diez para el entrenamiento.-

Si claro, ser amigo de ella, algo que intento hace tres días, y nada de lo diga o haga le sienta bien. Hace tres días, hubiese dado cualquier cosa para estar siempre con ella. Ahora se volvió tan odiosa, que lo único que prefiero es estar lejos de ella.

Se va a su habitación cerrando con un portazo.

Esta bien, ¡Estoy H-A-R-T-O! Me canse, de ser amable, de ser paciente y de quedar siempre como un idiota. Ojala pudiera odiarla con todas mis fuerzas, todo sería más sencillo. A la única persona que odio ahora es a mi mismo por no poder hacerlo.

Me calmo como puedo. Abro las manos que estaban en puños fuertemente cerradas, y me miro las palmas. Están rojas por la presión y tengo marcas de las uñas que me clave mientras gritaba. Muevo los dedos con dolor. Mientras recuerdo lo que dijo de mí: que quede segundo el año pasado y que me vio carrear pesadas bolsas de harina por el mercado. Entonces sí existo para ella. Ni siquiera yo recordaba que quede segundo el año pasado, puesto que como no me interesa, pensé que había sido hace dos o tres años. Me sorprende, pero no disminuye la ira que todavía siento.

**Capítulo 9  
****  
**Voy a mi habitación. Me recuesto un rato, y trato de relajarme, aunque es algo imposible. Respiro hondo y pausado. Tomo una pequeña siesta. Me despierto justo cuando faltan quince minutos para las diez. Me levanto perezoso esta vez, voy al baño y me lavo la cara. Aliso un poco mi ropa con las manos porque la arrugue mientras estuve acostado. Todavía sigo algo molesto.

Me reúno con Effie y "ella" en el ascensor. Ni siquiera quiero pensar en su nombre ahora. No parece molesta como yo lo estoy, por lo menos, pero esta sumamente nerviosa. Desde este momento, voy a tratar de fingir que todo lo que hace, no me interesa en lo absoluto, ni siquiera en lo que piense y finalmente lo que sienta. Y después voy a tratar de que ese fingir, se convierta en verdad.

Todavía no son las diez, pero somos los últimos en llegar. Los demás tributos están reunidos en un círculo muy nervioso, con un trozo de tela prendido a la camisa en el que se puede leer el número de su distrito. Mientras alguien nos pone el numero "12" en la espalda. Somos los únicos raritos que vamos vestidos de la misma forma.

Nos unimos al circulo y una mujer llamada Atala que es alta y atlética, la entrenadora jefe, empieza a describir los horarios de cada puesto habrá un experto en la habilidad en cuestión, y nosotros podremos ir de una zona a otra como queramos, según las instrucciones de nuestros mentores. Algunos puestos enseñan tácticas de supervivencia y otros técnicas de lucha. Está prohibido realizar ejercicios de combate con otro tributo. Tenemos ayudantes a mano si queremos practicar con un compañero.

Miro a mi alrededor. El enojo me puso de mal humor y totalmente desinteresado. Hay chicos más fuertes y altos que yo, que parecen una verdadera amenaza. En otros momentos estaría temblando de los nervios, pero el enojo no se va.

Atala termina de hablar, de advertirnos de todo y nos deja libres para entrenar. Los profesionales, tributos entrenados de los distritos 1,2 y 4, se dirigen directamente a las armas, elijen su favorita, examinando el peso, la longitud, el filo, si es una espada o un cuchillo y se preparan para pelear. Tienen una actitud arrogante y fría, intimidan a los mas débiles haciéndoles sentir que no sirven y que no vivirán mas de cinco minutos.

Veo a Katniss, que esta al lado mío, casi temblando por los nervios. Su cara tiene un poco de sorpresa, parece que esperaba que hoy todos nos verían con miedo y envidia, por nuestro impacto en el desfile, pero solo nos ven con malicia por nuestros estilistas. Trato de hacer a un lado mi mal humor, tratando de olvidar la discusión, y recordando que tengo que luchar por mi vida, a pesar de todo, no me voy a rendir tan fácil.

Todos los tributos se fueron por separado a un puesto diferente de entrenamiento. Desearía hacer lo mismo, pero recuerdo fríamente lo que Haymitch nos dijo "estén todo el tiempo juntos". ¡¿Pero que rayos pensaba ese hombre?! Nosotros como "amigos", ya intente serlo, pero ella dejo muy en claro que quiere lo contrario. Aunque todavía este molesto, hago el intento, segundo a segundo. Me quedo al lado de ella y le doy un codazo. Ella se sobresalta un poco.

-¿Por donde te gustaría empezar?- Trato de preguntarle en tono neutro, pero el sabor amargo esta en mi boca y escucho mi tono serio. Ella mira a su alrededor viendo a los profesionales, y después a un grupo de debiluchos tratando de tomar una espada o un hacha sin que se les resbale de los dedos, no son muy fuertes.

-¿Y si atamos un par de nudos?- Me hace recordar cuando mi madre tomaba sus agujas de crochet y su lana y se ponía a tejer y tejer, usualmente después de una pelea con papa o después de estresarse por mis hermanos y por mi, ella decía que la relajaba, era una forma de desahogarse. Creo que me parece bien.

-Buena idea- le contesto, esta vez, menos serio. Nos acercamos a un puesto. El entrenador parece contento cuando nos ve, porque no tiene muchos alumnos. Katniss demuestra saber de trampas, yo en cambio se atar unos cuantos nudos sencillos. Nos enseña una trampa en la que un hombre puede quedar colgado de la pierna bajo un árbol, resulta muy útil. La practicamos varias veces hasta que nos sale a los dos, después de casi una hora. Tal vez mi madre tenía algo de razón, el enojo en parte se ha ido y casi no me acuerdo porque estaba tan enfadado, concentrarse en algo totalmente diferente parece calmar al cerebro. Al cabo de un rato nos alejamos al puesto de camuflaje. Perfecto, algo en lo que podría decir que soy bueno, supongo. Amo pintar, y creo que si me esfuerzo, el camuflaje serviría mucho para sobrevivir en la arena. Katniss pone cara de no saber en lo que se esta metiendo, pero yo me lanzo de forma entusiasta a la mesa llena de frascos y pequeños platos con arcilla, frutos, hierbas y lodo. No tengo idea de que hacer al principio, pero cuando termino de examinar los ingredientes, me pongo a mezclar algunas hierbas con lodo, pensando, después me limpio bien el brazo y mezclo cuidadosamente lodo, arcilla y jugo de bayas para crear un camuflaje como si fuera el suelo de un pantano. Cuando termino, comparo mi brazo con una porción de suelo lodoso que hay a un metro de mí. Lo que mezcle en este, con algunas partes que pinte y distribuí, generaron zonas irregulares que parecen una porción de suelo de verdad. Acerco mi brazo extendido al suelo, mostrándoselo al entrenador, el me felicita incrédulo. Sonrío y me limpio el brazo sacándome la suciedad. Después sigo, creando un disfraz de plantas, trenzando pequeñas lianas de vides y hojas, al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, logro hacer con eficiencia un camuflaje de cuerpo entero, que da la sensación de un arbusto de hojas alto cuando me lo pongo. El entrenador me felicita aun mas, impresionado por mi trabajo. Yo también lo estoy, no sabia que era capaz de hacer esto, haber decorado pasteles toda mi infancia me ayudo bastante. Siento por un instante la mirada fija de Katniss encima de mí. Por varios segundos me quedo pintando mi brazo, después hablo.

-Yo hago los pasteles- digo, y cuando lo hago noto que justo antes de decirlo la atención que tenía, ella se la dio al tributo del distrito 2, que atravesó el centro de un muñeco con una lanza a varios metros de distancia.

-¿Qué pasteles? –me pregunta ella volviéndose a mi esta vez.

-En casa. Los glaseados, para la panadería. –Decir la palabra "casa", se sintió como una patada en el estomago, hace mucho que no pensaba en casa, en el distrito doce, en la panadería, en mis hermanos, mis padres. Extraño eso.

Ella observa detenidamente mi brazo. Pinte una almohada de hojas todo a lo largo de este, con tonos verdes y marrones, y estoy acabando de ponerle detalles de luces y sombras, logrando un efecto mas real.

-Es encantador, aunque no sé si podrás glasear a alguien hasta la muerte.

-No te lo creas tanto. Nunca se sabe qué te puedes encontrar en el campo de batalla. ¿Y si es una tarta gigante...?- le contesto. Es mi primera broma en el día, o algo así, pero es un paso gigantesco, considerando que hace dos horas estaba tan irritado que literalmente tenía ganas de asesinar a alguien, tal vez a una planta, un malvón para ser exacto. Sea broma o no, de verdad nunca sabes con que te puedes encontrar allí, si camuflarme es mi única arma para sobrevivir, creo que es la que mas voy a usar. Estaba a punto de seguir hablando, pero ella me interrumpe, cansada.

-¿Y si seguimos? – dice. Mi enojo se fue un noventa y cinco por ciento, pero ella esta claramente molesta, así que no digo nada.

Los días siguientes me los tomo con mas calma, dejare en paz a todos los seres vivos por ahora. Me siento mas relajado que los otros días, aprendemos cosas útiles, como hacer fuego con cosas simples, algo que se me da bien, también aprendemos a hacer refugios y a tirar cuchillos. No tengo muy buena puntería, ni tampoco velocidad, pero demuestro siendo bueno en algunas cosas. Pero a Katniss le va bien en lo que a mi me va mal, como tirar cuchillos, correr y hacer trampas fácilmente, tiene muy buena puntería y una agilidad extraordinaria. Me doy cuenta de que somos más diferentes de lo que creía. Ella es tímida, seria, fría, habilidosa, caprichosa, transparente, con mucho carácter; en cambio yo soy extrovertido, demuestro mas mis sentimientos, no soy muy bueno manejando las cosas, a veces soy mas maduro de lo que debería, pero no tengo mucho carácter, y soy bueno mintiendo, o eso me han dicho. Tal vez por eso la quiero, porque tiene cosas que no tengo, porque es diferente a los demás, porque me da curiosidad por como es. Hay otra diferencia no menos importante: no importa si ella esta enojada o no conmigo, ella quiere matarme; en cambio, no importa si estoy furioso o alegre por ella, no importa cuanto, nunca la mataría.

La única orden de Haymitch que obedecemos es la de permanecer juntos, algo que nos cuesta. Pero el resto de sus ordenes quedan lejos de nuestra memoria, hablo de no demostrar al máximo nuestras habilidades, porque Katniss se presenta muy ágil con las pruebas de plantas comestibles y venenosas, y en cuanto a mi, para mi sorpresa, estuve ganando varias peleas de cuerpo a cuerpo últimamente. Pero ambos nos mantenemos lejos de los arcos y de las pesas porque sí queremos reservarlo para las sesiones privadas. No soy particularmente muy fuerte, pero me hago con la mía varias veces en las peleas, también me ayuda a desarrollar mas la fuerza y la velocidad, que son algo imprescindible.

Los vigilantes, son unos hombres y mujeres mayores vestidos con túnicas moradas, se sientan en las gradas altas que rodean el gimnasio. A veces dan vueltas, observándonos, tomando notas, y a veces están en su mundo, charlando y comiendo el extraordinario banquete que les sirven cuando acaban el primero, ignorándonos. Pero noto que a Katniss y a mi no nos sacan los ojos de encima, nos observan la mayor parte del tiempo.

Tomamos el desayuno y la cena en nuestra planta, pero a mediodía comemos los veinticuatro en el comedor del gimnasio. Colocan la comida en carros alrededor de la sala y cada uno se sirve lo que quiere.

Los tributos profesionales casi siempre se reúnen juntos en una misma mesa, hablando alto y haciendo ruido, demostrando su supuesta superioridad por encima del resto. Los demás tributos se sientan solos, con rostros perdidos y miradas vacías. Katniss y yo nos sentamos juntos pero apartados del resto, casi como confidentes, aunque no lo somos. Después de unos días mi enojo se fue pero hay un pequeño amiguito llamado rencor revoloteando por mi mente de vez en cuando. Nosotros nos reunimos para comer juntos, intentando encontrar un tema del que hablar, resulta difícil. Es tan aburrido que creo que una vez vacíe una cesta de pan y empecé a contar anécdotas sobre como podríamos incluir panes diferentes de otros distritos. La barra con forma de pez y teñida de verde con algas es del Distrito 4; el rollo con forma de media luna y semillas, del Distrito 11, y así sucesivamente hasta que me cansé. La orden de Haymitch de ser amigos a veces resulta bastante difícil.

-Y eso es todo- digo, cansado de hablar de pan y de hacer como que es interesante.

-Tú sí que sabes.-responde no muy convencida

-Sólo de pan. Bueno, ríete como si hubiese dicho algo gracioso.-le digo, aunque no le veo nada gracioso, tratamos de dar unas carcajadas sin animo pero que parecen convincentes.-De acuerdo, seguiré sonriendo amablemente mientras hablas tú – le digo, porque ya me canse de hablar y ahora quiero escucharla a ella, es bueno escuchar su voz cuando no esta ni cansada, ni molesta ni histérica, suena calida y muy femenina cuando habla tranquila, no tiene ese tipo de voces graves, chillonas o roncas que tienen algunas personas. Cuando esta así, su voz resulta satisfactoria de escuchar.

Ella lo piensa un minuto recordando algo.

-¿Te he contado ya que una vez me persiguió un oso?

-No, pero suena fascinante.-respondo. Y me empieza a contar la historia de cómo retó a un oso negro por el derecho de quedarse con una colmena. Suena algo estúpido, pelearse con un oso, pero se que es valiente. Me imagino a ella tirándole piedras a un oso para apartarlo de un árbol, como casi una caricatura. Me río placidamente y después empiezo a hacerle preguntas como "¿De que tamaño era?¿Te hirió?¿En que estabas pensando cuando lo desafiaste?".

El segundo día, mientras practicábamos el tiro con lanza, en el que a ella le va obviamente mejor, miro sobre su hombro y distingo una pequeña figura observando detrás de una pared, la veo mejor y la reconozco, es la niña del distrito 11, que tiene doce años pero parece más pequeña. Tiene piel de color morena, y pelo negro ondulado, sus ojos son brillantes y oscuros. Ya la he visto más de una vez observándonos de lejos, pero esta vez solo estaba a unos pocos metros. Se para de puntillas con los brazos semi extendidos, como si fuera un ave a punto de volar. La miro a Katniss, que tiró una lanza y dio casi en el blanco, se agacha para tomar otra.

-Creo que tenemos una sombra- le susurro señalándole con los ojos. Ella tira y después se da vuelta sin nada de disimulo, hacia atrás mirando a la niña. Se da vuelta otra vez tomando la lanza y yo tiro, dando a 15 centímetros del blanco. Me dirijo a ella y le digo "Creo que se llama Rue" en voz baja. Katniss se muerde el labio y vacila.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-me pregunta unos segundos después.

-Nada, solo hablar.-le respondo, porque no creo que podamos hacer otra cosa.

Rue, la pequeña niña, se acerca lentamente a nosotros, y empieza a seguirnos por cada puesto que pasamos. Sonrío, porque es como Katniss: se le da bien el manejo de las plantas, tiene buena puntería y sabe trepar alto y rápido. Tiene buena puntería con la honda, acierta siempre, llegaría lejos si se pudiese hacer con una, atacando desde arriba.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra planta, muy exhaustos, Effie y Haymitch nos presionan con un sinfín de preguntas, que qué hicimos, cómo lo hicimos, quién nos vio, con quién hemos estado. Tuvimos una larga charla donde explicamos todo y hasta ellos se cansaron de escucharnos. La cena fue algo aburrida, Cinna y Portia no estuvieron aquí. Por lo menos Haymitch y Effie dejaron al lado las diferencias al frente nuestro, para tratar de instruirnos y darnos todos los consejos posibles, parece que a esta altura decidieron ponerse serios al respecto, y no me quejo, solamente escucho con atención porque no me queda de otra. Katniss se ve muy aburrida y cansada, sólo presto atención a un tramo de las cosas que nos dijeron y soltó comentarios groseros.

Mi enojo hacia Katniss, casi desapareció, a estas alturas apenas me acuerdo porque habíamos discutido. Así que la segunda noche me acerco a ella en el pasillo de camino a las habitaciones.

-Alguien debería darle una copa a Haymitch.-le suelto. Ella deja escapar un ruido extraño y después un bufido, seguido de una carcajada. Tiene una forma extraña de reír, que no me gusta admitir, pero me agrada porque sé que es genuina.

-No, no finjamos si no hay nadie delante- me dice después de esos ruidos-risas. Sinceramente ya no se que hacer, soy amable, soy aburrido, soy gracioso, soy hostil. Ninguna de estas cosas le agrada. Todavía no me rendí, pero estoy cansado de tratar y tratar una y otra vez de acercarme a ella, y que se lo tome tan a mal.

-Esta bien- le digo, y hasta yo mismo escucho el cansancio en mi voz. Me doy la vuelta sin más y me voy a dormir.

Después de eso, sólo hablamos cuando hay gente cerca. Me siento terrible, voy a morir pronto, estoy en un lugar con gente que desconozco, entreno hasta que no me dan más los músculos, trato de ser amable y paciente todo el tiempo, Katniss me rechaza y me odia a cada minuto. Siento que voy a colapsar.

**Capítulo 10**

Es el tercer día cerca de la hora del mediodía y significa que es el momento para las sesiones privadas. Todavía no se que voy a hacer, al menos Katniss puede demostrar su destreza con el arco, los cuchillos y las plantas. Si no hay un puesto de camuflaje estoy perdido. Estar enojado con Katniss el primer día me distrajo lo suficiente para no estar nervioso ni tener pánico, pero esta vez no es así, se que depende mucho de que la gente me siga o no, porque los puntajes, es una forma de medir la suficiencia del tributo, y me siento incompetente ahora, espero sacar más que uno.

Esperamos sentados en el comedor hasta que empiezan a llamar uno por uno, primero el chico y luego la chica, del distrito 1 al 12. Pasan casi unas tres horas, nadie regresa después de la sesión. Es ahora nuestro turno, me llaman desde una puerta aunque no veo a nadie, las compuertas se deslizan y se que tengo que obligar a mis rodillas a dejar de temblar. Cuando me levanto casi yéndome, Katniss me habla.

-Recuerda lo que dijo Haymitch sobre tirar las pesas

-Gracias, lo haré. Y tú…dispara bien.-Me doy vuelta rápido y no logro contener una sonrisa.

La sala está como siempre, con todos los puestos en los que entrenamos. Miro hacía los vigilantes y sé que tengo problemas. Después de unas horas de calificar y observar, todos están cansados, irritados. Me pregunto si así se ven nuestras caras después de un día de estudio. Nadie me observa hasta que estoy en el centro, aunque es casi lo mismo, sólo un hombre con barba naranja y un viejo con patillas verdes se dan vuelta a verme.

Me trago los nervios y sin pensar me voy al puesto de pesas. Hay de las que van a veinte kilos a setenta y cinco, después unas pesas con líneas rojas indicando mayor dificultad, que van de setenta a ciento veinte. Hay un circulo a diez metros de mí como si fuera un tablero de dardos pintado en el suelo, solo que mucho mas grande.

Me froto las manos porque están algo húmedas de los nervios. Esto no debería ser tan difícil para mi, Katniss tiene razón, levanto bolsas de harina desde los nueve años, primero de diez kilos, después de treinta, hasta que un día logre llevar en un solo viaje dos bolsas de cuarenta kilos, un gran logro, jamás me sentí tan fuerte. Y en este momento me siento tan débil. No importa, tengo que intentarlo.

Me acerco a la primera pesa, la de veinte. La pruebo levantándola con la mano izquierda, no es muy pesada para mí, aunque no puedo levantarla más de unos cuantos minutos. Respiro profundo, y de la manera más decidida que puedo demostrar, doy unos pasos atrás y me pongo justo al frente del círculo, a unos doce metros.

Balanceo la pesa mientras calculo la trayectoria hasta el blanco, y cuanta fuerza voy a tener que emplear para mandarla lejos. Tomo todo el impulso que puedo y la arrojo, sin cerrar ni un milisegundo los ojos, observo fijamente. Que sea lo que Dios quiera.

La pesa vuela hasta dar con el círculo, se escucha un pequeño estrépito lejano. Para mi sorpresa y la de los casi cuatro vigilantes que me están viendo, la pesa cayo justo en el centro, que debe tener un medio metro de diámetro. Suspiro fuerte, y los vigilantes anotan en sus cuadernitos, veo algunas caras interesadas que se dan vuelta a mirar con apreciación. Justo lo que necesitaba, esta pequeña ayuda me da la motivación para continuar.

Arrojo otra pesa, pero esta vez de treinta, me costo un poco, pero cayo en el centro, sólo unos centímetros mas corrida que la otra. Gano la atención de dos vigilantes más que observan mientras comen alitas de pollo con algo amarillo.

Me froto bien las manos, y esta vez, apuesto por la de cuarenta y cinco. Obviamente, el peso es mas grande y solo puedo levantarlo con todo el esfuerzo que puedo un momento. Respiro profundamente y pienso en Katniss, como hice siempre, pensar en ella me da fuerzas para continuar.

Exhalo fuerte con la pesa en las dos manos, y con un terrible impulso y una fuerza descomunal que desconocía, la pesa cae muy cerca del centro. Los vigilantes dejan notar un poco su satisfacción, sus caras además de cansadas, tienen una sonrisa de expectación y conformismo. No puedo perder esta atención, es ahora o nunca.

Casi en un salto, sin pensar, tomo una pesa de 70 de las que tienen dificultad, se nota la fuerza de gravedad que hace que los brazos me quemen impulsándose hacia abajo. Dejo unos segundos la pesa en el suelo y me saco el sudor de la frente, me di cuenta de que estoy jadeando. Pienso en Katniss otra vez, no en algo que me haya dicho, ni en un recuerdo, sólo ella.

Levanto con dificultad la pesa y balanceándola adelante y atrás con brusquedad, la suelto hacia adelante. La cabeza me palpita a mil revoluciones por segundo. Una cosa es cargar, otra tomar fuerza para arrojar. Jadeo fuerte viendo fijamente el círculo y la pesa, que parece que vuela por los aires a cámara lenta.

Finalmente, la pesa se deja caer, y calculo que a tres metros del centro, y a solo uno y medio hacia afuera, quedando patético. Los vigilantes me miran con mirada desconcierta, no se decir si decepción o sorpresa. Sólo se que haber puesto esa pesa en el centro, me hubiese conseguido un nueve, que ahora creo, sólo me quedare con un cuatro. Maldita sea, nadie le hace caso a alguien que rinde hasta un misero cuatro. No resisto este tipo de fracaso, el saber que moriré sin dar antes hasta lo imposible. Con la adrenalina corriéndome por las venas como mi propia sangre, tomo una pesa de treinta kilos, me alejo varios metros, al otro lado de la sala, y después de jadear como loco, la arrojo con todas mis fuerzas hasta el otro lado de la sala, que son casi setenta metros. No llega hasta donde esperaba, si no a unos metros a la izquierda, derribando y golpeando fuertemente contra cuatro o seis muñecos de práctica en la distancia. Con el cuerpo encorvado miro a los vigilantes, no se leer sus rostros, pero creo que eso compensó bastante lo de la pesa anterior. Por lo menos tendré un seis, algo aceptable a medias.

Me dicen que me retire. Asiento con amabilidad y me voy, con los músculos adoloridos, sudado y con el fracaso en los hombros.

Se me cruza por la cabeza esperar a Katniss afuera del ascensor, pero no estoy de humor, así que simplemente lo llamo, espero unos segundos y subo. Instantáneamente llego un pestañeo a nuestro piso maldiciendo en voz baja. El puntaje que le dan a los tributos va del uno al doce, no se que haré con menos de siete, insisto porque siempre que no estudiaba para los exámenes, adivinaba siempre lo que me iba a sacar, y siempre acertaba. Una parte de mí quiere creer que estuve mejor que eso, y yo digo que me fue horrible. Voy rápidamente a mi habitación y me encierro, para mi sorpresa pateo el respaldo de la primera silla que vi enfrente de mí, nunca iba a pensar que me iba a enojar así, no soy un hombre con fe.

La camisa se me pega al pecho por el sudor, que viene del esfuerzo y los nervios. Voy al baño y abro la ducha, me saco las ropas húmedas y dejo que caiga agua fría, ni me molesto en programarla porque se que me hará calmarme. Aguanto unos cinco minutos, después abro el agua caliente dejando que caiga en mi espalda, se siente como una gruesa manta cubriéndote después de estar desnudo bajo la nieve fría. Me dejo secar por la alfombrilla, después por el dispositivo en la pared y vuelvo a mi habitación, cansado.

Me visto con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones que parecen de algodón verde oscuro. Regreso sólo al comedor porque no quiero romper los objetos de mi recamara, y porque tengo ansías de saber como le fue a Katniss, ruego que mejor que a mi.

Ni siquiera pasan dos minutos que estuve esperando sentado con Effie, Haymitch, Portia y Cinna, hasta que aparece Katniss desde el ascensor, con la mirada salvaje y decepcionada, sus ojos gritan por llorar. Effie pregunta de refilón qué pasó y ella sólo corre ignorándonos hacia su habitación.

Effie y Haymitch se levantan al mismo tiempo de sus asientos, totalmente desconcertados hacia la puerta de Katniss. Cinna y Portia se miran el uno al otro preguntándose qué pasó y yo también lo hago, pero sólo mirando a su puerta.

Oh no, no por favor, pienso. Que ella no haya echo una estupidez que la haga perder puntaje. Se me contrae el estomago, de sólo pensar que va a tener bajo puntaje, y menos patrocinadores. No puedo ni creerlo, ella tiene que volver a casa, por su hermana, por su familia. Yo soy el que tengo que morir, no ella. Siempre fue alguien segura y atrevida, no se si sabe lo que hace, pero las cosas generalmente le han salido bien por lo que vi. Mi madre tiene razón al decir que es una superviviente. Desde los once años, cuando murió su padre, fue capaz de salir más allá de la pradera, al bosque prohibido a cazar y hacerse cargo de su familia. Creo que ella es capaz de valerse por si misma, y las personas, la conozcan o no, son lo suficientemente inteligentes para notar eso. Mi preocupación disminuye un poco, y es cubierta por un recuerdo.

Siempre, todos los días, desde que tuve nueve a los catorce, la vi ir primero con su padre, después con su amigo Gale a cazar y recolectar. Me tomaba unos minutos del trabajo en la panadería para seguirla después del colegio para ver a donde iba. Lo se, sueno como un acosador, pero soy una persona curiosa, o mas bien siendo sincero, siempre fui curioso cuando se trataba de ella. Últimamente, la deje de seguir todos los días, sólo lo hago cuando tengo tiempo o estoy de humor, además, cada vez que la veía con ese "amigo", que yo antes pensé que era su primo, me enojaba y mucho, necesitaba verla a ella, pero no quería verla con _él_.

Me di cuenta que estaba con los ojos cerrados, los puños cerrados contra la mesa, la respiración fuerte y algo entrecortada. Portia me mira de reojo con algo de preocupación pero no me dice nada, y se lo agradezco. Haymitch y Effie todavía intentan convencer a Katniss de que salga, sin éxito.

Con el recuerdo de Katniss de pequeña y su "amiguito" que _tanto _me agrada, me voy otra vez a mi habitación, y ni siquiera lo notan, no los culpo.

Me saco los zapatos y me tiro a la cama, debajo de las sabanas, estrujo la almohada con mi brazo tratando de desahogarme. Me pierdo en mis pensamientos hasta que consigo dormirme.

Cuando me despierto, ya es de crepúsculo. Tengo los parpados algo hinchados, ¿habré llorado?, no lo se, pero dicen que la mejor forma de calmarse es no reprimir los sentimientos, me parece algo cursi pero es lo que hice toda mi vida, no reprimir los sentimientos, sólo un único: lo que siento por _ella._

Me siento en la cama y al instante escucho a Effie tocar la puerta.

-Ven al comedor Peeta, la cena está por servirse.-dicho esto se escuchan el ruido de sus tacos contra el piso, alejándose.

Tomo aire y después exhalo profundamente. Voy al baño a lavarme la cara, me miro al espejo y me veo terrible. Mi cara está algo arrugada, tengo una línea fina que va de la cuenca de mi ojo izquierdo hasta debajo de mi nariz, la dulce marca de mi cara contra la almohada. Mis parpados están algo hinchados, lo blanco de mis ojos tiene hilitos rojos naciendo de adentro hacia afuera, y mis ojos muestran evidente cansancio. Me ruge el estomago así que la idea de cenar me levanta un poco el animo.

Me calzo con los mismos zapatos y voy a la mesa del comedor. Cuando cruzo por la puerta recuerdo que esta misma noche se televisaran los resultados de las sesiones privadas. Una puntada de dolor atraviesa mi estomago, mezcla de hambre y nervios.

Me siento en el mismo lugar de siempre, en un costado al lado de Portia. Ella habla con Cinna intercambiando comentarios como "el verde manzana no combina con el turquesa", "dejaremos huella en el público" y "los budines están deliciosos". Es imposible no escucharlos, por un lado por lo alto que hablan y por el otro porque no me queda otra mas que esperar sentado a la comida.

**Capítulo 11**

Al cabo de un rato, la comida está servida en la mesa, me urge comer una ración de pastel de queso y un plato con pollo agridulce y patatas. Justo cuando me estoy sirviendo, Katniss llega de su habitación. Es evidente que estuvo llorando, sus ojos están hinchados y rojos, sus mejillas todavía húmedas. Se sienta en la mesa cuidando de no hacer contacto directo con nadie. Su expresión me sorprende, ¿le habrá ido peor que a mí? Imposible.

La miro fijamente mientras toma a cucharadas deprimentes su sopa. Ella me devuelve la mirada sólo por un segundo, notando que la estoy mirando, pero no parece molestarle o no le importa. Al minuto me mira otra vez con la cabizbaja, levantando vagamente los ojos. Yo le devuelvo una expresión de preocupación, levantando las cejas, como preguntando "¿Qué te pasó?", ella baja los ojos y sólo niega con la cabeza.

Al momento del segundo plato, Haymitch dice lo que todo el mundo estaba esperando. Menos nosotros dos.

-Bueno, basta de cháchara ¿lo hicieron muy mal hoy?- miro muy rápido a Katniss de reojo y me animo a hablar antes.

-Creo que da igual. Cuando aparecí, nadie se molestó en mirarme, estaban cantando una canción de borrachos- digo con un dejo de irritación, recordando como vi a todo el mundo comiendo y hablando, sólo a dos prestándome atención- Así que me dediqué a lanzar algunos objetos pesados hasta que me dijeron que podía irme.- Haymitch me deja de prestar atención para ir por lo que importa.

-¿Y tú preciosa?- le pregunta a Katniss. Ella responde a ese nombre negativamente, levantando la cabeza, con una mirada cansada y algo desafiante.

-Les lance una flecha- responde sin dar vueltas. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-¿Que qué?- exclama Effie, con una voz rasposa indicando completa desaprobación. Todos en la mesa dejan los cubiertos quietos para prestar atención.

-Les lancé una flecha. Bueno, no a ellos, en realidad, sino hacia ellos. Fue como dice Peeta: no me hacían caso mientras disparaba y... perdí la cabeza, ¡así que apunté a la manzana que tenía en la boca su estúpido cerdo asado!- responde completamente desafiante. A mí tampoco me hicieron mucho caso, en un palco de veinte personas, en total sólo cinco me observaron, pero esa no es cuestión para perder los estribos, y en mi caso, arrojarles una pesa a la mesa de banquete. Siempre logra desconcertarme esta chica.

-¿Y qué dijeron?-pregunta Cinna cuidadosamente

-¿Sin que te diesen permiso? -pregunta Effie, incrédula.

-Me lo di yo misma -responde. Arqueo las cejas con sorpresa, no se me ocurre otra manera de reaccionar.

-En fin, ya está hecho -concluye Haymitch, untándose con mantequilla un panecillo.

-¿Crees que me detendrán? –pregunta ella.

-Lo dudo. A estas alturas sería un problema sustituirte.

-¿Y mi familia? ¿Los castigarán?

-No creo. No tendría mucho sentido. Tendrían que desvelar lo sucedido en el Centro de Entrenamiento para que tuviese algún efecto en la población, la gente tendría que saber lo que hiciste; pero no pueden, porque es secreto, así que sería un esfuerzo inútil. Lo más probable es que te hagan la vida imposible en el estadio.-Lo dice de una forma convincente, creo que esta tratando de animarla, por lo menos para que no piense lo peor: que se metieran con su familia.

-Bueno, eso ya nos lo han prometido de todos modos- digo yo, pues es la verdad, a todos nos harán la vida imposible a partir de que pongamos un pie en la arena.

-Cierto -corrobora Haymitch. Coge una chuleta de cerdo con los dedos, lo que hace que Effie frunza el ceño, y la moja en el vino. Después arranca un trozo de carne y empieza a reírse-. ¿Qué cara pusieron?

-De pasmados -responde, empezando a sonreír-. Aterrados. Eeeh..., ridículos, al menos algunos. –Se pone algo pensativa y continua -. Un hombre tropezó al retroceder de espaldas y se cayó en una ponchera.

Haymitch se ríe a carcajadas y todos lo imitan, excepto Effie, aunque se nota que le causo algo de gracia porque esconde una sonrisa.

-Bueno, les está bien empleado. Su trabajo es prestarles atención, y que seas del Distrito 12 no es excusa para no hacerte caso -afirma. Después mira a su alrededor, como si hubiese dicho algo escandaloso-. Lo siento, pero es lo que pienso -repite, sin dirigirse a nadie en especial.

-Me darán una mala puntuación –comenta Katniss.

-La puntuación sólo importa si es muy buena. Nadie presta mucha atención a las malas o mediocres. Por lo que ellos saben, podrías estar escondiendo tus habilidades para tener mala nota adrede. Hay quien usa esa estrategia -explica Portia.

-Espero que interpreten así el cuatro que me van a dar –digo, recordando la anteúltima pesa que arroje-. Como mucho. De verdad, ¿hay algo menos impresionante que ver cómo alguien levanta una bola pesada y la lanza a doscientos metros? Estuve a punto de dejarme caer una en el pie.-digo finalmente con algo de un aire divertido.

Katniss sonríe abiertamente, sus ojos ya no están desafiantes, tristes o preocupados, si no que brillan con algo de tranquilidad. Si los ojos sonrieran, ella en este preciso instante, sería el ejemplo perfecto.

Deja de tomar esa sopa insulsa y se sirve comida de verdad, como puré de papas y chuletas de cerdo. Yo tampoco puedo evitar sonreír, pensando que ella es más valiente y decidida que yo y muchos otros, al desafiar a los vigilantes. Cuando terminamos de cenar, nos desplazamos todos a la sala de estar, para ver las puntuaciones por televisión.

Primero ponen una foto y el nombre del tributo, para después indicar su puntuación abajo. Los primeros distritos, como siempre, consiguen ocho, nueve y diez. Luego el resto a rastras consigue un cinco, y algún otro un seis. Sale el distrito once, con la pequeña Rue con una puntuación de siete, y su compañero con un puntaje de diez, para mi sorpresa.

Es el turno del distrito doce, y sale mi cara en la pantalla. Me muerdo el labio inferior con ansiedad.

Ocho.

He sacado un ocho, suspiro con alivio. Al menos algún patrocinador me tendrá en cuenta, no voy a ser tan invisible. Tal vez tenga alguna oportunidad, pero después recuerdo que Katniss es la que tiene que ganar. Su foto aparece con el puntaje.

¡Once!

Hasta el presentador se sorprende, pues no hubo muchos en la historia de los juegos que superara el diez. ¿Dispararles una flecha hizo que tuviera ese puntaje? Es increíble, la calificaron por su puntería, su coraje y atrevimiento de seguro. Entonces tengo razón al pensar que tal vez ella no sepa lo que este haciendo, pero las cosas le salen bien, en este caso, obtuvo el mayor puntaje en estos juegos, y que yo sepa, en la historia del distrito doce. Una sensación cálida en el pecho me hace sentir muy contento por ella, y por nuestro distrito, porque de seguro ganará y nadie pasara hambre por un año.

Todos la felicitan y le dan palmadas de animo en la espalda. Su cara es de total incredibilidad, se nota que se preparó como para recibir un golpe en la cara, pero en cambio le dejaron un ramo de rosas en la mano.

-Tiene que haber un error. ¿Cómo..., cómo ha podido pasar?-le pregunta a Haymitch.

-Supongo que les gustó tu genio. Tienen que montar un espectáculo, y necesitan algunos jugadores con carácter.

-Katniss, la chica en llamas -dice Cinna, y la abraza-. Oh, ya verás el vestido para tu entrevista.

-¿Más llamas?

-Más o menos -responde, travieso.

Nos miramos el uno al otro. La felicito con la mayor satisfacción posible, pero tengo el ceño algo fruncido y las manos algo temblorosas, por las emociones del día, de seguro va a pensar que la envidio o estoy molesto. Fueron tantas las veces en las que pensó cosas malas de mi que ni siquiera me molesto en enojarme. Ya acepte que es parte de ella, esperar lo peor de mí.

Se va a su cuarto lo antes posible. Me encojo de hombros por nada en especial, sólo es que cada minuto con o sin ella es una nueva sorpresa, una nueva forma de reflexionar.

Me voy a mi cuarto si avisar, me saco la ropa y me meto en la cama. A pesar de haber dormido una siesta hoy todavía sigo cansado, mis parpados pesan como si tuviera monedas de plata en cada ojo. Antes de que el sueño llegue tengo un vago pensamiento rondando en la cabeza.

Yo no le caigo nada bien a Katniss, podría decir que me odia, y si en sus manos esta la posibilidad de matarme en el estadio, no lo va a pensar mucho, y me va a matar simplemente. Estoy seguro que ella no siente para nada lo que yo siento por ella. Y creo que eso nunca va a pasar. Mis esperanzas se están apagando como una fogata después de horas de haber iluminado una noche, quedando cenizas y carbón negro.

Creo que ella necesita continuar sola a partir de ahora. Es decir, ella por un lado, y yo por el mío. Si creo que ella no quiere mi amistad, menos va a querer mi ayuda, o algo de mí. Así que, mañana por la mañana, le diré a Haymitch que a partir de ahora voy a entrenar _sólo._

Anoche me olvide de cerrar las cortinas y los rayos del sol, cubren mi rostro con la luz brillante. Parpadeo débilmente, es de amanecer. Me siento bien descansado, pero me duele algo los músculos de los brazos. Me levanto lentamente y voy al baño. Me doy una ducha de agua caliente. Cuando estoy a punto de salir, sin darme cuenta toque un botón que activa una lluvia de aromas, me cayó uno al azar en el cabello. Doy un pequeño grito ahogado porque el perfume se me deslizo a mi ojo derecho y me pica. Me dejo secar y me olfateo por encima del hombro. Genial, tengo olor a rosas y aloe vera, que masculino.

Cuando me estoy abotonando la camisa, Effie toca la puerta con el mismo tono y acento de siempre, característico de los que viven en el Capitolio. "¡Arriba!, ¡hoy va a ser un día muy, muy importante!" dice a través de la puerta. Para ella todos los días son muy importantes, valla mujer.

Voy por el pasillo al comedor cuando paso por al lado de Effie, que está de espaldas tocando la puerta de Katniss, para levantarla con la misma frase de siempre. Se da vuelta y yo sólo estoy a un paso. Da un pequeño saltito de susto cuando me ve, no esperaba encontrarme levantado tan rápido, pensaba que todavía dormía.

-¡Ay santo cielo! Pensé que estabas en tu cuarto.-dice algo sorprendida dándole un taconazo al piso.

-No pasa nada Effie, la próxima te haré un cartel para que sepas que estoy detrás de ti.-digo sonriendo, ella sólo me da una mirada de soslayo y se aleja al comedor.

La sigo pero dejando por lo menos tres pasos de distancia, no sea cosa que se de vuelta y esta vez me regañe de acosarla. Me sirvo unos panqueques con crema, una rebanada de melón fresco y una taza de café, hay estofado de cordero con arroz especial, pero todavía no me acostumbro a la idea de comer alimentos que generalmente comería en una cena. Me siento en la mesa saludando a Haymitch con una media sonrisa, él no se ve tan borracho, si no más bien sobrio pero con ganas de tener una botella de licor en la mano, se nota que se esfuerza bastante.  
Me ruge el estomago asi que en un minuto acabo con la comida de mi plato, mientras termino de engullir los panqueques con crema y caramelo. Me chupo la punta de los dedos pegajosos, y sonrío al ver la expresión exasperada de Effie.  
Recordando en lo de anoche, me inclino en la mesa hacia Haymitch para hablarle.

-Escucha, Haymitch, he estado pensando, que tal vez Katniss y yo debemos de entrenar por separado a partir de ahora, pienso que los juegos se aproximan cada vez más y no quiero fingir que soy amigo de ella cuando ni siquiera le caigo bien, no es justo para ambos tratar de juntarnos cuando después vamos a morir.-Haymitch me mira pensativo por unos instantes, y me doy cuenta que Effie está al lado de él, se acerco curiosa, escuchando atentamente.

-Esta bien- me dice finalmente –Me parece lo correcto, pero creo que la idea de presentarlos como un equipo, mas que sólo tributos, alegró bastante al público.-baja la voz como hablando en secreto, Effie se acerca un poco para escuchar mejor- Me di cuenta, de lo que te pasa.-susurra.

-¿De qué te diste cuenta?- le pregunto extrañado.

-De lo que sientes por la niña- dice Effie en voz más baja. Haymitch le dedica una mirada de soslayo. Yo bajo los ojos, con las mejillas ardiendo. No puedo negarlo, hacerlo no me serviría de nada, todos lo saben, hasta Portia y Cinna. Levanto la vista desafiante con los pómulos ardiéndome más.

-¿Y qué va con eso?- pregunto en tono amargo.

-Nada, simplemente, que podríamos usarlo en su beneficio- me dice él, como si fuera un negociante. ¿Usar?, ¿usar lo qué siento por Katniss con qué beneficio?¿Para quién?

-Explícate- le ordeno.

-Creo que podemos crear algo especial, algo que la beneficie a ella, y a ti, no creo que a ella le guste la idea, pero les ayudara a conseguir más patrocinadores a ambos.-dice con un destello de ilusión pero en tono cansado.

-¿Y cómo es eso?- demanda Effie, sacándome la duda de la boca.

-Se trata de…-empieza Haymitch, pero se corta porque justo en ese momento entra Katniss, yendo directamente al buffet. –No importa, después te digo.- dice en un susurro apresurado. Todos dejamos de hablar, mientras Katniss se sienta en la mesa con un plato lleno de estofado. Es evidente que se bañó debido a su pelo ondulado, que cae en mechones contra sus mejillas en forma de espiral, que sólo esta así cuando estuvo húmedo. A veces darme cuenta de este tipo de detalles en ella, me hace sentir extraño y aparto la mirada. Hay un silencio cortante, y puedo sentir que ella nos mira a los tres fijamente.

Mientras le da un buen sorbo a su jugo y se limpia la boca, rompe el silencio.

-Bueno, ¿qué está pasando? Hoy nos prepararan para las entrevistas, ¿no?

-Sí -respondió Haymitch cauteloso.

-No tienes que esperar a que acabe. Puedo escuchar y comer a la vez.

-Bueno, ha habido un cambio de planes con respecto al enfoque.-bajo completamente la vista a mi plato, que tiene migas de panqueques y cáscara de melón.

-¿Cuál?

-Peeta nos ha pedido que lo entrenemos por separado -responde Haymitch, encogiéndose de hombros.

**Capítulo 12  
**

Al escuchar esto, arquea las cejas y toma otro sorbo de su jugo. Tengo la cabeza abajo pero siento su mirada sobre mí, algo rencorosa. ¿Pero por qué iba a enojarse? Es más tendría que estar contenta, aliviada, ya no vamos a fingir más y ella no tendrá que fingir ser amable conmigo.

-Bien, ¿cuál es el horario?-pregunta encogiéndose de hombros. Y yo que pensé que le iba a importar. No, nunca le importo tener algún vínculo conmigo, ni siquiera de mentira. Es más, se ve satisfecha.

-Cada uno tendrá cuatro horas con Effie para la presentación, y cuatro conmigo para el contenido -responde Haymitch-. Tú empiezas con Effie, Katniss.- ella pone una expresión de aburrida pero Effie sonríe abiertamente, como de costumbre. Me pregunto si no le dolerán las mejillas de sonreír tanto.

Cuando todos terminan con sus platos, Effie se lleva a Katniss a su habitación, dejándonos solos a Haymitch y a mí para hablar. Cuando cierran bien la puerta desapareciendo, él me clava los ojos ansiosamente. Finjo una tos falsa y después hablo.

-Bueno, me estabas explicando tu plan hasta que ella apareció, es obvio que no quieres que se entere.

-Por supuesto, no se debe enterar, y tú no se lo debes decir.

-No le diré nada, ahora cuéntame.-le espeto. Él se sienta cómodamente en su silla con los brazos cruzados encima de la mesa.

-Cuando te comenté que yo sé lo que sientes, era sólo para dejarlo en claro, pero no para pasarlo por alto. Quiero decir, que tal vez no te guste, pero podemos crear una estrategia para que ustedes queden mejor con el público, y hacer olvidar al resto.

-¿Y cómo es eso?- pregunto, algo serio.

- En la entrevista de mañana, tu puedes declararte, sin mentiras, decir la verdad, pero con algunos detalles adicionales.

-¿Declararme?- pregunto genuinamente sorprendido- ¿Quieres decir que le diga a todo Panem lo que siento por ella?

-Sí, pero no _sólo_ eso, sino que también la hagas ver bien a ella. Tú dirás que…bueno, lo que sientes, pero también dirás que ella es una chica deseada en nuestro distrito, que los chicos mueren por ella, que siempre fue especial, que eclipsa a las demás o algo así por el estilo. Te digo esto, por el bien del distrito doce, porque sabes que si uno de los dos gana, todos los que pasan hambre y miseria mejoraran por un tiempo su calidad de vida. Tú, quedaras bien, porque todos te veran como el chico enamorado, con sentimientos, el público ama eso. Y ella también caera bien parada porque tu la haras ver deseable, atractiva, inalcanzable, ¿no te parece que eso atraerá al público, y sobre todo a los patrocinadores?-Me quedo pensando por un momento, tragando lo que me acaba de decir. Por un lado, no es tan mala idea, tiene razón, si digo todo eso, Katniss quedara mejor ante el público y aumenta sus posibilidades de volver a casa, pero en cambio yo, tendré que confesar a todo un país en un minuto, todo lo que no dije durante once años a una sola persona. Empiezo a sacudir la cabeza y abro la boca para hablar, pero Haymitch frunce el ceño y me calla con un gesto brusco de la mano.  
-Piensalo- susurra lentamente -¿No querrías que ella vuelva a su casa segura? Que ella vuelva con su madre y su hermana, ¿no crees que la haría feliz?- deja flotando las palabras en el aire.  
Bajo la vista pensando. Este hombre juega sucio. Sabe que haría lo que fuese para hacerla feliz, como si estuviera escrito en mi frente. Sabe que no la dejaría morir, sabe que sí, está en mis manos hacer lo posible para ayudarla, voy a hacer lo que sea.  
Respiro hondo y siento que, de alguna manera u otra, esto nos ayudara a los dos, sobre todo a ella, y si gana, nuestro distrito también ganará.

-Esta bien- digo con la mirada perdida en alguna parte- Esta bien, lo haré, no por mí, sino por ella, no tengo nada que perder.-le digo suspirando, recordando que me queda menos de dos semanas de vida.-Haymitch me dedica una mirada de satisfacción.

-Perfecto, eso es lo que quería escuchar. Mira, Peeta, te advierto, que ella es dura, tú mismo la conoces, va a ser fácil convencer a miles de personas, pero con ella no va a ser sencillo. Hay dos opciones para esto, puede que se lance a tus brazos clamándote un beso, o puede que te de un bofetón declarándote su enemigo mortal. Y conociéndola, es más posible esta última.

-Gracias- digo en un tono desbordante de ironía- Me puso de buen humor escuchar las consecuencias que va a tener esto con ella.

-De nada muchacho-dice riendo entre dientes.

Niego con la cabeza para mí mismo. Haymitch está loco, si por alguna extraña razón llego a salir vivo, quiero descubrir que hizo para ganar los juegos del hambre, es mi duda existencial.

Las próximas horas me hace repasar frases que podría decir, algún discurso gracioso o alguna broma. Como ve que me desenvuelvo bien en este tema, me recuerda las cosas que no puedo decir delante de la cámara y me hace practicar viendo cual seria mi mejor perfil con el de enamorado, si serio, sensible, gracioso, lastimero, o esperanzado. Terminamos riendo un buen rato y él decide que lo mejor para mí es abrirme a lo que siento pero también mantener un perfil divertido. La última media hora dejamos de hablar sobre la entrevista y él se empieza a meter en los consejos de supervivencia, lo escucho atentamente hasta que se terminan las cuatro horas.

Nunca había charlado y reído tanto con otra persona que no fuera mi padre. Al menos si voy a morir se siente bien tener este tipo de charlas, a pesar de que Haymitch no sea un hombre estable y es generalmente malhumorado, no la pasé tan mal como creí que sería.

Al cabo de un rato, Katniss llega de su habitación furiosa con un vestido verde que se lo subió hasta los muslos, no puedo evitar estudiar su aspecto de arriba abajo, no me había dado cuenta que el verde le favorecía tanto. Se ve bella, salvo por su ceño fruncido y sus chillidos de exasperación.  
Se sirve comida y se sienta en la mesa. Haymitch me guiña un ojo y la invita para que vallan a charlar al comedor, me quedo mirándola fijamente sin que lo note hasta que me voy con Effie, esta vez a mi cuarto. Ella está un poco cansada, su sonrisa sigue como siempre, forzada indicando que todo esta bien, pero sus ojos estan ligeramente entrecerrados porque seguro las horas anteriores fueron un delirio para ella. Pienso en lo enojada que llegó Katniss de la habitación y en la peluca de Effie, que tiene varios rizos violetas zafados, signo de post-ataque de impaciencia. Doy un ligero bufido y sonrío alegremente mientras ella cierra la puerta detrás de mí, podría haber jurado que casi fue un portazo.

Me quedo parado en medio del armario electrónico y la cama, quieto como estatua esperando sus indicaciones, se acerca a mí dando pasos ruidosos con sus tacones de aguja de metal. Da vueltas alrededor mío observándome detenidamente, como si me tomara medidas.

Finalmente se sienta en mi cama con una pierna arriba de la otra y las manos juntas sobre su rodilla. Me pide que tome una silla y que me siente como lo hago siempre. Me encojo de hombros y tomo la primera silla cerca de mí, azul y blanca, con respaldo metálico. Me siento normalmente y ella frunce el ceño.

-Para la entrevista, Peeta, no debes encorvarte, estate derecho siempre, con la barbilla levantada, habla claro y fuerte, trata de no balbucear. No hables por encima de Caesar ni le faltes el respeto, mira a la cámara y al público suavemente e inspirarás tranquilidad, cada detalle es importante. No…-y sigue hablando y hablando por unas dos horas. Cada cosa sobre comportamiento, gracia, respeto, seguridad, etc. Se me hace una eternidad, prefiero estar pelando papas con los avoxes en la cocina. Me hace caminar, recordándome lo de mantener la cabeza en alto, la espalda recta, los pasos firmes y mil y una cosas más. Hasta que no me siento en la silla como ella quiere, y no hablo con el tono que ella desea no deja de insistirme. También me da consejos sobre como abordar el tema de mi confesión en la entrevista, que decir para parecer tierno y sincero y bla bla bla. Al principio me mantuve estable, obedeciendo a cada cosa con paciencia, pero faltan unos minutos y ya la perdí completamente. Me duele la cabeza y estoy muerto de hambre, con ganas de comer algo. Pasaron tres horas y media pero me deja ir al comedor porque ya no tiene nada más para decirme. Todavía no puedo creer que siga con esa sonrisa en el rostro, como si hubiese nadado con delfines y hubiese visto una estrella fugaz, pero sé que no es así.

Ya es tarde. Las luces amarillas y naranjas cálidas del sol se entretejen por las paredes, dándoles un color natural e increíble, no como ese gris pálido y ese marfil aburrido que tienen.  
Me muero de hambre. Okey, tal vez no en realidad, pienso. En menos de una semana estaré muriéndome de hambre de verdad, asi que siendo positivo, tengo algo de suerte en poder comer todo lo que quiera mientras este aquí, aunque no sea por mucho. Me acerco al buffet y me sirvo unas chuletas de cerdo, patatas asadas, tarta de queso, mi favorito, y de postre budín con frutas. Me hago un increíble festín quedando totalmente satisfecho.

Mi estomago esta a punto de explotar. En vez de irme a dormir, me voy a la sala donde esta el televisor. Me acomodo en el sillón de color amarillo chillón y prendo la tele. No hay nada interesante, sólo segmentos del desfile y las puntuaciones, y después charlas aburridas y superficiales de comentaristas que demuestran su fingida ansiedad por las entrevistas. Me quedo cerca de una hora, y cuando siento que no me explota el estomago, me voy a mi habitación y me acuesto a dormir.

Pero en vez de eso, sólo me quedo pensando, un buen rato. Memorias sobre cuando era más pequeño, y yo solo me dedicaba a decorar todos y cada uno de los pasteles y pastelillos de la panadería. Es lo que más me gusto siempre, y entonces me pongo vagamente a recordar, que hacía algunos de color celeste con borde azul, flores blancas con detalles y centros amarillos como el sol, pasteles de cumpleaños coloridos, con globos, estrellas y felicidades, me quedo pensando en una gama de colores, cuando empiezo a bostezar, y lo último en lo que pienso es en los ojos grises de Katniss. Como un celeste apagado, con un halo más oscuro resaltando ese color como si fuera un gris, y justo antes de llegar al centro, ese tono azul grisáceo. Su brillo cuando sonríe, su color opaco y sus pestañas oscuras y largas cuando entrecierra los ojos porque se enoja. Imaginando un futuro distante, e imposible, en el que tal vez yo sería la alegría de sus ojos. Es tan terca y enojona que recordar cada una de sus sonrisas, son como un tesoro preciado en mi memoria.

Esta vez no me despierto por mi mismo, sino que llegan los del equipo de preparación que golpean a la puerta. Aparece un hombre con cabello verde en punta y la piel amarillenta, pareciera que está enfermo, pero sonríe alegremente, y a pesar de las forzadas sonrisas de Effie, la de él parece más natural, aunque no tengo idea de las cirugías que se pudo haber hecho en la cara, porque tiene pestañas celestes que terminan en un medio circulo con flores al final. Después aparece una mujer que reconozco. Es la chica de pelo naranja y rosa que me depilo las cejas y me cortó el pelo en el centro de renovación. Me reconoce cuando me ve y me dedica una sonrisa tímida. Creo que su nombre es Keith. Les pido que esperen a que me levante y me de una ducha. Asienten con amabilidad y me voy al baño.

Cuando regreso ya estoy seco y con ropa nueva puesta porque me lleve ropa para no tener que cambiarme aquí. Me sientan en una silla y Keith me revisa las uñas de las manos y de los pies para asegurarse que estén prolijas y limpias. El chico del pelo verde me pone una loción en la piel y después me pasa un pañuelo, dice que es para abrir los poros o algo así. Keith me revisa las cejas sonriendo y después me pone una crema en la cara, pasándome un algodón, se seca rápido, después empieza a ponerme maquillaje, que se trata de unos polvos para cubrir las pecas y las imperfecciones.

Me dejan la piel completamente limpia y perfumada. Mi rostro reluciente sin ningún rastro de cansancio debajo de los ojos. Como soy varón y no necesito tantas preparaciones, se van a los quince o diez minutos. Me despiden con un saludo de mano, Keith antes de cerrar la puerta me echa un último vistazo con mirada traviesa. En menos de un minuto Portia cruza la puerta despampanante con un vestido azul marino hasta las rodillas, le marca más la figura y la hace más joven. Tiene maquillaje oscuro en los ojos, los labios morados y el cabello dorado con luces color miel, escapando en rizos que le caen en los hombros. Me mira con una cara amistosa y entre sus manos trae un traje negro envuelto en un plástico protector.

Ella se encarga de peinarme poniéndome un gel especial para que los rizos de mi cabeza se queden quietos y para atrás, destapando mi frente, según ella, así se me notan más los ojos. Me muestra el traje entero, que es totalmente negro pero con líneas irregulares en los costados, que según adivino, es un diseño de llamas ardiendo. Me encanta cómo me queda, me hace ver mayor, más alto y elegante. Generalmente no me visto con ropa negra, pero el traje es asombroso.

Portia me da unos últimos toques en el pelo y en la cara y se deja caer en un asiento junto a mí.

-Santo cielo Peeta, ese cabello tuyo es muy difícil, no sabes cuanto me costo que logre estar así.-dice sonriendo, mientras la veo por el reflejo del espejo en la pared.

-Si lo sé, mi madre siempre quiso peinarme así, pero no lograba desenredarme el pelo, así que iba al colegio despeinado, llegaba a casas con ramas y lápices que se me enredaban en la cabeza-le comento divertido. Ella se ríe con ganas, pensativa, creo que tratándome de imaginar de pequeño con el pelo echo un desastre.

-Te ira muy bien esta noche, tengo fe en ti, sabes como entretener a las personas. No te preocupes por lo de Katniss, el público te amara y si ella no lo hace también esta loca.-me dice animándome, hasta ella lo sabe, que me declarare ante todo el mundo, porque se lo comente ayer por la tarde-No le digas que te dije eso-me dice en un susurro. Le sonrío porque la aprecio, pero creo que Haymitch tiene razón, tal vez sea fácil convencer a miles de personas, pero ella es mucho más difícil que todos ellos.

**Capítulo 13**

Después de reírnos varios minutos, se fija en su reloj de oro y me dice que ya es hora. Caminamos al corredor para reunirnos con mi equipo, Katniss y su equipo de preparación, Effie y Haymitch, que están bastante presentables. Cuando estamos uno al lado del otro, la veo de arriba abajo, deteniéndome en cada detalle. Se me va el aliento.  
Lleva un vestido brillante y largo con piedras preciosas, tiene los brazos con adornos de llamas con las mismas piedras, y su rostro esta increíble, parece unos años mayor y se ve delicada y elegante. Tiene los ojos oscuros, resaltando sus iris grises, los labios rojos y carnosos, el pelo terminando en bucles en una trenza que sujeta su voluminoso pelo castaño.

Trago fuerte porque no puedo aguantarme las ganas de decirle que no se ve linda, se ve increíblemente fantástica y hermosa, como nunca antes, o mejor dicho, como siempre, pero ahora es bastante notable para cualquiera. Pero debajo de todo ese brillo se que tiene miedo, miedo y nervios. Me aguanto las ganas de acercar mi mano para estrechar la suya y decirle que todo irá bien. Ella lo tomará mal, seguro. Querer tocarla y contenerla, pero no poder hacerlo, literalmente me mata. Me mata estar tan cerca de ella y ni siquiera ser valiente y decirle en la cara lo que siento, en lugar de lo estúpido que voy a hacer esta noche. A veces tengo el sentimiento de coraje, de querer captar su atención y finalmente decirle, que me importa más que a mi mismo, que creo que es la persona más valiente y hermosa que conozco, que si estuviera en mis manos el poder de enviarla a casa, sana y salva, lo haría. Aunque sí es así, pero es de la manera más cruel y perversa, quedando como marionetas del Capitolio. La tristeza bombea en mi pecho. Nunca podre decirle que la amo sin nadie que nos este mirando. Nunca podre ver un destello de felicidad en sus ojos cuando me declare. Nunca será mía, y nunca seré suyo.  
A veces cuando amas mucho a alguien, es importante dejar de lado tus propias razones y enfocarte en las de la otra persona, a veces amar no basta con sólo sentir, a veces amar basta con dar hasta lo imposible de uno, hacer lo que haga falta por esa persona, y que no importa que salgas o no beneficiado. Amar es todo lo que estés dispuesto a hacer por alguien, sin importar lo que pase contigo.  
Recuerda eso pienso, tomando nota mental.  
El único beneficio que podría sacar de esto es que me asegura de tener esperanza para que ella vuelva a casa y le cumpla la promesa a su hermana.  
Enfoco mi vista en la puerta del ascensor mordiéndome el labio fuertemente, dejo de hacerlo cuando llego al punto de dolor y las puertas se abren.

Vemos que los demás tributos se ponen en fila para subir al escenario. Los veinticuatro nos sentamos formando un gran arco durante las entrevistas. Yo soy el último de todos, porque la chica va antes que el chico de su distrito.

Justo antes de que nos unamos a los demás para subir al escenario, Haymitch aparece por encima de nuestros hombros y nos dice algo a los dos.

-Recuerden, siguen siendo una pareja feliz así que actúen como si lo fueran.-dice entre dientes. ¿Era necesario que lo dijera para los dos? Ella no lo entenderá porque para ella dejamos de llevarnos bien en privado y en público, pero ahora yo voy a demostrar lo contrario dentro de una hora frente a todo Panem. Se me ponen los nervios de punta al recordar esto y tomo aire entrecortadamente, me tiemblan las piernas, nunca se me cruzo plantarme frente a Katniss y decirle lo que siento, menos se me ocurrió imaginar que confesaría mis sentimientos frente a todo el país sin antes decírselo a ella o que ella misma se enterara por algún medio.

Noto que Katniss, que camina o trata de hacerlo por enfrente mío, esta temblando también, los tacones que lleva puestos, altísimos porque la hacen ver unos pocos centímetros más alta que yo, la hacen tambalear terriblemente. Me muero de ganas de ofrecerle un brazo para que se apoye en mí y se sienta segura, pero sé que me va a rechazar totalmente. Estiro un brazo disimuladamente hacia ella, justo detrás de su espalda, porque me da miedo a que caiga, y si lo hace, yo estaré ahí para sostenerla, le guste o no.

Está anocheciendo y el Círculo de la ciudad está completamente iluminado, el inmenso y colorido público frente a nosotros. Han construido gradas para los personajes importantes del Capitolio y lugares especiales en primera fila para los estilistas, para enfocarlos y reconocer su trabajo. Todos esta noche están de gala, las mujeres y chicas con vestidos coloridos y elegantes, y los varones en trajes oscuros en mayor parte. Hay un gran balcón construido para los vigilantes.

Finalmente nos sentamos, y ella deja escapar un suspiro de alivio, su cara estaba muy pálida por el vértigo seguramente. Ella esta al lado mío sentada derecha y con la barbilla en alto, seguro que Effie también le insistió con eso hasta que se le quedara en la cabeza como saber respirar.

Caesar Flickerman, el hombre que se encarga de las entrevistas desde hace más de cuarenta años, entra en el escenario. Su cara no cambio casi nada todos estos años. Se sigue pintando la cara con el mismo maquillaje teatral, con la piel blanca y los ojos, el pelo y la boca del mismo color. Todos los años de un color diferente, una vez me acuerdo que tenía el pelo rojo, los ojos delineados y la boca de color escarlata, muy parecido a la sangre, era aterrador y algo gracioso. Este año va con un tono celeste del mismo color para el pelo, los ojos y la boca, con el mismo traje azul de siempre. Hace una reverencia al público y se sienta, haciendo unas bromas para animarlos, después empieza el show.

La primera es la tributo del distrito 1, es alta y delgada, con cabello rubio y ojos verdes, se ve atractiva en su vestido corto. Por más sexy e increíblemente atractiva que este, me di cuenta que no me produjo una sensación más grande que la que me dio Katniss hoy.

Caesar siempre es agradable con todos los tributos, intenta hacer lo posible para que destaquen a su manera, ya sean serios o alegres, hace las preguntas justas para que el público los conozca, después de tantos años sigue desempeñando perfectamente su papel. Las entrevistas duran exactamente tres minutos, y cuando acaba, suena un zumbido que indica que es el turno del siguiente.

Los tributos siguen pasando, el dos, el tres, el cuatro, cinco, seis, etc., todos con un distinto enfoque, por ejemplo el del distrito dos parece una maquina asesina, casi inhumano, la del dos es reservada, la del cinco parece astuta. Haymitch y Effie están en la segunda fila, Effie entusiasmada, y él parece arto de escuchar lo mismo de siempre. Al momento aparecen Cinna y Portia en los primeros asientos, justo al frente de Caesar. Katniss tiembla increíblemente, yo por mi parte tengo mis manos entrelazadas fuertemente, casi cortándome la circulación por los nervios. Ya pasaron los de los distritos 6,7,8,9 y 10. Ahora es el turno de la pequeña Rue, que es unas dos cabezas más baja que nuestro presentador. Él la trata con dulzura y la felicita por su siete en el puntaje, porque casi nunca alguien tan pequeño como ella saca más de cinco. Aunque recuerdo las habilidades que tenía, de trepar, de puntería y reconocer plantas, seguro le sirvió y servirá mucho.

-Cuesta atraparme -dice-. Y, si no me atrapan, no podrán matarme, así que no me descarte tan deprisa.

-Ni en un millón de años -responde Caesar, dándole ánimos.

El chico del Distrito 11, Thresh, tiene la misma piel oscura que Rue. Es muy alto, mide casi dos metros, y se ve muy constituido de músculos. Es muy callado y responde con monosílabos, Caesar está haciendo todo el esfuerzo para que hable algo pero apenas lo consigue. Thresh se ha negado a unirse a los profesionales, que ya se juntan antes de llegar a la arena, y esta vez que yo sepa, este grupo sólo esta compuesto por los primeros dos distritos. Suena el zumbido acabando con el tiempo de Thresh.

Ahora es el turno de Katniss y ella se levanta vacilando con ligera dificultad. Se desparrama como un ángel brillante hasta el lado de Caesar. Parece algo perdida, se da un apretón de manos con él y cuando este le hace una pregunta, ella no responde, debe estar más nerviosa que yo.

-Bueno, Katniss, el Capitolio debe de ser un gran cambio, comparado con el Distrito 12. ¿Qué es lo que más te ha impresionado desde que estás aquí?

Mira hacia el público buscando a alguien, y creo que a Cinna. Después de un largo momento de vacilación finalmente contesta.

-El estofado de cordero-dice ella, y todo el mundo se ríe, yo sólo sonrío.

-¿El de ciruelas pasas? -pregunta Caesar, y ella asiente-. Oh, yo lo como sin parar. -Se vuelve hacia la audiencia, horrorizado, con la mano en el estómago-. No se me notará, ¿verdad? -Todos gritan para animarlo y aplauden. De verdad es bueno ayudando a sus invitados, desborda carisma y nunca te va a hacer quedar mal-. Bueno, Katniss -sigue, en tono confidencial-, cuando apareciste en la ceremonia inaugural se me paró el corazón, literalmente. ¿Qué te pareció aquel traje?

-¿Quieres decir después de comprobar que no moría abrasada?

Caesar y el público se ríen genuinamente.

-Sí, a partir de ahí.

-Pensé que Cinna era un genio –cuenta ella -, que era el traje más maravilloso que había visto y que no me podía creer que lo llevase puesto. Tampoco puedo creerme que lleve éste. -Levanta la falda para fin, ¡fíjate!

La miro como si nada ni nadie existiera en este preciso instante, sólo ella.

El público grita exclamaciones de admiración y ella empieza a girar, con la ilusión de que parece estar ardiendo, pero no, porque su traje lleva piedras brillantes que crea la ilusión. Cinna de verdad es un genio.

-¡Oh, hazlo otra vez!- le pide Caesar maravillado, y yo también lo estoy, una sensación de calor me recorre el estomago y el pecho, con cada vuelta que ella da está sensación crece más, su vestido es increíble y ella está deslumbrante, acaba de opacar a todas las chicas que pasaron antes, hasta la rubia ardiente del distrito uno. Extiende los brazos mientras gira, cuando se tambalea ligeramente y se detiene, sujetándose del brazo de Caesar.

-¡No te pares!-le dice él, ¿Acaso no nota que dio cien vueltas y ya está mareada?

-Tengo que hacerlo ¡Me he mareado!- dice, y yo tenía razón. Estalla con risitas y bufidos como hace cuando se ríe de verdad.

-No te preocupes, te tengo -le dice Caesar, rodeándola con un brazo, preguntándome porque estoy celoso de ese no haber sido yo-. No podemos dejar que sigas los pasos de tu mentor.-claramente habla del desastre de Haymitch en el escenario el día de la cosecha ¡Nos dejó en ridículo! Las cámaras lo enfocan y el todo el mundo lo abuchea. De todos modos agita una mano para callarlos con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

-No pasa nada- dice Caesar para calmar al público- conmigo está a salvo. Bueno, hablemos de la puntuación: on-ce. Danos una pista de lo que pasó allí dentro.

-Ummm…-dice ella mientras mira el balcón donde están los vigilantes-Sólo diré una cosa: creo que nunca habían visto nada igual.-Enfocan a los vigilantes que asienten mientras se ríen, estoy seguro que nunca nadie se atrevió a lanzar un arma contra ellos.

-Nos estás matando-protesta Caesar, como si le doliera de verdad que no le quisiese contar-Detalles, detalles.

-Se supone que no puedo contar nada, ¿verdad? -pregunta, mirando otra vez al balcón.

-¡Así es! -grita un vigilante.

-Gracias -responde-. Lo siento, mis labios están sellados.

-Entonces volvamos al momento en que dijeron el nombre de tu hermana en la cosecha -sigue el presentador, con un tono más pausado-. Tú te presentaste voluntaria. ¿Nos puedes hablar de ella?

-Se llama Prim, sólo tiene doce años y la amo más que a nada en el mundo.- Ella contesta después de una pausa

El silencio era tan absoluto que no se oía ni un suspiro.

-¿Qué te dijo después de la cosecha?- Katniss hace otra pausa, escucho su dolor en su voz, recordando ese momento.

-Me pidió que intentase ganar como pudiera.

La audiencia está congelada, pendiente de cada palabra.

-¿Y qué respondiste? -pregunta Caesar, cuidadosamente.

-Le juré que lo haría.-contesta, con una voz quebradiza.

-Seguro que sí -dice él, apretándole la mano. Entonces suena

el zumbido y sé que desgraciadamente es mi turno-. Lo siento, nos hemos quedado sin tiempo. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, Katniss Everdeen, tributo del Distrito 12.

Se me encojen los pulmones, me quedo sin aire, en parte por recordar ese momento de la cosecha, y saber que ahora me toca. Es ahora o nunca. La gente sigue aplaudiéndola hasta después de que se sienta, lo que dijo, conmovió a todo el mundo, inolvidable momento.

Me levanto lo más firme que puedo mientras suena mi nombre y ahora la atención está en mí. Saludo a Caesar con un apretón de manos mientras respiro con algo de jadeo. Intento tranquilizarme, recordando rápidamente una canción vieja de mi padre, que relacionaba los panes de los distritos con la gente de allí. Tengo palabras sueltas en la cabeza pero logro contar una anécdota de la que todos se ríen y aplauden.

Después, recuerdo mis inconvenientes con las duchas de mi habitación, y sin pensar, me inclino hacia Caesar.

-¿Sabes?, tendrían que hacer más simples las duchas que tienen, el otro día casi me quemo el cuello tratando de programar esos botones,- le digo confidencialmente- casi me rostizo vivo, y los aromas…esos aromas, ¿son necesarios?- el presentador y el público empieza a reírse cada vez más.

-Dime, ¿todavía huelo a rosas? -le pregunto a Caesar, él se inclina y me huele el hombro, se ríe a carcajadas hacia atrás asintiendo.

-Y dime, ¿yo también huelo a rosas?- me obligo a acercarme y también lo huelo, es una mezcla de perfume caro de alguna flor que desconozco y a polvo de maquillaje, con un toque de menta, niego con la cabeza retrocediendo- No, no hueles a rosas, hueles mejor que yo.-él se ríe a jugosas carcajadas como el público. De repente cambia de tema, justo a donde quería y a la vez no quería llegar.

-Cuéntame Peeta, ¿tienes alguna jovencita esperándote en casa?- ojala, ojala Katniss estuviese en casa, a pesar de que no sea nada de mí. Definitivamente no cuenta el estar enamorado de ella, ¿o sí?, tengo que pensarlo mejor pero se me acaba el tiempo, así que simplemente niego con la cabeza, pero hasta yo mismo reconozco mi duda y él se da cuenta.

-¿Un chico guapo como tú? Tiene que haber una chica especial. Vamos, ¿cómo se llama?-podría decir que este es el peor momento de mi vida, superando también el día que me eligieron como tributo. Una oleada de pinchazos amargos me recorre el estómago. Katniss. Ella es especial, ella es la única que me hace sentir este calor en el pecho, que me hace sentir que soy una bomba a punto de explotar y hay un reloj que hace tic tac como martilleos golpeándome contra el pecho, contra el corazón. Pienso en las palabras que voy a elegir, cuidadosamente. Trago fuerte, quisiera estar bajo tierra ahora.

-_Bueno, hay una chica_- suspiro, Katniss, ¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué tú tenías que ser? Recuerdo el primer día que la vi como si estuviese grabado con fuego en mi memoria- _Llevo enamorado de ella desde que tengo uso de razón, pero estoy bastante seguro de que ella no sabía nada de mí hasta la cosecha_.-Recordando cómo me miro cuando nos dimos la mano.

-¿Tiene a otro?- me pregunta. Y siento que la bomba que tengo en el pecho va a explotar literalmente en cualquier momento. Una imagen de su "amigo" aparece pero la borro de mi mente al instante. Viene a mí lo que me dijo Haymitch "tienes que hacerla ver atractiva, deseable, inalcanzable".

_-No lo sé, aunque le gusta a muchos chicos._

-Entonces te diré lo que tienes que hacer: gana y vuelve a í no podrá rechazarte, ¿eh?-Eso es imposible, no puedo ganar sin que ella muera, y prefiero morir antes yo. No puede rechazarme, si… si esta muerta.

-Creo que no funcionaría. Ganar... no ayudará, en mi caso.-me palpita la cabeza, quisiera no decir esto justo ahora. ¿Las luces de repente son más brillantes? ¿Tanto me cuesta decirlo? Me avergüenza mucho esto.

-¿Por qué no?- me pregunta él, perplejo.

-Porque... –porque ella está aquí y no en casa, simple. Pero para mí no es tan simple, siento que ahora perdí el control, trataba de parecer tranquilo pero siento que lo que quiero decir se me va y me pierdo, mis mejillas me arden increíblemente. Las palabras siempre fueron tan fáciles para mí, siempre fui un buen mentiroso, alguien con buen humor y de charla fluida. Pero esta es la primera vez que las palabras se atropellan en mi garganta y, o no quieren salir, o salen balbuceadas.  
Hazlo por ella, Peeta me digo mentalmente. Ella tiene que ganar  
Después de un segundo, las palabras finalmente salen. Esto recién empieza.

_-Porque…ella está aquí conmigo._

**Capítulo 14****  
**

Siento que las cámaras me están apuntando a mí a pesar de que no las veo. Siento culpa por haber dicho esto, siento algo de vergüenza, pero no me importan lo que piensen todos ellos, me importa lo que piense ahora ella de mí, me va a odiar más que nunca.

Cierro los ojos y escucho los suspiros y murmuraciones del público aquí presente. De la nada me dan ganas de reírme porque no hice caso a algunas de las cosas que me dijo que no hiciera Effie, como bajar la cabeza, estar encorvado, balbucear, distraerse. Pero sería inapropiado reírse, pensaran que estoy chiflado, y tal vez lo este.

Escucho la voz de Caesar diciéndome algo, que después lo comprendo.

"Vaya, eso si que es mala suerte" en tono penoso. Mala suerte, no esto no es eso, mala suerte es que se largue a llover mientras caminas por la calle y no tener paraguas para cubrirte, mala suerte es apostarle todo a un jugador y perder gran parte de tu dinero, mala suerte es querer comprarte algo nuevo pero que no te alcancen los ahorros.

Esto.

Es peor.

Que mala suerte.

-No es bueno, no- sólo se me ocurre decir.

-En fin, nadie puede culparte por ello, es difícil no enamorarse de esa jovencita. ¿Ella no lo sabía?-¿Qué si no lo sabía? Obviamente que no, todas las veces que quise ser amable y atento las entendió como amenazas. Nunca trate de ser tan amable con otra persona así en mi vida.

-Hasta ahora, no -respondo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Levanto la cabeza un poco para ver que en la pantalla grande está la cara de ella, ruborizada y completamente visible, odiándome totalmente. Mi cara aparece otra vez, estoy algo despeinado con algunos rizos afuera, de los nervios, mis ojos están muy brillantes y mis mejillas saltan de mi cara blanca como tomates rojos.

-¿No les gustaría sacarla de nuevo al escenario para obtener una respuesta? - Caesar le pregunta a la audiencia, que responde con gritos afirmativos. ¿Qué respuesta? "No, yo no amo para nada a Peeta, no me hablen a mí, él es el tonto que se enamoro, no yo de él." -. Por desgracia, las reglas son las reglas, y el tiempo de Katniss Everdeen ha terminado.-Gracias al Cielo- Bueno, te deseo la mejor de las suertes, Peeta Mellark, y creo que hablo por todo Panem

cuando digo que te llevamos en el corazón.-Al menos conmoví a alguien esta noche.

El público está enloquecido, pero no me importa eso ahora. Cuando se callan, saludo con un apretón de manos a Caesar despidiéndome y digo "Gracias" tímidamente. Esta noche yo fui el mismo de siempre. Me acobarde, me avergoncé, me puse tímido e inestable. Es de las cosas que más me costo hacer en mi vida. Pero ya todo pasó y logre lo que quería, conmover al público, hacer ver a Katniss mejor con esta nueva imagen de rompecorazones, literalmente, y destruirme en pequeños pedazos a mi mismo. No quiero ni imaginar su reacción, que seguro, no va a ser buena.

Ya estoy en mi asiento y puedo sentir la tensión de Katniss, sus manos cerradas en puños contra su regazo, y su fuerte y profunda respiración me ponen más nervioso. Ni me atrevo a mirarla. Me levanto a la misma vez que todos del asiento, porque están pasando el himno de Panem, y es obligatorio levantar la cabeza. A medida que se escuchan las dramáticas notas, en una pantalla están las caras de Katniss y yo divididas por cuadros. Exhalo fuerte y trato de no bajar la cabeza. Cuando termina, todos los tributos hacen una fila para salir del escenario. Se junta un montón de gente, tributos, mentores, estilistas. Pierdo de vista a Katniss. Me subo a un ascensor con unos chicos de los distritos cuatro, seis, siete y nueve. Cierro los ojos varios segundos cuando se detiene en el nivel nueve. Oprimo el número doce que me lleva a mi planta, estoy solo en el ascensor, sin Portia, sin Effie, Cinna o Haymitch siquiera. Tengo en mente ir a mi habitación lo más rápido posible, cambiarme la ropa y dormir, pensar en lo que hice.

Las puertas se abren y salgo apresuradamente hacia mi cuarto doblando hacia la izquierda.

De repente veo la cara irritada de alguien como un manchón rojo en el aire qué rápidamente sin siquiera darme tiempo a preguntarme que fue, me golpea fuertemente en el pecho. El empujón me hace perder con brusquedad el equilibrio, haciéndome chocar contra un objeto duro. Esta cosa, que creo que es un florero o algo parecido se cae debajo de mí y se destruye en pedazos. Yo también me caigo con las manos hacia abajo como reflejo, para apoyarme en la superficie, pero me corto las palmas con el cristal roto. Siento los cortes abriéndose en mis dos manos, con el líquido rojo y caliente corriendo por mis dedos, como si me atravesaran en las palmas, miles de pequeñas y filosas agujas. Miro rápido hacia arriba. ¿Quién otra me podría hacer esto? ¿Quién más se enfadaría así?

Katniss.

No estoy sorprendido por su enojo, pero si por esta agresión.

-¿A qué viene esto?- le digo aturdido, soy muy consciente de lo que dije esta noche, pero no encuentro la razón para que reaccione así.

-¡No tenías derecho! ¡No tenías derecho a decir esas cosas sobre mí! –Se me estruja el corazón, comprimiéndose con cada palabra de odio que sale de su boca.

Al segundo los ascensores de abren y aparece todo el mundo.

-¿Qué está pasando? -pregunta Effie, con voz histérica-. ¿Te has caído?

-Después de que ella me empujara-digo con rencor. Mientras Effie y Cinna me ayudan a levantarme por los brazos.

-¿Lo has empujado? -le pregunta Haymitch.

-Ha sido idea tuya, ¿verdad? ¿Lo de convertirme en una idiota delante de todo el país?-se dirije a él.

-Fue idea mía –digo, echándome la culpa mientras me saco con dolor los cristales rotos, no tiene sentido, pero él no se merece ese trato, sólo quiso ayudarnos- Haymitch sólo me ayudó a desarrollarla.

-Sí, Haymitch es una gran ayuda... ¡para ti!- Abro la boca para responderle pero Haymitch me gana.

-Eres una idiota, sin duda -dice él, asqueado-. ¿Crees que te ha perjudicado? Este chico acaba de darte algo que nunca podrías lograr tú sola.

-¡Me ha hecho parecer débil!-chilla.

-¡Te ha hecho parecer deseable! Y, reconozcámoslo, necesitas toda la ayuda posible en ese tema. Eras tan romántica como un trozo de roca hasta que él dijo que te quería. Ahora todos te quieren y sólo hablan de ti. ¡Los trágicos amantes del Distrito 12!

-¡Pero no somos amantes! –exclama Katniss. Nunca me imagine, que la idea de rechazo, iba a resultar tan dolorosa, cada palabra que sale de su boca desde que me ha empujado, me atraviesa tan fuerte como una daga. ¿Tanto asco le da la idea de que estuviésemos relacionados?

-¿A quién le importa? -insiste Haymitch, cogiéndola por los hombros y aplastándola contra la pared-. No es más que un espectáculo, todo depende de cómo te perciban. Después de tu entrevista lo único que podría haber dicho de ti era que resultabas bastante agradable, aunque debo admitir que eso ya de por sí es un milagro. Ahora puedo decir que eres una rompecorazones. Oooh, los chicos de tu distrito caían abrumados a tus pies. ¿Con cuál de las dos imágenes crees que conseguirás más patrocinadores?-ella lo aparta con un empujón, pensando.

-Tiene razón, Katniss -le dice Cinna, acercándose y rodeándola con un brazo.

-Tendría que haberlo sabido-responde, -. Así no habría parecido tan estúpida.-¡Ay! Pobre de Katniss, se vio estúpida, ¡¿Y cómo rayos piensa ella que me sentí yo, contando algo personal a miles de personas, sólo para hacerla quedar bien?! Mi ira me carcome de a poco. Trato de distraerme tirando de los pedazos rotos de cristal que atravesaron la piel de mis palmas. La sangre se escapa por mis dedos, roja, brillante y dolorosa.

-No, tu reacción ha sido perfecta. De haberlo sabido, no habría parecido tan real -interviene Portia.

Y ahora que lo pienso…ella no esta así del todo por que supuestamente la hice ver "débil", sino que le molesta otra cosa. Y así, como una imagen fugaz, aparece en mi mente la cara de su amigo de la Veta, y una oleada de celos e ira me atraviesan más.  
-Lo que le preocupa es su novio –digo en voz alta, y se escucha lo cortante que suena mi propia voz, mientras me saco más pedazos de cristal.

-No tengo novio –afirma, pero claro, ¿entonces por qué se ruboriza justo como ahora? Quisiera odiarla, es lo que más me convendría, poder matarla en la arena, aunque sea querer hacerlo, poder discutir sin sentirme culpable luego.

-Lo que tú digas, pero seguro que es lo bastante listo para reconocer un farol. Además, tú no has dicho que me quieras, así que ¿qué más da?-mi voz es más grave y seca, jamás le había hablado así antes a nadie.  
Yo sé que me odia, pero ahora ella tiene que pensar que la odio, desearía que fuera así. Ella se queda vacilando, distante, y después habla mirando en general a los demás. Agujereándome el corazón hasta dejarme sin nada.

-Después de que dijese que me quería, ¿a ustedes les pareció que podría estar enamorada de él?- Eso. Eso fue lo último que necesitaba. Puedo sentir justo ahora como mi pecho arde, se hincha y deja salir un dolor tan grande que me hace estremecer al respirar. No puedo creerlo, ¿acaso está tratando de matarme, antes de llegar a la arena?

-A mí sí -responde Portia-. Por la forma en que evitabas mirar a las cámaras y el rubor en las mejillas.-Los otros asienten.

-Eres una mina, preciosa, vas a tener a los patrocinadores haciendo cola -afirma Haymitch. Bajo la vista mientras me saco uno de los últimos cristales. Lo hago con brusquedad rasgándome la piel.

-Siento haberte empujado –me dice observándome, avergonzada. Sus palabras no cambian nada. Es como decir: "Ups! Te atropelle con mi coche, espero que estés bien, perdón", a veces pedir disculpas no borra ni siquiera un diez por ciento del daño.

-Da igual -respondo, encogiéndome de hombros tratando de ser indiferente-. Aunque, técnicamente, es ilegal.

-¿Tienes bien las manos?- ¿Y a ti que te interesa si mis manos están bien? Podría estar sin ellas en este momento y eso no opacaría el dolor en el pecho que siento en este momento. Sacudo ligeramente la cabeza, pero como noto que no lo percibió, como todo lo que hago, hablo con la voz que usaba mi madre cuando se enojaba con mi padre, cortante y vacía.

-Se pondrán bien.-después de responder llega un silencio existencial. Se siente el olor a la cena recién servida. No tengo hambre, sed, nada. No tengo _nada_.

-Vamos a comer- dice Haymitch yéndose a la mesa, y todos lo siguen.

**Capítulo 15**

Las manos me siguen sangrando. Mi sangre está casi por todas partes, el piso, la urna, mi traje, mis muñecas. Portia me ve con preocupación y me toma amablemente del brazo, para llevarme a que me venden las manos.

Saca una tarjeta de un bolsillo de su vestido, acercándola a un identificador en la pared y abre una puerta por la que nunca se me ocurrió querer saber que hay allí. Es un cuarto blanco pequeño, sin ventanas, iluminado con luces en el techo. Tiene una camilla con una almohada blanca asimilando el ambiente de un hospital. Hay un lavabo con un espejo en la pared, y una mesa blanca con toallitas desinfectantes, algodón, alcohol etílico, toallas grises, cinta, vendas, pinzas y curitas, todo organizado en pequeñas cajas blancas y contenedores de cristal. Hay un ligero olor a limpiador de pisos y alcohol. Portia me acerca una toalla y me dice que la apriete con las manos para que deje de perder sangre. Me dice que espere, porque va a buscar a alguien que sepa. Asiento y se va.

Me quedo sólo con la puerta semicerrada y me siento en la camilla. La adrenalina por el enojo, me distrajo bastante del dolor. Pero ahora estoy algo calmado y el dolor se dispara desde la punta de mis dedos a mi cabeza, ardiendo, puedo sentir la sangre literalmente tratando de salir expulsada por las heridas. Cierro los ojos frunciendo el ceño. Al minuto entra Portia con una avox de cabello castaño, alta y delgada, con el pelo sujeto a un rodete estricto.

Me saca la toalla ensangrentada de las manos, pidiéndome con un gesto que tenga las palmas hacia arriba.

Ella se da vuelta y estirando el brazo toma una de las pinzas y dos toallitas desinfectantes. Me saca con cuidado los restos de cristal que no pude sacar yo. Me limpia las manos con esas toallitas, y dejo escapar un par de muecas.

Abre un gabinete y saca un frasco metálico no más grande que la palma de mi mano. Lo agita fuertemente y me rocía una generosa cantidad del líquido en las heridas.

Al principio arde mucho, y después el dolor disminuye notablemente. Me venda con cuidado las manos hasta que no hay rastros de heridas visibles.

Le doy las gracias, ella asiente con la cabeza y se va. Portia me pide que la siga, cierra la puerta y nos vamos a cenar.

Apenas puedo sujetar bien los cubiertos, trato de tomar el tenedor o la cuchara, porque no puedo cortar cosas, con el pulgar y el índice, sin rozar las palmas. Me sirvieron un plato con pasta, después otro de sopa de calabaza y de postre un flan de queso. Mientras ceno, o es lo que trato, los adultos conversan, y siento la mirada de Katniss clavada en mí, dos o tres veces, en una de ellas le devolví la mirada y ella bajo la vista avergonzada. Me pregunto si le importa o no lo que me hizo. Creo que el arrepentimiento fue sólo momentáneo, pero creerá que tener las manos lastimadas será una ventaja para ella en el estadio después. No me sorprende lo que pienso, porque no podría esperar más, yo nunca le interese y nunca va a pasar eso.

Cuando terminamos de cenar vamos a ver al salón la repetición de las entrevistas. Aparecen los momentos más importantes con todos los tributos, hasta que aparece Katniss. Como yo me había quedado mirándola como estaba, de espaldas, no me moleste en verla en la pantalla de frente en ese momento. Se veía tan hermosa, como nunca antes la había visto. Como alguien sacada de un cuento de hadas, con su vestido con brillos, y una modelo sacada de una pasarela, con su maquillaje dramático y su peinado trenzado de bucles oscuros cayéndole por los hombros. En su entrevista se veía tímida, pero después encantadora, con sus giros y su momento emocional hablando de su hermana.

Yo, en cambio, me vi como un idiota, y todavía me siento como tal. Hablando del problema con las duchas y después luchando conmigo mismo para que no se notara mi rubor al decir que amo a Katniss.

Lo que sí es algo que me esperaba pero en lo que no había pensado mucho, es el después. El después de mi "declaración", en el que ahora Katniss y yo, somos los "trágicos amantes del distrito doce". Al finalizar el resumen, la atención se concentra en nosotros, los comentaristas parecen algo dramáticos y sinceros en dar su opinión, todos dicen los mismo, pobres enamorados, pobres jóvenes trágicos. El himno suena antes de que la pantalla se apague.

De verdad escuchar todo esto, para mí se siente como una patada en el estómago. Todo es mentira, lo sé, la única verdad, es que la amo, sí, _la amo,_ pero ella no siente lo mismo por mí.

Mañana será un día particularmente, horrible. Porque mañana empiezan los juegos del hambre, va a ser el primer día en el estadio, estimo que la mitad de nosotros va a morir, va a correr mucha sangre, y al Capitolio le va a encantar, porque de todos modos, ellos no mandan a sus hijos a morir.

El lugar donde van a ser los juegos, la arena, puede estar lejos, o cerca, de verdad no tengo idea, sólo se que es enorme y que hay que pelear hasta sobrevivir. Pero generalmente, ahora que me acuerdo, es un lugar diferente cada tanto, a veces puede ser un desierto para que todos mueran de sed, un lugar bajo agua para que mueran los que no sepan nadar, una selva para que nos muramos de calor o comidos por animales salvajes, o un lugar con ruinas, o lo que a ellos se les ocurra, pero lo usaran como tortura, como siempre.

Mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano para estar en el estadio a las diez, porque a los acomodados del Capitolio no les gusta madrugar.

Seremos cogidos por los aerodeslizadores, que son transportes que parecen naves espaciales pero sin marcianos, a no ser que se los considere a ellos marcianos por su extraña forma de hablar y seguimientos de sus modas.

Cinna y Portia nos van a acompañar al lugar de salida para entrar en la arena, donde nos vamos a despedir de ellos. Effie y Haymitch no estarán con nosotros, sino que se van a despedir esta noche, supongo que van a ser lo posible para conseguirnos patrocinadores y, ajajá, tal vez enviarnos regalos, que ahora que lo pienso, me las voy a tener que arreglar sólo. ¿Quién gastaría dinero de sus bolsillos para un tonto enamorado que no le importa casi nada su propia vida?

En un momento, Effie se nos acerca, para despedirse, seguro. Nos mira a los ojos con lágrimas sinceras y nos toma las manos. Nos desea buena suerte, pero eso no es todo.

-¡No me sorprendería nada que el año que viene me promocionasen por fin a un distrito decente!

Después nos besa en la mejilla y se aleja rápidamente. Haymitch se deja ver al instante, cruzando los brazos y entrecerrando los ojos mientras nos observa.

-¿Un último consejo? –pregunto.

-Cuando suene el gong, corran. Ninguno de los dos son lo bastante buenos para meterse en el baño de sangre de la Cornucopia. Salgan corriendo, pongan toda la distancia posible de por medio y encuentren una fuente de agua. ¿Entendido?

-¿Y después? –pregunta Katniss.

-Sigan vivos- responde Haymitch. Que raro, el último consejo que nos dio como si lo fuéramos a ignorar. Katniss desaparece hacia su habitación. Portia se acerca y me pellizca un poco el brazo para que le preste atención.

-Ven conmigo.-me dice en voz baja y nos vamos al balcón. Cuando llegamos, nos arrimamos un poco al borde pero no lo suficiente para salir disparados como cañón por el campo de fuerza. El horizonte salpicado de montañas y oscuridad se ve a nuestros alrededores, las luces de las calles, y el ruido incesante del Capitolio se escucha desde abajo. Ella mueve sus manos nerviosamente, poniéndose y sacándose un anillo con una piedra brillante del tamaño de una nuez. Levanta la vista y me mira con ojos tristes.

-Se que no es la última vez que hablare contigo, Peeta, pero quiero que sepas, que si nos quedamos sin tiempo, quiero decirte que te he tomado cariño y sólo quiero que de verdad lo intentes.-sus palabras logran emocionarme, porque puedo contar con los dedos de una mano las personas que han sido gratas conmigo cuando llegue aquí. Espera, dijo que quiere que "lo intente", ¿a qué se refiere?

-Gracias, de verdad aprecio esto, ¿pero qué me quieres decir con que lo intente?

-Sabes de lo que hablo, mira, tal vez no te conozca mucho, pero no soy ciega como para ver que te has dado por vencido sin siquiera comenzar…

-No me he rendido-la interrumpo

-No claro que no, pero no tienes que pensar que morirás al penas pongas un pie allí, tienes que intentar sobrevivir, no te dejes _vencer_.-no me esperaba esto de Portia, ella no es como los demás aquí, que te preparan en silencio como si no les importara, para tu inminente muerte, ella tal vez se cansó de ver a tantos chicos morir, tal vez se dio cuenta de que casi no me queda esperanza. Recordando porque no, respiro profundamente.

-Es que…-empiezo, pero ella me interrumpe esta vez a mi.

-Es que estás enamorado de ella pero no quieres luchar, porque sabes que puedes llegar lejos, pero como sabes que ella también es buena, no quieres estar en la situación en la que tengan que enfrentarse.

-¿Qué?-le suelto, sorprendido.

-Es la verdad Peeta, ¿o me vas a decir que no tengo razón? Por supuesto que la tengo, tú tienes mucho potencial, para ganar, tienes fuerza, eres inteligente, sabes camuflarte y no se que otras cosas más, ¿qué no lo ves? No, no lo quieres ver porque no tienes fe en ti mismo, apuesto que desde el primer momento en que te cayó la idea de que si ganaras, Katniss debía morir, te cerraste totalmente a la posibilidad de llegar lejos.-me quedo mirándola fijamente con los labios separados como queriendo contestar, pero no encuentro la respuesta. –Sí, sé que lo sabes, pero Dios mío Peeta, ¿no quieres por lo menos intentarlo? ¿No pensaste que ahí afuera hay otros veintidós tributos más que podrían _matar _a Katniss?- Se me va el aire de los pulmones, dejándome un nudo en la garganta, nunca me puse a discutir esto en voz alta.

-Lo sé…-siento como mi voz se rompe- Se que ella podría morir a manos de cualquiera, pero si existe…la posibilidad de que llegue así de lejos, no quiero ser yo quien la mate, y no lo voy a hacer, pero también…no podría soportar la idea de…si fuera posible…que ella muriera antes que yo, no…no lo soportaría.-Siento mis ojos arder, pero no quiero llorar, por más que Portia sea como una amiga para mí. Ella me mira con pena, con tristeza de verdad. Se acerca a mí y me pone una mano en mi antebrazo izquierdo, un toque suave y amable, que quiere darme apoyo.

-Lo se, lo se…-su voz es apagada y seria- Eso igualmente, no va a pasar, quiero decir, sólo mírala, no puede llegar menos lejos que nadie, de los años que llevo aquí, que son pocos- sonríe mientras habla, sus ojos ahora están pensativos y algo distantes-jamás había visto una chica tan…-arrastra las palabras buscando otra para terminar la oración, conociendo algo a Katniss, es imposible definirla con una sola palabra.-tan segura de sí misma…_valiente._-termina- No, de verdad, nunca vi a alguien que desafiara al Capitolio, alguien que se preocupara tanto por los que ama, alguien tan intrépida… y sobre todo que fuera del distrito doce.-la imagen de ella gritando para ofrecerse voluntaria por su hermana viene a mí como un lejano recuerdo-No la subestimes, ella no dejara que nadie la mate mientras sea consciente de ello.-esta vez me mira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Claro que sí-digo sonriendo, Portia levanta una mano y me pasa un dedo delicadamente por una de mis mejillas, no lo puedo creer, de verdad llore enfrente de ella, pero no parece importarle porque me sonríe abiertamente.

-Vamos adentro, hace frío.-se frota los brazos desnudos con un genuino escalofrío y una mueca atravesándole la cara. Sus ojos están algo húmedos, tal vez por el viento, o por nuestra charla, nunca lo sabré.

Cinna se acerca a mí con una sonrisa triste y me da un abrazo. Él no fue tan cercano a mí como Portia, pero siempre me cayó muy bien, es de las únicas personas coherentes y amables que conocí aquí. Le devuelvo el abrazo con amabilidad y cuando me suelta da un paso atrás y me desea suerte moviendo los labios, sin emitir sonido, "gracias" le digo de la misma forma.

Me voy a mi habitación recordando cada cosa que pasó esta noche, la entrevista, la furia de Katniss, la despedida de Effie y Haymitch, la charla con Portia, el abrazo de Cinna. Nunca había vivido tantas emociones en una sola noche, y la voy a recordar muy bien porque es de las últimas.

Me acuesto en mi cama con una remera de algodón negra y unos pantalones azules que uso de pijama. Me recuesto de un lado a recordar mi charla con Portia, ¿debería intentarlo?, la única cosa porque hacerlo, la única razón es mi vida, pero, ¿a qué costo? Tener que ver como muere Katniss y 22 tributos más, jóvenes inocentes, ver correr sangre. No puedo, no puedo hacerlo. Me quedo pensando un largo momento, me empieza a doler la cabeza. Me levanto y me busco un vaso de agua, no me hace efecto así que me voy atravesando el comedor y la sala hasta el tejado.

Se siente el viento frío golpeando contra mis sienes, relajándome poco a poco. Respiro tan profundamente que siento que me voy a desmayar por tanto oxígeno. Me dejo apoyar con los brazos cruzados contra el barandal, teniendo cuidado de no llegar tan lejos contra el campo de fuerza.

Parece que abajo hay una fiesta. Además de las intensas y coloridas luces, se escuchan gritos felices, música, voces de miles de personas hablando al mismo tiempo, el sonido de algún golpe y una pequeña explosión a lo lejos, como si fuera que tiran fuegos artificiales pequeños, pero no veo nada, sólo el incesante movimiento de las personas y luces de colores por todos lados.

Cierro los ojos y me pongo a pensar de nuevo, en esta idea loca de la relación con Katniss.

No me gusta esto, mentir. Y más cuando estoy a punto de morir, tener que vivir estas últimas semanas, o lo que me quede, como una mentira. Es justo lo que yo no quería. Toda mi vida, pensé la posibilidad de morir al lado de alguien a quien amara y que ella me amara a mí, siendo viejos y arrugados en una choza cualquiera que podríamos haber pagado y haber criado a nuestros hijos. Para un adolescente es raro pensar en esto, pero es lo que mi padre me dijo toda mi vida, que si él hubiese tomado otro camino, mis hermanos y yo no hubiésemos nacido y él no hubiese sido feliz como fue siempre. Tal vez mamá no sea la más cariñosa ni la más romántica, pero se que se amaron mucho. Cuando era pequeño y veía la felicidad en mi padre, que a pesar de no ser rico ni haber triunfado en todo, él era feliz porque estaba con personas que amaba, y él sabía que lo amaban también.

El amor, la esperanza y la fe son lo que hacen a la humanidad, yo ya perdí una, la fe, la segunda estoy tratando de que no, pero la tercera nunca la voy a dejar ir. La verdad también es una de las cosas que no quiero perder, una de las cosas que me mantiene con los pies firmes en la tierra, saber que hay verdad es saber que hay cosas reales, que no todo en la vida es perfecto, ni lujoso ni fantástico, pero por lo menos la verdad nos hace quienes somos, justo como somos, sin perder nuestro verdadero ser, que nacimos tanto para triunfar como para el fracaso, para amar como perder y morir. Pero lo importante es que fuimos nosotros mismos, pero siento que además de querer sacarme la vida, también quieren sacarme eso.

Pensar en esto me hace temer menos a la muerte, pero me hace querer decir la verdad, que yo amo a Katniss pero ella a mí no, y que nunca fuimos ningún tipo de amantes. Porque si no, ¿Quién soy yo? No me reconozco, desde los cinco años, quise tener una conexión con Katniss, pero ser amantes, ¿de mentira? ¿Sólo por una competencia y no porque lo sintamos de verdad? No puedo permitir eso, dejar que me usen, usarme a mí mismo, usar a los demás, usar mis sentimientos como objeto de admiración para el Capitolio.

Tengo los ojos cerrados, pensando esto en silencio. Cuando de repente escucho una voz de la nada, que proviene de detrás de mí.

**Capítulo 16****  
**

-Deberías estar durmiendo- me dice con algo de reproche, mientras me sobresalto por la sorpresa. La voz, nunca la olvidaría ni la dejaría de reconocer aunque pasen mil años, algo aguda y femenina, pero seria, con tal poder que te hace creer que puede ser tierna e inocente pero te puede arrojar una silla por la cabeza. Katniss. La que no quiere mudarse de mi cabeza y menos, mi corazón, parece pegada como cielo y estrellas a las paredes de este. Niego con la cabeza unos segundos después, vagamente buscando una excusa por estar aquí.

-No quería perderme la fiesta. Al fin y al cabo, es por nosotros.-ella se acerca al borde, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados hacia abajo. Tiene el pelo suelto azotándole la cara pero no creo que lo note, este esta brillante y con algunas ondas y trenzas, por la entrevista, su piel esta pálida casi translucida, a pesar de que su piel es de un color aceitunado, es como si estuviera maquillada con mucho de ese polvo blanco, o tiene frío. Sus labios están algo separados, en una línea recta, moviéndose de vez en cuando en forma irregular, todavía están un poco rojos. Por último, sus ojos, que todavía están delineados pero no tan negros como antes, están muy brillantes, las luces que vienen de abajo bailan en sus pupilas, sus pestañas son larguísimas y el iris de sus ojos parece transparente de costado, con un fino y casi opaco color gris naciendo desde el centro. Para mí, no podría ser mejor, ella, su aspecto, su personalidad. Por más que me saque de mis casillas todo el tiempo, lo la puedo imaginar de otra forma, más que como la tengo al lado mío, parada aquí, observando con los ojos hacia abajo, a la gente del Capitolio. Me muerdo un poco el labio y arqueo las cejas, sin motivo en especial, sólo que hace dos semanas jamás me iba a creer estar aquí, en este lugar, con ella, con este destino.

-¿Están disfrazados?-dice después de un momento. Y me hace bajar a la realidad vagamente.

-¿Quién sabe? Teniendo en cuenta la locura de ropa que llevan aquí... ¿Tú tampoco podías dormir?

-No podía dejar de pensar –responde. Seguro que piensa, en su hermana, su madre, su "amigo", pero sobre todo en ellas, porque seguro es lo que más ama en el mundo y si yo fuera ella también estaría preocupado.

-¿Piensas en tu familia?-le pregunto suavemente.

-No – admite, y me sorprende un poco-. No dejo de preguntarme qué pasará mañana, aunque no sirve de nada, claro.-Baja la vista a mis manos, con algo de culpa. Tengo una palma cuidadosamente puesta una sobre la otra sin hacer presión, con los pulgares intentando tocarse. -Siento mucho lo de las manos, de verdad.-me dice, y creo que lo hace de verdad, pero esto ya paso, y además, con ese spray que me puso la avox, me dejo de doler bastante y estoy seguro de que va a sanar rápido. ¿Pero igual qué importa que sane? Moriré tan rápido que es menos de tres días estaré de vuelta en casa en una caja.

-No importa, Katniss. De todos modos, no tenía ninguna oportunidad en los juegos.-digo con voz deprimente.

-No debes pensar así.

-¿Por qué no? Es la verdad. –por lo menos quiero morir no haciendo el ridículo, como un tonto mientras soy conocido como el trágico enamorado y nada más-Mi única esperanza es no avergonzar a nadie y... –me interrumpo, pienso otra vez en lo que no quiero mentir, que no quiero ser usado, quiero morir con dignidad al menos.

-¿Y qué?

-No sé cómo expresarlo bien. Es que... quiero morir siendo yo mismo. ¿Tiene sentido?-"morir siendo yo mismo" eso resume todo, que no quiero morir sabiendo que viví una mentira, que tuve que hacerlo para estirar más mis días, pero, ¿a qué lleva?, ser recordado como "el pobre amante trágico, que mató a tal", y no como "Peeta, el chico que…hizo tal hazaña o murió desangrado", no lo sé pero sé que la verdad ante todo esto es lo mejor. No quiero que me transformen en un asesino, en alguien insensible y monstruoso como el del distrito dos. -No quiero que me cambien ahí fuera, que me conviertan en una especie de monstruo, porque yo no soy así. –ella se muerde el labio, de seguro piensa que estoy diciendo cualquier locura.

-¿Quieres decir que no matarás a nadie? -me pregunta.

-No. Cuando llegue el momento estoy seguro de que mataré como todos los demás. No puedo rendirme sin luchar. Pero desearía poder encontrar una forma de... de demostrarle al Capitolio que no le pertenezco, que soy algo más que una pieza de sus juegos.-siento que estoy dejando que Katniss sepa cosas de mí que no se lo diría ni a mi propia madre, como si le contara una debilidad.

-Es que no eres más que eso, ninguno lo somos. Así funcionan los juegos.-obviamente no me comprende, sé que los juegos se trata de eso, de hacer caso a ellos y dejar que te manipulen, está bien, aunque este mal, quiero decir, estoy dejando, y dejare que hagan lo que quieran conmigo porque no tengo otra alternativa, pero no voy a dejar que me quiten lo que soy, nunca, por eso prefiero morir antes que me transformen en algo que no soy.

-Bueno, pero, dentro de ese esquema, tú sigues siendo tú y yo sigo siendo yo -insisto-. ¿No lo ves?-No se da cuenta, de que a pesar de que puedan manipularte, no pueden cambiarte, no pueden obligarte a ser algo que no eres.

-Un poco. Aunque..., sin ánimo de ofender, ¿a quién le importa, Peeta?

-A mí. Quiero decir, ¿qué otra cosa me podría preocupar en estos momentos? –le pregunto con algo de enfado, ¿qué acaso no entiende eso?, ¿qué el Capitolio puede destruirte, matarte, amenazarte, pero que nunca puede destruir tu alma, tu ser? La miro fijamente para tratando de captar alguna chispa de empatía, comprensión, entendimiento, pero esos oscuros ojos grises que tanto tengo grabados en mi mente, no reflejan nada de eso ahora.

-Preocúpate por lo que dijo Haymitch -responde, dando un paso atrás-. Por seguir vivo.

-Okey-respondo, sin ánimos, sonriendo, se siente como tratar de reírse de un chiste en un funeral. Entonces, como ella siempre me hizo enojar, quiero devolverle un pequeño golpecito, cortesía de Haymitch por el consejo, preciosa.-digo en tono casi divertido, sabiendo como le molesta que la llamen así. Se nota que algo le molestó porque alza la voz innecesariamente.

-Mira, si quieres pasarte las últimas horas de tu vida planeando una muerte noble en el estadio, es cosa tuya. Yo prefiero pasar las mías en el Distrito 12.

-No me sorprendería que lo hicieras. Dale recuerdos a mí madre cuando vuelvas, ¿bien?-hasta yo siento que es algo patético hacerme el lastimero, pero nada me importa cuando ella está presente.

-Puedes contar con ello.-dice molesta y satisfecha, yéndose por donde vino.

¡Mejor! ¡Vete y déjame aquí pensando en ti de nuevo! pienso amargamente. A veces me pregunto porque no me enamore de Delly Cartwright en vez de ella. Por lo menos sería más fácil poder matar a Katniss y no sentirme tan culpable.

Respiro el aire fresco del tejado, despidiéndome de este paisaje maravilloso, que a partir de ahora solo lo veré en cada sueño en las noches que me quedan. Me voy a la cama y me duermo profundamente, pensando en la conversación del tejado con Katniss.

Me despierto al amanecer porque alguien toca la puerta. Reconozco la voz de Portia que me pide permiso para entrar. Me siento en la cama y digo "pasa" con una voz rasposa y somnolienta. Ella entra con cuidado, y me doy cuenta que aunque Portia usa zapatos con taco alto, no hace casi nada de ruido diferencia de Effie, que cada vez que pisa el suelo se produce una serie de ruidosos estrépitos. Luce una cara triste y sus ojos están algo apagados. Preparar a alguien por un tiempo, y encariñarte con él o ella, despedirlo y tener que verlo morir no debe ser feliz para algunos de los estilistas.

Portia se mueve como una pluma hacia mi cama, tendiéndome en las manos una bata sencilla de color oscuro.

-Tienes que ponértela, afuera hace algo de frío y además es obligatorio-se aleja y se sienta en una de las sillas color verde que hay cerca del armario- ¿Quieres que te de un minuto? Digo, para que te prepares y eso.-me dice.

-Sí, gracias.-le digo asintiendo. Ella me mira como si fuera algo frágil, que con el mínimo golpe me puedo romper, tal vez sea cierto.-Espérame aquí un segundo.

Me voy al baño y evito mirarme al espejo, sólo me lavo la cara con agua fría, me seco y echo un vistazo a la ducha que me atormento tanto estos últimos días, muy en el fondo, la extrañare. Cuando bajo la vista a las vendas de mis manos, hay sangre seca en los bordes, me las saco con extremo cuidado, y miro inquisitivamente mis palmas: las heridas cerraron completamente, y en vez de cortes, hay cicatrices blancas. "Asombroso", pienso, no me duele en ni lo más mínimo.

Portia ya está en el umbral de la puerta esperándome, con medio cuerpo afuera. Respiro hondo y ella se adelanta, me va a acompañar al tejado para que me lleven hasta las catacumbas, debajo del estadio para las últimas preparaciones. Miro rápidamente mi antigua y última habitación y la sigo escaleras arriba.

Afuera está fresco, el cielo está bañado de colores cálidos, principalmente desde donde salió el sol en el horizonte. Los rayos de luz arrasan con lo último de ese rosa apagado que queda de la noche.

Un aerodeslizador aparece de repente. Se abre una pequeña compuerta y dejan caer una escalera de mano que es de metal, o eso creo. Intercambio una mirada con Portia y después pongo mis manos en un peldaño justo arriba de mi frente, y me subo a la escalera con los pies en uno de los últimos peldaños, pero justo cuando quería continuar, una corriente me paraliza y me eleva en los aires, sin posibilidad de seguir avanzando o soltarme. Me quedo así hasta que estoy adentro, pero curiosamente sigo pegado.

Una mujer vestida de blanco se acerca a mí con una jeringa. Lo único que consigo hacer es mirarla extrañado.

-Es tu dispositivo de seguimiento. Quédate bien quieto.-me dice, aunque me pareció haber escuchado un tono burlón detrás de las palabras. Me quedo absolutamente quieto como una estatua de piedra, mientras siento un pinchazo y un dolor agudo en el antebrazo, miro abajo y por un momento vi una luz que parpadeo tenuemente debajo de mi piel. Perfectos para localizar a los tributos en la arena y no perderlos de vista. Me sueltan de la escalera y ahora puedo moverme, con una sensación de cosquilleo débil en el cuerpo. Escucho que recogen a Portia del tejado, para mi sorpresa, pensé que se iba a ir por otro medio.

Ella se une a mí enseguida y seguimos a un avox a una habitación donde hay una mesa servida con el desayuno. Hay comidas deliciosas, pero no creo poder sentirles el gusto ahora. Mi estómago está vacío pero los nervios lo llenan completamente. En un plato me sirvo huevos revueltos, panqueques, tarta de manzana y uvas, mis favoritos, pero como sin animo, casi como si fuera un zombie. Bebo tres vasos de agua a sorbos lentos, sería de ayuda sino encuentro una fuente de agua pronto.

Portia me dice que el viaje dura aproximadamente media hora, así que sólo trato de sentarme en un diván negro cerca de una ventana y pensar que voy a hacer cuando la cuenta regresiva termine, que voy a hacer para no morirme de sed, hambre o frío. Pero algo que no me ayuda, es que no dejo de pensar en Katniss.

Pienso en ella, en cómo va a sobrevivir los próximos días, cazando, haciendo trampas, ocultándose, siendo ingeniosa. Yo no sé cazar, ni tengo conocimientos con plantas como los de ella. Lo único que sé, es lo que el entrenador me enseño sobre unas hojas curativas y unos frutos comestibles, pero que siempre había que fijarse en ¿qué era?, el color, la textura, el sabor…no me acuerdo. Estoy perdido. Mi garganta se enrosca hasta hacerse un nudo que me hace jadear, mis nervios me están venciendo, "_tranquilo Peeta_, _al menos intenta",_ me repito una y otra vez como el verso de una canción.

**Capítulo 17****  
**

Portia me llama y me dice que es hora de bajar. Bajamos por la misma escalera, sólo que esta vez, directamente hacia un tubo para transportarnos a las catacumbas debajo del estadio.

Nos guían a una habitación, que como la conocemos en los distritos, corral, porque encierran a los tributos como animales, para prepararlos y después dejar que se maten en la arena, como si fuera un matadero. Los del Capitolio simplemente le dicen la sala de lanzamiento.

Todo es nuevo, incluyendo la habitación. Soy el único que va a ocupar esta sala. Los campos de batalla son emplazamientos históricos y los conservan después de los juegos, como destinos turísticos populares para la gente del Capitolio: puedes pasar aquí no más de un mes, volver a ver los juegos, hacer un recorrido por las catacumbas y visitar los lugares donde tuvieron lugar las muertes de los tributos. Incluso puedes participar en reconstrucciones de los hechos. Me parece algo abominable, ¿por qué mejor no van ellos a los juegos reales, si tanto les interesa verlos, apostar, revivirlos, por qué semejante cosa sádica?

Me voy al cuarto de baño mientras Portia prepara la ropa de la arena y se sienta un rato a leer una revista que hay en una mesa de café.

La ducha de aquí no es tan compleja como las de las habitaciones del penthouse, sino más bien posee tres botones, uno para ajustar la temperatura, otro para la presión y otro para dejar caer jabón, champú o crema de enjuague.

Me higienizo lo más que puedo, pensando si el lugar es desértico y no hay agua por ninguna parte, sólo la de la cornucopia y la que te dan los patrocinadores, como paso en uno de los juegos anteriores. Me cepillo los dientes y voy con Portia. Ella me entrega la vestimenta para el estadio, que es igual para todos los tributos, me pongo la ropa interior yo mismo con otra capa de ropa que son unos pantalones color escarlata, una remera verde pálido, pero ella me ayuda con una chaqueta que creo que esta reforzada por adentro, para conservar el calor, que me llega unos veinte centímetros por encima de las rodillas, y un grueso cinturón marrón. Los colores de la ropa no me gustan, pero la chaqueta es cómoda, de color oscuro con franjas grises y una capucha, se ajusta perfectamente a mi pecho y brazos.

Portia toca la tela de la chaqueta, observando una de las solapas afuera y dentro.

-Lo que pensaba, está hecha de tela térmica, para conservar el calor…

-Va a hacer frío.-digo, medio preguntando, medio como una afirmación.

-Sí, pero creo que sólo por las noches, porque si no hubiesen mandado una capa más de ropa.-Me entrega unas botas negras de cuero con una suela de goma con relieves, las miro como si me haya entregado un par de ojotas y cordones. Portia me ve y se ríe.

-Son para correr, y para mantener tus pies resguardados del frío. Las suelas son especiales para que no te resbales fácilmente.

-Oh…-digo y me siento un ignorante, porque las únicas botas que conozco son las viejas de lona y plástico que tengo en casa contra la lluvia. Siempre use zapatos o zapatillas.

Me pongo unas medias ajustadas y después las botas, que al igual que la chaqueta, se ajustan perfectamente como si estuviesen diseñadas a la forma de mis pies.

Portia se sienta en la mesa, se ve distante, pero después de un minuto habla.

-Peeta…

-¿Sí?- respondo suavemente.

-Prométeme que lo intentaras, que saldrás ahí y harás todo lo posible para salvar tu vida, porque si no lo haces, estaré muy decepcionada.-me mira fijamente, hace una semana que nos conocemos, pero charlamos lo suficiente, y ella vio mi forma de hablar y pensar, que sabe muy bien que es lo que quiero hacer, simplemente intentar al principio pero después rendirme.

-Te lo prometo, prometo no rendirme hasta el final.-le digo firmemente mientras le devuelvo la mirada fija y seriamente, gesto de los que dicen la verdad, ella sonríe y se levanta de la silla.

-Gracias…-parecía que iba a decir algo más pero se acerca y me abraza por el cuello amistosamente, un abrazo cálido, que no parece una triste de despedida, si no uno que te das con un amigo que no veras por un tiempo, ¿querrá hacerme creer eso?, no lo sé, pero ahora ella estará siempre en mi memoria, me escuchó, me alentó, y hasta el último momento no me dejó bajar los brazos. Sus cabellos dorados con olor a perfume caro y manzanilla me rozan la mejilla como plumas, sus aros de plata tintinean cuando se aleja. Sus ojos color miel me miran húmedos y brillantes, parece que quieren llorar, pero no lo hacen.

Se queda sentada al lado mío, mirando a un punto fijo, otra vez distante, pero me sujeta la mano, muy fuerte. Nos mantenemos así un rato hasta que me suelto de su agarre para que me corra la circulación y tomar agua.

Bebo hasta hartarme cuando se escucha la alarma, una voz femenina habla diciendo que es momento de prepararse para el lanzamiento.

Me miro con Portia por un instante y ella habla primero.

-Recuerda todo lo que dijo Haymitch, no vallas hasta la cornucopia, toma lo que este a tu alcance y CORRE.-Portia hizo mucho énfasis en la última palabra, dejándomelo bien en claro.

-Lo haré-respondo. Me dedica una sonrisa genuina y me abraza otra vez, apretujándome con sus delgados brazos.

-Ya sabes, inténtalo… has lo posible por sobrevivir.

-Lo haré, gracias Portia. -Doy pasos sin dejar de mirarla hacia el tubo. Cuando ya tengo mis pies en la base de este, que se trata de una placa metálica, ella cruza los brazos, y seriamente me dice: "Te veré pronto", con un verdadero dejo de presión en cada palabra, como si estuviera muy lejos y no pudiera escucharla. El vidrio del tubo baja, y se escuchan unas palabras de la misma voz femenina por un parlante, pero no presto atención a lo que dice. Me quedo mirándola con el ceño fruncido un poco desconcertado. Mis ojos quedan en ella hasta que mi visión se oscurece por completo, el cilindro se eleva aproximadamente en unos quince segundos. Cierro los ojos hasta que siento que no tengo vidrio rodeándome, sino una brisa fresca golpeándome la cara. La oscuridad se fue completamente, reemplazada por luz de día. Parpadeo con la luz del sol picándome en los ojos. Solo pasa un segundo, hasta que se escucha la irreconocible voz del presentador, Claudius Templesmith.

-Damas y caballeros, ¡que empiecen los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre!

**Capítulo 18**

Un minuto, es el tiempo de la cuenta regresiva, y el tiempo que se nos da para acostumbrarnos a primera vista de lo que hay a nuestros alrededores. Tenemos que estar de pie en estas placas metálicas, hasta que los sesenta segundos terminen y el sonido de un gong nos deje salir, de lo contrario, explotaremos por los aires, si salimos antes (hay minas debajo de las placas metálicas).

Observo el circulo de tributos, veinticuatro placas metálicas, con doce chicos y doce chicas, alrededor de la Cornucopia, un enorme cuerno dorado en forma de cono, la punta es curvada y tiene un agujero de unos cinco o seis metros, que está totalmente lleno de cosas que nos servirán aquí, para sobrevivir. Va desde comida, bolsas de dormir, cantimploras, medicinas, mochilas de distinto tamaño, y sobre todo, armas, muchas de ellas por todos lados, perfectas para una terrible masacre. Alrededor de la cornucopia hay suministros, también, pero mientras más lejos estén, menos valor tienen, así que si quieres conseguir una buena arma, una bolsa de dormir térmica y medicinas, tienes que ir lo más cerca del centro, pero tienes que ser rápido y atento, dos cosas que no soy.

Estamos rodeados de pendientes, con bosques de pinos, sobre todo uno inmenso a mi izquierda y detrás de mí y a mi derecha, un lago, que posiblemente sea la fuente principal de agua. Del otro lado, a lo lejos, hay campos de hierbas, parece que tiene para alimentarse de granos, por la forma de estas, que son tan altas que parecen llegar por los hombros. Hay campos por todas partes detrás de la Cornucopia, de distintos colores y alturas. Cualquiera estaría loco si quisiera ir allí, no sabes con que te puedes encontrar.

Es un terreno llano y verde, donde estamos. Hay suministros sin mucho valor a pocos metros, estoy decidiendo tomar uno y dar la vuelta para correr al bosque.

Veinte segundos. Consigo ver una bolsa de lona que se asemeja a una mochila, está un poco inflada, algo útil debe tener. Calculo que debe estar a ocho metros de mí, hacia la izquierda. Sé que el tributo del distrito ocho que tengo al lado también la está mirando, pero no voy a dejarlo pasar.

Veo a mi alrededor para encontrar a Katniss, ella está a cinco tributos a mi izquierda. Mira con tentación el único arco tensado con un carcaj de flechas que hay a metros de la cornucopia. Maldición pienso al segundo. Ella se va a arriesgar a ir a por ellos, pero no lo conseguirá, no, la van a matar antes.

Se queda vacilando por un largo momento hasta que me encuentra con la mirada. Instintivamente sacudo la cabeza rápido pero sutilmente, con advertencia. Ella me mira sin comprender, y sólo faltan tres segundos. Le saco la vista de encima y fijo mis ojos a esa bolsa, al igual que el chico de al lado; que es tan alto como yo, pero no es fornido.

Flexiono mis rodillas y extiendo mis brazos a los costados, tomando una buena bocanada de aire.  
Suena el gong y empiezo a correr por la bolsa con todas mis fuerzas, no soy muy rápido, pero consigo llegar a ella un metro antes que mi rival. La tomo por un costado muy rápido y cuando me doy la vuelta para correr, el chico que también vio la bolsa se tira encima de mí. Trata de empujarme y sacármela de las manos. No consigue derribarme, me recupero veloz y con un golpe seco y directo en el estómago de él, aferro la bolsa en mi mano izquierda. Y justo cuando me estoy por echar a correr, el mismo chico me da la vuelta ferozmente con una mano en mi hombro y me pega salvajemente en un costado de mi cara, debajo de mi ojo derecho. Grito por el dolor y dejo caer la bolsa. Me asusto por unos segundos porque me vuelvo un blanco fácil, cualquiera con algo duro puede noquearme, y finalmente, matarme. Abro los ojos alarmado, sin importarme la luz del sol. El tributo con el que pelee ya no está en mi campo de visión, al parecer sólo quería la bolsa. Me doy la vuelta del lado contrario del baño de sangre, y echo a correr con furia, decepcionado por no haber ganado la bolsa, y haber entrado en confusión. Justo antes de internarme completamente en el bosque de pinos, me doy la vuelta dos segundos.

Ya hay gente muerta, en ese corto minuto que pasó, hay varios pares de cuerpos abiertos llenos de sangre bajo la luz del sol. Los profesionales no tienen piedad. A lo lejos, veo al tributo del distrito once, Thresh, escapar con una mochila y un cuchillo enormes hacia los campos verdes, perdiéndose en el horizonte.

Por lo menos, no veo a Katniss en ningún lado, pero el carcaj y el arco están en manos de alguien más ahora. No me doy tiempo a ver quién es, sólo me vuelvo en redondo y corro con todas mis fuerzas de nuevo.

Atravieso unos cien metros de pinos y plantas. Me paro unos segundos para respirar, jadeante, detrás de unos árboles. A lo lejos se escuchan gritos y chillidos de otros, mi único pensamiento ahora es desear que Katniss no este entre ellos.

Después de varios segundos me pongo correr otra vez, con los latidos de mi corazón golpeando salvajemente contra mi pecho. Otra vez, logró recorrer unos cien metros y un poco más, cuando escucho a mi derecha, que sólo están a varios pasos.

La adrenalina me corre por las venas y jadeo bastante, me cubro la boca con la mano. Doy la vuelta y corro del lado contrario de las voces.

Corro hasta que me canso y necesito recuperar aire. Me arde la mejilla porque me raspe con una rama mientras huía. Siento el ardor en mi pómulo derecho pero no me importa eso ahora. Me quedo quieto respirando hondo pero silenciosamente, para verificar que no escucho más las voces. Consigo aliviarme un poco. Decido ahorrar algo de energía y me pongo a caminar, el suelo desciende de a poco mientras lo hago.

Estoy furioso y asustado. No tengo ninguna arma, ni comida, ni agua. Que estúpido fui al querer tomar esa bolsa, si hubiese ido unos metros más lejos, ahora estaría muerto en el baño de sangre. Pero, ahora que lo pienso, no estaría tan mal, porque una muerte rápida como que te corten el cuello no es tan dolorosa como una muerte lenta por inanición o deshidratación.

Camino unos kilómetros. Ya han pasado unas tres horas. Voy derecho hacia la misma parte, aunque no sé dónde este, solo sé que sigue habiendo bosque. Intento encontrar una fuente de agua, como me aconsejaron, pero no hay rastros de ella. Creo que me he perdido, la zona en donde estoy sólo hay mucha vegetación y pinos, por todas partes. Ya no se escuchan gritos, ni aullidos, ni ruidos de insectos. Hay un silencio fantasmal. Lo único que escucho son los latidos de mi corazón, irregulares, fuertes, golpeando contra mi pecho y mis sienes. Me asusta que este sea un lugar peligroso, a pesar de que no haya nadie, es muy extraño. Decido dar la vuelta y regresar por donde vine, respirando muy profundamente para contener el dolor de cabeza que tengo ahora.

Mientras camino a pasos largos y, si esta en mi capacidad, silenciosos, trato de cruzar el bosque pensando en la última vez que vi a las personas que quiero. A mis amigos, en la cosecha, a mis hermanos, dándome su apoyo, no quede resentido porque uno de ellos no se haya ofrecido para reemplazarme, en mi padre, en su bondad, su energía, sus ganas de siempre mirar hacia adelante; en mi madre, trato de no pensar mucho en su despedida, pero si en su persona, la que esta oculta debajo de ese monstruo en el que a veces se convierte. En Portia, nuestras charlas, en haberle prometido que lo voy a intentar, pero no sé como cumplir mi promesa. Después, con carcajadas de las que me arrepiento al instante, pienso en el borracho de Haymitch y sus cambios de humor, y en Effie, la insistente Effie, ¿cómo olvidarla?

Finalmente, y por último, pienso en Katniss. Imagino una vida diferente como siempre la soñé: que nos conociéramos, y que por lo menos tuviera la increíble suerte de ser amigo suyo, de pasar tiempo con ella, y la tan lejana esperanza, de que alguna vez ella pudiese sentir lo mismo por mí.

Esta atardeciendo, y me aleje bastante de esa zona extraña. Mi boca está empezando a exigir algo de agua. No tengo mucha hambre, pero en cualquier momento la tendré, y tengo que hacer esfuerzos para que no aumente tanto, que pierda el control de mí mismo, y que me vea desplomado en el piso por falta de nutrientes.

Todavía, en mi larga caminata, no vi algún fruto que pueda comer estando seguro de que no sea venenoso o algo por el estilo.

Se empiezan a escuchar cañonazos, cada uno en honor a un tributo muerto. Los cuento para mis adentros. Uno, dos, tres… Escucho voces, que extrañamente me hacen sentir algo aliviado porque no me fui tan lejos, pero a la vez, eso me pone en alerta. Camino lo más rápido que puedo del lado contrario de donde provienen. Pero cuando me decido a correr, se escucha un grito. Cuatro, cinco, seis, siete. Trato de ocultarme detrás de un ancho árbol, de las personas que se aproximan hacia donde estaba. Ocho, nueve…diez y por último, hasta ahora, once. Once tributos muertos.

Por un lado, se escuchan voces, más fuertes ahora, que significa que se acercan. Y por el otro, se escuchan pasos, pies pisando el pasto y las hojas que caen de los árboles, generando crujidos. Me congelo, si corro ahora, voy a hacer mucho ruido, y no voy a llegar tan lejos, porque estoy muy cansado. Trato de no moverme y escucho la situación de las personas que ahora están reunidas detrás del árbol que me cubre.

-¿La mataron?- pregunta una voz femenina que desborda arrogancia.

-Pos supuesto que sí, está bien muerta-le contesta una voz masculina con orgullo.

-Que bien, una menos- dice una voz aguda con alivio- Casi se nos escapa, tuvimos que dividirnos y perseguirla, se movía como un rayo.

-Ni me lo digas, Glimmer le disparó dos flechas, una al tobillo, y la otra se desvió, pero aun así, la maldita seguía huyendo.

-Jajaja, la rata tenía coraje.-Por un momento, mi corazón da un salto y un pensamiento terrible pasa por mi mente, ¿Y si era Katniss? ¿Y si la encontraron, pero ella trató de correr y no tuvo suerte? No, no puede ser. Dejo escapar un gemido de dolor, que es bastante sonoro, pero no parecen escucharme porque siguen conversando normalmente.

-¿De qué distrito era, Marvel?-pregunta una voz llena de curiosidad. ¡Que no diga del doce, por favor no!

-Del seis.-Contesta aburrido. Mi corazón vuelve a latir, aliviado, pero siento un pinchazo de culpabilidad por relajarme por la muerte de alguien más.

-Bueno, sigamos, tenemos mucho que hacer-ordena una voz grave que empieza a caminar, hacia el lado contrario de donde estoy oculto. Por un momento, me lleno de alivio, pensar que tal vez Katniss no murió, y que se están yendo. Pero ese alivio, como si fuera un fino hilo de seda, es cortado por un par de tijeras afiladas.

-Espera un segundo, Cato.-dice una voz femenina, lo próximo que dice, lo hace con tal tono soberbio y malicioso, que se me erizan los pelos-Tenemos compañía.

**Capítulo 19  
**

Me quedo quieto donde estoy, cubierto por mi árbol, o no mucho, porque me acaban de descubrir. Mis ojos, abiertos de par en par, y mis manos tensadas a los costados. Me quedo rígido, como una roca.

-Muéstrate-exige esa misma voz, infantil, femenina, con un dejo de superioridad- Hazlo ahora y no sufrirás tanto.-Sigo quieto donde estoy, sin mover un pelo. Escucho sonidos de exclamación e impaciencia. Otra voz se eleva, pero esta vez es masculina y autoritaria.

-Muéstrate en este preciso instante o iremos por ti y te mataremos sin dudar.

Cierro fuerte los ojos, pensando en que me voy a arrepentir por lo que voy a hacer, si corro, me van a lanzar una lanza en la espalda, si sigo "oculto", me van a venir a buscar y van a matarme. Si me dejo ver, se reirán y después van a hacer conmigo lo que quieran, después matarme. ¿Tanta suerte tengo, que todas las opciones conducen a la muerte?

Me alejo del árbol y me dejo descubrir, alzo las manos por la altura de mis hombros, para dejarles ver que no tengo nada.

Alzo la vista y tengo cinco pares de ojos mirándome de forma divertida, todos con cara de placer monstruoso en los ojos. Están los tributos de los distritos uno, dos, y la tributo del cuatro, que me mira fijamente. Cuando miro bien, inmediatamente reconozco que son profesionales, equipados con armas hasta los dientes, seguro se adueñaron de la Cornucopia. La rubia del distrito uno, tiene el arco y las flechas que iba a tomar Katniss. Al parecer no tiene ni la postura ni el manejo para usarlo, pero creo que lo tiene sólo para presumir.

-¡Pero miren quién es! ¡El amante trágico del doce! –se escucha un quinteto de risas despreciables- ¿Pensaste que no te iba a poder ver, enamorado?-la chica que me habla es bajita, pero fuerte, con pelo castaño y ojos oscuros, tez bronceada, lleva cuchillos de distintos tamaños colgados por todas partes, desde algunos del tamaño de mi dedo pulgar, a otro del largo de mi brazo.-Te escuche perfectamente cuando caminabas, y cuando te escondiste detrás de ese árbol. Que gran tonto eres, ¿sabes?

-Sí-respondo, firme y secamente, para su sorpresa-Soy un tonto, pero no más que tú.-afirmo, si voy a morir, voy a decir lo que quiera, pero sí, soy un tonto. Ella arruga la nariz y hace una mueca de asco, empieza a acercar su mano izquierda a su cinturón cargado con cuchillos de doble filo. El chico más alto y musculoso, el más asesino de todos le pone una mano en su muñeca, bloqueándole el movimiento a ella.

-Espera Clove.-le pide con voz amable. Ella asiente a regañadientes.-Después de todo un día de trabajo, nos merecemos un poco de diversión, ¿no crees?-le pregunta a ella con toda la felicidad del mundo.

La cara de Clove se transforma de seria y asqueada a venenosamente placentera.

-Por supuesto-dice con voz aguda, arrastrando las palabras con satisfacción.

Yo me quedo en el lugar, preguntándome a mí mismo que van a hacer conmigo ahora, la única respuesta que me llega es que probablemente será más de lo peor que me podría imaginar.

-¿Quién quiere empezar?-pregunta el monstruoso Cato con diversión. ¿Empezar para hacer qué?

-Yo digo que primero sea Clove, porque ella se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí.-sugiere la del distrito cuatro. Cato mira a los demás para encontrar negativas, pero nadie se opone. Él sonríe malicioso.

-Pues empieza tú, quiero ver como le arrancas una oreja.-pongo una mirada aterradora en el rostro, que es como me siento ahora mismo, todos se ríen a carcajadas exageradamente crueles.

-Con gusto-recita ella con diversión. Me mira con asco y arrogancia. Saca un cuchillo un poco más grande que mi mano y lo eleva con un brazo por encima del hombro, apunto de arrojarlo a una de mis sienes.

-¡Espera!-grito desesperado. Ella mantiene el cuchillo rígido en la mano y su cara hace una mueca de impaciencia.

-¿Qué? Prefieres que sea en el medio de tus ojos?- dice ella.

-¿No crees que es cobarde tratar de lanzarme cuchillos sin antes pelear conmigo?

-No peleare contigo-responde indignada.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto yo con diversión, pero realmente mi corazón salta de mi pecho como un trampolín.- ¿Temes que te gane y no puedas ir a llorar con tu novio?-Su cara cambia a un odio extremo, frunce el ceño, pero sin diversión.

-¿Así que tan pronto piensas morir?-me pregunta Marvel, el chico del distrito uno.

-No, no pienso morir.-aseguro con total firmeza. No me lo puedo creer lo que estoy diciendo.-Si quieren dar orgullo y honor a su distrito, lo están haciendo mal, porque, ¿de veras son tan cobardes que no se animan a pelear conmigo? ¿Un pobre panadero?

-Basta-chilla la chica rubia del distrito uno.-Clove, mátalo de una vez y sigamos con nuestro camino.

-Tú no mandas aquí- le escupe Cato. Ella baja la vista a sus pies, avergonzada.

-Clove, sólo tírale un cuchillo o dos, pero hazlo rápido, tenemos que regresar a la cornucopia.-le ordena irritado.

-Espera Cato, no voy a dejar que este cretino se muera con la razón.

-Pues vamos,-le grito -pelea conmigo, cualquiera de ustedes- hablo señalándolos con una mano agitada -el que sea, sólo quiero ver que se animen a hacerlo sin armas.-La seriedad se va y se escucha un coro de risas ahogadas y chillonas.

-No estás a la altura de pelear con alguno de nosotros pequeño enamorado.-dice Cato, con palabras roncas y altaneras.

-¿Por qué no?-por un momento recuerdo lo que dijo Katniss "siempre está el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sólo necesitas hacerte con un cuchillo, y al menos, tendrás una oportunidad". Sus palabras golpean mi memoria una y otra vez como un eco.-Puedo pelear con cualquiera de ustedes, si gano, me dejaran unirme a ustedes, y si no, seré hombre muerto.-Espero a que las risas lleguen pero no veo ni siquiera una mirada burlona.

-Estoy harto de tanto, pelearas conmigo, enamorado, si pierdes, te mato, si ganas, te matare después de todos modos- dice Marvel, cansado pero soberbio.

-Esta bien, pero sólo si cada uno tiene un arma. –me mira con duda y después asiente sin ganas.

-Lo que sea, te mataré de todas formas.- Él suelta a un lado todo su equipamiento de cuchillos y espadas, pero se queda con un cuchillo que se ve horriblemente afilado por todas partes y largo, bastante largo. Me arroja un cuchillo, que más bien, parece uno para cortar pan. Su hoja no mide más de quince centímetros, y a diferencia del suyo, no tiene doble filo.

-¿Qué es esto?- le exijo- ¿Quieres verme cortar flores o qué?

-Dijiste, "si cada uno tiene un arma", no especificaste que cada uno tuviera armas de igual tamaño.-contesta con diversión.

-Tramposo-le escupo. Él y sus compañeros se ríen.

-Este, es un juego sin reglas, ¿o nadie te lo dijo? Bastante es que te demos esta oportunidad, ¿crees que hubiésemos dejado que otro más peleara contra uno de nosotros? No, así que cierra la boca y pelea si tanto quieres.-Tiene razón, es un juego sin reglas, sólo que puede haber un vencedor, no importa como. Me maldigo en voz baja y sostengo el pequeño cuchillo en mi mano derecha, preparándome para lo que tenga que venir.

Los demás se apartan a unos cuantos metros, viendo con diversión, alentando a Marvel, y gritándome "perdedor" o "sabrás la lección, enamorado".

Nos quedamos parados donde estamos, a unos dos metros de distancia, mirándonos fijamente. Su mirada es vacía, casi sin vida, la mirada de un asesino que ya sabe que está condenado a sufrir en el infierno, y no le importa nada. Por mi parte me curvo y separo un poco mis piernas, como nos enseñaron en lucha, pongo un pie más adelante que el otro por si tengo que saltar. Una mano sujetando el cuchillo firmemente, con los nudillos blancos, y la otra, atenta en el aire.

El primero en atacar es Marvel, que se arroja salvajemente contra mí, con el cuchillo bailando en su mano como un látigo.

Es inesperado, pero consigo arrojarme a mi derecha, rodando por el piso, me levanto rápidamente y me quedo en la misma postura anterior.

Él me mira incrédulo, como si hubiese esperado que me quede tirado en el suelo mientras él blandía su cuchillo contra mí. No quede en segundo lugar después que Seth por nada. Yo siempre fui más rápido y un poco más fuerte que el resto, pero mi hermano, siempre fue el más astuto, siempre se arrojaba contra mí, y yo lo esquivaba, pero mientras me ponía de pie, él estaba encima de mí otra vez, pero dejándome atrapado contra el piso.

Le sonrió, porque antes de irse, es justo lo que me enseñó Seth, lo que me faltaba para quedar en primer lugar, adelantarse a los hechos y moverse con más agilidad.

Marvel me mira con odio y se arroja otra vez contra mí. Forcejeamos en un intento de derribar al otro, creo que desde afuera parecería un abrazo, pero con el pequeño detalle de que nos queremos matar. Con mi mano izquierda forcejeo con su mano derecha evitando a que su cuchillo se acerque a mí. Cuando siento que voy a perder, se me ocurre algo. Levanto mi cuchillo mientras el me intenta tirar, y justo cuando comete el error de encorvarse, bajo con toda mi fuerza la empuñadura del cuchillo en la parte inferior de su cuello. Se escucha un golpe seco, él se estremece y cae, encima de mí, haciéndome caer también. Los demás dejan escapar gritos de exclamación y sorpresa.

Me deshago del peso de su cuerpo encima de mí con facilidad y me pongo de pie, creyendo que todo acabo, le doy la espalda a Marvel, y miro a los demás, con satisfacción, ellos me devuelven la mirada con una sonrisa malévola.

Justo en ese momento, siento un golpe desgarrador en la espalda, que me hace caer de costado en el suelo. El dolor se propaga por todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome estremecer y jadear. Siento un dolor sordo en el tobillo derecho, algo que me pego con fuerza justo en el hueso, que hace que la parte inferior mi pierna tiemble, una patada, pues claro, pero una muy fuerte.

Marvel se deja caer encima de mí con las piernas a ambos lados de mi cadera, y su cuchillo brillando con la luz del sol por encima de su cabeza, preparado para dejarlo caer en mi pecho. Su mirada asesina y mortal. Dejo escapar un gemido de horror y sorpresa. Pero sólo por un instante.

Alzo las piernas, y con bastante elasticidad, las encierro en el cuello de mi oponente tirándolo hacia abajo. Mi abdomen se contrae por el esfuerzo y estoy sudando horrores. Él es arrojado hacia atrás con una velocidad tan grande, que de un segundo al otro ya no esta encima de mí, sino que debajo de mis pies y tobillos.

Antes de ser arrojado completamente hacia atrás, mi oponente intentó atravesarme con su cuchillo, pero no tuvo mucho éxito, logre manotearlo para desviarlo de su dirección a mi cara, pero me corto toda la parte posterior del antebrazo, sangre brotando de la herida como una fuente.

El dolor es abrumador, y no consigo aferrar a Marvel lo suficientemente contra el suelo. Él se deshace de la prisión de mis piernas y se arroja contra mí, tiene la cara sudada y roja, con una mueca horrible.

Me empieza a pegar puñetazos en la cabeza, algunos consigo bloquearlos, desviarlos, pero falle dos veces, y consiguió pegarme en la cara, haciéndome puré con toda su fuerza.

Exhalo hondo con cansancio y lo empujo hacia atrás. Él cae de espaldas al piso aturdido. Aprovecho y tomo su cuchillo que estaba sobre las hierbas cerca de mi sien izquierda. Me enderezo lo suficiente y lo arrojó sin pensar hacia él. Le iba a dar justo en la frente, pero en ese momento una espada gruesa y enorme sujetada por una mano callosa y firme lo bloquea, haciendo caer el cuchillo frente a Marvel como un alfiler.

-¡Suficiente!-grita Cato-Ya está enamorado, tienes lo que querías así que para.

-Te voy a matar infeliz…-empieza a balbucear Marvel mientras se pone de pie con esfuerzo. Cato le da un codazo en el pecho haciéndolo callar.

Las demás se acercan alrededor de Marvel, con miradas de ira, incredibilidad, y una chispa de admiración.

-¿Qué haremos contigo?-pregunta Cato como si genuinamente no supiera la respuesta.

-Dijeron que si yo le ganaba, me podría unir a ustedes- aseguro con voz lógica.

-No me ganaste…-empieza a balbucear otra vez Marvel, su mirada está llena de asquerosidad pura.

-Es verdad, no lo hice, pero lo hubiese hecho, te hubiese matado si Cato no lo impedía.-mi voz no tembló en ninguna palabra.

-¿De verdad vas a dejar que se una a nosotros?-pregunta Glimmer notablemente indignada, no encaja esto para ella.

-Sí, voy a dejar que se quede.-replica Cato con autoridad. Cuatro gritos de exclamación e indignación se escuchan. Se juntan en un círculo a discutir, dejándome a fuera de escuchar cualquier decisión. Después de un rato, todos sueltan una carcajada con dejo de diversión y complicidad, se dan la vuelta a observarme.

-No debemos perder más tiempo,- Cato me señala con su espada.-Tú, enamorado, vendrás con nosotros, por ahora, te dejaremos vivir, no sabes la suerte que tienes.-me dice muy serio.

-Gracias.-es todo lo que digo. Me levanto del suelo y me duele todo el cuerpo. Necesito agua desesperadamente. Les pido que me compartan, Glimmer me arroja una cantimplora llena de mala gana. Me la acabo en segundos, pero siento que necesito más. Se niegan a darme más hasta que lleguemos a la Cornucopia.

Me siento terriblemente, no haciéndole caso a la herida abierta que tengo en el brazo, a los puñetazos y golpes que recibí, o a la falta de agua y comida. Me siento sucio, un traidor. Mis padres, mis hermanos, Haymitch…Portia, ¿se decepcionaran de mí? ¿Y Katniss? Oh Dios, si Katniss me viera ahora…

Caminamos medio kilómetro hasta llegar a la Cornucopia. Me prestan un cuchillo casi del mismo tamaño que tenía antes, me comparten un poco más de agua y unos bocadillos, y finalmente, de muy mala gana, me regalan una de sus preciadas vendas hipoalergénicas, que me cubro en el brazo, pero antes me limpio bien la herida.

Cuando llegamos hay un chico que es del distrito tres, tiene unos catorce años, muy delgado, bajo y de tez pálida, que lo hace parecer de doce. Tiene ojos oscuros que no dejan distinguir sus iris de sus pupilas, sino dos hoyos negros en su lugar, y el pelo de color castaño. Su mirada es despistada y asustada, principalmente cuando Cato le habla, o más bien le grita, porque no le trata nada bien. Parece que es el que cuida las cosas cuando los demás no están, haciendo guardia. Le habrá "perdonado la vida" considerándolo como esclavo, como guardián de las provisiones, pero no parte de ellos.

Ceno con ellos alrededor de una fogata pequeña. Nada tan lujoso como iba a pensar, como si fueran a comer carne asada y después pastel, al contrario, juntaron toda la comida empaquetada y la racionan, esta noche a cada uno le toca una porción de galletas saladas, una fruta, y un sándwich simple de pavo y queso, del tamaño de mi palma. Y yo que pensé que se devoraban todo y se atiborraban hasta no poder más, ellos saben que la comida de la Cornucopia es suficiente, lo necesario para alimentar a una cantidad de aproximadamente quince tributos, en un periodo de dos semanas. No quieren arriesgarse a darse el lujo ahora, y después quedarse con las manos vacías, porque que yo sepa, pueden estar entrenados desde la niñez, a matar, degollar, manejar armas, pero no están entrenados o acostumbrados a salir al bosque y alimentarse con lo que haya allí, a diferencia de Katniss, o los tributos de del distrito once, que viven en el campo y saben de plantas y alimentos silvestres.

Hablan entre ellos y me evitan la mayor parte del tiempo. Él único que me habla es Cato de vez en cuando, preguntándome principalmente si vi a Katniss o a otros tributos. Siempre respondo que no, porque es verdad, no tengo idea de donde está pero tampoco es difícil imaginarlo. Aunque prefiero que me maten ahora mismo lentamente, antes de decírselos si lo supiera.

Se hace muy tarde, se puede ver la manta oscura salpicada de estrellas que nos cubre, no se si este cielo es real o si solo es parte de la arena.

Todos tienen un colchón de aire inflado, una manta, y una almohada para cada uno, no se si reír o enfadarme, porque pienso en todos los demás, ahí afuera, con frío, dependiendo de lo poco que tienen durmiendo en el suelo húmedo y duro, y ellos aquí, turnándose para ir a matarlos con diversión y durmiendo como reyes, comparados con los demás.

Me da mala espina, algo de duda, tratar de dormir aquí sabiendo que hay una horda de tributos ahí afuera dispuestos a matarnos con sólo una pequeña oportunidad, pero ellos se ven tan confiados que simplemente me callo y me pierdo entre mis pensamientos.

Yo no pido nada para dormir, pero Glimmer me arroja una bolsa de dormir y una pequeña manta mullida en los pies, de muy mala gana. No me quejo ni la trato de la forma que ella lo hace, porque ahora podría estar tirado por ahí entre las hierbas, sin agua ni comida ni calor, pero es más honesto que estar aquí y fingir ser como ellos.

A pesar de estar cómodo y sin frío, me siento muy miserable. Yo no soy así, yo no quería esto, pero algo en mi no tuvo la valentía para morir dignamente, en cambio, los desafíe, pelee y aquí estoy. Pero esto no es sólo por mí, es por ella, porque si muero no podría estar en paz conmigo mismo sabiendo que no hice nada para tratar de ayudarla, jamás me lo perdonaría. Puede ser bajo, cruel y desesperado, pero no se me ocurre otra manera de proteger a Katniss de ellos. No puedo imaginar qué pensaría Portia de mí, ni mis hermanos, ni mis padres, ni siquiera Katniss. Es verdad que me dijeron que hiciera lo posible por vivir, pero no quería caer tan bajo. Por una parte, fue inteligente lo que hice hasta ahora para estar vivo, pero fue, creo que lo más bajo y deshonesto que he llegado hasta ahora, unirme a ellos, sabiendo que son jóvenes monstruosos que quieren muerte a toda costa, egoístas, arrogantes. ¿Pero quién los puede culpar? No, no se los puede culpar a ellos. Todo esto, es la culpa del Capitolio, es la culpa de ellos por querer manejar a los distritos, por querer matar a dos de sus hijos cada año, por transformar esto en un espectáculo, es su culpa que en este mismo momento tengamos que matarnos entre nosotros, dividiéndonos, en vez de estar unidos, como debería ser. No culpes al jugador, culpa al juego.

**Capítulo 20**

Pasaron unas horas, y creo que se acerca medianoche. Se escucha el himno de Panem, con sus características notas dramáticas. Es la apertura que se va a escuchar todas las noches, antes de que como está sucediendo ahora, aparezca el sello del Capitolio como si fuese parte del Cielo, y seguido, las muertes de los tributos de hoy. En casa, se que muestran las repeticiones de las muertes de los tributos, justo en el momento en que los mataron, pero aquí en la arena sólo nos dejan ver la cara del tributo y el numero de su distrito, porque de otra forma sería injusto para todos. Si sabemos cómo y quién mata a los tributos, se pueden crear estrategias y ventajas para algunos, y el juego no sería bien visto porque sería tramposo y demasiado predecible.

En el medio del cielo aparece un aerodeslizador con una pantalla enorme, que va a mostrar la cara de los caídos.

Obviamente, no aparece ninguno de los profesionales, así que primero aparece la cara de la tributo del distrito tres, después el chico del distrito cuatro, la tributo del distrito cuatro aquí presente deja escapar un sollozo pequeño que evidentemente es falso, porque después se echa a reír sin compasión. Luego el chico del distrito cinco, los dos de los distritos seis y siete. El chico del 8, el que me robo la bolsa. A cada tributo que pasó, alguno de ellos dejo escapar un comentario orgulloso y asesino, se aplauden entre ellos, mientras sólo me limito a mirar el cielo y no hacerles caso. Los dos del 9, y ya son diez, falta uno. Por un segundo abro muy bien los ojos como si eso me hiciera ver mejor, contengo el aliento, todo en lo que pienso en este segundo, es que la siguiente no sea Katniss. No, no, Katniss no, no Pero no, es la chica del distrito diez. Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio muy sonoro y entrecortado. No me dan tiempo a sentirme culpable cuando Clove me mira con diversión y habla.

-¿Qué pasa enamorado? ¿Temiste que fuera tu novia la última muerta de hoy? No te preocupes, pronto la vamos a encontrar y te daremos el honor a ti de matarla.-"Matarla", matarla, matarla. Está palabra me atravesó el pecho como una bala, ¿Matarla yo? Debe estar bromeando, seguro que sí. Me quedo parpadeando en silencio. Apartándome del horror, de la pesadilla que sería si tuviese que estar obligado a matarla, si en verdad me dieran eso que dicen honor. Nunca la mataría, cierto, pero las palabras "honor" y "matarla" se quedan revoloteando en mi mente de forma nada bonita.

Me acuesto en mi bolsa de dormir, dándole la espalda a ellos. Aferro mi cuchillo en mi mano izquierda y la otra la uso como almohada junto con la manta mullida. Sonrío. Lo único que me puede hacer sonreír en este ambiente es saber que Katniss todavía esta viva, y mientras ella lo este, yo también lo voy a estar.

Antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir, recuerdo a los que murieron, y trato de pensar en los que están vivos allí afuera. Bueno, estoy con los profesionales, lamentablemente, después está el chico del distrito tres que está con nosotros, la chica del cinco, la de la cara astuta, la chica del ocho, el chico del diez, la pequeña Rue, para mi sorpresa sobrevivió, Thresh el fortachón, y finalmente, mientras pienso dejando escapar un último suspiro mientras el sueño me llega, Katniss.

Escucho voces y risas. Abro los ojos lentamente y me doy cuenta que dormido, me di la vuelta y ahora puedo verlos. Están guardando los colchones y bolsas de dormir, estirándose, bostezando y riendo entre ellos. Todavía no amaneció, sigue oscuro, y la pequeña fogata de anoche ahora es un montículo de cenizas en las hierbas, con ramas quemadas.

Siento una patada firme en mi tobillo, no tan fuerte pero logra hacerme soltar un sonido de exclamación. Levanto la vista y veo la cara de la tributo del distrito cuatro, sería hermosa si no tuviese tantas pecas y una boca curvada como la de un felino, el resto de ella si es bonito: sus ojos verdes rodeados de pestañas largas y finas, con un poco de somnolencia, su pequeña nariz y sus rasgos la hacen ver pequeña e inocente, pero es tan monstruosa como los demás, su pelo marrón cae en cascada en uno de sus hombros, con un par de trenzas echas así nomás, que se están comenzando a deshacer, a los lados. Su sonrisa parece amable, pero sus ojos son traviesos, tanto, que parecen soltar chispas.

-Vamos bello durmiente, Clove cree haber visto a un tributo encender un fuego a un kilómetro de aquí, iremos a eliminarlo-dice en voz baja sólo para que yo escuche.- ¿Vienes? ¿O prefieres quedarte aquí a jugar con el tributo del tres a las escondidas?

-No, ya me levanto.-le contesto con voz ronca por el sueño.

-Que sea pronto, en cinco minutos iremos a cazar tributos.-responde con una voz que curiosamente no esconde arrogancia o algo por el estilo.

-Esta bien-digo, y me empiezo a poner de pie mientras me limpio la lagaña de los ojos. Bostezo profundamente mientras enrollo la bolsa de dormir y la llevo con los demás equipos a la base de la cornucopia. El tributo del tres me mira con desdén, no con arrogancia, pero creo que no confía en mí, no lo culpo, yo tampoco confiaría en mí, mis decisiones suelen ser bastante estúpidas.

Otra vez racionan la comida, me dan un mini paquete con galletitas saladas, una manzana y una porción de estofado frío en un pequeño bol redondo que no se de donde sacaron, parece echo con conservantes. No me gusta comer estofado como desayuno, pero no se lo puedo negar a mi estómago. Casi lo vomito, pero hago todo el esfuerzo de que quede adentro.

Me dejan elegir un arma, del tamaño y forma que quiera esta vez. No me dan mucho tiempo así que observo unos tres cuchillos afilados, tomo uno que es el doble más grande del que tenía antes y lo guardo en el cinturón, también tomo una linterna de bolsillo porque la oscuridad no es muy confiable ahora.

Cato le ordena al del distrito tres que cuide la cornucopia y no le quite los ojos de encima. El asiente asustado como si fuera un sirviente y se queda rígido al frente de los montículos de cosas que ellos estuvieron acumulando.

Cato lidera la marcha y todos vamos detrás de él sin hablar. De vez en cuando, Marvel y Glimmer comentan entre ellos balbuceando sobre como murieron los chicos del seis y que divertido fue matarlos. Cato los calla con un dedo encima de la boca y una mirada mortal que podría rebanar a cualquiera por la mitad si esta fuera un cuchillo.

Todos nos adentramos al bosque, cada uno de nosotros con un arma en mano, y una linterna, pero ninguna está encendida, si no que nos movemos sigilosamente por las ramas, yo me desespero por encenderla por si me trago una raíz y me caigo, pero eso supondría recibir una oleada de insultos y tal vez un golpe en la cabeza para dejarme inconciente.

Los balbuceos y risas se apagan cada vez más, hasta que se produce un silencio mortífero. Miro a todas partes. Todavía esta oscuro pero el cielo está empezando a aclararse a cada minuto, una leve capa amarillenta estirándose por el otro lado del cielo, el este, por donde sale el sol.

Clove le susurra algo a Cato y señala hacia un estrecho camino donde los árboles se abren para poder pasar. Hace gestos con los dedos y logro captar algo:"por allí"…"fuego", "tributo". Cato asiente y nos da un gesto silencioso a los demás para que los sigamos.

Clove sostiene un cuchillo en alto, la mirada de un depredador, la sonrisa de un demonio, su mano aferrando habilidosamente el cuchillo a sus dedos. Todo en ella parece tenebroso, mientras se adentra entre las ramas silenciosamente, a ubicar a su presa, y cazarla.

De repente, ella empieza a correr, y todos la seguimos por varios metros, ella empezó a gritar. Y entonces, se detiene seguida por Cato y los demás. Ahora ya no hay más silencio, si no que este es reemplazado por el coro de risas maliciosas de los profesionales. Como estoy a lo último, tengo que ver por encima del hombro de Marvel, para ver lo que sucede.

Clove y Cato están bloqueándole el camino a una tributo, Marvel y la del distrito cuatro iluminando su rostro lleno de pánico, es la sobreviviente del distrito ocho. Sus ojos están llenos de completo horror y lágrimas descienden a sus mejillas. Clove le ordena que se ponga de rodillas. Yo trato de observar hacia otra parte, pero los sollozos de la chica son tan desgarradores y horribles que sólo miro la situación por el rabillo del ojo. Clove y Glimmer le cantan las buenas noches, mientras la chica pide piedad inútilmente. Cato toma uno de sus cuchillos y con un solo movimiento sonando en el aire, desgarra el cuello de la chica. Ella da un grito de dolor desgarrador y rechinante, inmediatamente se desploma en el suelo totalmente pálida con la garganta saltando sangre como una fuente, como un reflejo, pone su mano en su cuello, como si pudiera hacer que deje de salir sangre, le da un ataque aterrador de tos sangrienta, pero cesa a cada segundo. Sus ojos aterrados se cierran lentamente, su mano aflojando el agarre de su propio cuello. Todos empiezan a reírse orgullosos. Yo me estremezco en mi lugar, mis ojos fijos ahora en el cuerpo sin vida de la joven, a diferencia de ellos me siento vacío, sus risas se escuchan como algo lejano, arrasadas por los latidos rápidos de mi corazón golpeando contra mis sienes. No se si es ver está sangre, tanta sangre, o el hecho de que jamás vi en persona como asesinaban a un ser humano tan despreciablemente, es diferente verlo en la televisión que en la vida real. No puedo evitar hacer una mueca y tragar el nudo que tengo en la garganta. Por suerte todos están a espaldas de mi, no vieron mi reacción, porque echaría todo a perder. Trato de recuperarme del shock mientras parpadeo y respiro profundamente.

-Doce menos-aúlla Cato-¡Quedan once!-Todos lo empiezan a halagar y vitorear, él haciendo reverencias de orgullo como si fuera el cierre de una obra y él fuera el protagonista. Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, doy un solo vitoreo que no sonó para nada creíble hasta para mis propios oídos, pero están tan pendientes de ellos que no parecieron notarlo.

Marvel y Glimmer se agachan junto al cadáver buscando suministros, ella me hace un gesto para que me una a ellos y busque en su bolsa. La tomo y la reviso con mi linterna, no hay nada interesante, sólo un plástico embarrado y una caja de fósforos con sólo dos unidades. Les digo esto y ellos ponen una mueca.

-Por lo menos podría haber tenido algo, como algún bocadillo, porque me muero de hambre-se queja Glimmer.

-No importa, después regresaremos y comeremos más-la calma Marvel sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Maldita,-chilla la del distrito cuatro-no tenía ni una mísera cantimplora o algo de comida, nada.

-Vamos,-interrumpe Cato impaciente-Será mejor que nos vayamos para que puedan llevarse el cadáver antes de que empiece a apestar.

Todos asienten y yo también, después de unos segundos, todavía aturdido por contemplar este homicidio al que llaman "juego".

La oscuridad se va yendo de a poco pero todavía no es seguro caminar por este suelo irregular. Cato nos deja encender las linternas y antorchas, seguro de que no deben haber tributos en un radio de trescientos metros.

Estamos caminando varios metros alejándonos del cuerpo de la chica para que el aerodeslizador venga a buscarla. La niebla, las prominentes ramas y la oscuridad no dejan ver nada de lo que este encima de nosotros, sólo pequeñas porciones de cielo que se escapan de las redes de árboles. Nos detenemos en un claro, rodeado de plantas coloridas, sus hojas llorando gotas de rocío.

-¿No tendríamos que haber oído ya el cañonazo?-pregunta Marvel

-Diría que sí, no hay nada que les impida bajar de inmediato.-dice Cato

-A no ser que no esté muerta.-repuso Marvel

-Está muerta, la he atravesado yo mismo.-le contesta él seguro de sí.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasa con el cañonazo?-pregunta Glimmer esta vez.

-Alguien debería volver y asegurarse de que está hecho.-propone Marvel

-Sí. No quiero tener que perseguirla dos veces.-chilla Clove

-¡He dicho que está muerta!-grita Cato

Empiezan a discutir entre ellos. Me quedo observándolos un momento. Pienso en esa pobre chica, no fue inteligente de su parte encender una fogata en el medio de la noche en los juegos del hambre, pero nadie inocente merece esta muerte, no importa tu grado de astucia, velocidad o lo que fuere. Me imagino como volvería alguno de ellos, con una de estas armas a atravesarle la garganta peor que antes y dejarla morirse tan indignamente. Entonces yo me sorprendo de mi propia exasperación.

-¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo! ¡Iré a rematarla y seguiremos moviéndonos!-grito, sonando impaciente.

-Bien chico amoroso-me dice Cato-compruébalo tu mismo-lo miro con seriedad y me doy la vuelta para caminar a zancadas hasta el punto del desastre.

Sólo me moví varios metros hasta que ella estaba ahí, yaciendo en el suelo, medio inconsciente. Un charco atemorizante de sangre alrededor de ella, y una mancha enorme de sangre en su pecho, que se levanta y desciende lentamente, como alguien durmiendo, es la señal de que todavía esta viva pero no por mucho. Su boca y sus dientes llenos del liquido rojo. Su mano muerta descansando cerca de su garganta, sus ojos sin vida entrecerrados, intuyen vagamente mi presencia.

Su pecho se levanta de golpe y quiere dejar escapar un chillido, pero su garganta esta tan dañada que solo produce un leve gemido de dolor. Me mira desde abajo como una persona a la que lastimaste te vería al día siguiente en la mañana, una mezcla de miedo, odio, resentimiento y dolor, mucho dolor.

Intenta moverse, pero no lo consigue. Me arrodillo junto a ella manteniendo la distancia. Siento que mi cara se transforma. De la mueca de temor que tenía, mis facciones se relajan penosamente, como alguien que te quiere pedir disculpas pero se siente avergonzado.

Le tomo la mano con precaución, la que menos esta cubierta de sangre. Ella se sorprende y no se opone, sólo me responde apretando mi mano con fuerza pero temblorosamente. La escena me da miedo y algo de pánico, ganas de salir corriendo, pero sé que no es lo que voy a hacer. La miro con toda la tristeza y culpa que pudiera sentir y siento ahora. Sostengo firmemente su mano con determinación, mientras la veo morir. Su pecho vuelve a su anterior ritmo: lento y pausadamente, con dificultad. Su cuerpo se estremece y su mano aprieta más fuerte la mía. En un segundo, su pecho se queda quieto, y no se vuelve a elevar. Sus ojos miran hacia la nada, completamente sin vida. El agarre de su mano se afloja, pero yo le doy un último apretón diciendo "Adiós". Me suelto y bajo sus parpados cuidadosamente con los dedos. Mis manos quedaron con sangre.

Tengo ganas de gritar, de golpear algo, correr, una forma de sacar lo que siento ahora. Esta opresión en el pecho que me quema por dentro.

Me levanto de un salto y me alejo caminando de nuevo con los profesionales, pero antes tomo mi cuchillo y lo mancho con la sangre de mis manos en la hoja. Cuando regreso ellos están ahí en silencio con miradas confidentes, seguro hablaron de algo que no quieren que yo sepa mientras no estaba.

-¿Estaba muerta?-me pregunta Cato

-No, pero ahora sí –respondo neutral, mientras elevo mi cuchillo un poco por encima de mi cadera, revelando la sangre. En ese momento suena el cañonazo. Trago saliva con fuerza pero parece que trague una piedra- ¿Nos vamos?-Cato y los demás asienten y empezamos a caminar de nuevo a la Cornucopia. Luego de unos metros empezamos a correr, según Cato, ya tendríamos que haber regresado a comprobar la situación allí.

**Capítulo 21****  
**

La oscuridad se desvanece para dar lugar al amanecer, el cielo rosado emanando rayos anaranjados débilmente como manchas desde un punto lejano brillante, donde empieza a salir el sol. Se empiezan a escuchar cantos de los pájaros por todos lados, una organizada y dulce melodía de las que estoy acostumbrado, miro hacia ellos, y parece que soy el único en disfrutar la naturaleza del alba. Al menos una cosa que me distrae difícilmente de esa muerte tan inmerecida y sangrienta.

Mientras corro con ellos para llegar a la Cornucopia, o es lo que intento hacer, ya que mi tobillo derecho no funciona muy bien después de la pelea con Marvel. Pongo la mayor parte de mi apoyo en el otro pie, pero sólo consigue cansarme más rápido, así que trato de correr normalmente con la misma presión. El dolor se extiende hasta los huesos de mi cuello, pero aplasta de alguna forma la necesidad de querer arrancarme la piel por como me siento. ¿Estarán todos decepcionados de mí, porque estoy siendo deshonesto? ¿Hice que Katniss perdiera patrocinadores al verse esto como una traición? ¿Pensaran que soy un cerdo egoísta o que es una buena estrategia para no morir? Realmente estoy tan dolido como confundido, y no se si seguir este juego, o morir de cualquier forma.

Siento de vez en cuando, o tal vez me lo imagine, pero escucho pequeños zumbidos, como si fuera una cámara haciendo un acercamiento. Miro hacia los árboles con curiosidad pero no distingo nada. Me encojo de hombros y sigo mi camino.

Al llegar, el chico del tres está sentado recto cerca de los suministros, con una lanza en una mano y algo que parece una bengala en la otra. Tal vez Cato se la dio para que la encienda por si pasa algo y no estamos aquí. Difícil seria verlo de día, pero tal vez tenga su alcance. Transforma su cara de aburrida a la de un perro maltratado por su amo, cuando ve a Cato. Él sólo le pregunta si escucho o vio algo, o si tuvo algún problema. El chico responde "No, no…y no" cauteloso, Cato le da la espalda y el chico deja escapar por un pequeño segundo una mirada rebelde de odio. Me dan ganas de soltar una carcajada, pero absolutamente no me encuentro de humor.

Al mediodía, con el sol encima de nosotros, almorzamos una ración de fruta, galletas, y se permiten entre ellos, y a mi también, dos sándwiches en vez de uno. Me ordenan ir hasta el lago con el chico del distrito tres a llenar las cantimploras y purificar el agua. Cato y sus secuaces se quedan riendo y hablando mientras el chico y yo llevamos como cinco cantimploras vacías en cada brazo y una botellita con gotera de yodo.

Caminamos hasta el lago en silencio, con cuidado de no tirar las cantimploras. Al llegar, nos arrodillamos bastante cerca de la orilla. Me dejo lavarme las manos, que están con tierra y migas de la comida, un chico no se fija en las uñas como lo hace una chica, pero sólo al mirarlas de reojo dan asco, entre la piel y la uña hay tanta tierra y mugre así como restos de sangre, y ni siquiera pasaron dos días. Me imagino como, si llego a vivir, me vería dentro de una semana, no me reconocería, es lo único que pienso.

Entonces el chico y yo nos lavamos las manos. Si no fuera por el ruido de las alas de los insectos y las aves a lo lejos, este sería un silencio mortal. Pero más bien es aburrido. Él me mira cada tanto de reojo, a veces como si quisiera hablar, pero se queda vacilando y después cierra la boca mirando a otra parte. Ya no tiene esa mirada fría y sin confianza que me dio antes, sino que es una mirada distraída, casi vacía. Por un momento el rencor se desvanece y decido hacer la tregua. Rompo el silencio.

-Así que-empiezo, con voz vacilante.  
Tengo los ojos puestos en el agua que refleja el celeste del cielo, ondas expandiéndose con el viento y el delicado apoyo de un insecto.  
-Ellos son muy odiosos, ¿no?, ¿o sólo es mi imaginación?  
Por un momento me arrepiento, porque tal vez él es fiel a los profesionales, tal vez si él cuenta esto hasta de chiste, tal vez mi cabeza quede anclada en la punta de la cornucopia al amanecer. Pero me equivoco, primero él pone una cara rígida y desconcertada y después se echa a reír. Su sonrisa marcando hoyuelos en sus mejillas con gracia genuina.

-Sí, suelen serlo, pero tú sólo porque no los conoces enojados, está es la versión agradable nomás.-dejo escapar una carcajada y me quedo sonriendo con la vista en la cantimplora en mi mano.

-No me quiero imaginar a Cato versión escandalosamente irritado.  
Me imagino a Cato rompiéndose las ropas y gritando como un mono, o alguna bestia incontenible.

-No, no quieres imaginarlo-repone serio, su sonrisa transformada en una línea recta y su mirada pensativa. Se inclina al agua y carga dos recipientes a la vez.

-¿Cómo te dejaron unirte a ellos?-pregunto curioso esperando una negativa o que vuelva a mirarme con desdén como siempre. Se limita a encogerse de hombros. Sus ojos negros como la máxima oscuridad miran a la nada, parpadeando pensativo de nuevo.

-Sólo les suplique y los convencí de que podría ayudarlos en lo que fuese, mi distrito es el que produce la tecnología, entonces a ellos se les ocurrió de que les podría servir en ese caso, o simplemente para cuidar la Cornucopia. Fue como querer desafiar a una manada de lobos.  
Por un momento recuerdo cuando me encontraron, al desafiarles y pelear con uno de ellos, querer demostrar que no siempre uno es inútil, me veo reflejado extrañamente en este chico.  
-Pero por supuesto,-continua- No soy como tu, ágil y fuerte, pero tengo lo mío.-dice orgullosamente. Lo miro con diversión.

-Claro que sí-le contesto con una débil sonrisa. Nos quedamos en silencio mientras llenamos todas las cantimploras. Ponemos la cantidad de gotas de yodo necesarias para purificar el agua a modo que sea potable.

Cuando falta la mitad del tiempo a esperar que el agua se purifique y poder beber, el chico me habla de nuevo, después de parecer que lo haya pensado bastante.

Se aclara la garganta.

-Em…sé que no es mi asunto, pero quiero hacerte una pregunta sin ofenderte.

Estudio su mirada, sus ojos son oscuros e impenetrables. No sé a dónde quiere llegar, pero no me huele bien.

-Te escucho-le digo con una sonrisa, pero cauteloso.

-Bueno, ¿es cierto que estás enamorado de la chica de tu distrito o fue solo una estrategia?-me pregunta en tono tan bajo que parece que murmura.  
Me mira expectante y yo parpadeo en respuesta. ¿Cree que confió en él a tal punto que le diría la verdad? Y me refiero a que sí, estoy enamorado de Katniss pero en parte también es una estrategia para que consiga patrocinadores, usar lo que siento por ella para hacerla ver atractiva. No le contaría el plan de Haymitch porque puede que el público lo tome un poco a mal.  
Recordar cómo me sentí y el efecto que le causó ella mi declaración en la entrevista, me pone de mal humor y algo triste.

-No creo que sea algo de lo que quiera hablar. Pero te aseguro de que no estoy jugando con estrategias-respondo con seriedad.  
Aunque es mentira, mi única estrategia es impedir que ellos la encuentren y la maten. Fijo mi vista en el agua, tratando de calmarme un momento. Mi cara y mis manos se ponen tensas. Siento la mirada de él y su curiosidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-me pregunta desconcertado, sin hacer caso omiso de que quería abandonar el tema.  
Dejo pasar un prolongado silencio, dando a entender de que no quiero decir más nada, pero su mirada en mí persiste con determinación, como si de verdad quisiera saber.

-Bueno…-empiezo, con voz ronca y fría.  
Las palabras se empiezan a formar en mi cabeza, buscando una excusa coherente. Pero una voz gritona me interrumpe.

-¡Oigan! ¿Se la van a pasar ahí todo el día con el agua o qué?-me doy la vuelta sintiéndome ligeramente agradecido por la voz grave e impaciente de Cato, que nos mira con furia.

-¡Ya vamos!-le respondo en otro grito. Con la ayuda del distrito tres, tomo todas las cantimploras y la botellita con gotero de yodo. Me alejo a zancadas del lago y él medio corre, medio camina para seguirme el paso. Quiere hablar pero se interrumpe a sí mismo cerrando la boca, a medida que nos acercamos al grupo. Me alegro por eso.

Por un momento pensé que me iba a caer bien, pero no. Estoy seguro que Cato lo envió para sacarme información o hacerme decir algo que me perjudique a mi o a ella. Creen que conseguirán la forma de deshacerse de mí y poner al público en contra de Katniss. No puedo permitir eso.

El chico y yo nos acercamos a entregarle una cantimplora a cada uno mientras él les indica que deben esperar más tiempo hasta que el agua se purifique totalmente. Ellos le arrebatan una cantimplora de los brazos bruscamente, él pierde un poco la estabilidad y se le caen varias. Los demás se ríen y no le ayudan. Les dedico una mirada severa mientras amontono las cantimploras en un brazo y le ayudo a levantar las que puedo.

Nos vamos varios metros lejos de ellos y nosotros acomodamos las restantes cerca de un montículo con comida empaquetada y mochilas. Ponemos las cantimploras en fila y tomamos una cada uno para llevarlas con nosotros.

No me dijo una palabra desde que Cato nos llamó.

El tiempo de espera para que el agua sea bebible pasó. Todos bebemos con ganas hasta dejar media vacía las cantimploras.

El sol pega fuerte, la cara se me sonroja y mi visión se ve interrumpida por los rayos brillantes. Lo curioso es que haga tanto calor de día y frío de noche, tal vez quieren matarnos de esa forma, hacer que los cuerpos no se acostumbren a los cambios tan bruscos de temperatura para enfermarnos. Sólo hay que mantenerse hidratado de día y abrigado de noche, para mí mientras este con ellos no es problema, pero me imagino a los demás tributos, luchando por su supervivencia. Katniss…seguro Katniss encontrará la forma de sobrevivir. Ella hubiese preferido cualquier cosa antes de juntarse con los profesionales, cualquier castigo. Yo en cambio soy un tramposo, no tengo dignidad, eso es lo que siento ahora.

Pero mientras esté vivo, voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para que los profesionales no se metan con ella.

Mientras vacío de a poco mi botella con agua me quedo pensando. ¿Haymitch se estará preocupando por nosotros? ¿Le habrá conseguido patrocinadores ya a Katniss? Me pregunto si no estará bebiendo por las calles del Capitolio en este momento. Aunque lo pienso de nuevo, él es nuestro único mentor, su deber es hacer todo lo posible por ayudarnos desde afuera, es una obligación, más que nada, no creo que lo dejen estar ahí afuera emborrachándose y no haciéndonos caso. Lo que me preocupa ahora es cómo va a sobrevivir Katniss, porque estoy seguro de que tiene que ganar y ayudar a nuestro distrito, y por otra parte, porque es lo que quiero, como dicen algunos, "mi última voluntad", va a ser protegerla. No se cómo todavía pero es lo que tengo que hacer, como si fuera tan natural, una necesidad que tengo que cumplir, una orden que me impone mi cerebro, por la culpa de ser tan caradura al estar con los profesionales, y una orden del corazón, por mis propios sentimientos.

La tarde pasa muy lenta. Los profesionales ordenan entre ellos y nos obligan a al del tres y a mí a ayudarlos, y nos dan las tareas más pesadas, que como a mi nuevo compañero, no nos sorprende.

Decidieron ordenar todos, pero todos los suministros de la Cornucopia en un gran gigantesco montículo, acumulando comida, armas, equipos de dormir, contenedores de agua, equipo de campamento como carpas, leña, asadores de fogata, de todo simplemente.

Nos pasamos casi todo el día llevando y arrastrando cosas. El chico del tres y yo nos ocupamos, por obligación, de arrastrar cosas pesadas como valijas con armas y grandes bolsas empaquetadas con alimentos llenos de conservantes.

Cuando ya se hace de crepúsculo, y la noche cae, las chicas movieron bolsas de dormir y mochilas, Cato y Marvel movieron algunos equipos de armas y armaduras y nosotros movimos cantimploras, incontables armas, comida empaquetada, mochilas tan grandes y cargadas que hay que arrastrarlas por las hierbas. Marvel y Glimmer no ayudan mucho, dicen que les duelen las muñecas cuando ella se la paso arrojando mantas y bolsas de dormir que prácticamente no pesan nada, y él supuestamente se cansó después de levantar tres mochilas de peso moderado y llevarlas a la base de la pirámide.

Con mucho esfuerzo, logramos apilar todo en un solo montículo gigante, con lo innecesario enterrado en las profundidades de este, y lo indispensable colocado hacia afuera.

Clove y Marvel racionan nuestra cena como siempre, pero está vez agregan un poco más de alimento, por el esfuerzo de hoy.

Dejamos las bolsas de dormir a un lado para cuando la noche caiga totalmente y empiece a hacer ese frío glacial que hace doler los huesos. Los profesionales se sientan arriba de mochilas para no tocar el pasto húmedo y sucio, por el trato que le dimos al arrastrar tantas cosas sobre él. Se ponen a charlar entre ellos y a reírse con ganas, dándonos la espalda al chico y a mí como si no existiéramos. Él se encoge de hombros acostumbrado a este trato, yo suspiro con el ceño fruncido y también lo imito. Nos vamos a buscar las bolsas de dormir y las estiramos arriba del pasto, sobre un plástico térmico para que la bolsa no se humedezca. Nos tumbamos boca arriba, lejos de los profesionales, y a un paso cerca del otro, contemplando las falsas estrellas y nubes grises en el cielo. Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que el sueño nos vence y nos arrastra a las profundidades de nuestras mentes.

Me veo a mí con los profesionales andando en la oscuridad por el bosque. Nuestros pasos no hacen el menor ruido, sólo se escuchan los suaves zumbidos de las alas de los insectos y respiraciones silenciosas, entrecortadas. Me pregunto a que estamos persiguiendo, cuando elevamos la velocidad del paso, pero nuestros pies continúan silenciosos. Tengo una sensación extraña, me empiezo a agitar, pero no por el hecho de que este corriendo, si no por otra cosa, la adrenalina.

De golpe, las personas ante mí se paran en seco. Miro a todos lados buscando el por qué, cuando mis ojos quedan completamente en una persona. Esta arrodillada en el suelo, con las manos echas puños, sollozando con sus ojos grises, su trenza alborotada, ligeros raspones en sus mejillas rojas por la rabia.

Katniss.

Me mira horrorizada, y yo tengo la impotente necesidad de empujar a los profesionales, arrodillarme junto a ella y abrazarla, pero algo me lo impide. Mis pies están pegados al piso, mis manos rígidas a mis lados. Lucho con todas mis fuerzas para moverme, pero no lo consigo. Cato se acerca a mí con uno de los cuchillos que reconozco de Clove.

-Toma-me ofrece el cuchillo con una sonrisa afilada y venenosa. Lo miro desconcertado con bastante incredibilidad, él no parece notarlo.-Toma-insiste.

Sin pedirme permiso, mi brazo izquierdo se eleva y mi mano se cierra en el cuchillo. Me quedo atónito viendo como sin mi voluntad, el mango del cuchillo pasa a mi mano derecha en un movimiento rápido.

-Mátala-ordena Clove con una voz tan grave que no parece la de ella, pero veo que es la única que mueve los labios. Automáticamente, mi brazo que sostiene el cuchillo se levanta por encima de mí cabeza, la punta del cuchillo apuntando al pecho de Katniss. Ella me mira con terror y odio, sus ojos grises saltan de su cara gritándome "¡Traidor!"

Entro en pánico. Es como si fuera mi cuerpo, las cicatrices de quemaduras en mis manos por los años con el horno siguen ahí, la forma familiar de ellas como si fueran las de mi padre. Pero no reconozco esa fuerza que sostiene con violencia el cuchillo en mi mano. Quiero con todas mis fuerzas gritar y alejar mi brazo hacia uno de los profesionales, pero lo único que sale de mi boca, es una risa inhumana y hueca, como si no fuera una risa, si no el ronroneo que hace el motor de un coche encendido, pero las cosquillas que siento en mi pecho dicen que eso es una risa, y no veo la más mínima excusa para estar riéndome.

Mi brazo empieza a bajar y Katniss abre bien grande sus ojos. Ese opaco gris azulado salta de su cara como dos canicas gigantes. Se endereza, con las manos hacia atrás en su espalda esperando el golpe. En mi mente grito desgarrando mi voz, y siento escucharme, pero mi cuerpo sigue firme, y las personas que están alrededor mío tienen caras burlonas.

Mi brazo cae contra su pecho, la hoja del cuchillo se introduce hasta el borde del mango justo encima de su corazón. Ella da un chillido de dolor y se desploma, pero antes, mi mano saca el cuchillo con violencia, dejándole un agujero en el pecho, su camisa y su chaqueta llenas de color escarlata.

Es justo ahí, cuando parece que recobro el sentido de la voluntad de mi cuerpo. Agito mis manos frustradamente, sorprendido, pero sólo un segundo. Me lanzo de rodillas al lado de Katniss, cayendo con un golpe seco. Escucho mi jadeo como si fuera el de un animal lastimado.

Aprieto mis manos contra su herida para que deje de sangrar, torpemente, agitado. Ella gime y me mira fijamente desde el suelo.

-Es inútil, Peeta-dice arrastrando las palabras, suena distante, como si fuera la voz de ella pero sin emoción, totalmente vacía.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No mueras, no!-grito con la voz quebrada, las lágrimas cayendo en mis brazos mientras trato de que el flujo de sangre se detenga.

-Es tu culpa.-dice con la misma voz lejana, calmadamente. Un dolor agudo se propaga por mi pecho, algo que se siente clavado entre mis pulmones, que no me deja respirar.

-Lo sé-digo entre sollozos.-Perdóname… ¡Perdóname!...Yo, soy un inútil, no tengo nada, no soy nada, no sin ti.-mi voz suena como la de un niño, vulnerable y frágil. Un pensamiento latiguea dentro de mi cabeza.-¡Puedo curarte! Si voy hasta la cornucopia y vuelvo, puedo traerte una medicina, ¡Por favor, aguanta!- empiezo a levantarme con desesperación decidido a llevarla en mis brazos hasta la cornucopia y buscar algo para que deje de salirle tanta sangre, las vendas están metidas muy al fondo de la pila así que…

-No Peeta, no-interrumpe mis pensamientos con su voz, que ahora se acerca más a la de ella, a la de siempre.-Estoy muriendo, y es tu culpa. No hay nada que puedas hacer para remediarlo, me traicionaste, y tú, tú me mataste-su voz ahora si es familiar, la voz de ella que me dice que la traicione, y llena mis oídos con una punzada de dolor. Jadeo como nunca y los ojos me arden.

-¡No! ¡No vas a morir!-empiezo a levantarme otra vez y ella posa una mano fuerte y dura en mi brazo, pero a la vez temblorosa y llena de sangre.

-Ya está, no va a servir de…-su voz se apaga acompañada por un gemido desgarrador, su cara se pone pálida y cierra sus ojos lentamente. Me arrodillo lo más cerca posible y la envuelvo en mis brazos, aferrándola a mi pecho, que se llena de sangre inmediatamente.

-Por favor, por favor, resiste, no te vayas, no me dejes-mi voz suena suplicante y dolida. De repente, entierro mi cabeza en su cuello, mi mejilla en uno de sus lados. Su piel está fría y sudorosa, muy tensa. Froto suavemente mi mejilla contra la piel de su cuello, hasta que noto algo que hace que mi corazón se salte un latido.

No. Tiene. Pulso.

Me alejo de un salto y pongo una mano cuidadosamente sobre su pecho, para escuchar ese silencio final que acaba de matarnos a ambos.

Mi mano se aleja de su pecho y tiembla violentamente.

-¡No!-grito con todas mis fuerzas, mi corazón queriendo abandonar mi cuerpo y saltar al suyo para que su piel tenga color y su pecho se eleve y descienda como siempre. Crispo mi cara con lágrimas calientes brotando de mis ojos. Me tumbo cerca de ella golpeando el suelo con los puños, exasperado. Cuando mis nudillos empiezan a sangrar y a doler, me detengo y me derribo contra el piso, acostado boca arriba.

Siento un vacío interior más grande que cualquier otra cosa que haya sentido antes, más fuerte que el miedo, más fuerte que mis sentimientos cuando ella estaba viva. Cuando ella estaba viva.

Empiezo a gemir y gritar, maldiciendo a todo, a todos. Ella no tenía que morir, ¡¿pero que estoy diciendo?! La he matado, me he matado a mí mismo.

Quiero morir, quiero hacerlo, pienso. Deslizo mi mano por el pasto bruscamente hasta que mis dedos rozan el mango del cuchillo. Sin pensar, todavía sollozando, aferro mi mano a la de Katniss y con la otra, clavo el puñal en mi pecho. Cierro los ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto, pero nada llega.

Mi mente vaga por nieblas oscuras, sonidos lejanos y una voz que me llama, ¿ya estaré muerto? Siento algo que me sacude el pecho inesperadamente y abro los ojos de golpe.

En mi vista están la cara preocupada del chico del tres, el sol brillante casi por encima de nosotros y la pila de suministros a mi derecha.

Doy un sobresalto jadeando. Miro a mi alrededor con ansiedad. Él me mira desconcertado. Incrédulo, paso mis manos por la hierba a mis costados y miro mis manos buscando sangre. Pero están como siempre. Entumecidas porque tuve los puños apretados y húmedos por el pasto.

Dejo escapar un respingo de alivio muy ruidoso. Todo era una vil pesadilla, no mate a Katniss y no deje que muriera en mis manos. Pero después la sangre y el dolor del sueño se apoderan de mí y parece que todavía este viviendo en esa pesadilla. Mis ojos están inyectados en lágrimas. El terror y la culpa, si son sentimientos reales, y pudieron conmigo.

**Capítulo 22**

-¿Hubo alguna muerte?-trato de sonar normal, que mi voz no suene desesperada, pero no lo consigo. Anoche me quede dormido, exhausto por el esfuerzo del otro día, no me desperté a la medianoche para ver las bajas, quede profundamente dormido a pesar del volumen del himno. Mis palabras salen rompiéndose, estremeciendo mi garganta. ¿Katniss habrá muerto? No, no. No puede ser, una ola de pánico me envuelve transformándome en un ser miserable y desesperado, como estoy ahora.

El chico se agacha a mi lado y mira detrás suyo por encima del hombro, los profesionales estás a varios metros hablando entre ellos. Vuelve la mirada hacía a mí y me habla en un susurro.

-Ella está viva. O al menos por lo que sé.-dice, en voz tan baja para que nadie más lo escuche, sólo yo.  
Se me escapa un largo suspiro de alivio y remordimiento, ¿cómo iba a pensar que ella había muerto? Debe estar sobre un árbol, esperando a recuperar su arco y poder reírse de todos nosotros. Aunque no puedo evitar sentirme demasiado feliz de que este viva, si ella lo está, yo también.  
-Escucha enamorado, ya lo sé, no tienes por qué fingir conmigo, no se los diré.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?-exijo. Me enderezo sentándome en el suelo. La espalda me duele horrores, mi frente está muy húmeda, los pelos de mi cabeza se pegan a ella, me da escalofríos ahora que los sentimientos de terror se esfumaron un poco. Puedo sentir la brisa de la mañana, ligeramente fresca golpeándome en la nuca.

-Sé más de lo que tendría que saber-dice divertido.

-Pues dime-mi voz suena muy impaciente.

-Sé que toda esta treta de unirte a los profesionales es una farsa. No es que quieras estar con ellos, quieres protegerla a ella, porque la amas. Te escucho a la noche balbuceando su nombre entre sueños, tienes suerte de que estos duerman como si estuvieran en coma, no se mueven pero roncan más fuerte que los disparos de los cañones.-deja escapar una carcajada jugosa. Se para en seco observando a sus alrededores para asegurarse de que no lo escuchó nadie más.

-Yo… yo no-es de las pocas veces que me quedo sin poder hablar, sin saber que decir, que inventar.  
Mi mente está muy confusa, ¿qué sarta de estupideces le podría decir para negar lo que él y yo sabemos que es verdad? Una sensación de pánico me llena el pecho y todos los sentidos. ¿Qué he hecho?  
–No quiero que hables de esto, nunca más lo menciones-le digo muy serio.  
Me mira divertido, sus ojos negros chispean como los de un niño cuando le entregas un dulce. Debe estar feliz de saber algo que los profesionales no. O tal vez ellos lo sepan, pero lo ignoran. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Claro que si lo supieran no lo ignorarían, ya estaría muerto.

-Vamos, tenemos que ir a cargar los contenedores de agua otra vez.-su cara vuelve a la normalidad mientras me ofrece una mano.

Nos pasamos la mitad del día caminando alrededor de la Cornucopia, vigilando de lejos los bosques y la gran pirámide de suministros. Los profesionales se adentran a los bosques buscando a sus víctimas, y vuelven dentro de unas horas con caras deformadas por el cansancio y el mal humor.  
-No le pudimos seguir el rastro-sisea Marvel mientras arroja un cinturón lleno de cuchillos y un acha cerca de la base de la pila de suministros.  
-No, es astuta, casi como la del distrito cinco, aunque esa sí que es difícil de perseguir.-le responde Glimmer.

Caminan a zancadas hasta los contenedores de agua sin percatarse de que alguien los estuviera escuchando o no.

No puedo evitar sonreír, Katniss todavía no fue encontrada, al menos por ellos, sé que hablan de ella, ¿por quién más podría ser? Ella es una amenaza para cualquiera, sólo tiene que conseguir su arco. Si fuera por mí, ya le hubiese quitado el arco y el carcaj con flechas a Glimmer y hubiese escapado al bosque con agua y comida para ofrecérselos a Katniss, y no me arrepentiría del resto. Pero nada es tan sencillo.

A la hora de la cena nos acercamos a una pequeña hoguera como las noches anteriores y nos repartimos una porción de fruta seca, pan con almendras para cada uno y dos galletas saladas del tamaño de mi palma, comparado con la comida en mi hogar, donde comemos pan rancio casi todos los días, esto es casi estupendo. Nada comparado con los banquetes del Capitolio, pero en general, no está nada mal, considerando que estamos en los juegos del hambre. Cuando recuerdo que no merezco estar aquí, sino bajo tierra y muerto, un sabor amargo se filtra por mi garganta y el pan me sabe a cartón, la culpa y la vergüenza por estar con gente como ellos compartiendo una cena tan tranquilamente, me produce asco y decepción para mi mismo.

Esta vez, no se quedan riendo ni charlando a gritos entre ellos, más bien apagan las linternas para que haya una completa oscuridad, gruñendo por lo bajo, porque no llegaron a matar a nadie el día de hoy.

No sé si es mi imaginación o no, pero a veces noto que Cato mira mucho a Clove, pero no sin asegurarse de que ella no lo note. Y no es esa mirada vacía y asesina, sino una diferente, una que sólo la usa para ella. Es extraño, porque no podría decir o explicar de manera exacta en como se ve cuando lo hace, sólo sé que sus ojos no son tan duros, sino más bien amables.

Ignoro los motivos de la situación y me concentro en guardar el calor.

Me envuelvo en mi chaqueta y en mi bolsa de dormir, cerrando mis manos en puños. El frío me hace tiritar, mi cara debe estar muy blanca y mi nariz roja, ni siquiera siento mis mejillas.  
Me duermo por unas horas, hasta que a la medianoche se escucha el himno. Saco mi cara de la bolsa de dormir, sólo un poco, para poder ver si ha muerto alguien, pero más, por si ha muerto ese "alguien". Como siempre, ruego que no. Espero pero no aparece ninguna cara, así que no murió nadie. Los tributos encontraron buenos lugares para esconderse, porque los profesionales se fueron por largas horas. Con razón están furiosos, después del primer día, que murieron once, pensaron que iban a conseguir matar por lo menos uno por cada día. Su sed de sangre es desesperada y da miedo.

Entierro mi cara en la bolsa de dormir otra vez, relajado porque todavía ella está viva. Trato de conciliar el sueño, pero me cuesta debido al frío atroz. Después de que, por lo que creo, haya pasado una hora, consigo dormir.

Pero no ha sido por mucho tiempo.

La del distrito cuatro me despierta con otra de sus amables patadas, dejándome un dolor agudo, porque esta vez me pega en el hueso. Doy un sobresalto envuelto en la bolsa de dormir mientras ella se ríe. Intento no gritarle y me muerdo los labios con rabia.

-Vamos amoroso.-dice sonriendo, su pelo oscuro en dos trenzas, su mirada somnolienta y ¿estoy loco?, una voz, dulce, que es muy rara viniendo de ella.-Levántate, hoy iremos al bosque, Cato cree que fuimos por el lugar equivocado, esta vez la encontraremos.-dice mientras se da la vuelta, y no puede ver mi mueca de terror.

Encontrarla. Están hablando de ella otra vez. No puedo dejar que la encuentren y la maten. No.

Me paro de un salto, enrollo la bolsa con manos rápidas y me froto los ojos para estar un poco más despierto.

Cojo mi lanza y los sigo por el bosque. Ni siquiera estamos cerca de que amanezca, deben faltar casi dos horas para eso. El frío sigue quemando la piel como una capa de hielo que llena el aire. Tratamos de movernos rápido para calentar nuestros cuerpos. Todavía tiemblo un poco. ¿Será por este frío o porque tengo el presentimiento de qué hoy voy a ver a Katniss? No, no la quiero ver. En realidad, sí, es lo que más quiero. Pero tener que verla significa encontrarla. No quiero que la encontremos, porque si es así, nada bueno va a salir de esto.

Avanzamos por el bosque desierto, hay niebla y no puedo ver por donde piso. No prendemos las linternas aunque las hayamos traído. Doy tropezones cada tanto cuando mi pie se encuentra con una raíz. Me apuran para que vaya más rápido, pero si saben que no soy tan veloz y ágil como ellos, ¿entonces por qué me traen? Deben estar seguros que van a encontrar a Katniss. Quieren que la vea morir si es así. No los voy a dejar, no importa que me cueste la vida.

Después de casi una hora, damos varias vueltas por el bosque, me doy cuenta que pasamos dos veces por el mismo árbol con ramas inclinadas y hojas color marrón y verde, ¿estaremos perdidos? Creo que si lo sugiero no voy a tener una bonita respuesta. La del distrito cuatro está más exasperada que yo, pero ella si se anima a quejarse.

-¡Dios mío! Llevamos dando vueltas mucho tiempo, ¡Hace mucho frío! ¿A dónde estamos yendo?-chilla ella.  
Como respuesta Cato se da la vuelta en redondo, mirándola a los ojos con severidad. Ella traga fuerte como queriendo enterrar las palabras que acaba de decir.

-Estamos siguiéndole la pista. No damos vueltas. Clove dice que podría estar cerca de un arroyo. Si tienes frío, aguántatelas, si no, da la vuelta y vete a cuidar la Cornucopia con el enano- le escupe Cato muy irritado.  
Él retoma su camino con todos nosotros en marcha a sus espaldas. La del distrito cuatro baja la cabeza y camina a zancadas con cara de perrito lastimado. Da vuelta la cabeza para mirar encima de su hombro, no hay otra persona, así que me echa una mirada a mí y sigue andando. Lo ignoro para no pensar cosas amargas.

Pasa, creo, que media hora más. No estoy seguro a qué o quién estamos siguiendo, porque pasamos por lugares donde Katniss nunca estaría, cómo una cueva a la altura del suelo con formación rocosa, un laberinto de arbustos y flores silvestres, yo pienso que ella ahora debe estar en la cima de un árbol alimentándose de conejos y ardillas. Ella no es tan tonta para estar en lugares tan obvios.

El amanecer estará cerca en unos cuantos minutos. Aunque todavía hay una fina capa de niebla helada que envuelve nuestra piel, dejándola como la de una gallina. Esta vez caminamos un poco más en línea recta, tomando como punto de referencia la Cornucopia, creo que estamos yendo para el noreste, a la derecha del bosque, donde sólo los tributos valientes se esconderían. Sólo hay árboles altísimos, casi sin rastro de plantas comestibles y lejos de una fuente de agua.

Seguimos andando, hasta que se escucha el sonido que hace la leña cuando se incendia para un fogón. Nos paramos en seco, el sonido aumenta, más y más audible, viene de nuestros lados. Miramos a todas partes, varios levantan las armas como protección. Pero no sirve de nada, no puedes defenderte del fuego con un cuchillo.

Fuego, porque un incendio se alza ante nuestros ojos.

**Capítulo 23**

**Cato grita "¡Corran!". Todos empezamos a hacerlo, damos la vuelta hacia la Cornucopia, hacia el sur. Cuando nos adelantamos varios metros, una pared de fuego se alza enfrente de nosotros. Parece echa de la nada, porque parece imposible. La pared crece a cada segundo amenazando con quemarnos vivos. Damos la vuelta otra vez, desesperados, la única alternativa que tenemos es seguir corriendo por el norte, a nuestra izquierda no hay salida, hay un bosque de árboles sin camino también ardiendo, y a nuestra derecha, se está elevando otra pared de fuego. **

**Corremos con todas nuestras fuerzas.**

-¿Y…y si rodeamos…el bosque…para volver a la Cornucopia?-sugiere la chica del cuatro entre jadeos.

-No- responde Cato al segundo.-No nos podemos arriesgar. Tenemos que… seguir.-él es fuerte pero también jadea un poco. El aire se llena de espeso humo negro, casi no veo los rostros de los demás. El fuego nos persigue por detrás, obligándonos a correr de nuevo.

Empiezo a toser por falta de aire, por correr tanto, y por otra parte porque el aire está muy contaminado. De repente, una bola enorme de llamas es arrojada contra nosotros.

Todos nos tiramos al suelo. La bola se estrella contra un árbol, con tal potencia que quiebra el tronco y hace que cientos de virutas de madera vuelen por los aires echas cenizas o chispas de fuego ardiente. Al estar cerca varias me alcanzaron la pernera del pantalón. Chillo cuando el abrazante calor me llega a a la piel. Sacudo la pierna violentamente. A Glimmer le pasó lo mismo, pero consiguió deshacerse de ellas pronto.

Después de tanto frío, de que nuestra piel y músculos se durmieran, hay un calor abrasador que nos envuelve. Tengo toda la piel sudada y con cenizas. Partículas de humo y polvo entraron en mis pulmones. Me dan arcadas, y a los demás también. Justo cuando parecía que íbamos a devolver la cena de anoche, bolas de fuego más pequeñas que la anterior se acercan por los aires hasta nosotros. Escucho a las chicas chillar, empezamos a correr otra vez.

Detrás de nosotros el fuego se expande, las bolas de fuego se estrellan por el camino que dejamos atrás, literalmente asando nuestros talones.

Corremos por varios minutos, con los pulmones llenos de humo y la piel gris por las cenizas. Las ramas nos pegan latigazos en la cara, dejándonos raspones y cortadas por querer hacerlas a un lado a medida que avanzamos.

De la nada, una pared de fuego de unos aterradores seis metros se inclina hacia nosotros, árboles frágiles que caen por todos lados, ardiendo hasta convertirse en madera quemada. Más bolas de fuego son arrojadas. Es demasiado, tenemos que dar la vuelta, no podemos seguir corriendo en la misma dirección. Cuando queremos volver atrás, un árbol en llamas cae en nuestras narices. Las ramas saltan contra el piso, consumiéndose en el fuego.

La del cuatro, Marvel y yo nos caemos de espaldas, las ramas encima de nosotros. Si no nos movemos rápido sufriremos quemaduras importantes. Arrojamos las ramas a un lado desesperadamente. En el intento se me clavan astillas en las palmas y me escoce la piel por el calor. Cuando nos apartamos de ellas, todavía fatigados, no nos damos cuenta que en ese preciso instante caía una rama enorme encima de nosotros.  
Marvel ha escapado, pero la chica del cuatro y yo quedamos atrapados debajo del peso de la rama, que ya se ha empezado a consumir por uno de sus lados, si no nos movemos rápido el fuego llegará a nuestras piernas.  
El miedo nos paraliza por un instante, pero luego de un común acuerdo que duró con un segundo de intercambio de miradas, nos sacudimos por debajo del enorme y grueso obstáculo. Luego de unos segundos de varios esfuerzos y patadas, conseguimos salir, pero un calor terrible se apodero de mi abdomen, al llevarme la mano a mi torso descubro que mi chaqueta está chamuscada. De seguro las llamas me alcanzaron hasta quemarme la piel. Me cuesta ponerme derecho y levantarme del piso. El dolor es insoportable y casi no me deja respirar, es como si ya no pudiera. Mis pulmones se fríen en el intento de recibir algo de aire.

Mi cuerpo suda a borbotones y mi cabeza me pesa como si fuera de plomo, mi garganta se cierra cada vez más, empiezo a perder el control. Mi mano tantea el aire en busca de algo a lo que sujetarme. Mis piernas, mi único sostén en este momento, me empiezan a fallar, tiemblan incontrolablemente. El pánico se apodera de cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y mi mente.  
Siento un terrible empujón desde atrás, me hace perder el equilibrio y dar tres pasos al frente. Al mirar sobre mi hombro descubro que es la del cuatro, que me empuja para que siga andando. Trato de correr, pero necesito aire, y no hay nada aquí para respirar, excepto humo.

Tengo sudor frío debajo de la chaqueta, la espalda empapada, ayuda bastante, considerando el infierno ardiendo que nos rodea. Es imposible ver el cielo, ver algo en realidad. El humo negro cubrió gran parte del ambiente.

Corremos en grupo, esquivando paredes de fuego, huyendo de las bolas ardiendo que se estrellan a nuestras espaldas.

Todo lo que escucho es nuestro coro de jadeos, toses violentas, los árboles ardiendo y los animales huyendo, hacia la derecha, tratamos de seguirlos, pero no somos tan rápidos y cada segundo parece durar una eternidad.

En un momento, tengo que detenerme. Necesito parar, tomar algo de aire, pero es imposible. ¡Qué tonto que soy! No me cubrí y mientras corría trague una buena cantidad de humo, ahora mi boca tiene un gusto asqueroso, me dan ganas de vomitar. La cabeza me duele como nunca, mis pulmones aún más, ni hablar mi garganta. Me estoy a punto de dejar caer, a penas siento las piernas, no puedo…respirar. Pero algo fuerte se cierra sobre mi codo, clavándome las uñas. La del cuatro me sostiene de un brazo, tironeándome para que siga andando. ¿Qué trata de hacer? ¿Ayudarme? ¿Por qué no me deja morir aquí con el fuego? No lo sé y no lo quiero preguntar.

Ella me tironea con las pocas fuerzas que tiene hasta que encontramos un hueco entre la densa arboleda, un camino que no está ardiendo, pero que pronto lo hará. Me guía entre una tos violenta mostrándome el camino, su mano todavía está cerrada firmemente sobre mi codo. Después de varias horas, conseguimos salir. Nos acercamos a un sendero rodeado de flores y árboles bajos. El fuego quedo atrás.

Ahí es cuando todos empezamos a vomitar. Nos arrodillamos con violencia contra el piso dejándonos yacer en cuatro patas como un perro, y damos arcadas, devolviendo esta vez, la cena de anoche.

Nos tumbamos en la hierba, jadeando y tosiendo con dificultad. Casi morimos ahí. Casi morimos cocinados por ese incendio. Pero esto no es natural, esto no fue obra de un tributo despistado que dejo una fogata encendida, o alguien de la arena que lo causó al propósito. Esto fue tarea de los vigilantes. Ah, ellos se cansaron de vernos sin hacer nada, por eso crearon un incendio aprovechando el bosque, para encerrarnos y obligarnos a movernos como títeres.

Dejo caer al suelo toda la porquería que quiere dejar salir mi estomago. Mi cabeza da unas incontrolables vueltas y se me oprime la garganta por el esfuerzo. Es como si mil cuchillos se me clavaran en el abdomen, cada arcada es un infierno, pero es inevitable.  
La del cuatro se tumba en el piso a un metro de mí, jadeando muy fuerte, haciendo sonidos de un animal agonizante. Miro a un costado, hacia ella, ladeando la cabeza. Tal vez debería darle las gracias, si es que puedo hablar. Mi garganta parece estar más sofocante que el interior de un horno encendido.

Para mi sorpresa, ella me estaba mirando. Pero no una mirada casual. Tenía los ojos clavados en mí muy abiertos, cenizas grises y negras en toda su cara, sus ojos verdes resaltados como dos estrellas en un cielo muy oscuro. Ella aparta la mirada muy rápido, y traga fuerte, ahora está mirando al cielo, a la nada. ¿Qué significa esto? Primero me despierta a las patadas, después literalmente me salva la vida y ahora me mira, me mira ¿cómo? Tal vez espera a que le agradezca, o tal vez se arrepiente de haberme ayudado. Si ella no me hubiese tironeado, me hubiese dejado caer en las llamas, estaba tan cansado…

Tal vez se dio cuenta de que hizo un mal negocio, ahora sería otro tributo muerto. Pero ella no me dejo ahí, pudo haber muerto, el fuego nos pudo haber alcanzado y llevarnos a los dos. Ella simplemente pudo haberse ido corriendo con lo que le quedaba de fuerza, pero no lo hizo.

"Ella tal vez quiere mantenerte con vida, para que Cato te mate y ella sería recompensada", me dice una voz. ¿Recompensada con qué? ¿Más armas? ¿La oportunidad de matar a otros tributos? ¿Qué puede ganar con no haberme dejado muerto ahí? Eso, eso no tiene sentido, A no ser que…  
Oh.  
Ya sé de qué se trata. Se lo que es. Querer salvar a alguien, no importa qué te pase. Las miradas que me dedicó desde que me uní a ellos. La amabilidad traviesa cuando me iba a despertar. Si no estoy equivocado, creo que ella podría sentir por mí lo que yo siento por Katniss. ¿Pero cómo podría? Ni siquiera me conoce. Pero, pero ¿quién soy yo para hablar? Llevo enamorado de Katniss once años y nunca le hable antes de la cosecha.

No se cómo reaccionar. Por un lado, se siente bien que alguien te… quiera. Pero, no es bueno en estas circunstancias. Ella es bonita, y parece dulce. Me hubiese gustado conocerla de otra manera, no aquí, poder corresponderle. Me siento terrible. ¿Alguna vez Katniss habrá podido hacer una deducción sobre mis sentimientos hacia ella cómo lo acabo de hacer yo? Puede que…no, no puede ser. Aunque explicaría que fuera tan reacia a ser amable conmigo. No lo sé, estoy confundido. Tal vez lo habré imaginado, tal vez la del cuatro sospecha de mí y sólo tiene un ojo encima mío para vigilarme de cerca.

Mis sienes palpitan a mil revoluciones por segundo, de vez en cuando es como si me estuviera por desmayar. Trato de sentarme sobre mi lugar, apoyándome sobre mis manos.

Cuando lo hago siento una sensación terrible. Todo a la vez. El abdomen me arde terriblemente, la cabeza me da vueltas, la garganta me quema. La oscuridad empieza a envolver mi visión, todo se ve borroso…

Siento la misma mano que se aferro a mi brazo anteriormente, pero ahora en mi espalda. Esa mano me ayuda a sentarme recto en el lugar, haciendo movimientos de círculos en mi espalda, aunque fuera por encima de la chaqueta, se siente bien.

Miro a un costado a mi derecha, y la del cuatro está arrodillada al lado mío. Su mano izquierda conteniéndome detrás en mi espalda, la otra descansando en mi pierna. Su pelo sale salvajemente de sus trenzas. Su cara esta cenicienta y manchada, tiene raspones en la frente. Sus ojos verdes se ven vidriosos, sus parpados caídos, me miran con algo de preocupación. Su boca se curva a un costado, pareciera que está por llorar. Pero no es así.

-¿Estas bien?-me pregunta. Su voz suena rígida y algo ronca por el humo que aspiró.  
-Si, sí.-contesto suavemente, aunque mi voz este muy ronca.

-Bebe- me ofrece agua de su cantimplora, con dedos temblorosos la tomo y doy tres tragos.

-Gracias-le digo en tono neutro. Entonces estaba en lo cierto. Cato, Clove, Marvel y Glimmer están preocupándose por sí mismos tosiendo y frotándose el pecho mirando a la nada, fijándose en el estado de sus armas. Mientras ella está aquí de rodillas a mi lado ofreciéndome agua y preguntándome como estoy. Jamás me trataron así, por lo menos una chica. Nunca una chica me trató como sí yo le importara un poco más que el resto, que un poco más que a ella misma. Me siento culpable por querer desear que fuera Katniss. Tal vez es la única y última vez que alguien me va a tratar así, por lo que voy a tratar de no ser desagradecido.

-Gracias-repito otra vez pero más suave, mirándola a los ojos amablemente.  
Le dedico una sonrisa amistosa y ella me la devuelve. Sus mejillas se sonrojan debajo de la capa de cenizas.  
-¿Te has quemado como yo?-le pregunto, ya que a los dos nos cayo la pesada rama ardiendo y tuvimos que levantarla de encima juntos.

-Sí, pero estoy bien-afirma. Sonríe otra vez, y cuando quiero devolverle el gesto, la voz grave de Cato se escucha por encima de todo.

-Tenemos que tratar de volver, no tenemos mucha comida y agua con nosotros, sólo nos alcanza por hoy. Hay que tratar de regresar antes de que sea el atardecer.-su voz está ronca y tose unas cuantas veces, pero sigue siendo la misma superior de siempre.

Sólo nos quedamos unos cuantos minutos, para recuperarnos. Esos minutos se convierten en una hora. Ni siquiera el entusiasmo de Cato puede contra la necesidad de tener que descansar.

Tomamos unos tragos de agua de las cantimploras y nos limpiamos las cenizas de los ojos, la sangre seca de los pinchazos de las ramas.

Me duele todo el pecho, como si hubiese corrido una maratón, aunque bien podría haber sido una maratón. ¿Cuántas horas nos habrá llevado salir de allí?

Este ataque nos debilitó bastante, ahora tenemos que conseguir la forma de volver o encontrar un buen lugar para pasar la noche aquí, no estamos lejos de la Cornucopia, pero aún así no creo que podremos volver en este estado. Marvel se quemo parte de la pierna y cojea, Glimmer tuvo un desmayo de diez minutos hasta que Clove se le acerco y le arrojo agua atrapada entre las hojas de una rama. Pegó un salto y casi la derriba por el susto. Quise reír ante eso pero mi pecho me lo prohibió.

Cuando nos empezamos a mover, faltan unas dos o tres horas para que oscurezca. Somos un blanco muy fácil, cualquiera de nosotros sólo y en este estado ya puede considerarse muerto de inmediato. Pero estamos nosotros seis, y tenemos armas. ¿Habremos sido los únicos atrapados en el incendio o hubo otros tributos que también salieron chamuscados por esto?

Espero que Katniss siga viva. Espero que haya conseguido salir sí este incendio se esparció tanto como parecía.

Ya es de atardecer, las llamas se apagaron casi en su totalidad. Recogemos nuestras cosas. Todavía estamos débiles por el aire viciado que nuestros pulmones recibieron hoy. También ligamos una buena cantidad de quemaduras. Al levantarme examino mi pecho. Toda la parte superior de mi abdomen, y gran parte de la zona izquierda de mi pecho esta roja, con ampollas brillantes. Me arde como si ahora mi piel estuviese friéndose en aceite hirviendo. Ahora me arrepiento de haber estado tanto tiempo en los puestos de camuflaje en vez de los de aprendizaje en hierbas curativas y venenosas, me ayudaría bastante ahora. Tengo unas ganas de tirarme agua encima, pero lo único que me queda de agua para beber es menos de la mitad de la cantimplora, y no me quiero arriesgar.

Caminamos por entre los árboles, tratamos de no hacer ruido pero no podemos evitar toser y gemir por el dolor y el cansancio. El tobillo derecho, la cabeza, y el abdomen me están matando, el dolor es agudo, lo único que puedo hacer es cojear, respirar lentamente y tener la mente despejada. No puedo evitar querer pensar en Katniss, pero no quiero llegar a una mala conclusión y tener que desplomarme aquí mismo. No importa que la del cuatro me quiera, Cato me va a dejar atrás, van a discutir y si es así la va a matar. No quiero que muera por mi culpa así que sigo adelante.

El borde de mis pantalones esta todo achicharrado. La tela rojo oscuro esta negra y con agujeros. Conseguí salvar bastante mi chaqueta, salvo por la parte de adelante que está toda quemada. La cremallera parece haberse derretido y el plástico se pego a los lados o desapareció por el calor.

Me llevo la mano a la cabeza para comprobar porque me duele tanto. Y sí, tengo un moretón arriba de la nuca a la derecha, cuando rozo mis dedos por encima del bulto, me dan corrientes de dolor por todos lados. Seguro que me habré caído y me golpee la cabeza mientras corría, el pánico y la adrenalina hicieron que entonces no sintiera dolor, ¿pero ahora? Estoy fatal.

No pasa ni siquiera media hora hasta que Cato empieza con el teatro de nuevo.

-Vi algo por allí-nos murmura mientras señala con su espada delante de nosotros, a la izquierda, sólo veo maleza y árboles.

-¿La viste?-pregunta Clove, su voz suena débil y entrecortada.

-Tal vez, tal vez sea ella, hay que seguir por allí-dice en tono grave y ronco mientras empieza a caminar en silencio por donde señaló. Los demás lo seguimos tan callados como una roca.

Nos movemos lo más calmados que podemos hasta que Cato rompe el silencio. Está a la delantera a varios metros de distancia, con su espada cortando ramas para poder pasar, como si fueran papel.

-¡Clove!- aúlla -¡La acabo de ver!-se da vuelta sólo un poco y su sonrisa a través de su cara llena de polvo me da una mala señal.

-Marvel, Glimmer-grita ella a nuestra derecha, ellos estaban a varios metros de nosotros, yendo por el lado contrario.-¡La encontramos!-chilla con su voz ronca.

La encontraron. La encontramos. Katniss.

¡NO!

**Capítulo 24****  
**

Cato y Clove corren olvidándose de sus quemaduras y sus pulmones dañados, como dos niños felices en carrera para ir a buscar su juguete.

La del cuatro y yo los seguimos por detrás. Marvel y Glimmer ríen entre ellos y son muy rápidos. Pero mi desesperación se volvió tan grande que le gano a los demás, olvidándome de todo, de mis heridas, de los profesionales, y hasta de mí.

Después de pasar por tantos arbustos y malezas, un estanque se abre ante nosotros. No es muy profundo pero es una buena fuente de agua para cualquiera. Hasta para ella.

Cato grita y gruñe feliz. Se para en seco delante de un árbol muy alto, mirando hacia arriba. En segundos nos reunimos todos con él, mirando a la cima.

¿Qué era lo peor que podría pensar? Lo peor que podría haber ocurrido.

Encontramos a Katniss.

Ella sube por las ramas del árbol, el fuego también la afecto, su chaqueta y su pelo están ennegrecidos y su tobillo tiene una quemadura importante. No se si alegrarme de que todavía este viva o lamentarme de mas por saber que ellos la quieren matar y la encontramos encerrada aquí, sin otro lugar de escapatoria, sólo el árbol que ahora sube y sube lo más rápido que puede. Aunque se nota que sufrió el incendio como todos nosotros, (su chaqueta esta tan chamuscada que le falta una gran parte de tela en la espalda, su pelo parece más corto y en la punta está negro carbón, tiene varios raspones y quemaduras menores en brazos y piernas, y su pantorrilla, está con la carne roja formándose dolorosas ampollas a la vista) logra subir cada vez más alto trepando el tronco con manos y pies, gime cada vez que se apoya, debe tener un dolor terrible, pero eso no la detiene.

Todos sonríen con maldad excepto yo, que debo de tener una cara de espanto tal como cuando ella se presentó voluntaria.

Ya trepó como unos seis o siete metros de altura. Se detiene en un punto a observarnos. Primero su cara refleja preocupación y algo de miedo, pero para mi sorpresa y supongo que para los demás, su rostro de un segundo a otro se transforma en algo completamente divertido, como si todo esto fuera un chiste.

-¿Cómo va eso? –grita desde arriba con una amplia sonrisa. ¿Está completamente loca? ¿Se habrá golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza durante el incendio? Me sorprende tanto como a ellos, pero Cato es el único que parece seguirle el juego.

-Bastante bien –responde él entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Y a ti?

-Un clima demasiado cálido para mi gusto -responde ella tranquilamente-. Aquí arriba se respira mejor. ¿Por qué no subís?

¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso esta demente? ¿Qué es lo que quiere lograr?

-Creo que lo haré –contesta él.

Y es entonces al mirar a Cato y a Katniss, y viceversa, que me doy cuenta. Ella es pequeña y delgada, puede trepar varios metros en cuestión de segundos, y esta sentada encima de una rama no más ancha que mi brazo. En cambio Cato debe pesar el doble que yo, y es demasiado grande para que el árbol pueda resistirlo. Ella quiere retarlo a subir para humillarlo, entiendo. No se si reír por que ella sea astuta o gritar de preocupación, porque los está provocando, y no la van a dejar en paz.

-Toma esto, Cato- le dice Glimmer, y le ofrece el arco de plata y el carcaj con flechas que Katniss iba a tomar en el baño de sangre, pero yo se lo impedí. Debe estar odiándome mucho ahora, pero si hubiese ido a por él, ahora no estaría todavía viva. Cuando observo su rostro, es la viva personificación de la ira y el rencor, por no tener esas armas en sus manos, y porque si así fuera estaría satisfecha si pudiera clavarme una flecha en el medio de la frente. Frunce su ceño y sus labios, como hace cuando se enoja, no me gusta, porque la hace ver fría y amargada, y se que no es así. Mantiene sus manos aferradas a la rama que se sostiene, sus nudillos se ven blancos.

Bajo la mirada rápidamente a mis pies.

Trato de mantener la calma y esperar. Tomo un cuchillo de mi cinturón y le empiezo a sacar mugre y cenizas de la hoja con el borde de mi camisa. No quiero parecer que estoy desesperado y loco, eso me va a jugar en contra. No la estoy mirando, pero puedo sentir todo el peso de su mirada encima de mí.

-No- responde Cato-me irá mejor con la espada. –Es ahí, cuando mi preocupación salta otra vez, tenía la esperanza de que Cato usara el arco, porque estoy seguro que no sabe usarlo bien, pero la espada…

Cálmateme ordeno para mis adentros, todavía concentrado en pulir mi cuchillo. Ella sabe lo que hace, ¿o no? No llego hasta aquí por suerte, llego hasta aquí porque ella es inteligente y sabe como protegerse. Siempre admire su fuerza. Casi se me escapa una sonrisa al recordar un día que la seguí hasta su casa. Había cazado todo el día, y llevaba una bolsa llena de ardillas, unos perros callejeros la rodearon atraídos por el olor. Yo estaba escondido detrás de una cerca observando preocupado, y cuando quise ir a ayudarla, ella se deshizo de los perros como si fueran cachorritos pegándoles con una rama en la cabeza, pero, lo que no podía olvidar, era que con tan sólo trece años, su cara no demostraba preocupación o miedo, como otra chica normal de su edad. Sino que era la cara de una mujer independiente, valerosa, fuerte.

Después de perderla de vista me agarre la cabeza con una mano incrédulo, y recuerdo reírme yo sólo, mientras sentía un nido de mariposas aleteándome en el estomago, persistiendo cada vez que la veía.

Niego con mi cabeza reprimiendo otra sonrisa. Estoy seguro, ella sabe lo que hace.

Concentro toda mi atención en este momento. Aunque no miro a Katniss, sino a Cato. Colocó la empuñadura de su espada entre sus dedos, y dejo libres algunos para ayudarse a trepar. Parece que le cuesta un poco, pero consigue subir unos dos metros. Katniss observa por un momento y luego empieza a subir otra vez, con más agilidad que él.

De pronto, Cato se agarra de una rama demasiado angosta como para soportar aunque sea un tercio de su peso. La rama se rompe y él cae agitando los brazos violentamente, con la rama a sus pies. Se da un buen golpe en el trasero y se levanta de un salto insultándola. La miro y ella se ve satisfecha.

No se si, echarme a reír con todas las ganas que tengo, o gritar. Gritar porque pronto la van a atrapar. Tengo que pensar…

Pero Glimmer se acerca al árbol y empieza a trepar, hasta que las ramas crujen sonoramente a su alrededor y ella por lo menos tiene el suficiente cerebro para detenerse y bajar antes de caer como Cato. Katniss sigue subiendo.

Glimmer tiene una cara seria y ojos furiosos. Toma el arco posesionándolo entre su brazo y cruzando su pecho mientras tensa una flecha, apuntando hacia arriba. Esta vez no me preocupo como antes.

Katniss está demasiado lejos, demasiado alto, y la flecha cae al lado suyo, clavándose en la corteza. Ella la toma y la agita en el aire con diversión.

Uhhj, esto debe estar entreteniendo al público de mil maneras.

Sonrío hacia arriba, mitad admirandola, mitad preocupado. Pero cuando devuelvo la vista a mis compañeros, la sonrisa de mi cara se desvanece en seco. Ellos están muy serios y cansados. Cato hace señas para que nos juntemos.

-Esta maldita nos dejó mal parados-gruñe él.

-No podemos dejarla allí, tenemos que encontrar la forma de matarla…-empieza Clove. Pero se me ocurre algo, que a pesar de que es verdad, es una forma de que la dejen en paz por ahora, y que ella encuentre la manera de salir de allí.  
-Venga, vamos a dejarla ahí arriba. Tampoco puede ir a ninguna parte; nos encargaremos de ella mañana.-digo en tono serio, como un asesino a sueldo. Estoy nervioso, no sé que puede llegar a pasar. No puedo evitar mirar hacia arriba, donde está ella aferrándose a una delgada rama. Me mira fijamente con…odio. Eso es lo que es. Cree que la estoy traicionando. No es así, yo la quiero, la quiero proteger. Sólo la estoy ayudando. Pero nunca se da cuenta. Me siento algo afligido por ello, no la culpo que se sienta traicionada, pero me da una sensación horrible por dentro.

Ni todas las risas mentales que me produjo, ni la agilidad de ella pueden con los profesionales y mi preocupación. No quiero que la maten, y menos que la atrapen, porque si lo hacen, van a darle una muerte dolorosa y van a obligarme a verlo. Siento una ola de locura golpeandome como una ráfaga de viento. Cálmate me digo a mi mismo otra vez, lo peor que puedo hacer ahora es perder la cordura.

Echo otro vistazo arriba, y veo que ella bajó a una rama uno o dos metros más abajo, a una más gruesa y estable. Con cuidado extiende su bolsa de dormir y se mete dentro de ella mientras se ajusta con un cinturón a la rama. Increíble. Aceptó el hecho de que nos quedaremos aquí y ella va a dormir a treinta metros de altura sobre una rama no más gruesa que mi pierna. Una cálida sonrisa de admiración se empieza a formar en mi cara. Cuando la del cuatro se acerca por detrás y me da un codazo.

-No te preocupes enamorado. La mataremos al penas amanezca.-me sonríe, y podría jurar que no vi arrogancia en esa sonrisa, pero si que la hay. El comentario me pone serio y sólo asiento con la cabeza. Ella sonríe otra vez, pero con algo de veneno. Y se siente tan doloroso como una de esas patadas matutinas.

La oscuridad se cierne sobre el cielo. Se escuchan los sonidos de búhos ululando y pájaros cantando a lo lejos, más algún que otro sonido de un grillo frotando sus patas. No nos queda otra que acostarnos en el pasto, encima de la tierra fría. Nos dividimos entre los seis una porción de bayas negras y un poco de fruta seca que trajimos por si acaso. Mi ración me sabe a papel, a nada. El estomago me duele, pero no de hambre, estoy muy nervioso, analizando las opciones que tendría para mañana, cuando los profesionales quieran deshacerse de Katniss.

-Mañana por la mañana-dice Cato en forma cantarina –Mañana la mataremos.-sonríe de una forma asquerosamente desagradable, y los demás lo acompañan. Lo único que sale de mí es una mueca. Glimmer se levanta y se limpia los pantalones quitándose la hierba.

-Voy a hacer guardia, no sea cosa que quiera huir de nosotros durante la noche, quiero verla morir a esta.-dice, se da la media vuelta y se va a sentar a la base del árbol de Katniss con el arco aferrado a su pecho.

Las palabras de ellos, sobre matarla, me golpean más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Frunzo el ceño mientras me acomodo en el suelo, poniendo un brazo debajo de mi cabeza como almohada. Miro hacia arriba, a la cima del árbol, tratando de encontrarla. Todo está muy oscuro, lo único que puedo ver es una figura a lo alto envuelta en una manta, o una bolsa de dormir. Creo que puedo ver un pequeño tramo de su trenza en la oscuridad.

Me aferro a lo que veo y me quedo mirando fijamente a esa figura. Esta figura que me importa más que cualquier otra cosa en mi vida. Me importa más que a mi mismo, y jamás me perdonaría que ella salga dañada o…muerta, por mi culpa. Jamás.

Me quedo un largo rato observando hacia arriba, a Katniss. Hasta que empieza a sonar el himno, y el sello de Panem aparece en el cielo, traído por un aerodeslizador, el brillo de este hace que la luz se refleje en el borde de las ramas y el tronco de los árboles. Observo el cielo por un instante distraídamente, hasta que devuelvo la vista fija al mismo lugar en la cima del árbol donde, creía, juraba, que estaba ella, porque podía ver una silueta negra entre las ramas.

No me muevo, pero si mis ojos, que limpian el árbol con mi mirada buscando a Katniss. Al final, encuentro a la misma figura, pero varios metros más arriba oculta entre más ramas. ¿Qué rayos está haciendo? Tiene suerte de que yo sea el único que la observa a cada segundo.

Sigo observando, me doy cuenta que está haciendo movimientos extraños, con, creo, uno de sus brazos, seguramente, movimientos de un lado al otro rápidamente. No entiendo qué. Puedo verla porque el brillo del aerodeslizador ilumina un poco. Todavía su brazo se sigue moviendo laboriosamente.

Ni siquiera me doy vuelta a ver si murió o no alguien, mis ojos siguen clavados en ella. El himno y la transmisión terminan, dejando silencio y oscuridad. No puedo ver nada, no la puedo ver.

Espero varios segundos ansioso, hasta que entrecerrando los ojos, veo que la misma figura en la oscuridad, la de Katniss, se desliza con cuidado entre las ramas para volver al mismo sitio, donde sí la puedo ver.

¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo allí arriba? Y esos movimientos raros, ¿qué significan? Creo que tiene un plan, me urge saber que se trae entre manos.

Mis ojos se clavan en la figura de Katniss en la oscuridad, hasta que mi vista se cansa y el sueño me envuelve en sus brazos.

**Capítulo 25**

¡Zzzzzzzzzz! Escucho

¡¿Qué demonios?!...

Abro los ojos de par en par con sorpresa y al alzar la vista veo que una masa uniforme de abejas… no, no son abejas, estas son, ¡rastrevispulas! Una colmena repleta de ellas cayo a metros de nosotros.

Me levanto de un salto al mismo tiempo que los demás. Marvel grita "¡Al lago, al lago!" Y empieza a correr por donde vinimos. Suelto mi lanza y lo que sea que tenga, y me pongo a correr con la adrenalina arrasando en mis venas. Se escuchan gritos y más gritos, y zumbidos, muchos.

Muevo mis piernas con toda la velocidad que físicamente y más allá, mi cuerpo puede resistir. Cato, Clove, Marvel y yo corremos por el bosque hacia el lago, que sólo esta a unos quinientos metros de aquí, aproximadamente.

Los zumbidos salvajes, amenazantes de las rastrevispulas nos persiguen. Una me alcanza y me pica debajo de la oreja, un poco por debajo del lado de mi cuello a la derecha. El dolor es terriblemente agudo, peor que una quemadura. Gimo del dolor mientras corro con todas mis fuerzas, obligando a mis pulmones a no ceder ahora.

¡Sí!, sólo unos cuantos metros más, puedo ver el lago a poca distancia de nosotros. Con el objetivo y toda la voluntad del mundo, muevo mis piernas con más velocidad. Agito mis brazos violentamente cuando siento que me empiezan a rodear. ¡Ahhh! Otra picadura en el pecho. Y… ¡Nooo! otra más cerca de mi abdomen donde esta mi quemadura, me hace pegar un grito ahogado. Malditos vigilantes, maldito Capitolio. Este es uno de sus inventos trillados para hacer sufrir más a la gente. Las rastrevispulas son mutaciones, avispas modificadas para perseguir a los que se atrevan a molestarlas, persiguen a su atacante hasta matarlo, ahí a lo de "rastre-víspulas". Escuche que su veneno provoca la muerte, o grandes alucinaciones, es mejor salir corriendo si te encuentras con un panal.

Sin pensar ni un segundo, ni analizar la situación, me tiro al agua del lago tomando todo el aire que puedo. Se que los demás también lo consiguen cuando escucho por debajo del agua el ruido del chapuzón de sus cuerpos. No se nadar, nunca me zambullí en un deposito de agua en toda mi vida. Tengo mucha desesperación, pero aprieto mi nariz con mis dedos mientras trato de observar a través de la superficie si ellas están aquí. Y sí, están, pero no pueden meterse aquí con nosotros.

Pasan 10, 20, 30 segundos, y todavía se escuchan los zumbidos salvajes en el aire. Mis pulmones empiezan a pedir a gritos algo de aire. El interior de mis mejillas resiste la presión del aire que trato de guardar en mi boca, todavía debajo del agua. Casi un minuto. Cuando siento que me estoy por rendir, los zumbidos cesan, hasta que sólo hay silencio.

Me empiezo a estremecer con violencia debajo del agua, indeciso. Hasta que realmente no aguanto más y dejo salir mi cabeza a la superficie. Mi caja torácica se agranda cinco veces más dejando que el aire entre a mis pulmones. Observo frenético a los alrededores, pero no escucho nada. Se fueron.

Salgo del agua con toda la dificultad del mundo. Miro hacia el lago esperando a que los demás aparezcan, pero no lo hacen. ¿Se habrán ahogado?

Pero entonces, Cato, Clove y Marvel asoman sus cabezas por encima del agua al unísono tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Cato sale del agua agitando todo su cuerpo, tiene una picadura horrible que hincho su ojo del tamaño de una manzana. Su cara es como la de una bestia furiosa, nada de expresión humana. Lo escucho gruñir, pero yo me doy la vuelta y empiezo a correr con más fuerzas que antes, hacia el bosque.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Estoy loco. Sí estoy loco.

El veneno de las rastrevíspulas hace que mi visión se dificulte un poco y mis brazos tiemblen involuntariamente, me arde como fuego donde me picaron. Pero eso no me detiene. Escucho a Cato correr detrás de mí, pero mi fuerza de voluntad es más grande que su instinto asesino. Parece que floto a toda velocidad por los aires por encima de la hierba, o tal vez es que estoy alucinando ya.

Supere a Cato en unos cuantos metros, lo suficiente para volver a la escena aterradora anterior y no confirmar lo que mi mente usa como objeto para torturarme ahora.  
«Katniss, por favor, que siga viva. Por favor. Que no este allí.»

Regreso al origen de todos los problemas, y encuentro la lanza que arroje en el suelo. La tomo, y creo, que pareciera que tengo dos, o tres en mi mano. Agito mi cabeza con rapidez para seguir cuerdo.

Mientras corro hacia allí, veo a varios metros, el cuerpo de la chica del distrito cuatro, estrangulado por las rastrevíspulas. No puedo evitar sentirme un poco triste y raro. Pero sigo mi camino.

El panal de rastrevíspulas esta vacío, y…Glimmer o lo que sea que es ahora, esta tirada en el suelo, su cuerpo hinchado enteramente, miles de bultos del tamaño de una manzana por todo su cuerpo, está irreconocible, muy lejos de esa chica sexy del distrito 1. Pero sólo la veo de reojo, apartó mi vista completamente. Y ella está ahí.

Katniss está con el arco y el carcaj que le corresponden en sus manos, intenta poner una de las flechas sobre la cuerda tensada, pero todo su cuerpo tiembla, sus ojos grises son dos hoyos negros porque sus pupilas arrasaron con todo su iris. Me mira con la vista enloquecida, con algo de miedo mientras se tambalea.

Levanto mi lanza en el aire, para ahuyentarla, ¿por qué demonios todavía sigue aquí?! Ella se sigue tambaleando mirándome como si fuera Haymitch vestido de agente de la paz.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?-le siseo desesperado. El veneno hace que mi voz se ahogue un poco.

No responde. Esta agachada en el piso totalmente perdida. Bajo mi lanza y empieza mi pánico. Cato está cerca, lo suficiente para venir aquí y matarla. No, no, no, no, ¡NO!

Cambio la lanza a mi otra mano dándola vuelta y tomándola otra vez, pero de la empuñadura.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? –La empujo con la empuñadura para que se levante, mi voz suena salvaje-¡Levántate! ¡Levántate!-El veneno me empieza a hacer efecto. Me pongo más frenético. Ella se levanta con dificultad y yo la empujo para que se aleje, ¡para que se vaya de aquí! Tomo todas mis fuerzas posibles en este estado y la empujo haciéndola avanzar varios metros, ella empieza a tomar el paso. Escucho las zancadas y gruñidos inconfundibles de Cato.  
-¡CORRE! ¡CORRE!-le grito con todas mis fuerzas.

Lo último que pasa, entre nosotros, es que ella me echa un último vistazo, podría decir la última vez, que me mira, y se aleja entre los árboles apretando su arco contra su pecho, tambaleándose.

Me doy la vuelta para enfrentar a Cato.

No tengo tiempo, él levanta su espada y la arremete contra mí. Tiro mi lanza contra él pero es inútil. Sólo aleja un poco la espada, pero finalmente, se clava en mi pierna izquierda. ¡AHHHHH!

Primero siento el metal desgarrando la carne de mi muslo, un fuego insoportable, y después el mismo metal saliendo con violencia, cubierto de sangre. Casi me desplomo hacia el suelo por el dolor, pero con lo único que me queda, alzo mi puño y le doy un duro puñetazo a Cato en el ojo picado por la rastrevíspula. Mis nudillos impactan contra el bulto enorme en su ojo, haciendo que explote y un líquido verde se desparrame por toda su cara. Él grita por el dolor, suelta la espada y se toma el rostro con las manos mientras maldice. Aprovecho el pequeño tiempo que me da esto y me voy corriendo, o quizá así como se podría decir a cojear saltando en una pierna tratando de no hacer peso en la herida. Me voy arrastrándome por los árboles.

**Capítulo 26**

Jadeo demasiado. No me animo a pensar que podría ser peor. Muerdo mis labios al punto que me sale sangre, tratando de hacer frente a este dolor. Pensé que no había peor cosa que las quemaduras, pero me equivoqué, eran las rastrevíspulas, y pensé que no había peor cosa que ellas, pero me equivoqué otra vez, ser atravesado por una espada duele infiernos.

Me rasgo una buena parte de la camisa y la envuelvo a mi pierna con un colchón de hojas lisas que arranque de un arbusto para parar la hemorragia. Presiono lo más fuerte que puedo la herida para que deje de sangrar mientras muerdo una rama para soportar el dolor.

Estoy muerto. Voy a morir en cualquier momento, un trozo de tela y una capa de hojas no pueden parar la cantidad de sangre que me sale de la pierna. Me atreví a mirar una sola vez el corte. Es de unos treinta centímetros, y de gran profundidad, ya que atravesó todos los tejidos del músculo y daño gran parte de las venas y nervios. Esta bien, sé un poco sobre esto porque mamá nos enseño a mis hermanos y a mí algunas cosas sobre medicina por si acaso. Y esto no es nada bueno. El corte es muy grave y pierdo demasiada sangre. La tela que arranqué no está limpia lo suficiente como para hacer que la herida no se infecte. Y sí, se va a infectar, esto no es cosa de envolver con vendas y listo, necesito atención médica. «Jajaja» pienso nervioso. ¿Dónde conseguiría eso?

Sólo ganando los juegos.

Y no los voy a ganar. Porque Katniss va a hacer eso.

Estoy sudando mucho, las gotas caen por mi cara y mi barbilla, me limpio la cara con el dorso de la mano. También los ojos, porque estoy llorando.

Y hay muchas razones por las que lo estoy haciendo.

El dolor es tan grande que me cuesta estar conciente. Voy a morir de la peor manera, desangrándome poco a poco, la última vez que vi a Katniss, Santo Cielo, hubiese dado cualquier cosa por verla una última vez y decirle lo que siento, en vez de que piense que todo es un teatro y una estrategia. Desearía que ella supiera que todo este tiempo sólo la quise proteger, porque la amo. Y la voy a seguir amando aunque me muera.

El día transcurre y yo me arrastro entre el bosque, consiguiendo apoyo en el tronco de los árboles. Me cambio la capa de hojas cada una hora, ejerciendo cada vez más presión, tanto, que dejo de sentir la pierna. Cojeo y me sostengo de una rama para ayudarme a caminar. Es de tarde y pronto el frío va a acabar conmigo. Necesito un lugar para protegerme de la noche, de lo salvaje, de cualquier otro tributo.  
Cada tanto veo de reojo hacia mi pierna, el musculo se empieza a hinchar y mi piel se pone morada por la presión, es como si la gravedad cada vez me quisiera tirar mas contra el suelo, cada paso es una agonía, pero al saltar en el otro pie, hago demasiado ruido y me canso mas, asi que simplemente tengo que soportarlo. Las picaduras de rastrevíspulas no ayudan para nada, el veneno hace que mi visión se ponga muy borrosa y no pueda ver claramente a donde apoyo mis pies, es como si cada vez que doy un paso lo hago hacia un profundo hoyo negro, se que no es real, pero la sensación es aterradora.  
Soy un objetivo vulnerable y cualquiera podría rematarme en este segundo, no tendría las suficientes fuerzas para correr y huir del que se atreva a atacarme, el pánico se apodera de mi y empiezo a jadear mas y mas, el pecho se me contrae del miedo y del dolor.

Entre gemidos y una gran cantidad de voluntad, logro armar una gran manta-disfraz de hojas que me va a ayudar a camuflarme y a soportar un poco el frío. Me tumbo cerca de una formación rocosa cubierta por arbustos, rodeado de la manta que me cubre el cuerpo entero y parte de la cabeza. Deslizo mi pierna herida con sumo cuidado y respiro rápido y entrecortadamente.

La oscuridad aparece, y consigo, la fría noche, la manta de hojas me ayuda bastante porque es gruesa y la trencé apretando bien las uniones.

No tengo hambre, ni ganas de "ir al baño", el dolor y el cansancio son graves y son mi mayor preocupación en este momento…

Valió la pena.

Por supuesto, Cato iba a matarla, pero yo lo detuve, y ella huyó. Espero que siga viva, porque así vale la pena todo. Todavía no puedo sacar de mi mente su mirada perdida por el veneno antes de verla por última vez.

Pensar en ella hace que un latido de mi corazón se transforme en tres, y que la sensación rara de perder algo aparezca. Siento un gran vacío en mi pecho, y no por la pierna o por las quemaduras, este vacío tiene nombre y se trata de ella.

Miro al cielo pensando, recordando, deseando.

Recuerdo, la primera vez que la vi.  
"Tenía cinco años, y era el primer día de escuela. Mi padre me acompaño a la puerta mientras me sostenía la mano y él sonreía. En unos minutos íbamos a hacer fila para que nos tomen la asistencia. Todos los niños y niñas corrían y se movían de un lado a otro. De pronto, se agacha junto a mí y me señala a una niña pequeña de la misma edad que yo, su piel era olivácea, sus ojos grises y su pelo oscuro recogido en dos bonitas trenzas. Llevaba un vestido rojo a cuadros. Me parecía una niña linda, pero no le veía lo especial. Entonces papá se acerca más a mí y me habla en un susurro alargando las palabras.

-Peeta, ¿ves a esa pequeña niña de allí? ¿La del vestido rojo?

-Sí, la veo-respondí con la natural voz de un infante.

-Bueno, pues, yo quería casarme con su madre, pero ella huyó con un minero.-me dijo en una sonrisa, pero su voz tenía tristeza. Yo lo miraba incrédulo, porque mi papá era mi héroe y lo es, yo creía firmemente que no había nadie mejor que él.

-¿Un minero?-pregunté sorprendido-¿Por qué iba a huir con un minero si te tenía a ti?

El suspiró y dejo de sonreír.

-Porque cuando él canta…hasta los pájaros se detienen a escuchar.-me dijo

-¿Qué? Pero eso es imposible… ¿en serio?-pregunte fascinado.

-Sí Peeta, en serio. ¿Sabes qué?, si no me crees, cuando tengas la oportunidad, escúchalo, o a su hija, porque su voz es única.-me dijo sonriendo otra vez.-Ahora vete a formar y más tarde mamá va a venir a buscarte.-me abrazó y se fue. Me forme en la fila de los varones mirando a cada momento a esa niñita, a la hija del minero y de la mujer que amaba mi padre.  
Cuando entramos a clase y nos tocó la hora de música, la maestra alegremente preguntó: "Bien niños, ¿alguno sabe la canción del valle?"

Y ella, la niña del vestido a cuadros y dos trenzas, levantó la mano veloz antes que nadie. La profesora emocionada, tomo un taburete para darle altura y ella se subió.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre preciosa?-le preguntó la maestra dulcemente.

-Me llamo Katniss Everdeen- respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa.

-Cuando quieras-le dijo la maestra y se alejo apoyándose contra el pizarrón.

Yo me acomode en mi asiento y la mire fijamente. Afuera los pájaros cantaban sus baladas. Y ella empezó a cantar.

"En lo más profundo del prado, bajo el sauce

Hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;

Recuesta tu cabeza y cierra tus adormilados ojos

Y cuando los abras de nuevo, el sol estará en el cielo."

Me quede boquiabierto, su voz, era tan dulce y melódica, decía cada palabra con énfasis y deseo, sentía como si cada una de ellas me acariciara el rostro. Su dulce voz lleno la habitación, que a excepción de su canto, estaba en completo silencio. La miraba y la miraba hasta que todo alrededor se nubló y sólo existían ella y su voz. Me hipnotizó. Observaba fijamente sus pequeños labios moverse, sus ojos brillando, sus manos balanceándose al compás de la melodía con toda la suavidad posible. Puedo ser exagerado, pero fue lo más hermoso que vi y escuche en mi vida.

"Aquí es seguro, aquí es cálido

Aquí las margaritas te protegen de cualquier daño

Aquí tus sueños son dulces y mañana se harán realidad

Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará."

Mire atónito afuera y había silencio, los pájaros se habían callado completamente, para escucharla. Cuando acabo, sonrió ampliamente y la clase aplaudió, los pájaros afuera repetían la melodía como si fuera un eco. La mire una vez, y una sensación cálida se llenó en mi pequeño pecho, algo que me dejo sin aliento, pero era bonito. De pronto ya no era una compañera mas, sino que la veía de manera diferente al resto de las chicas, y con el tiempo, me di cuenta. Verla sonreír me hacía sonreír, cuando sus ojos se llenaban de brillo y alegría, los míos también."  
Y a partir de entonces, no podría dejar de saber de ella. Desde ese momento la seguía siempre con la mirada a donde iba. Quería hablarle, yo era bueno con las palabras, pero nunca encontré la forma de empezar. Así que siempre estuve callado.

Cuando pasó lo del pan, al otro día estaba decidido a acercarme a ella y decirle lo que sentía. Pero tenía miedo. Ella, creo, que trato de acercarse una vez, pero yo la ignore por miedo, vergüenza. Siempre la miraba, a cada rato, pero ocurrió una vez: nuestros ojos se encontraron por un segundo. Ella me miró y yo desvié la vista apenado. Cuando me percate de que dejó de mirarme, la observe otra vez, mientras recogía un diente de león. No hubo un momento durante estos once años en el que no me quisiera acercar a hablar con ella. Pero en vez de eso, siempre me reprimí, a lo que sentía y siento el día de hoy. Todos los días la observaba irse a su casa, y a veces la seguía.

Parece un sueño, pero fue real. Mis sentimientos son reales, y jamás me fije de esta forma en otra chica que no fuera ella. Me confundía por lo que sentía y quería fijarme en otras chicas, pero ella siempre se quedó, en mi corazón, aferrada sordamente a cada latido. Y yo no iba dejar que se fuera.

Cierro los ojos recordando las cosas más bellas, que vi en mi vida, mientras tiemblo por el dolor. La sangre golpea en mis venas y arterias con suficiente fuerza para hacerme estremecer.

**Capítulo 27****  
**

Al día siguiente todo es peor.

La mañana es helada para mis huesos, no recuerdo haber tenido tanto frío en mi vida. Me incorporo sentándome poco a poco en el suelo húmedo mientras aparto las hojas que no me dejan ver. Mi camuflaje esta manchado de sangre oscura cerca de la herida. Con cuidado levanto la manta de hojas y veo que la pierna está llena de sangre seca, algo de pus amarilla y huele feo. Tengo un sabor metálico en la boca y la sensación de que no puedo soportar la realidad, en vez de respirar aire parece que respiro plomo en polvo, mi pecho duele y el miedo de no poder respirar, de asfixiarme, se incrementa.  
La herida está abierta y la carne alrededor, hinchada.

Cato sabía lo que hacía. Sabía donde cortarme, en vez de matarme instantáneamente, me hirió de gravedad para que muera lentamente desangrándome la pierna y encima no poder caminar. Jamás voy a poder caminar como antes. La herida es muy profunda y destruyó gran parte del tejido musculoso de mi muslo izquierdo. Estoy seguro de que ya está infectándose, y no tengo nada para curarme, o tal vez sí, tal vez haya plantas que detengan la infección y ayuden a sanar, pero no tengo idea cuales son.

Arranco más hojas lisas de un arbusto cercano y las uso para limpiarme con cuidado la sangre seca. Al mínimo contacto la piel se hincha y sale más sangre, el dolor es insistente y me dan ganas de desplomarme y perder mi mente en un desmayo improvisado, pero no puedo dejarlo así.

Me muerdo con fuerza el labio inferior probando mi propia sangre. Ahogo un grito cuando me saco los restos de hojas y me pongo nuevas. Ojala pudiera estar cerca del agua, para lavarme, pero no veo ningún arroyo o estanque cerca para eso.

La cantimplora que llevo en el cinturón sólo tiene la suficiente agua para dejarme vivir 2 días, como mucho. Pero la desesperación y la fuerza física que tuve y tengo que hacer, hacen que me deshidrate rápido. Me lamo los labios varias veces y evito pensar en eso.

Me aprieto la herida con la tela de la camisa rasgada y me estremezco. No puedo soportarlo. Me vuelvo a cubrir con las hojas y me tumbo de espaldas mirando al cielo. En segundos el mareo desaparece y la oscuridad envuelve mi visión.

¿Cuántos días habrán pasado? Dos, tres, ¿cuatro?

Mi boca está seca y mi garganta muy áspera. La cabeza me duele como si me hubiesen golpeado contra una pared de yeso. Tengo la sensación de vacío en mi estomago, pero no siento hambre, no, no podría comer nada. Toda la fuente de dolor principal está en mi pierna. «Rayos», este dolor es el más grande que viví hasta ahora físicamente. Puedo sentir cuando me muevo como cada centímetro de mi piel en la entrepierna se desgarra y me envía electricidad por todo el cuerpo. Trato de moverme lo menos posible.

Cuando me siento sacándome las hojas, parece que mi cabeza pesara cinco veces más de lo normal. Me cuesta respirar, pero a la vez lo hago muy rápido, como hiperventilando.

Hago un muy grande esfuerzo para bajar la vista y observar la capa de hojas que en vez del verde opaco con rayas claras que arranque, ahora es de un tenebroso rojo escarlata. A mi lado hay un pequeño charco de sangre espesa mezclada con la tierra. Preparo mi mente y dejo al descubierto la herida arrancando la manta de hojas de un tirón.

«Santo Cielo, ¡Ahhh!», pienso, y no puedo evitar quedar boquiabierto y chillar.

La herida está horrible. Perdí mucha sangre, eso no es bueno, pero tampoco es lo peor. Eso es el pus que sale de ella, de un color amarillo verdoso, la piel alrededor está bastante hinchada y arde mucho. Aparto la vista con nauseas, mirando hacia arriba. Respiro muy rápido y superficialmente. Mi pecho sube y baja a cada segundo.

Puedo sentir como la sangre golpea fuerte cuando llega a mi corazón. No sólo es una infección, pude ver las líneas oscuras cerca de la herida, que se está contaminando. Mi sangre se está contaminando. Esto es peor, peor de lo que esperaba. Recuerdo lo que nuestra madre dijo cuando nos leía anotaciones sobre sus clases de medicina hace muchos años: "Cuando la herida queda al descubierto y no se le brinda atención, esta se infecta, y al pasar por diferentes etapas, las bacterias empiezan a transformar la herida en un cúmulo de pus y sangre, avanzando por los tejidos musculares. A su vez, si el paciente no toma antibióticos pronto, o recibe una operación, la sangre se va a ver infectada, va a envenenarse y es muy peligroso. Esto se conoce como 'septicemia'. Los síntomas son la fiebre, la hiperventilación, escalofríos, temblores, piel hinchada y con erupciones."

Así que eso es lo que tengo, "septicemia". Mi sangre se está contaminando con las bacterias que entraron a través de la herida. Sólo me quedan días de vida hasta que las bacterias lleguen a mis órganos, a mi corazón y me maten. O también esta la opción de morir por perdida súbita de sangre, si me quito la venda de hojas que oprime la herida podría dejarme desangrar y acabar con esto.

Pero se que no puedo hacerlo. Se lo prometí a Portia, le prometí que haría de todo para mantenerme con vida. No quiero faltarle la palabra a una amiga. Levanto la mirada a los árboles, donde se que voy a encontrar una cámara, en unos segundos, distingo un lente de vidrio con un plástico marrón alrededor para confundirlo con el tronco.

Miro directamente a la cámara y muevo la boca sin emitir sonido: "Sólo hago esto porque te lo prometí", gesticulo con los labios lentamente. Espero que le llegue el mensaje. Si voy a morir, al menos quiero cumplir una promesa.

Bajo la vista a la herida analizando mis opciones.

Dejarme morir, por ahora no esta en el plan, así que lo descarto. Volver a la cornucopia, jamás, me matarían al instante. Quedarme aquí, podría ser, pero necesito encontrar agua. Mi única opción es moverme.

Me saco las hojas lentamente y con una rama para ayudarme, me levanto con mucho cuidado. Primero doblo mi pierna derecha y tomo impulso haciendo fuerza contra el suelo. Después me empujo con los brazos y la rama, haciendo fuerza, levanto mi pierna herida en el aire. Me suenan todos los huesos, hace mucho tiempo que no me muevo y los músculos se me endurecieron. Parece que me estoy por caer porque me tambaleo, pero presiono mis manos a la rama y con la mayor voluntad, me enderezo sin apoyar el peso de mi cuerpo en la pierna izquierda, sino en la otra, que no está herida.

Uso la rama como bastón y miro a mí alrededor jadeando. No se donde estoy. Creo que un poco lejos de la cornucopia y donde pasó el accidente. A mis espaldas hay una formación rocosa de más de cuarenta metros de altura, y se extiende a lo largo a mi izquierda. Puede ser, que termine en un lugar, y de entre sus grietas corra agua, tal vez un río, o algo parecido.

Decido que no tengo muchas opciones y podría ser mi último intento. Me pongo en marcha siguiendo la formación de piedra. Me sostengo de mi rama apoyando el peso del cuerpo que no apoyo en la pierna herida.

Me duele bastante el pecho, la pierna y la cabeza. Dormir tanto me ayudo a no estar tan cansado, pero sólo me va a servir por algunas horas hasta que me tenga que tumbar de nuevo sobre la hierba.

El sol está sobre mi cabeza, creo que es de mediodía. Los pájaros cantan sus baladas y yo trato de tararear para no aburrirme y pensar en todo el dolor que estoy soportando ahora. Pero parezco un personaje de un cuento de terror, todo ensangrentado, cojeando y balbuceando sin sentido. Las picaduras de rastrevíspulas se sienten como tener esferas enormes de metal ardiendo debajo de la piel. Por suerte sólo son unas cuatro, pero duelen mucho y hacen que mi visión se nuble, los arboles se ven con bordes borrosos, como si quisiera ver a través de un vidrio empañado.  
Me abro a camino entre las malezas y arbustos dando pequeños saltos para no apoyar la pierna, porque cuando lo hago, el músculo herido se contrae y me da una oleada de dolor tan grande que me obliga a gritar.

Creo que pasó una hora y sólo me aleje unos cuantos metros. Mi garganta pide a gritos algo de agua. Con las manos temblando, y al no poder resistir ni un minuto más, arrebato la cantimplora de mi cinturón, quito la tapa y acerco la boquilla a mis labios. Sólo un poco Peeta, sólo un poco me digo. Pero no puedo hacerme caso. Al segundo que el agua hace contacto con mis labios secos, empujo la cantimplora y me permito dar un buen trago de agua. Trato de mantenerla unos segundos en la boca pero no lo resisto. Cuando trago la garganta me arde como si me clavaran agujas, pero siento el alivio, "dame más" parece que me pide. Y bebo otro sorbo saboreando el agua en mis labios. Instintivamente quiero tomar más, pero se que no sería buena idea.

Presiono mis labios como si los sellara con cemento y cierro la cantimplora con fuerza, poniéndola otra vez enganchada a mi cinturón. El agua, a pesar de estar tibia y tener gusto raro por los días allí, se sintió como el más dulce néctar, y me quede con ganas de más, pero no puedo permitírmelo hasta que llegue a otra fuente de agua.

Me apoyo de espaldas contra un árbol mientras jadeo, no puedo dejar de hacerlo, es como si hubiese estado corriendo, pero no hice otra clase de esfuerzo, más que desplazarme a los brincos.

No suelto nada de orina, y no se sí tiene que ver con la falta de agua o los síntomas de la infección, seguro por los dos.

Tampoco tengo hambre, la zona del abdomen me duele bastante, pero estoy seguro de que es por las picaduras de las rastrevíspulas y la quemadura que tengo. No se si es una ayuda o tendría que preocuparme por eso también.

Me alejo del árbol con desgana y me pongo a caminar cojeando otra vez.

**Capítulo 28****  
**

Horas, eso es lo que estuve caminando, ¿Cuánto habré avanzado? Máximo quinientos metros, no más. La pierna dificulta mi andar y me hace ir muy lento. Hubiese preferido que el corte sea en el brazo, así por lo menos podría caminar mejor.

No, hubiese preferido nunca ser elegido a estos juegos. Tal vez conocí a Katniss más que lo que alguna vez hubiese querido, sonrío por eso, por su carácter y su forma de ser. Pero, ¿qué es lo que logré? Confesé mis sentimientos por ella frente a todo el país para que los patrocinadores se fijen en ella, me uní a los profesionales con el principal motivo de protegerla, me interpuse entre ella y Cato para evitar que muriera. Ella ganó, yo soy el que perdí. Ella va a ganar y cuando vuelva a casa se va a olvidar fácilmente de mí. Y tal vez nunca va a ver lo que hice por ella, porque siempre estuvo demasiado ciega para todo.  
En el colegio, en mi casa, todo el mundo sabía que yo estaba enamorado, que ella era y es la única persona en la que me fije siempre. Ella nunca lo supo, pero no la culpo, porque yo era él que no tenía el valor para demostrarlo. Pero ahora es diferente. Ahora las cosas son distintas, esta vez si lo demostré, pero ella no se dio cuenta, como no se quiso dar cuenta de la trampa de estos juegos, como no se quiso dar cuenta del efecto que puede ejercer sobre las personas, como no se da cuenta de que siempre la quise.

Siempre me trato con hostilidad salvo algunas ocasiones. Nunca confió en mí y trató de matarme con los profesionales al hacer caer el panal de rastrevíspulas encima de nosotros. Fue una buena idea para escapar, tengo que admitirlo. Ella es astuta, pero, ¿es bueno pensar en eso cuando también quiso matarme a mí?

Es decir, ella pudo haberme matado si yo no me hubiese levantado y hubiese corrido con los otros al lago. Pero, si yo no hubiese vuelto, ella ahora estaría muerta, porque en el estado alucinante en el que estaba, Cato simplemente la atravesaba con la espada y ella simplemente moriría, pero no, seguro que no, ella está viva, puedo sentirlo. Ahora yo voy a ser él que va a morir pronto. No estoy convencido de mis esfuerzos por tratar de vivir un poco más, si fuera por mí, por el Peeta miserable y cabizbajo que llevo dentro, ya me hubiese dejado desangrar en aquella porción de bosque. Pero extrañamente, algo más fuerte, un pensamiento más grande que mi baja autoestima, me dice que tengo que seguir. Y voy a seguir, porque dejarme rendir ahora mismo es la decisión más cobarde que podría tomar, y ya me cansé de ser cobarde.  
Me pongo en marcha de nuevo, balanceando la mayor parte de mi cuerpo en mi pierna derecha. Me lamo el labio inferior bastante seguido, sentir ese pequeño montón de agua en mi cantimplora me hace doler la boca.

Camino una hora más, o simplemente podrían haber sido cinco minutos, porque estar tan gravemente enfermo me hace perder la noción del tiempo. A veces tengo que parpadear con fuerza y verme de arriba abajo para darme cuenta de si estoy soñando o no. A veces dos minutos parecen dos horas. A veces tengo la necesidad de tirarme sobre la hierba abrazando el suelo húmedo y acabar con esto.

Me tomo otro pequeño descanso de no sé cuánto tiempo, y después sigo. La formación rocosa empieza a descender, el nivel del suelo se va achicando y voy hacia abajo. La hierba crece más alta y verde, escucho el suave golpeteo parecido al agua cuando cae contra una superficie. ¿Ya estoy loco? O, puede ser, puede ser que…

¡Encontré una fuente de agua!

Mi energía parece crecer tres veces y me encamino a lo que escucho. No está ni tan lejos ni tan cerca. Sólo me llevaría media hora, o más, ¿pero qué importa? Es agua de todos modos. Mi peor miedo era morir deshidratado.

Sujeto mi rama como bastón más fuerte y me obligo a soportar el dolor que me da la pierna cada vez que la apoyo levemente contra el piso.

Tal vez no era media hora, era mucho más.

Jadeo sin parar y empiezo a asustarme. Mi corazón late muy rápido y a veces para y lo hace lento. Me siento enfermo, mareado. No puedo concentrarme en mi objetivo y me veo obligado a darme palmadas contra la cara para volver a la realidad.

La noche se acerca. Y puedo sentir el frío. No, no puedo, no puedo resistir el frío. Mi cuerpo empieza a temblar incontrolablemente mientras cada vez el nivel del suelo desciende y parece que va en bajada.

En un momento, la rama se me escapa de mi mano y pierdo el equilibrio al instante. Trato de aferrarme a cualquier cosa cerca pero mi mano sólo arranca la pequeña rama de un árbol cercano. Me hago un corte entre el pulgar y la palma. Pero eso es lo menos importante.

Lo que pasa a continuación, es que mi cuerpo cae descontroladamente contra el suelo en bajada, rodando. Me golpeo la cara, los codos y los tobillos contra superficies duras y ásperas durante la caída. Mi pierna herida se golpea contra el suelo varias veces. No puedo evitar gritar del golpe de dolor que me da eso.

Desesperadamente trato de aferrarme a algo para parar de rodar. Siento como me golpeo contra arbustos y plantas. Mi cabeza y visión dan vueltas sin parar.

Hasta que golpeo finalmente contra algo duro y mi caída se detiene.

Algo me presiona el abdomen y no puedo parar de gemir y luchar por aire. Todo mi cuerpo está abarrotado, creo que tengo algún hueso roto, pero el dolor es tan grande y agudo que no se distinguir que zona aparte de mi pierna está más herida.

Empiezo a sollozar entre gemidos. Pierdo la calma. No puedo aguantar más. No puedo moverme, lagrimas calientes corren en picada por mi cara, cayendo sobre mi cuello a los costados. Mientras respiro profunda y entrecortadamente puedo sentir el sabor salado de mis propias lágrimas. Me lamo temblorosamente los labios.

Es el fin.

Hasta aquí llegue. No puedo soportar tanto dolor, ya es un milagro estar vivo a esta altura. Me siento tan mal y angustiado que no se reconocer la realidad de la ficción. Estoy destruido. Me rindo.

La oscuridad me abraza mientras cierro mis ojos lentamente en un ataque de temblor, mezcla de dolor, frío y angustia.

El sonido de un grupo de aves cantando melodiosamente me hace abrir los ojos, con cuidado, acostumbrándome a la luz.

Pasó algún tiempo desde que salió el sol. Estoy tumbado de costado sobre la hierba verde y la tierra húmeda. Húmeda. No, no es tierra húmeda, es barro.

El sonido incesante de agua cayendo me hace abrir los ojos con dolor, sintiendo como mis párpados hinchados por llorar, se esfuerzan.

Consigo incorporarme unos centímetros apoyándome en mis codos para observar mi entorno. Suspiro fuerte aliviado.

Encontré agua.

**Capítulo 29**

Estoy sólo a unos metros de un arroyo que sale desde la formación rocosa cerca de donde caí. Alzo un poco mi vista para observar. Me sentí estúpido.

La "caída" no se trató más que de sólo unos pocos metros, en bajada hasta donde estoy. El veneno de rastrevíspula me hizo imaginar que caía a mi perdición, me dio un miedo tan grande que pensé que estaba muriendo, solo fue una caída, solo fue un golpe, pero la oscuridad y el dolor inminentes me aterraron hasta dejarme inconsciente. Pero alucinando o no, me ligué unos cuantos golpes en el cuerpo. El dolor es fuerte pero no tan exagerado como lo sentía ayer. ¿Me habré curado un poco del veneno?

Me parece que sí. Es decir, las picaduras siguen ahí, ardiendo en un bulto enorme sobre mi piel, pero ya no siento tanto la desesperación y confusión de antes. Ahora estoy un poco más tranquilo y consiente de lo que pasa conmigo y a mí alrededor.

Y en lo único que tenía razón, es que no avance tanto como pensaba. El campamento anterior para vigilar a Katniss debe estar sólo a veinte minutos a pie de aquí. Pero en mi caso, con el veneno, el dolor y la herida de mi pierna, se sintieron tortuosas horas.

Sonrío ante la posibilidad de poder sobrevivir un poco más ahora que me encuentro ligeramente mejor, y con agua cerca de mí. Pero me preocupa que alguien me encuentre estando tan cerca del campamento. Donde sucedió todo.

Me rasco la cabeza con una mano pensando. Mis dedos se enredan en mi pelo sucio y rizado. Estoy lleno de tierra, sangre, sudor y hierba. Necesito acercarme al agua, beber algo y limpiarme un poco.

Me esfuerzo por sentarme lentamente analizando mis heridas. La quemadura de mi abdomen ya no arde pero duele cuando me muevo, las picaduras sí, arden y mucho, pero como son pocas voy a poder soportarlo. Todo mi cuerpo duele como si un gran peso haya caído contra mí y me hubiese aplastado. La garganta me arde como si hubiese tragado polvo y papel quemado, debe ser por el incendio. Y la sed.

No puedo hablar de mi pierna, ni pensar, ni sentirlo. ES HORRIBLE.

El dolor no cesa y parece que mi piel fuera arrancada en carne viva lentamente.

Me arrastro por el barro con mis brazos y la ayuda de mi pierna sana, consigo levantarme un poco y caminar unos cuantos pasos, con mucho esfuerzo, pero lo hago. Antes de tumbarme en el barro borro las huellas de mis botas aplanando la tierra humeda, a unos metros quedaron pisadas, pero no creo que se den cuenta, luego desaparecerán.  
Sudo mucho pero consigo acercarme a la orilla. El agua se ve tan deliciosa, es clara y no veo cosas raras ni indicios de que pueda contaminarme. ¿Qué más da de que me contamine con el agua del arroyo? Mi situación es mucho peor.

Primero limpio mis manos llenas de sangre seca y tierra restregándome bien hasta que estén sin rastro de mugre. Después junto mis manos para hacer la forma de un cuenco y tomo agua para lavarme la cara. La sensación fresca y húmeda se cierne sobre mi piel seca y sucia. Me enjuago la cara varias veces y finalmente bebo. Bebo varias veces, hasta que siento que el picor en el interior de mi garganta se va.

Me siento tranquilo, el hallazgo de agua me calma bastante, la sensación de alivio de saber que por lo menos no voy a morir por no tomar agua. Es porque vi varias veces como los tributos morían por la sed. Arrastrándose desesperados agarrándose el cuello. Delirando mientras entre gemidos, morían por falta de agua. Creo que es una de las cosas que más me traumó de pequeño. Ver morir tantos jóvenes. El recuerdo me trae una sensación agria y automáticamente lo aparto de mi mente.

Me higienizo de a poco hasta sentir que ya no estoy bajo una manta de suciedad.

Cuando llevo mi mano en busca de mi cantimplora noto que no está. Miro a mi alrededor para ver si la encuentro pero no hay rastro de ella. Seguro la perdí mientras me caí por las rocas. Si no estuviese tan mal, no me costaría nada levantarme y escalar un pequeño tramo para ir a buscarla, pero sería en vano. Gastaría valiosa energía y además tengo el agua justo al lado mío, no es problema.

Pasa un largo rato mientras me quedo pensando en silencio en cómo podría limpiar mi pierna herida sin hacerme daño. Evaluando el corte, con la sangre y la pus alrededor, sobre la piel hinchada.

Me doy cuenta que desde que Cato me cortó, no deje de jadear duro. Respiro varias veces por minuto, el doble de lo que haría una persona normal sana. Siento que la cabeza me duele y me pesa. Me toco la frente con el dorso de la mano y está ardiendo. Maldición, tengo fiebre. Eso no es bueno.

Me refresco varias veces la cara, pero al minuto se me seca y mi cabeza duele de nuevo.  
Me acomodo en el suelo de barro hasta tumbarme bien cerca del agua. En un milisegundo levanto la vista, puedo sentir mi ceño fruncido por lo que veo.

El humo de una hoguera. No puede ser de un incendio porque entonces el cielo estaría gris. Pero no, sólo veo una línea en forma de nube negra que crece verticalmente hacia el cielo.

¿Quién haría una hoguera a esta hora del día? Seguro deben ser las diez u once de la mañana. Me guio por la posición del sol que está cerca de llegar justo en medio del cielo marcando que es mediodía.

Esto es una estrategia. No podría ser otra cosa, quedan pocos jugadores, se acerca el final. Por lo menos habrán muerto al menos tres personas. Sé que Glimmer y la chica del cuatro murieron, y tengo el presentimiento de que alguien más también se unió a ellas. Descarto mis pensamientos mientras observo fijamente al cielo, donde se ve el hilo de humo.

Pasan como veinte minutos. No pasa nada, así que desvió mi vista otra vez a mi pierna con una mueca mientras analizo mis probabilidades de no empeorarlo, buscando una manera de que la herida no entre más en contacto con la mugre. Se me ocurre sacarme la camisa, lavarla y…

¡Boooooommmm!

¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡Una explosión!

Se escuchó un terrible estruendo duro, que hizo vibrar el suelo.

Levanto mi vista otra vez al cielo, y del otro lado de donde estaba el humo, ahora hay pedazos chamuscados de objetos volando por los aires entre chispas y cenizas negras. Me quedo boquiabierto mientras veo como caen…¿mochilas?...¿bolsas de dormir?...¿comida empaquetada?...¿cajas? obviamente destrozados…Pero, ¡esas son cosas de la Cornucopia! ¡De la pirámide de los profesionales! Otra explosión se escucha, pero esta vez más pequeña. Abro más mi boca sin aliento, incrédulo, entendiendo al fin lo que sucede.

Alguien hizo volar la pirámide de los profesionales. Todo.

Todos los equipos de dormir, los equipos de campamento, gran parte de las armas, los contenedores con agua…la comida. Toda su comida.

Puedo ver desde aquí como caen pedazos de plástico, tela y algodón chamuscados, además de una densa lluvia de comida que estaba perfectamente empaquetada.

No sé si reír o gritar de lo sorprendido que estoy. Pero me contengo mordisqueando mis labios.

Esto, esto es genial. Él que hizo esto es un genio. Porque, claro, los profesionales no pueden sobrevivir sin sus suministros. Sin su comida. Ellos no tienen idea de cómo conseguir comida adentrándose en el bosque. De esta forma van a morir si los vigilantes no les dan una solución.

Sonrío ante la posibilidad de que se maten entre ellos, o mueran de hambre.

Pero después me arrepiento. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Tan, tan bajo caí? ¿Tan horrible soy como para desear la muerte de los demás? ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Niego con mi cabeza mientras me concentro en mi pierna de nuevo.

Enjuago con un poco de agua la sangre seca, que parece parte de mi piel porque casi no sale. Me quedo así un rato hasta que me da asco y ganas de vomitar. Doy vuelta la cara mirando al agua.  
Se escucha un cañón.  
Alguien murió.  
Vagamente, al minuto, alcanzo a ver el aerodeslizador que desciende para llevarse el cuerpo, a una distancia no tan lejana, del lado de la Cornucopia.  
Katniss no es. Seguro. Ella no sería tan tonta de acercarse al territorio de los profesionales. Creo que junto con esa explosión, se cobró la vida de alguien. Me entretengo un rato pensando en quién pudo haber sido, especulando.  
Pero un rugido desde el interior de mi abdomen me distrae.

Trago saliva con una horrible sensación de vacío en mi estómago. ¿Cuántos días hace que no como algo? ¿Cuatro? No sé si tengo hambre, o si la parte de mi cerebro que me ordena alimentar esta ansiedad. No, no tengo ganas de comer, y eso me preocupa también. ¿La infección me estará consumiendo? Pero de todos modos el vacío sigue ahí y sé que si quiero seguir vivo debo llenarlo con algo.

Examino este ambiente con la esperanza de encontrar algo para calmar mi estómago. No encuentro nada que recuerde que sea comestible.

Doy un exasperado suspiro mirando a mis pies. Cuando las observo.  
Flores de Verdolaga. Veo como sus tallos acumulados con hojas circulares se destacan entre la mala hierba. ¿Cómo no reconocer esas adorables pequeñas flores amarillas? Vuelvo a recordar esas épocas cuando salía con papá, Seth, y Travis a la pradera, cerca de la valla, no tan lejos. Cruzábamos a juntar hierbas y Verdolaga. Es una planta comestible cuyas hojas y tallos se pueden comer crudos. Son bastante similares al diente de león. Sus semillas se pueden usar para hacer pan. ¿Cuántas veces nuestro padre las usó para hacer pan con semillas? Son incontables. Cuando dejaron de crecer en cantidad como lo hacían antes, papá decidió dejar de ponernos en peligro para ir a juntar sólo un poco de ellas.

-Me alegra encontrarte -susurro con diversión, hacia la planta. Y escucho mi voz, ronca, grave y áspera. Es la primera vez que digo algo desde que le grite a Katniss que corriera. Junto las cejas al notar que no reconozco mi propia voz. Me enderezo y arranco parte de la planta. Tome cuatro tallos llenos de hojas y flores. Separo cada parte y las lavo un poco para sacarle el gusto ácido y a tierra. Abro el tallo con mis uñas como cuando era pequeño y bebo la pequeña cantidad de savia que contiene. Es como beber té sin azúcar, como me gusta.

Adoro comer cosas dulces, pero mi madre me acostumbró desde pequeño a tomar infusiones sin azúcar, porque decía que el azúcar era para hacer los pasteles y las mezclas en las panaderías, es decir, que no nos podíamos dar ese lujo. Por lo tanto me tuve que conformar a tomar mi té en el desayuno, todos los días, con sabor a nada. Pero cuando debes levantarte a ayudar a tu padre en invierno todos los días a hornear pan toda la mañana, una buena bebida caliente y humeante es todo lo que necesitas para calentar los huesos. Eso es lo que siempre me dijo mi madre, y asi es como me acostumbre, a conformarme con las cosas que uno puede ganarse y no pedir mas de lo que necesita. Pero aun asi, después de tantos años, elijo no ponerle azúcar el te porque yo mismo no lo quiero. Eso es raro, pero asi soy.

Me llevo el tallo a la boca masticando la punta. Tiene gusto a pasto y, raramente, a edulcorante mezclado con limón. No me gusta, pero tampoco lo odio.

Me paso parte de la tarde masticando los tallos y hojas hasta que el vacío no me molesta tanto como antes, no del todo satisfecho, pero si callado.

Pienso. Si ellos los profesionales, están sin sus suministros, eso significa que no tienen nada, necesitan adentrarse al bosque y buscar algo de que alimentarse. Eso significa que podrían pasar por aquí, y de paso confirmar si estoy muerto o vivo, para ellos sería mejor la primera opción.

Un pequeño miedo crece en las profundidades de mi mente.

¿Qué pasa si me encuentran? Podrían torturarme. Porque no fui lo suficientemente listo, ahora que lo recuerdo, para tapar la sangre que deje en el camino. Sería fácil encontrarme. Es fácil.

Pero no quiero que eso pase, no quiero estar más lastimado. Este dolor ya me está consumiendo bastante y no lograría soportar más. No puedo moverme a otra parte sin quedarme inconsciente en el intento por el esfuerzo. Así que tomo una decisión. Voy a quedarme aquí, pero voy a hacer que no me vean.

Observo detenidamente la naturaleza que me rodea. Estoy sólo a un metro medio del agua, donde empieza a ser más profunda. Debajo de mí hay un suelo de barro y plantas acuáticas. También hay rocas y hierba verde y marrón. A mi izquierda está el lugar por donde me caí, a varios metros, la formación rocosa por donde sale el arroyo.

Miro mi cuerpo de los pies a mi torso, y de vuelta otra vez. Ya sé.

Aliso mi ropa mientras la examino. La tela es buena para resistir cualquier cosa, menos el fuego porque esta chamuscada.

Meto mis dedos entre el barro a mi alrededor y saco una buena porción de lodo. Me hace acordar cuando la crema se ponía rancia y jugaba con mis hermanos usando la crema para hacer formas y molestarnos entre nosotros. El recuerdo me hace sonreír.

Continúo con mi idea y me empiezo a poner una gran cantidad de lodo encima. Pasan varios minutos hasta que más de la mitad de mi cuerpo está cubierto de este. Arranco tallos con hojas y las empiezo a poner por distintos lugares, enterrando las pequeñas raíces en el lodo de mis piernas y alrededor para que parezca un suelo. Es un buen material porque si me equivoco, sólo me quito o me pongo más y listo. Con las palmas de mis manos aplano el nivel del suelo y alrededor de mis piernas para que tengan la misma altura, y que no parezca que hay un cuerpo por encima del lodo, sino dentro de él.

Escojo rocas grises como las que hay por aquí y empiezo a ubicarlas, de tal forma que sea menos imperceptible que debajo de toda esta manta de lodo, hierba y rocas halla piernas de un hombre.

Es un trabajo arduo, porque tengo que mover constantemente los brazos aplanando la tierra para conseguir que mi cuerpo se mezcle con el suelo. Después de casi media hora lo consigo. Mis piernas desaparecen hasta que sólo parecen una porción de tierra húmeda y hierba. «Perfecto, ahora me falta la otra mitad, pero estoy muy cansado»

Cuando bajo la vista a mis brazos, mis palmas sudan y estoy temblando mucho. Tengo algo de frío, aunque mi cuerpo este ardiendo.

Puedo sentir como la sangre viaja por mis venas dolorosamente produciéndome lo contrario de escalofríos, sino un calor como fuego que parece golpear contra mi herida. Parece como un calambre pero mil veces peor. No sé si es la clase de dolor que le desearía hasta a mi enemigo.  
Con lágrimas cayendo involuntariamente por mis mejillas, debido a esta terrible tortura, me termino de cubrir completamente. Mis brazos, mi abdomen, pecho, cuello y cabeza están llenos de barro y hierbas. La mugre de barro es fresca, y aunque me mata del frío, hace que la fiebre disminuya un poco.  
La noche se acerca, el sol ha descendido lentamente desde el otro lado de la arena, y ahora el cielo esta de un vivo color purpura.  
La parte trasera de mis parpados pican, hoy fue un largo día, al menos para mí.  
Me tumbo de espaldas en el suelo mezclándome con su superficie, rodeado de barro desde la punta de los pies hasta los pelos de la cabeza.  
Se que sería inteligente quedarme despierto para ver las bajas de hoy, quién era esa persona que murió, pero no me animo y además si me esforzara, no podría con todo este dolor y cansancio, asi que cierro los ojos y duermo.  
Consigo dormirme varias horas.  
Me despierta el ligero chapoteo del agua contra las rocas, regular, pero algo extraño es lo que consigo oír. Chapoteos más bruscos, como si no fuese la fuerza natural del agua a la que me he acostumbrado, sino algo más.  
Abro los ojos lentamente, dejando que mi vista se acostumbre a la luz del día.  
Casi dejo escapar un grito, pero menos mal que me mordí los labios con fuerza.  
Levanto, muy, muy ligeramente mi cabeza, para observar mejor la figura que sólo se encuentra a unos cuantos metros de mí.  
Tiene los pies descalzos, lleva sus botas y sus calcetines en una mano, y su arco en la otra, avanzando por la orilla del agua dejando que sus pies se mojen.

Katniss.

**Capítulo 30**

Esta viva, se ve algo cansada, y un poco herida por el fuego y el veneno de las rastrevíspulas. Pero está viva.  
Mi pulso se acelera al ver que se acerca a mi ubicación.  
«Oh Dios, ¿Qué voy a hacer?»  
Se acerca a zancadas, chapoteando por el agua. En su rostro oliváceo hay una pequeña sonrisa.  
Tengo ganas de gritarle que estoy aquí. Que se acerque y que me lleve con ella a dondequiera que vaya. Tengo ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla jamás. Me arden las mejillas al pensar que nuestro único contacto hasta ahora fue cuando le estreche la mano en la cosecha. Sonrío, sonrío de verdad desde hace varios días, debajo de toda esta capa de barro.

Cuando tengo pensado aclarar mi garganta y llamarla por su nombre, un pinchazo me hace parar.  
No puedo. No puedo hacerlo. No puedo arrastrarla a mi situación y que ella se preocupe por mí y trate de ayudarme, porque va a perder el tiempo y…  
«Oh» pienso. Que idiota, idiota…idiota eres Peeta Mellark…  
Ella no lo dudaría. Al segundo que me haga ver ella pondrá la flecha en su arco y me dispararía, sin mediar palabra siquiera. Que idiota eres Peeta. Pensar que ella se importaría por ti, que te dejaría que estés al lado de ella. Si claro.  
Un dolor terrible me agujerea el pecho, no son las quemaduras, ni las picaduras, ni el cansancio. Es la soledad.  
Ella esta sólo a dos metros de mí, agachada en la orilla, creo que pescando pececillos. Tan cerca, pero me siento tan sólo. Está tan cerca de mí, y yo no podría hacer nada, no puedo hacer nada. Tengo que dejarla ir.  
«Déjala, muere sólo, no hagas que ella tenga que vivir con la carga de regresar al distrito sabiendo que te ha matado»  
Con el sentimiento más triste que hace tanto tiempo que no sentía, la miro fijamente mientras come un pececillo crudo y guarda otro para después.  
Se levanta y cierro los ojos desapareciendo en el suelo, para que no me vea. Quieto, espero a escuchar a que se valla. Una urgencia y ansiedad me desesperan tanto que no logro callar mi boca.  
-Katniss-maldita sea, lo dije en voz alta y ronca. ¡Tonto! Ni hasta moribundo puedo terminar de hacer algo bien. Espero a que se dé vuelta y se dé cuenta de que estoy aquí, de que la llamé.  
Mi corazón da un brinco cuando su cabeza voltea hacia la izquierda, súbitamente. Si voltea sólo un poco más, hacia atrás, podría simplemente ver de reojo el suelo y reconocerme, porque mi cuello esta enderezado descubriendo mi cabeza, y mis ojos muy abiertos.  
Voltea su cabeza otra vez a la izquierda pero no hacia mi sitio. Noto que hace gestos con la mano hacia su oído izquierdo, y retuerce su expresión levemente mientras pone los ojos en blanco, como harta de algo, o simplemente buscando concentración. O como si tuviera un daño en sus oídos… por eso no me ha escuchado, o simplemente el chapoteo del agua cubrió mi voz.  
Dejo salir el aire que tenía contenido, lentamente. No me escuchó, sólo debe ser un reflejo propio. Un sentimiento muy confuso de alegría, alivio y decepción me retiene.  
Ese fue nuestro adiós. Por lo menos el mío.

Me tumbo de costado en el barro acercándome un poco a la orilla. Me lavo bien las manos embarradas y las junto para tomar agua. Nunca en mi vida tuve tantas ganas de tomar un baño. El barro se secó en algunas partes, como en la superficie de mi cuerpo, haciendo que mis piernas sean irreconocibles con el suelo de la orilla. Pero cuando muevo mi cintura, se forman grietas que luego tengo que cubrir otra vez. Es algo de verdad muy incómodo, pero no podría hacer otra cosa. La cabeza me duele muchísimo, y de mi pierna, mejor no hablamos. Lo que me extraña es el sueño y la falta de apetito constantes. Todas mis necesidades, excepto la de hidratarme, se redujeron al mínimo o a nada.  
Cuando acerco mis manos para tomar más agua, se escucha un grito. El grito desgarrador de una niña, no muy lejos de aquí. No es Katniss, su voz es más gruesa, esta voz era demasiado aguda para pertenecerle.  
Otros gritos se escuchan. Y luego, un cañon.  
Espero en silencio lo suficiente como parecer una eternidad.  
Se escucha otro cañón. Frunzo el ceño desconcertado. Dos muertes.  
Espero un tiempo más y justo cuando me pregunto a donde está el aerodeslizador, el mismo desciende entre los árboles a unos dos kilómetros de distancia, llevándose los cuerpos.  
Mi mente está en silencio, vacía, sin pensamientos. Por un largo rato.  
Luego vienen las dudas.  
Dos tributos muertos. ¿Algo los mató? ¿O alguien? Nunca lo sabré, no viviría el tiempo suficiente. ¿Quiénes eran? Tampoco, tal vez, y con suerte, era uno de los profesionales. Las únicas cosas que me preocupan son que eso que los mató tal vez esté cerca, y que Katniss esté lejos, lejos de esto, eso espero.  
Me duermo el resto del día, despertándome un par de veces para tomar agua.  
A la medianoche, se oye el himno de Panem, su sello, y en el aerodeslizador aparecen las caras de Marvel y Rue, la niña del distrito 11. El cielo queda en oscuridad y hago una mueca triste pensando que ese grito era el de ella. Pobre niña, llegó lejos, pero no con vida. Esto me enfurece. Odio al Capitolio. Desearía que algún día dejara de existir esto y que alguna vez sufran lo que sufrieron miles de personas a lo largo de estos 74 años.  
Aprieto mis puños con rencor y me duermo al instante. Mejor, así no grito de la furia.  
Pero cuando me despierto al día siguiente, nada es mejor.

El resto del día mi condición empeora bastante. Siento la sangre más espesa en mis venas, mi pulso muy lento. A veces me digo a mi mismo que es por estar tanto tiempo quieto. Pero no me creo esa historia. Es la sangre buena luchando contra la envenenada, la infectada por la herida en mi pierna.  
El dolor ya es parte de mi. Se hizo tan grande que soy capaz de soportarlo, pero no es lo mismo soportar la cantidad de dolor de un principio, que el que tengo ahora, la diferencia es que yo no quiero sopórtalo, tengo ganas de acabar con esto, pero no me animo. Las picaduras de rastrevíspulas se explotaron en pus cuando me moví en sueños, y el ardor es impresionante.  
No tengo hambre hace días, y no se decir si eso es una ventaja o algo de lo que realmente me tenga que preocupar.  
A veces la fiebre es tan insoportable que siento que en vez de sangre, hay fuego en mis venas, y que me estoy incendiando, pero sólo debe ser un delirio.  
Apenas tengo fuerzas para acercarme a la orilla y beber agua, así que sólo lo hago cuando sea verdaderamente necesario.  
Ni siquiera puedo comer las hojas o los tallos de Verdolaga. No puedo pensar con claridad, a veces me quedo dormido y me despierto sudando debajo de la capa de barro, que por cierto, ya se endureció y me apresó en el suelo junto a las plantas y raíces del barro.  
Muy enfermo. Demasiado. Ya no sé, si estoy muerto o vivo, mi cerebro me engaña en muchas ocasiones. Por ejemplo, hace unas horas creí ver a mi padre hablando con Haymitch sobre sí tendría que apostar por mí o Katniss. Y yo estaba tan confundido que susurre: "Sí, apuesten por ella, apuesta por Katniss, es la mejor opción". Al minuto me di cuenta de que estaba imaginando y solté una carcajada.  
Todo el día es así, imaginando cosas. A la noche llega una helada capa de frío que me hace estremecer como un perro mojado. Tiemblo inconteniblemente escuchando a los insectos y animales nocturnos cantar. El agua del arroyo creció en la noche y llegó muy cerca de mí, mojando mi cara y obligándome a despertar de mis locos sueños.  
Se escucha el himno de Panem, y al parecer, hoy no hubo bajas. Que bien.  
Me quedo observando las estrellas tratando de contarlas, pero cuando llego a 37, me pierdo, y ahí es cuando escucho las trompetas.  
Pero, eso es sólo cuando hay un aviso o terminaron los juegos. ¿Se olvidaron de mi los vigilantes? ¿Ganó Katniss ya?  
La voz inconfundible de Claudius Templesmith se escucha muy alto en el estadio. Dice que nos felicita porque quedamos seis. ¿Así que seis? Entonces, somos, creo que Cato, Clove, Katniss… la chica del cinco, Thresh y yo. Somos los finalistas. Abro los ojos sorprendido. No esperaba llegar tan lejos, en pésimas condiciones debo admitir, pero nunca tan lejos.  
Sigo escuchando. "Una regla ha sido impuesta. Los dos tributos del mismo distrito se declararán vencedores si son los últimos supervivientes." No entiendo, y entonces lo repite otra vez. Sigo sin entender.  
"Los dos tributos, del mismo distrito, se declararan vencedores, sin son los últimos supervivientes." Repito esto en mi cabeza unas dos veces más hasta que lo comprendo. Una tos ahogada sale de mi garganta por la sorpresa.  
¡No puedo creerlo! Este año dejaran ganar a dos tributos del mismo distrito. Todavía la noticia me deja boquiabierto. Ni toda la fiebre del mundo podría hacer que no comprenda esto.  
Eso significa que…significa que si yo…si yo quedo último con Katniss, ganaremos, y…volveremos a casa.

Pero eso parece algo imposible. ¿Para qué habrán puesto esta regla? Para motivar a Cato y a Clove, seguro, porque ellos son la única pareja que queda además de nosotros. Esto va a entusiasmarlos y van a matar a los demás. De mí ya se pueden olvidar porque estoy casi muerto bajo tierra. Asi que no cuento. Me preocupa que esto perjudique a Katniss, ahora tiene que lidiar con esta nueva regla y los tributos asesinos del 2.  
Me ahorro las esperanzas de que ella venga por mí sin la intención de matarme, eso es claro. Pero todavía me queda esa duda, ¿para qué la nueva regla? Que raro, esto nunca se hace. No me cierra. Bueno, al menos no van a hacer 23 los muertos, sino 22. Pero eso sería bueno si Katniss no estuviera en estos juegos. Porque ella debe volver, no ellos. Su distrito es rico, consentido del Capitolio, no se mueren de hambre como en el nuestro, no necesitan lo que el nuestro. Sería bueno que alguien que no fuese de los profesionales gane este año.  
Espero que Katniss piense en sí misma y no sea lo suficientemente tonta como para venir a buscarme, porque supongamos que eso llegue a pasar, se pondría en peligro a sí misma y perdería el tiempo, porque yo estoy muriendo, lentamente, pero sé que esto se acerca.  
Me acomodo en mi pequeño espacio temblando por el frío, con las dudas todavía instaladas. Cierro los ojos y me duermo al instante.

A la mañana el dolor es más intenso. No puedo pensar claramente y mi cuerpo está hecho trizas, literalmente. Me arrastro con bastante esfuerzo a beber algo de agua. Los brazos se me caen en el intento de acercar agua a mi boca, mis manos tiemblan y al correrse un poco el barro, veo mi piel. Muy pálida y verdosa, enferma; la piel de un moribundo. Las raíces y redes de plantas que crecieron alrededor de mí me dificultan el movimiento, pero consigo beber lo suficiente como para no tener sed hasta dentro de unas horas.  
Me recuesto en el barro y cierro los ojos. Puedo sentir los latidos de mi corazón, lentos pero fuertes, contra mi cabeza, y cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Todavía no tengo idea de cómo estoy vivo, pero hasta ahora no me impuse la idea de la muerte, no sé si tenerle miedo o no, o simplemente esperarla.

Cuando me estoy a punto de dormir, escucho una voz. Fue cercana, y femenina, ligeramente conocida. Me quedo a escuchar, pero no pasa nada. Sólo era mi imaginación. Intento dormir otra vez…  
Cuando siento la presencia de alguien caminando por la orilla del arroyo, viniendo hacía mí.  
Abro lentamente los ojos, entrecerrándolos. ¿Estoy completamente loco?  
¿O esa es la chica en llamas, viniendo hacia mí?  
Sonrío suavemente. Ha venido a matarme, de seguro. Y esta vez voy a dejar que lo haga, no pienso esperar más días de sufrimiento, frío y agonía.

Se acerca despacio, está justo delante de mí, creo que susurrando mi nombre. "¿Dónde estas pequeño? Dime así te mato." Jajaja, me dan ganas de reírme. Seguro piensa eso. Muy amable de su parte venir a matarme y asegurarse de que ya sean cinco. Se acerca más, pero del lado del agua. Se está a punto de ir. «¡No!» la sensación de que vino por mí, no importa si para matarme o no, me pone ansioso. No quiero que se vaya.  
-Has venido a rematarme, ¿preciosa?-digo en voz alta. Por el poco uso que le di, es ronca y desconocida a mis propios oídos, pero ella tiene que saber que era yo, ¿quién más la llamaría preciosa, aparte de mí y de Haymitch?  
Esta vez sí me escuchó, porque al oírme se da la vuelta rápidamente mirando hacia todos lados, confundida. Quiero reírme. De verdad quiero hacerlo.  
Cuando siento que baja la vista, cierro los ojos, esperando. Pero no me puede ver.

-¿Peeta? –susurra -. ¿Dónde estás? –No le respondo, aunque me contengo la risa. Se ve tan linda, y más como desconcertada. No me había dado cuenta lo mucho que quería volver a verla.-¿Peeta? –Se arrastra por la orilla y siento una presión en mi rodilla derecha.  
-Bueno, no me pises.-le digo. No me dolió, pero sentir su confusión lo encuentro cómico. Abro bien los ojos para que me pueda ver. Esta parada justo encima de mí, puedo sentir su peso, pero la cantidad de barro y hierbas que tengo encima lo aligeran un poco. Tiene su arco en una mano, su ropa chamuscada y rasgada por todas partes, su pelo enredado y oscuro en una trenza. Su piel olivácea salpicada en pequeños raspones y cenizas. Cuando me ve ahoga un grito y esta vez, no puedo evitar reírme. Me mira detenidamente, luego habla.  
-Cierra otra vez los ojos-me ordena, le obedezco cerrando también mi boca.  
Siento que me observa y después que se arrodilla a mi lado.  
-Supongo que todas esas horas decorando pasteles han dado por fin su fruto.-dice.  
-Sí, el glaseado, la última defensa de los moribundos.-le respondo, con algo de diversión, pero ella no lo toma como chiste.

-No te vas a morir.-me dice seria.

-¿Y quién lo dice?-le pregunto a la defensiva.  
-Yo. Ahora estamos en el mismo equipo, ya sabes.

-Eso he oído –le respondo, recordando en que yo creía que no volvería por mí, no sé si estar molesto o aliviado, pero sé que no le servirá de nada, en días voy a estar muerto- Muy amable por tu parte venir a buscar lo que queda de mí.-le digo, y siento gusto amargo en la boca.

-¿Te cortó Cato? –me pregunta, saca su botella y me ofrece para beber.

-Pierna izquierda, arriba.-contesto. Cada palabra sale con dificultad, es como volver a aprender a hablar.

-Vamos a meterte en el arroyo para que pueda lavarte y ver qué tipo de heridas tienes.-Esto es raro, la chica del cuatro me trataba bien, y yo creí que iba a ser la última vez que alguien me trataría así. Desee que fuera Katniss, y se cumplió. Tal vez deba pedir salir vivo de esta.  
Después de varios días, una alegría que parecía bastante abandonada, se envuelve en mi pecho. Si no la tendría justo aquí al lado mío, nunca creería que tenía la intención de querer salvarme, de querer hacer algo por mí. Me sorprende y me confunde, me deja un sentimiento extraño que en mi interior me hace pensar que ella siente algo por mí, o que simplemente vino aquí por lástima.  
Sea cual sea la razón, no puedo evitar sentirme aliviado, hasta me siento algo mejor, sabiendo que aunque voy a morir, no voy a estar sólo.  
La miro fijamente, y en un segundo, la idea de los amantes viene a mi cabeza. Tal vez no este enamorada de mí, pero tal vez le importe, porque si no, ¿Por qué hubiese venido hasta aquí arriesgando su vida, en vez de preocuparse por matar a los demás desde los árboles con su arco y su carcaj?

-Primero, acércate un momento, que tengo que decirte una cosa.- Se acerca apoyándose sobre mí y pone su oído cerca de mi boca. Me inclino hasta que mis labios toquen su oreja. Cerciorándome de que nadie más escuche.  
- Recuerda que estamos locamente enamorados, así que puedes besarme cuando quieras.-le susurro, en tono juguetón. No se si lo haya notado, pero en mis palabras había deseo, una pequeña esperanza.

-Gracias –responde, apartándose de un salto y riéndose al mismo tiempo. Si no fuera por la fiebre que me confunde, podría haber jurado que se sonrojó. Eso me hace sentir increíblemente bien  
-Lo tendré en cuenta.-murmura.  
«Y yo tendré en cuenta de que tú lo tienes en cuenta»

Katniss intenta ayudarme a salir de la red de plantas y barro que me aferran al suelo. Me tironea, me arrastra y me mueve, y se que trata de hacerlo con cuidado, pero cada vez que muevo medio centímetro mi pierna herida, me recorre un dolor agudo tan grande que además de hacerme estremecer, pareciera que mis músculos sangraran interiormente y mis venas tuvieran fuego. Cuando quiere empujarme hacia más cerca del arroyo, la herida roza contra el barro seco y las raíces, y es como si me diera una descarga eléctrica que tensa todo mi cuerpo, desde la punta de los dedos de los pies, hasta mis ojos, porque llega un punto en que no puedo resistirlo más, y las lágrimas se escapan. Ella lo nota y se detiene, suspirando.  
-Mira, Peeta, voy a hacerte rodar hasta el arroyo. Aquí es poco profundo, ¿vale?-la idea de rodar me hace pensar que este dolor se va a multiplicar por cuatro, o por diez, no creo que sea la mejor idea, pero la fiebre y la agonía que me envuelven me impiden pensar claramente, y mi mente no me da opciones para pensar en otras maneras. Así que con una mueca, le contesto: "fantástico".  
Se agacha a mi lado, tomando uno de mis lados.  
-A la de tres- me dice -Uno, dos, ¡tres!- me empuja hacia la orilla y escucho los gruñidos de esfuerzo que hace por la fuerza.

Trato de hacer lo mejor posible por acompañar su movimiento, pero cuando lo hago, todos los músculos de mi cuerpo me ponen resistencia y se quejan, atormentándome con más dolor. Cuando mi pierna izquierda toca el suelo, ahogo un grito, el dolor es indescriptible, inimaginable para alguien que alguna vez no haya sentido algo parecido. No puedo controlar los sollozos que salen de mi garganta, se escapan como agua entre dedos. Ella me sigue empujando hasta que doy una vuelta entera y estoy bastante cerca del agua. Se detiene cuando se da cuenta de que llegue al límite.  
Hago un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas y los gemidos. No puedo ser tan débil. «Tengo que resistir. Tengo que resistir. Tengo que resistir» me repito mentalmente.  
-Vale, cambio de planes, no voy a meterte del todo.  
-¿Nada de rodar?-le pregunto, pero más bien suena como una afirmación, ya que no importa la fuerza de voluntad que quiera poner, no podría resistir a dar otra vuelta como esa en este estado.  
-Nada. Vamos a limpiarte. Vigila el bosque por mí, ¿vale?- asiento y dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, a la idea de no tener que moverme más. Mi visión no es perfecta, en estos momentos veo algo borroso y se me caen los parpados, por las lágrimas y el cansancio. Pero le doy una mirada inquisidora al bosque, y cuando me doy cuenta de que estamos totalmente solos, le devuelvo la mirada a ella.

Mira fijamente mi pierna, toda sucia y embarrada, con la tela pegada a la carne llena de sangre, tierra y pus. Hace un par de muecas y vacila por unos segundos, luego, con movimientos determinados, usa dos botellas y una bota para limpiar la suciedad, llenando las otras mientras descarga una.  
Me empiezo a adormecer y mis ojos se cierran sin que me dé cuenta. Parpadeo varias veces, y a momentos miro hacia el bosque, luego a mi pierna, y después a Katniss, repetitivamente.  
Luego de un rato, sintiendo que la oscuridad se arremolina otra vez, Katniss acabó de limpiar casi por completo mis pantalones, y ahora se acerca más a mí tratando de sacarme la chaqueta y la camisa. Lo hace con cuidado y en silencio.  
No puedo soportar el sueño que tengo, los ojos se me cierran sin mi voluntad, y tengo que agitar la cabeza varias veces para despabilarme. Hago lo posible para estar atento al bosque, mientras Katniss rasga mi camisa con su cuchillo, porque la tela esta demasiada pegada a mi piel. Cuando lo hace, reprimo el dolor: las quemaduras en mi abdomen arden a carne viva, y al desprender la tela siento como como si una lengua de fuego me lamiera el pecho.  
Ella estudia mi situación y después me ayuda a llegar a un canto rodado, arrastrándome cuidadosamente por el barro. Me apoyo en este y me quedo quieto. Me siento mareado y los árboles dan vueltas a mi alrededor, las salpicaduras del agua dan un bajo sonido que me tranquiliza.  
Ella me lava el pelo y la piel con el agua del arroyo. El agua está fría para mi gusto, y me arde cuando moja mi piel quemada. Pero sigo callado, en parte porque no quiero ser más molestia de lo que soy, y en parte porque estoy muy cansado.  
Katniss examina mi abdomen y mis picaduras. Me arranca los aguijones y no puedo evitar gemir y deformar mi expresión, es como un pinchazo fuerte pero que viene desde adentro. Todo mi cuerpo arde y tengo demasiado frío, me sorprende que todavía no este tiritando. Ella me coloca unas hojas en las picaduras, y alivia el dolor y la hinchazón en mi piel, respiro profundo y aliviado.  
Cuando el dolor se hace más débil por la crema que me puso en las picaduras, siento que me adormezco otra vez, y el único pensamiento que tiene mi cabeza en este momento es el deseo de querer tumbarme y dormir por siglos.  
Las esquinas de mi visión se oscurecen. Cuando Katniss me acerca una pastilla, parpadeo desconcertado.  
-Trágate esto-me dice, su tono es el de una enfermera exigente.  
Con una mano temblorosa tomo la pastilla y la meto en mi boca, desciende lentamente por mi garganta irritada, consigo no toser para no preocupar más a Katniss, pero lo cierto es que me arde como nunca, después del incendio. Levanto con dificultad mi vista hacia ella, y debajo del dolor y la neblina que me impiden ver bien, logró reconocer en su rostro, preocupación.  
-Debes tener hambre-dice.  
-La verdad es que no. –le contesto. Hace casi cinco días que no me alimento con algo de verdad, pero tampoco me siento muerto de hambre, sólo un pequeño vacío en el estómago, y una sensación de mareo persistente.  
-Qué raro, llevo días sin tener hambre.-pienso en voz alta.  
Ella me acerca algo de granso. Se me revuelve el estómago y me pica la garganta con la simple idea de tragar algo más. Doy vuelta la cara instantáneamente. No quiero que se enoje conmigo, pero tampoco quiero que se espante al verme vomitar.

-Peeta, tienes que comer algo-insiste.

-Sólo servirá para que lo devuelva.-me mira de una forma, que a pesar de que mi vista sea borrosa, noto que de verdad quiere ayudarme, de verdad quiere que este mejor. Al cabo de unos segundos me convence, logra hacerme comer un poco de manzana desecada, pero sigo con la idea de antes, me sabe a cartón y siento la bilis subiéndome por el estómago. Me esfuerzo por masticar y tragar, y sonreír al mismo tiempo, para que ella se relaje.  
-Gracias.-le digo finalmente, con un mareo terrible y la sensación de que el suelo gira lentamente debajo de mí. Mis parpados caen muy pesadamente, y cuando me empieza a doler agudamente la cabeza, sé que necesito dormir algo, o me voy a desmayar o quedarme inconsciente.

-Estoy mucho mejor, de verdad. –miento-¿Puedo dormir un poco, Katniss?

-Dentro de un momentito-me dice, distraída, mientras observa mi pierna fijamente otra vez. -Primero tengo que mirarte la pierna.  
Lentamente, como si yo fuera algo muy frágil y delicado, Katniss me saca las botas y los calcetines, desliza suavemente mis pantalones, de a poco. Su mirada cambia de concentrada, a profundo horror. Yo también me quedo casi boquiabierto al mirar hacia mi herida. El corte que antes era una grieta que desbordaba sangre, ahora es un pedazo de carne malformada, roja e hinchada, con sangre, tierra y pus. La idea de estar vivo a estas alturas con semejante infección, me sorprende de una forma abismal.  
Levanto mi vista otra vez a ella. Está totalmente asustada, perdida, nerviosa.  
Me da pena, y un poco de ira, porque ella tenga que estar aquí justo ahora, justo conmigo, en estas circunstancias. Por mi culpa, ahora ella se hizo cargo de mí, y se va a sentir culpable cuando yo muera después de todo lo que está haciendo.  
-Bastante feo, ¿eh? –le digo, mientras veo su expresión aterrorizada, que al escucharme, sin nada de éxito, trata de parecer despreocupada.

-Regular –responde, encogiéndose de hombros. Su cara se relaja, pero sus ojos siguen grises, brillantes y asustados.-Deberías ver a algunas de las personas que le llevan a mi madre de las minas. Lo primero es limpiarla bien.-eso no me convence, no tiene nada que ver con la situación de ahora, está asustada y quiere estar muy lejos de aquí, no hay que ser adivino, sólo basta con mirarla. No la culpo de tener miedo, porque es algo totalmente normal. Tampoco la culpo de querer ser fuerte y superar esto, porque eso es lo que hacen las personas valientes.

Me quedo tumbado cerca del agua, encima de un plástico que puso Katniss debajo de mí, para lavarme. La única prenda que tengo puesta ahora son mis calzoncillos, que por cierto se ven horribles. Todo mi cuerpo tiembla y se estremece por cada bota o botella de agua fría que Katniss vierte sobre mí. Me estoy congelando, literalmente, y soy consciente de que si fuera otra persona, estaría quejándome como un niño chillón e insultando como un desquiciado. Pero siento que hasta ahora me estuve conteniendo bastante, ya sea porque no dispongo de suficiente energía, y porque no se lo haría a ella.

**Capítulo 31****  
**

Cura mis quemaduras con ungüento y mis picaduras de rastrevíspulas, con los restos masticados de unas hojas. El alivio viene de pronto y mis ganas de dormir son cada vez más grandes. Pero si estuve resistiendo hasta ahora, no sería buena idea caer en este momento. Pongo en bandeja todo mi esfuerzo posible y toda mi voluntad para quedarme despierto y pensar en cosas para no dormirme.  
Pienso en lo que Katniss está haciendo. ¿Por qué pierde el tiempo al intentar salvarme? ¿Por qué no solo simplemente se va y me deja morir? Sería lo mejor para ambos. Por un lado ella salvaría su vida, y por el otro, yo le pediría que me mate con una flecha para dejar de soportar tanto dolor. Lo que no entiendo es, mi debilidad para pedírselo. Las palabras se juntan en mi cabeza «Vete y sálvate, pero antes dispárame. Deja de perder el tiempo, salva tu vida. Por favor déjame morir de una vez y gana Los juegos del hambre.»  
Pero esas palabras no quieren ser articuladas por mi boca.  
Mi cerebro lucha consigo mismo en una oleada de pensamientos contradictorios: "deja que te mate, déjala ir", "no quiero que se vaya, quiero que se quede conmigo", "no seas egoísta, no se lo merece", "la necesito, sé que ella puede salvarme", "no seas tonto, morirás, ¿o acaso necesitas más dolor para que lo veas?" las voces de mi cabeza me sumergen en una profunda jaqueca. Ruedo mi cuello espantando esos pensamientos, enfocándome en la realidad.  
Katniss ahora está mirando fijamente mi pierna, como si fuese la salida de un laberinto interminable, pero para escapar, debe atravesar a una feroz bestia.  
Paseo mi mirada desde su suave rostro oliváceo, hasta el horror que desprende mi herida. Es un asco. Me da asco, tristeza, mareo y dolor, mucho dolor. Aparto la vista de nuevo hacia ella, que otra vez parece totalmente perdida, y sus piernas están tensas, como si estuvieran preparadas para echarse a correr en cualquier momento.  
-¿Por qué no lo dejamos un momento al aire y...? –deja la frase sin acabar. Al cabo de un segundo me lleno de pensamientos fugaces. Me da una profunda angustia, saber que está haciendo todo lo posible para tratar de ayudarme, a pesar de la dificultad que conlleva. Siento odio, odio porque estemos aquí, porque estoy así, tan débil, porque la conozco desde hace un mes, pero llevo enamorado de ella once años, por ser tan estúpido por no decírselo nunca. Soy un maldito cobarde.  
Respiro hondo, relajando mi tenso pecho por el frío y la emoción. Suavizo mi expresión lo más que puedo.

-¿Y después lo curas? –trato de ayudarla, y es como si dijese lo que estaba esperando, porque asiente rápidamente y su expresión se relaja un poco.

-Eso. Mientras tanto, cómete esto.-me pone unas peras secas partidas al medio en la mano, para después levantarse con mi ropa y volverse al arroyo. La sigo con la mirada hasta cerciorarme de que no va a mirar hacia atrás.  
Sé que es algo estúpido y me odio por ello, pero presiono las peras en mi mano, y con un doloroso movimiento de mi hombro, las arrojo hacia un arbusto lejano, dos manchas amarillas se pierden entre las hojas. Sé que si tragara algo, empezaría con un ataque de vómitos y me pondría peor. Odio vomitar porque me hace doler la cabeza y con sólo hacerlo, me dan más nauseas, como si fuera un circulo repetitivo. En estos momentos mi estómago no puede aceptar más que agua.  
Me siento culpable porque sé que es alimento que le serviría a Katniss, y que me dio para comer, pensando que me pondría mejor. Saber que ella es capaz de cazar y alimentarse de animales salvajes, es lo único que me relaja.  
Pero no puedo, no sé por qué, pero mi cuerpo está muy mal, no puedo comer nada, mi cabeza se siente como si fuera de plomo, me tiembla todo el cuerpo, sudo demasiado, tengo un frío que me hiela la sangre, pero a la vez me arde la cabeza, no soy capaz de pensar sin sentir que mi cerebro va a explotar. La pierna me duele como si tuviese un cañón de acero atravesado en el medio del muslo, un dolor que me hace querer, desear morir y terminar con todo esto, pero a la vez me enfrento con el miedo de hacerlo, y la sensación de que no quiero dejarla sola.

Katniss se pone a examinar el contenido de un botiquín, rebusca por todas partes, deteniéndose cada tanto a leer el contenido de un paquete o una botellita pequeña. Finalmente, da un sonido de exasperación, y se dirige a mí.  
-Vamos a tener que experimentar-dice, y por un momento me da mala espina. Pero me quedo expectante mientras ella vuelve a masticar unas hojas y las escupe o las presiona suavemente contra mi pierna infectada. La pus empieza a salir a borbotones con cada aplicación. Noto en su expresión algo de satisfacción porque al fin algo salió como esperaba, pero a la vez su cara se pone verde del asco. Estoy dividido entre reírme o enojarme más conmigo mismo por el esfuerzo que está haciendo. Definitivamente, si llego a salir vivo de esta, le debo demasiado. Sus ojos grises se mueven inquietamente entre las hojas que separa para ponérselas en su boca, y la pus que sale de la herida.  
-¿Katniss?-digo de pronto, en un intento de atrevimiento, ella levanta su mirada y yo fijo la mía en ella-¿Y ese beso?-le pregunto sin hablar, sólo con el movimiento de mi boca. Ella se ríe y su cara antes verde, ahora esta sonrojada. Anoto mentalmente que me siento complacido con esto, para por si acaso, hacerlo en el futuro.  
-¿Va todo bien?-le pregunto suavemente, ya sé que todo va mal. Sé que se aguanta tanto las ganas de vomitar como yo las ganas de dormir, sé que mi pierna no tiene cura y todo es una pérdida de tiempo. Sé que soy un cobarde por no decirle que se vaya…pero detrás de todo eso, me siento como un pequeño niño que se lastimó y ahora le regalan un premio para que se sienta mejor. Mi pierna infectada es lo que se lastimó, y mi premio es la compañía de Katniss antes de morir. Soy demasiado egoísta para dejarla ir.  
-Es que..., es que no se me dan bien estas cosas. No tengo ni idea de qué estoy haciendo y odio el pus. ¡Puaj! –dice, y por primera vez desde que me encontró siento que es sincera. Aplica una primera, y después una segunda ronda de hojas en mi herida. -¡Puaaaaj!-se queja, y no puedo evitar reírme a carcajadas que me cosquillean la garganta. ¿Acaso no le dan asco los animales que tiene que matar cuando caza? ¿No le da asco la sangre y la mirada terrorífica de los cuerpos muertos de los ciervos o las ardillas? Y después tener que despellejarlos…paro de pensar porque la bilis me cosquillea la boca del estómago.

-¿Cómo puedes cazar?-le pregunto con dificultad, conteniéndome de vaciar mi estómago completamente, a tal punto de dejar también mis intestinos.

-Créeme, matar animales es mucho más sencillo que esto.-dice, y por un segundo un brillo mortífero se esconde en sus ojos, pero decido ignorarlo.  
Me siento mucho más mareado que antes, sumándole el frío, las nauseas, la jaqueca y el ardor en mi pierna. Llego a un punto donde mi paciencia se acaba.

-¿Puedes darte un poco más de prisa?-me atrevo a decirle, entre dientes.

-No. Cierra el pico y cómete las peras.-me contesta, y me pongo más ansioso. Tengo ganas de tumbarme y dormir como si fueran años que no lo hiciera. Mis ojos no me ayudan para nada, ya que se cierran cual persianas rotas dejándome en la oscuridad de la somnolencia.  
Despues de haberme puesto, lo que parecían como tres aplicaciones, mi pierna parece menos hinchada, aunque sigue viéndose muy fea con toda la sangre seca y el tejido muscular abierto como si fuera una fruta partida al medio. Ambos nos quedamos mirando el corte, ella con horror, y yo con derrota, nos damos cuenta de que llega hasta el hueso.

-¿Y ahora qué, doctora Everdeen? –pregunto tratando de cortar el silencio lúgubre.

-Puedo ponerle un poco de pomada para las quemaduras. Creo que ayudaría con la infección. ¿Lo vendo? –Ni siquiera espera a que asienta, ya que se lanza a por el botiquín desenrollando las vendas de algodón, y colocándolas en mi pierna. Da un respingo cuando acaba, como satisfecha por su trabajo, luego empieza a observar mi pierna otra vez con el ceño fruncido. Saca una mochila y me la acerca  
-Toma, cúbrete con esto y te lavo los calzoncillos-me ordena.

¿Quiere que me cubra con una mochila? Mata animales, cura enfermos, pero no puede ver desnudo a alguien como yo, que está a punto de morirse. Sorprendente. Lo considero pero luego pienso que es para no ponerme incomodo a mí.

-Oh, no me importa que me veas.-le digo, sorprendiéndome hasta a mi mismo con mi respuesta. Jamás una chica me vio desnudo de cuerpo entero, sólo mi madre cuando era pequeño. La idea nos hace vacilar a los dos. Luego arruga el entrecejo otra vez.

-Eres como el resto de mi familia. A mí sí me importa, ¿vale?- me dice, y es como si fuera una niña, se da vuelta la espalda con los brazos cruzados. Me saco con un poco de dificultad los calzonsillos, arrojándolos hasta las piedras, sintiendo el mismo desgarrón en el hombro por la rigidez que tuvo durante tantos días.

-¿Sabes? Para ser una cazadora letal eres un poco aprensiva-comento mientras lava mi ropa interior entre dos piedras. Fugazmente recuerdo cuando me ofrecí para bañar a nuestro mentor cuando se llenó de vomito en el vagón, como gesto de amabilidad, que obviamente nunca entendió, como todo lo que hago.- Ojalá te hubiese dejado darle la ducha a Haymitch.-digo, imaginándome la cara de Katniss cuando tuviese que restregarle el pecho lleno de suciedad. Sonrío para mis adentros.

-¿Qué te ha enviado hasta ahora? –me pregunta, y arruga la nariz.

-Nada de nada. –respondo de forma distraída mientras abandono la escena cómica dentro de mi cabeza. Haymitch no me envió ni siquiera una caja con cerillas o unos antibióticos, por lo menos para calmar la infección. Debe ser porque yo estaba con los profesionales y él habrá pensado que estaba perfectamente. Pero con algo de resentimiento, pienso que aunque sea unas pastillas para bajar la fiebre me hubiesen venido de maravilla estos últimos días  
-¿Por qué? ¿A ti sí?-pregunto, aunque ya se la obvia respuesta.

-La medicina para las quemaduras –responde suavemente, algo tímida-Ah, y pan.- Esta vez sí tengo un claro resentimiento. Pero me alegro de que por lo menos haya elegido uno de los dos en el cual poner su ayuda, porque sé que no es fácil conseguir el dinero de los patrocinadores y hacer llegar los regalos.

-Siempre supe que eras su favorita.-declaro en voz alta. Por supuesto que ella es la favorita de cualquiera. Ella es valiente, fuerte, sabe defenderse y tiene instinto de supervivencia. Yo en cambio sólo se hacer pan, pintar y estar moribundo debajo de un montón de barro. Acelerando mi infección porque no se hacer nada.

-Venga ya, si ni siquiera soporta estar en la misma habitación que yo.-dice con un gesto de la mano.

-Porque se parecen,- respondo, y bajo la voz -Porque eres tan fuerte e inteligente como lo es él, le haces recordar a él mismo cuando era un tributo.-digo, pero aparta la vista y veo que ya no me escucha.  
Aprovechando que de que está navegando entre sus pensamientos, me tumbo encima del plástico aprovechando que el calor del sol me da en la piel y ya no siento tanto frío. Mis ojos se cierran al instante y el sueño llega muy bienvenido.  
Veo imágenes pasando frente a mis ojos, como un nido de rastrevíspulas en la panadería del doce, que amenazan con salir de su panal para molestarme, y no sé por qué, pero estoy decorando un pastel de aniversario, y lo tengo que entregar pronto, o mi madre se enojara mucho conmigo. Cada pastel que decoro es una cantidad de dinero ganado. Mi miedo crece a la par de mi mano temblando con el sentir de las rastrevíspulas a mí alrededor, la manga de crema tiembla bajo mi mano sudada. Y de pronto es como si todas las rastrevíspulas se unieran en una masa uniforme, preparándose para lanzarse contra mí. Ahogo un grito cuando se acercan, y misteriosamente, empiezan a sacudirme.

-Peeta-me dice una voz conocida-Peeta, tenemos que irnos ya.  
Abro los ojos de golpe encontrándome con la imagen de Katniss sacudiéndome el hombro. Caigo en la cuenta de que sólo estaba soñando. Pero mi mente todavía persiste en ese mundo de sueños y pesadillas, pero donde la gente duerme. Como yo quiero hacer.  
-¿Irnos?-pregunto con la voz ronca e ida-¿A dónde?  
-Lejos de aquí. Quizás arroyo abajo, a algún lugar en el que podamos escondernos hasta que te pongas más fuerte.-Me ayuda a vestirme con algo de apuro, mis músculos se quejan bajo los movimientos apresurados de mis rodillas y mis hombros. Me deja los pies descalzos y luego me ayuda a levantarme, con dificultad. Cuando estoy en dos pies, mi mundo se viene abajo. El dolor de mi pierna se multiplica por cien veces. Un fuerte tirón me recorre desde la punta de los dedos hasta mi cuello. Trago saliva ante el vértigo y el mareo repentinos. Le estoy a punto de pedir que me deje caer justo aquí para librarme de esta sensación.-Venga, puedes hacerlo.-me anima ella.  
Veo su expresión, y a diferencia de tantas veces, veo algo más, algo que antes no podría distinguir o simplemente no existía. Es como si le importara, como si de verdad quiere que vaya con ella, que no quiere dejarme aquí. Sus ojos me observan con determinación a la espera de que responda. Y yo simplemente tengo ganas de responderle, pero es como si mi increíble debilidad simplemente supera la fortaleza que ella tiene. Porque sólo consigo avanzar unos cuantos metros, dando gemidos como los de un animal herido, y sosteniéndome de ella. Hago un increíble esfuerzo por mantenerme en pie y apartar el dolor de la herida, y el cansancio, pero simplemente no puedo. A veces siento que mi visión se ve demasiado borrosa y que el suelo se inclina hacia un lado, y luego hacia el otro.  
Katniss lo nota y me obliga a sentarme, indicándome que ponga mi cabeza entre mis rodillas. Vagamente recuerdo que eso se le hace a las personas cuando se les baja la presión. Siento que mi cuello tira y cosquillea, y de repente me dan ganas de reír, aunque el vértigo se va. Siento la mano de Katniss dándome palmadas suaves en la espalda, como si tuviese miedo de que saltara de mi sitio y empezara a gritar. No me sorprendería si mi confuso cerebro decidiera hacer eso ahora. No me encuentro en mis sanas facultades mentales.

Katniss se ve algo molesta y vacilante. Recorre el terreno con su mirada, observando las formaciones rocosas. Finalmente decide que debemos avanzar, asi que hago mi mejor esfuerzo por pararme y dar saltos para evitar darle apoyo a mi pierna. La acción me cansa bastante pero ella me ayuda y conseguimos llegar hasta una cueva. Ella decide parar aquí.

Menos mal, porque mi cuerpo no se encuentra en su mejor momento. Cada músculo de él tiembla como si tuviera un terremoto en mi interior. No siento ni mi cara ni mis manos, me palpita la cabeza y la garganta. Estoy respirando demasiado rápido, a tal punto que siento como mi pecho sube y baja a cada segundo.  
Ella corta unas hojas de pino y las pone en el suelo de la caverna, y extiende la bolsa de dormir. Me obliga a meterme dentro y yo obedezco porque estoy muerto de frío. Misteriosamente, es como si mi sangre estuviera congelada, pero cuando me muevo y mi piel roza entre sí, está muy caliente.  
Me empiezo a dormir otra vez, mi mirada perdiéndose en las paredes oscuras de la cueva, o en la entrada, donde Katniss vigila y a veces se acerca a mí para darme agua y unas pastillas. Las tomo sin quejas, pero cuando quiere darme comida, me niego a alimentarme, no por capricho ni por testarudo, simplemente porque no puedo hacerlo, mi estómago no lo acepta, y sólo con ver la fruta se me sube la bilis por la garganta, produciéndome mucho asco.  
Niega con la cabeza decepcionada y me irrito para conmigo porque no puedo ni siquiera hacer todo lo que me pide, ya es bastante que cuide de mí. Se sienta en la entrada y empieza a fabricar lo que parece un intento de cortina de hojas de vides. Soy consciente de que si estuviera sano podría ayudarla o hacerlo yo mismo. Pero cuando observo su manualidad y luego a la entrada, me doy cuenta de que no serviría para confundir a cualquier tributo, porque es demasiado obvio. Katniss al parecer también se da cuenta de esto, ya que rompe la cortina frustrada.  
El dolor se propaga por mi cuerpo, cada vez más y más. Mi visión se nubla de una manera que parece como si quisiese ver a través de un vidrio empañado. Mi corazón late, débil, regular, pero sin fuerza. De pronto me da miedo. No a la muerte, sino a morir sólo, en este preciso segundo.  
-Katniss-la llamo, y ella se da vuelta al instante, viniendo rápidamente hacia mí, cerrando el metro y medio de distancia entre nosotros. Me mira con suavidad y aparta el pelo de mi vista. Distingo su cara en mi campo de visión, mirándola con intensidad para grabar cada detalle, a pesar de que los bordes se vean borrosos- Gracias por encontrarme. -le declaro con total honestidad. Hay varias maneras en las que podría estar mejor en estos momentos, pero no me imagino una donde este feliz sin que ella este al lado mío como en este momento.  
-Tú lo habrías hecho de ser al contrario –responde acariciando suavemente mi frente, y noto que a la vez también mide mi fiebre, que debe estar alta. De pronto distingo una alarma que se enciende en sus ojos. Antes de que diga o haga algo, me aclaro dolorosamente la garganta otra vez.

-Sí. –contesto, porque de ser al revés yo también la hubiese tratado de salvar-Mira, si no regreso... –empiezo, armando con algo de lentitud, un discurso de despedida en mi cabeza, tratando de no sonar tan triste. Pero ella no me deja.

-No digas eso, no he sacado todo ese pus para nada.-dice, y su voz flaquea un poco. Pero yo no quiero irme sin antes decirle lo que siento.

-Lo sé, pero, por si acaso... –trato de continuar, pero ella me corta otra vez. Me empiezo a exasperar.

-No, Peeta, ni siquiera quiero hablar del tema-insiste negando con la cabeza y poniéndome un dedo sobre la boca. Pero yo no me rindo, quiero decírselo.

-Pero...-quiero continuar, entonces ella se inclina hacia mí y cierra su boca sobre la mía. Me deja totalmente sorprendido. Puedo sentir la suavidad de sus labios, el sabor a sal, y mi deseo porque persista. Es la primera vez que beso a una chica de verdad, no como aquella vez que bese a Delly Cartwright a los nueve por un juego de niños. La sensación es nueva, y es como una respuesta a algo que estuve esperando por tantos años. Pero la fiebre y el dolor son tan grandes que no me dejan pensar con claridad. Es como si fuese una gran barrera entre nosotros, Katniss se aparta sin mirarme y me arropa con el borde del saco. Me martilleo mentalmente, una parte de mí decepcionada de que no fuera en otras circunstancias, y otra parte de mí, confundida y extrañamente alegre.

-No te vas a morir. Te lo prohibo, ¿vale?-me mira con intensidad y determinación, y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa más que responder distraídamente, devolviéndole la mirada, con poca energía y enfermo.

-Vale –susurro.

**Capítulo 32**

Siento que se va hacia afuera y trato de llamarla, pero mi voz calla con el peso de la somnolencia que me arrastra a las profundidades del sueño.  
Abro mis ojos a la brisa del viento, a la cálida caricia del amanecer. Siento mis pies fríos, pero una sensación de libertad que me llena por dentro hacia afuera. Me muevo libremente, con regocijo. Al alzar la vista veo a Katniss a una distancia de unos cuantos metros, a la cima de una colina verde salpicada de flores silvestres. Tiene un vestido de seda que le llega a los pies y el pelo suelto con flores enredadas. Con la luz del alba la mitad de su cuerpo se encuentra teñido de naranja, y la otra, en las sombras. Aun así me espera murmurando mi nombre, lo leo en sus labios. Y entonces empiezo a correr, a volar a la par del viento como si tuviera alas. Atravieso la distancia que me separa de ella y cuando la alcanzo quiero tomar su mano, pero una fuerza más grande que cualquier cosa, me arrastra hacia atrás, y Katniss se aleja. Se aleja y ella grita mi nombre. "¡Peeta!". Grita, y quiero ir por ella. Su figura se sumerge enteramente en las sombras.  
Y siento una presión en mi boca, que me hace abrir los ojos aturdido. Katniss acaba de besarme. ¿Estoy soñando adentro de otro sueño? Cuando siento como el dolor sube de nuevo a mis sienes, sé que no es un sueño. Al darme cuenta, sonrío y la contemplo con tranquilidad, ella también me devuelve la mirada con una gran expresión de alegría. Extiende una olla humeante hacia mi, bien alto:  
–Peeta, mira lo que te ha enviado Haymitch.  
Sonrio con timidez, porque me quede mirando fijamente su boca. Aparto la vista y espero que no lo note. Luego con suavidad, le respondo.  
-Katniss, de verdad, mi estómago no acepta nada en estos momentos.  
-Anda, bebe un poco.-me pide, como si fuese un niño que hace una rabieta porque no quiere comer.  
-No puedo, no quiero, gracias.-le insisto, pero ella continua.  
-Por favor, necesitas comer algo, estas muy débil.-dice poniendo una expresión preocupada en su rostro. Me besa en la mejilla y me acerca el borde de la olla para que beba. Lo hago a regañadientes. No me gusta nada y me hace querer devolverla. Trago con algo de asco y ella acerca otra vez la olla.  
-Vamos, no está tan mal, ¿o sí? Toma, sólo un poco-tomo a sorbos la sopa durante unos diez minutos, hasta que niego con la cabeza. Ella frunce el ceño.  
-Peeta, debes tomar esto, no quiero que te mueras, si no lo haces te hare tragar una ardilla muerta, cruda, a ver si te gusta más que la sopa.-me amenaza, y yo arrugo la nariz y frunzo la boca, pero acepto tomar más ante la idea de comer carne cruda llena de sangre. Después de un momento no acepto más, ya bebí la mitad del contenido. Pero ella no deja de insistir.  
-Sólo un poco más-me susurra.  
-Por favor, ¿no puedo sólo dormir?-le imploro, pero ella se niega.  
-No. Toma más y te dejare dormir todo lo que quieras.-y bebo más con los parpados caídos por el sueño. Suavemente, aparto la olla lejos, indicando que ya basta. Ella da un suspiro de impaciencia y se inclina para besarme en la boca. Es duro y sus labios son tensos, pero logran convencerme, y bebo todo el resto de la olla. Le sonrío con algo de timidez.  
-Ahora, ¿si puedo dormir?-pregunto suavemente, todavía atontado por el beso.  
-Sí, fue difícil pero duerme ya.  
-Gracias-respondo, pero no espero escuchar más, porque mi mente viaja a otra parte.  
Otra vez siento que voy caminando, pero esta vez voy por un prado, verde con muchas flores. El sol naciendo desde el este, con un grupo de nubes salpicadas de naranja y rosado. La brisa me lame la cara, con suavidad. Muy vagamente soy consciente de que hace algo de frío y no siento las piernas, pero se mueven cuando yo quiero. Camino por el prado y distingo una cerca a lo lejos. De allí sale una muchacha, con el pelo oscuro recogido en una trenza, una chaqueta gastada, botas, y pantalones de caza. Comprueba que nadie la este observando y se echa a correr hacia un bosque a mi izquierda. La sigo con la mirada y empiezo a correr detrás de ella. Los primeros rayos del sol vetean mi visión con puntos brillantes. Me interno en el bosque admirando la corteza vieja de los árboles y las plantas llenas de pequeñas flores y hojas de un brillante verde. A unos metros, la misma chica mete la mano en un tronco hueco, y saca un arco y un carcaj con flechas. Se pone el carcaj en la espalda y empieza a correr otra vez. Curioso, la sigo de nuevo, y me tropiezo con una raíz, dándome contra un arbusto de vallas. Me rio tontamente y me levanto sin dolor ni esfuerzo. La chica, que ahora puedo notar que es bajita, delgada y tiene ojos grises, esta parada cerca de la orilla de un lago. Mira expectante a su alrededor, como si estuviese esperando a alguien. Tengo ganas de ir y hablarle. Su cara me resulta familiar, y me gusta la forma en que su expresión se relaja cuando observa los árboles que suben a lo alto, tocando el cielo con sus ramas. Me gusta la forma en la que sonríe, y de repente parece que me observara. Me quedo tenso, pero luego noto que observa algo justo detrás de mí. Un chico alto, de piel olivácea, pelo oscuro y ojos grises se acerca caminando a ella, pasando al lado mío. Se parece a ella, pero su mirada es diferente.  
Ella le sonríe y sus ojos tienen una chispa de algo que no puedo comprender. De repente, ella pone sus manos en el pecho del chico y se apoya en la punta de sus pies para besarlo en la boca. Él le responde a su beso, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos. Al principio una sonrisa se extiende en mi cara, al ver la felicidad de la joven pareja.  
Pero inesperadamente, una punzada fuerte se clava en mi pecho. Caigo de rodillas sobre el pasto por el dolor. Cuando levanto la vista, la chica se convirtió en Katniss, y el chico se convirtió en Gale.  
-¡Katniss!-grito, y mi voz suena desgarradora y muy fuerte. -¡Katniss!-grito otra vez. Pero ellos no se separan, ella pone una expresión de satisfacción mientras lo besa y lo rodea con sus brazos más firmemente.  
-¡Katniss! ¡Detente!-grito, pero ella no lo hace, y la punzada en mi pecho empieza a doler más, y empieza a ir más profundo. Me lanzo contra ellos dispuesto a enfrentarme a Gale. Pero cuando estoy a punto de tomar el brazo que se cierra duramente contra su cintura, ellos desaparecen. Como el polvo al tocar el viento. En mi intento de embestir, mi cuerpo cae en la orilla del lago, dándome de bruces contra el suelo, pero esta vez, a pesar de que no siento dolor físico, igual siento un fuego que me quema por dentro y algo húmedo que toca mi cabeza.  
Siento una fuerza que me aplasta contra el agua, como si quisiera ahogarme. Sacudo mis brazos y alzo mi cuello en un intento de liberarme y volver a respirar. De pronto caigo en un montón de tierra, y lo que me rodea no es un bosque, sino una cueva.  
Katniss está sentada al lado mío despellejando una rata. Doy un salto al costado sorprendiéndome de que no haya nada que me lo impida.  
-¡Qué asco!-le digo, frunciendo el ceño.-¿Vas a comer eso?  
-No, tú lo vas a hacer.-me dice. Y me empiezo a reír. Descubro que mis piernas se mueven distraídamente al frente de mí, y no hay señal de herida o infección.  
-Katniss, ¿qué paso con mi pierna? ¿se ha curado?-le pregunto sonriendo. Una luz azul cruza el techo, y no puedo distinguir si tiene fondo.  
-Nada paso con tu pierna Peeta. ¿Qué crees que pasó? Pues cuando me salvaste de Cato, los dos estábamos muy heridos y alucinantes por las picaduras. Pero yo me desperté a las pocas horas y descubrí a Cato muerto con su propia espada clavada en su pecho. Es cuando comprendí que tú lo mataste porque él quiso venir a por mí. Te debo la vida Peeta. Lo que hiciste fue muy valiente.-sonríe y vagamente soy consciente de que parece artificial.  
-Valiente-susurro.-Pero…mate a alguien, ¿y no lo recuerdo?-digo asustado.  
-Claro que no, el veneno de las rastrevíspulas era muy fuerte, te hizo ver cosas que no son. Yo misma, al comprender lo que hiciste por mí, te arrastre hasta esta cueva y cuide de ti. Ahora debemos sobrevivir, ¿sabes?  
-Sí-respondo, sintiendo una completa confusión.-¿Y cómo debemos sobrevivir?-le pregunto sonriendo y con un hilo seductor en la voz.  
-Así-dice ella, sacando un cuchillo y cortándose el cuello de un solo movimiento. Grito y me acerco de un salto a ella. Mis manos se mueven desesperadas encima de ella decidiendo que hacer.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?!-le grito, ella sólo sonríe con sangre en los dientes. Parece que le da un ataque de risa.  
-Tienes que ganar Peeta, ¿o no es eso lo que querías al unirte con los profesionales?-su voz suena cortante. Otra vez unas luces se arremolinan sobre nuestras cabezas, pero yo estaba frustrado, y muy desconcertado.  
-¿Qué?-casi chillo-¿Por qué piensas eso? Yo sólo me uní a ellos porque quería protegerte, porque me importas Katniss, porque quiero que te salves.  
-No vas a salvarme-empieza a ahogarse con su propia sangre, y con cada segundo que pasa me pongo más desesperado.  
-¿Por qué hiciste esto?-empiezo a sollozar tomando su garganta, presionándola con mis manos para que la sangre deje de correr. Raramente, se siente fría, y como si no fuera líquido, más bien tela.  
-Porque quiero que ellos vean que no les pertenezco, ¡que no soy una pieza de sus juegos!-dice entrecortadamente.  
-¡No así!-grito-¿Eso es lo que pensabas? ¿qué…-mi voz se corta al ver que su cara se relaja y su mirada queda en blanco.-¿Katniss?-empiezo a sacudirla.-¡Katniss!-grito, y mi cara se llena de un líquido caliente que sale de mis ojos.  
Otra vez, salgo de la escena arrastrado por una mano invisible que me hace ver imágenes borrosas, colores mezclados y voces. Como si fuera lanzado en un cohete a través de un túnel que me muestra recuerdos de mi cabeza.  
Esta vez, mi vista se encuentra con las paredes de la cueva, miro hacia arriba y sí puedo reconocer el techo rocoso, ninguna luz se cruza ni nada por el estilo. Siento la cabeza que me palpita, mi cuerpo envuelto en la bolsa de dormir y mi pierna doliéndome gravemente. Una capa de sudor se extiende por mi espalda y mi cuello. Me pellizco fuerte en mi pierna derecha, y dejo escapar un sonoro gemido de dolor. Pero al menos sé que esto es real. Al rodar mis ojos noto que es de mañana, porque los rayos del sol iluminan la entrada de la cueva. Pero Katniss no está por ninguna parte.  
-Katniss-susurro, después de nuevo-Katniss, ¿Dónde estás?-más fuerte.  
No hay respuesta. De pronto una alarma se enciende en mi interior, ¿y si lo que estaba soñando era para advertirme de que le pasó algo?  
«Mantén la calma» me digo. «Tal vez sólo fue a cazar un rato». "Eso espero" me respondo.  
Pasan unos cinco minutos y no hay señal de ella. Trato de levantarme, aunque sea de salir de la bolsa y acercarme a la entrada, pero el cansancio de mi cuerpo es muy grande. ¿Y si Cato o Clove la atraparon? No puedo evitar estremecerme con sólo pensar en que si la encontraran, le harían lo peor, y yo aquí como un inútil sin poder hacer nada. Encima es de amanecer, a los profesionales les encanta ir por los tributos de noche. Maldita sea, ¿por qué me dormí? ¿Por qué la deje ir? ¿Por qué no le advertí?...  
Mis manos se empiezan a estremecer, inquietas. Al cabo de un minuto, una sombra se acerca por afuera. Cuando sube por las rocas distingo sus pasos y finalmente su presencia. Antes de que ella ponga un pie dentro y mire hacia la cueva, mi voz suena haciendo un pequeño eco.  
-Me desperté y no estabas-le digo mientras ella levanta la vista y clava sus ojos grises en mí. Trato de apoyarme en mis codos.  
-Estaba preocupado por ti.-admito, y me sorprendo con hacerlo, mi voz suena seria y dura.  
-¿Que tú estabas preocupado por mí? –Riéndose con mucho énfasis, se acerca a mí y me obliga a tumbarme otra vez-. ¿Te has echado un vistazo últimamente?-su reacción no me sorprende pero me molesta, siempre es lo mismo, quiero ayudarla, quiero protegerla. Pero nunca reacciona como debería, a veces me desquita.

-Creía que Cato y Clove te habían encontrado. Les gusta cazar de noche –continuo, con el mismo tono duro.

-¿Clove? ¿Quién es?-pregunta. La imagen de cuchillos me viene a la cabeza.  
-La chica del distrito 2. Sigue viva, ¿no?-pregunto, y mi voz volvió a su tono normal.  
-Sí. Estamos ellos, nosotros, Thresh y la Comadreja. Es el apodo de la chica del 5. ¿Cómo te sientes?-preocupado, dolorido, con frío, casi muerto, herido con un corte que posiblemente sea la causa de mi muerte con su infección, con nauseas… diría normalmente. Pero al ver sus ojos algo se prende en mi interior, algo que me hace querer ser amable con ella, que me obligue a decirle algo para que se quede conmigo, para que este tranquila.

-Mejor que ayer.-respondo suavemente -Esto es mucho mejor que el lodo: ropa limpia, medicinas, un saco de dormir... y tú.-eso es verdad, estoy mucho mejor ahora, que antes cuando estaba sólo en el barro lamentando mi muerte. Tener conmigo a Katniss me hace olvidar de que estoy pasando por uno de los momentos más dramáticos de mi vida, porque podría morir. Pero ella hace que todo esto parezca más soportable.  
Ella sonríe y pone una mano en mi mejilla. Un cosquilleo placentero me recorre a la par de su tacto. Tomo su mano y la beso, sintiendo de repente que estoy yendo rápido. Pero ya no me interesa hacerlo después de que fui once años demasiado lento.

-Se acabaron los besos hasta que comas –me dice, como si me hubiese lanzado contra ella queriendo besuquearla. Me rio y ella me ayuda a apoyar la espalda en la pared, dándome de comer una especie de papilla de bayas. Hago un esfuerzo por tragar cada cucharada que me da, sin protestar, aunque sea un poco asqueroso. Las bayas tienen gusto a cascara de papas mezclado con jugo de ciruelas.  
La observo detenidamente, y ahora con la visión más clara, puedo distinguir que debajo de sus ojos tiene sombras violetas, por el cansancio. Y luego recuerdo que desde que me encontró, y seguro que por la noche, no pego un ojo.

-No has dormido –le digo.

-Estoy bien-responde, pero es como si hasta ella encontrara el cansancio en su voz. Pienso por un segundo, y me decido.

-Duerme un poco. Yo vigilaré-le digo despreocupadamente-Te despierto si pasa algo.-me observa con los parpados caídos y una expresión vacilante.  
-Katniss, no puedes estar despierta para siempre.

Lo piensa por un momento y luego asiente.

-Vale, pero sólo unas cuantas horas; después me despiertas-dice, y entonces se tumba encima del saco de dormir, cargando el arco con una flecha como si al despertar ya estuviera lista para disparar. Voy a procurar no despertarla de pronto así no me dispara por accidente. Me arrastro hacia la pared, sentándome a su lado, estiro mi pierna dolorida e infectada delante de mí, observando detenidamente la entrada. Por el rabillo del ojo, noto que me observa.

-Duérmete – le digo suavemente en voz baja. Le retiro el pelo de la frente y le empiezo a acariciar para que duerma tranquila. Su pelo esta suave y un poco aceitoso, pero me da lo mismo, le sigo acariciando mientras que ella adopta una expresión relajada. Noto que se duerme cuando su respiración se hace más profunda y lenta.

Me inclino y le doy un pequeño y suave beso en la frente. Me incorporo en mi lugar contemplándola en sueños. No he visto dormir mucha gente, sólo a mi familia. Y recuerdo las caras inquietas de mis hermanos, los espasmos en la boca de Seth y el temblor en el ojo de Travis. La cara rígida de mi madre como si siempre tuviera pesadillas, y el ceño fruncido de mi padre, acompañado de sus fuertes ronquidos. Pero la expresión en el rostro de Katniss es suave, delicada, serena. Siempre tiene el rostro tenso y una mirada llena de fuerza y determinación, un fuego en sus ojos grises que te hace temblar, eso que a pesar de su tamaño la hace ver como toda una mujer, llena de fortaleza y valor.  
Pero… verla dormir, como su rostro se relaja y se suaviza, la hace ver tan pequeña… vulnerable, dulce. Siento la necesidad de querer protegerla por sobre todo, de abrazarla y fundirme con su cuerpo, que nadie me separe nunca de ella, ser ese escudo que resista lo duro por ella.  
Sonrío ante ver que ella ya es mas fuerte de lo que cualquiera puede ver, pero tan sensible y frágil como solo yo la puedo ver, toda esa fortaleza tiene un punto ciego que podría romperla en cualquier momento, y dejar desnuda su alma, pero ella es tan determinada y valiente, que no se lo dejaría ver a nadie, yo sé que por más duro que pueden ser para ella las cosas, jamás mostraría debilidad, jamás se rompería ante nadie, no conscientemente. Creo que esto, es uno de los motivos de porque estoy enamorado de ella.

**Capítulo 33**

Han pasado horas, y siento como si mi sangre fuera plomo liquido, cada vez que mi corazón la bombea y la envía al resto de mi cuerpo, un estremecimiento me revuelve el pecho. La sensación empeora cuando llega a mi pierna infectada, que por cierto, empeora a cada hora. Y con esto quiero decir que resistir el dolor y la tensión en mi musculo dañado e infectado, se hace cada vez más insoportable. Cada vez que esa sensación vuelve, esa que me hace sentir que me estoy pudriendo por dentro, me inundo de pánico. Como si un buen puñado de lombrices haya entrado a mi cuerpo y se retorcieran sin piedad por mis venas, por mi pierna, amenazando con comerme la piel; o como si fueran sanguijuelas que quieren beber toda mi sangre dejándome seco y vacío.  
Mi pecho arde y duele cuando exhalo, el aire se siente muy denso y me quiere obligar a toser, pero eso despertaría a Katniss. Respirar parece toda una hazaña. Mi garganta no quedo bien luego del incendio en el bosque y de los días que estuve sin tomar agua limpia. Al menos las quemaduras en mi pecho no arden de la misma manera, como antes, que parecía tener una camisa de fuego por encima de la piel, por lo menos ahora no duele, pero siento como escoce cuando me tengo que mover.  
Katniss sigue durmiendo, impasible. De vez en cuando le dedico una mirada y le corro el pelo que cae en su frente, sus pestañas, tupidas y oscuras, rozan lo alto de sus pómulos, su boca se ve suave y sus labios se crispan de vez en cuando. Sonrío al recordar cómo me sentí cuando me beso, fue como elevarse del suelo y por un segundo sentir que nada más existía, solo ese punto donde mis labios tocaban los suyos. No voy a volver a ver su boca de la misma manera, aquella que contiene mi primer beso, aquella que me hizo ver las estrellas.  
Pero aparto la vista cuando me doy cuenta de que para mi pudo haber sido mi primer beso de verdad, pero para ella no, seguro que besó a su amiguito en el pasado, seguro que cuando se fue a despedir de ella la saludo con un gran beso, seguro que él debe de estar riéndose ahora, porque su novia no beso a mas que un simple enfermo, pero cuando vuelva a casa será toda suya. Por eso se habrá apartado tan rápido de mi, no siente lo mismo que yo.  
Estoy confundido, no se si entregarme completamente a Katniss o no, dejar que ella haga lo que quiera conmigo -como si tuviera otra opción-, o decirle que no al juego de los amantes. ¿Por qué este es un juego, o no? ¿O ella siente lo mismo por mi? No creo, pero entonces, ¿Por qué ha venido a salvarme?  
Culpa. Generosidad. Lástima. Esperanza. ¿Amor?  
No se cual es el sentimiento que la empujo a venir por mí. Pero esperaré a ver que pasa.

Mis párpados caen cuando es de atardecer. Katniss duerme en silencio, moviéndose cada tanto para acomodarse a mi lado, pero sin perturbar su sueño. Siento mi pecho vacío y ahogado, mi cabeza cae para atrás de vez en cuando. Sin que yo quiera, se me escapa algún que otro bostezo.  
Me doy cuenta que han pasado más de un par de horas, y ya hace rato que debería haber despertado a Katniss. Cuando extiendo mi mano para tocar su hombro, veo su rostro, totalmente sereno. Con un dedo le saco un mechon que le cae encima de la nariz, que se movía de un lado a otro por su leve respiración. El día a estado tranquilo y no hubo ni una señal de peligro a la vista o a mis oídos, asi que finalmente, decido no despertarla.  
Aunque el sueño me vence a mi y no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos y descansar un rato. Lo último que veo es la suave y anaranjada caricia del sol a la entrada de la cueva, para despedirse.

Recobro el sentido unas horas después. Lo que me ha despertado es el frío y la humedad que me muerden los pies. Por un hueco de la entrada de la cueva puedo ver el cielo estrellado y la sombra de las ramas de un árbol que se balancean a la par del viento.  
Me entretengo contando las gotas que caen de un hueco del techo de la cueva, mientras trato de controlar mi respiración, que sin darme cuenta, si no lo hago, sale muy ruidosa y jadeante. Es una de las cosas que más me asustan de estar así. Cada vez que respiro sale una gran nube blanca de vapor, señal de la diferencia de temperatura entre el ambiente y mi cuerpo.  
Me duelen todos los músculos y los siento muy tensos, como si el frío de la noche los hubiese endurecido, o dormido. Cuando me miro las manos, están terriblemente pálidas, y mis nudillos, con la piel dura como callos, ligeramente morados. Este frío quema, y no puedo evitar temblar. No recuerdo una noche tan fría en estos juegos, ni siquiera en casa, que por lo menos teníamos la suerte de contar con madera para encender la chimenea.  
El tiempo pasa muy lento y pareciera que a cada minuto los vigilantes bajaran un grado de temperatura. Y creo que no son pensamientos locos de mi cabeza, hasta Katniss tiembla ligeramente. Me acerco y le levanto el cierre de su chaqueta, le tapo las piernas con la bolsa de dormir, al rozar mis dedos por su cara, noto que su piel esta fría, y la punta de su nariz rosácea.  
La noche es larga y fría, húmeda y oscura.  
Así es durante varias horas, hasta que los rayos del sol nuevamente se dejan ver, el hueco de la entrada ahora está más iluminado, y el interior de la cueva también. Me doy cuenta de que la temperatura aumento un poco cuando respiro, pero no sale vapor blanco, sino aire invisible. Y me empiezan a sudar las palmas, que ahora recuperaron su color.  
Katniss se movió durante la noche y ahora tiene sus dos manos pegadas debajo de su mejilla, como almohada. Su frente desprende un pequeño hilo de sudor. ¿Estaré loco o los vigilantes aumentan y disminuyen la temperatura a su antojo, de un extremo frío helado a un calor abrasante?  
Katniss se mueve en su sitio, y cuando creía que iba a ser un movimiento en sueños, en realidad estira sus músculos mientras se despierta. Sus ojos se abren primero lentamente, y luego ruedan alrededor, hasta sumirse en una gran sorpresa. Mientras se incorpora de golpe, y me dedica una mirada llena de reproche.  
-Peeta, se suponía que ibas a despertarme en un par de horas.-dice, y usa su voz aguda. Le sonrío debilmente.

-¿Para qué? Aquí no ha pasado nada. Además, me gusta verte dormir; no frunces el ceño, lo que mejora mucho tu aspecto.-le aseguro.  
Como respuesta, sus cejas se juntan hasta fruncir su ceño completamente, y mi sonrisa se agranda más. Siento como duelen mis mejillas y como la piel de mis labios se raja, de los secos que están. Ella lo nota y me acerca una mano a la mejilla. Su mano se siente fría y hasta cuando la aleja todavía siento el fantasma de su tacto.  
-¿Has tomado agua?-me pregunta.  
Y yo lo pienso medio segundo. No, no he tomado, no sé qué me paso, no me dio sed. Era la única necesidad que cumplía pero ahora no lo hice. ¿Será porque no quise agotar el agua que posee Katniss? No lo sé. Pero para no preocuparla, le aseguro que sí lo hice.

Me da más píldoras para la fiebre y se queda a mi lado mientras bebo agua como si no le hiciese en semanas. Me cura las heridas, las quemaduras y las picaduras, que han mejorado notoriamente. Pero cuando pone los ojos en mi pierna, su cejo se frunce y se pone tensa, saca cuidadosamente la venda…  
Al hacerlo descubre mi herida, un gran pedazo de muslo hinchado, podrido, magullado, con la piel tirante e inflamada, de tres colores: rojo, marron y amarillo. Y se está extendiendo un poco más allá de la herida. Las venas alrededor están oscuras, parece que tuviera aceite de motor negro en vez de sangre corriendo por ellas. La expresión de Katniss se deforma, sus ojos, grandes como platos, llenos de un horror incalculable, me doy cuenta de que esto le aterra tanto como a mí, o más. Sabe que no puedo salvarme así como así, necesito atención de verdad o una fuerte medicina que calme la infección, pero eso suena imposible. Hace su mejor esfuerzo por no salir corriendo, llorar, vomitar o ponerse a gritar. Valoro eso, aunque casi no lo consigue.  
-Bueno, está más hinchado, pero no hay pus –dice con la voz flaqueando.  
Es obvio que se dio cuenta de lo que tengo, es una de las enfermedades más comunes, causa de muerte en nuestro distrito, además de la inanición.  
-Sé lo que es la septicemia, Katniss, aunque mi madre no sea sanadora.-digo.

-Simplemente significa que vas a tener que sobrevivir a los otros, Peeta. Te curarán en el Capitolio, cuando ganemos.  
¿Así que ella piensa que voy a sobrevivir? ¿Qué voy a resistir a esto? Mi fuerza de voluntad, la tenga o no, puede ser muy grande, pero jamás llegaría tan lejos hasta recibir atención del Capitolio, no podría soportar tanto dolor, mi cuerpo estaría completamente envenenado a esa altura, la infección ya llegaría a mi corazón y hubiese detenido los latidos. No es tan sencillo. Estoy muriendo, lo siento, lo sé, acepto mi inminente muerte. Tengo miedo, pero voy a enfrentarlo, Katniss parece no darse cuenta de eso. Ponerme a discutir con ella no serviría de nada, no con su temperamento. Lo único que me queda es seguirle el juego y no darle más preocupaciones, no darle más miedos. Esta mal, pero no puedo decirle que me deje morir y que se vaya. No lo va a hacer. Finalmente respondo "Si, buen plan." Con voz vacilante.

-Tienes que comer y mantenerte fuerte. Voy a hacerte una sopa.-dice ella, y en su mirada veo preocupación.  
¿Sopa? Si llega a encender una fogata para cocinarla, supondría que vinieran a buscarla porque esta dando su ubicación exacta a los profesionales y cualquiera de la arena. Estoy muriendo, es lo mismo que nada.

-No enciendas un fuego, no merece la pena-le aseguro.

-Ya veremos.-responde ella sin mirarme.  
Toma la olla que vino del paracaídas y se va hacia el exterior. Me quedo solo.  
Mientras ella esta cazando o cocinando algo, no se como, me acomodo en mi sitio lentamente, hasta bajar mi cabeza y tumbarme del todo al lado de una roca. Estar sentado ya implica esfuerzo en el estado en que estoy. Deplorable, horrible. Estoy muriendo. Se que cada vez la muerte se acerca a cada segundo, puedo comprobarlo en cuanto se me va la respiración y mi corazón late lentamente, en como siento que mi vista se nubla y todo se ve distorcionado. En como el dolor recorre cada espacio de mi cuerpo hasta dejarme sin nada, con carne y huesos, totalmente inútiles. Mi movilidad es nula, si ahora tendría que salir corriendo de la cueva por algún peligro, no podría. Si alguien que no fuera Katniss entrara por la cueva, con la intención de matarme, no podría hacer otra cosa más que cerrar los ojos y esperar el ataque.  
Parece que exagero, pero no recuerdo haber estado tan débil antes. No he comido algo de verdad en varios días, y eso no ayuda nada. La enfermedad avanza cada vez más, la infeccion no va a parar hasta haberme consumido por completo.  
Ahora podría dormir, ya que no tengo otra cosa más que hacer que esperar a Katniss, y me serviría de mucho, para tener energía después. Pero cada vez que intento cerrar los ojos, una punzada de dolor acompañada por chispas blancas, me atraviesan los parpados. Es como intentar cerrar los ojos con brasas fuego entre las pestañas. No sé a qué se debe, no sé si es mi imaginación, pero es incómodo. Sera porque mi cerebro me quiere mantener despierto, o es el dolor que me ciega, que me arranca la tranquilidad que hasta ahora había podido mantener. Como si fuera que dormir, significara no volver a despertar.

Luego de un cuarto de hora, la sensación extraña se va, dejándome con el persistente dolor sordo en la pierna, quieta, destruida, pero tranquila. Por ahora.

Consigo adormecerme por un tiempo. No más de cinco minutos.  
Cuando abro los ojos con dificultad, siento una sensación… extraña. Una mezcla de vértigo, de presión y de miedo. Inconscientemente me llevo las manos a la cabeza. Mi pelo está sucio y húmedo, mi frente arde como si fuera la puerta de un horno.

Trato de impulsarme con los codos para incorporarme. Al intentarlo, mis brazos seden demasiado rápido y mis músculos tiemblan. El sudor cae por mi cara como si tuviera una regadera encima de la cabeza. Trato de mantenerme, pero finalmente me desplomo contra el suelo de la cueva, boca arriba. Completamente débil. Enfermo. Casi muerto.  
Mi corazón golpea mi pecho sin piedad. Mi cabeza da vueltas como un remolino. Las náuseas me cosquillean la base de la garganta. Lucho contra la sensación de desvanecerme en cualquier momento, respirando hondo y pausadamente.  
Cuando siento pasos que se acercan a la entrada de la cueva, se inmediatamente que es ella. Me paso una mano por la cara para sacarme el sudor, y distraídamente también, el flequillo ondulado de mi frente.  
Cuando ella entra abro mas mis ojos, y mis mejillas se estiran un poco para lograr una sonrisa. Nunca me imaginaria que pudiera sonreír en estas condiciones, estando con otra persona que no fuera Katniss o mi padre.  
Cuando me ve, en sus ojos grises, siempre duros, infranqueables, algo cambia, un destello: ahora están completamente llenos de pena.  
Por un segundo, ver sus ojos me hace estremecer. Si sus ojos se ablandan de esa manera cuando me ve asi, llenos de lastima, de compasión, significa que me debo ver terrible, por mas que intente de mostrarme tranquilo, me veo terriblemente mal. Y asi me siento.

-¿Quieres algo? –me pregunta suavemente.

Su voz, ronca y tranquila, suave, me arrincona por todas partes, llena mis oídos y me da una chispa de calor. Es asi cada vez que la escucho, desde ese dia cuando teníamos cinco años. Un segundo después me doy cuenta de que tengo que responderle.  
-No, gracias. –me apresuro. Entonces, lo pienso mejor. –Espera, sí, cuéntame un cuento.  
Pedirle que me cante sería demasiado, no parecía lo más apropiado.

La cosa es, que tengo ganas de oír su voz. Una excusa para distraerme de esta agonía y dejar que la sensación de calor me bañe el pecho.  
Ella lo piensa por un momento, hurgando en su cabeza por una buena historia, lo se, y me dan ganas de sonreir. Escucharía cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca, con tal de oir esa voz que me enamoro hace once años.  
Pero repentinamente un pequeño deseo se cruza por mis pensamientos.  
–Uno que sea alegre. –le digo al ver que no responde. –Cuéntame el día mas feliz que puedas recordar.

Deja escapar un sonido brusco, un respiro de exasperación.  
Me deja ver que le cuesta. Entonces por un momento, me arrepiento de habérselo pedido. Tal vez el dia mas feliz que recuerde, debe ser algo muy personal, o debe estar ligado a su novio –amigo– Gale.  
Y se que es verdad de alguna manera u otra. Puedo ver en su expresión como su mente se sumerge en un mar de recuerdos tratando de pescar uno que me siente bien a mi… y al público.  
–¿Te he contado alguna vez como he conseguido la cabra de Prim? –pregunta luego de un minuto.  
Sin siquiera pensar en si me contó eso alguna vez o no, sacudo la cabeza, sintiendo que recordar eso le costó y buscar otra historia la frustraría. La miro fijamente a los ojos, expectante por escucharla.  
–Para conseguir un regalo para el décimo cumpleaños de Prim, vendí un medallón antiguo de plata de mi madre, ella lo entendería, de todos modos, no lo necesitaba. –empieza a contar. Pero siento que no es muy convincente, de todas formas la escucho. –Creia que con el dinero podría conseguir tela para un vestido nuevo, o un cepilo. Asi que esa misma tarde, luego del colegio, fui con Gale al mercado de la plaza. Mientras acariciaba un trozo de grueso algodón azul, algo me llamó la atención. Al otro lado de la Veta vivía un anciano con un pequeño rebaño de cabras; no sé su verdadero nombre, pero todos lo llaman el hombre de las cabras. Es un tipo con suerte: en algún momento consiguió ahorrar lo suficiente para comprar las cabras, y ahora tiene algo que hacer en su vejez, en vez de morirse de hambre poco a poco. Aunque es sucio e impaciente, sus cabras están limpias y su leche es buena, si tienes dinero para pagarla.  
–"Una de las cabras, una blanca con manchas negras, estaba tumbada en un carro y no resultaba difícil averiguar por qué: algo, probablemente un perro, le había mordido la paletilla, y se le había infectado. Estaba mal, el hombre de las cabras tenía que levantarla para ordeñar, pero se me ocurrió que conocía a la persona perfecta para curarla."

Y me contó cómo se había acercado a la cabra herida, y el hombre de las cabras le advirtió que ésta iba para la carnicera, que ya no valía la pena.  
Pero cuando llegó la carnicera, los miro a ellos –Katniss y Gale– y luego al anciano, y no aceptó la cabra. El hombre de las cabras estaba enfadado, pero seguía queriendo quitarse la cabra de encima. Tardaron mucho en llegar a un acuerdo: era un trato excelente si la cabra vivía, pero un robo si se moría.  
Y entonces ella continuó:  
–En un momento de absoluta felicidad, compré un lazo rosa y se lo até al cuello, y después corrimos a mi casa. La reacción de Prim cuando entramos con la cabra fue para verla. Estaba tan emocionada que empezó a llorar y a reír a la vez; mi madre no estaba tan segura, al ver la herida, pero las dos se pusieron a trabajar con ella, aplicándole hierbas y engatusando al animal para que se tragase sus brebajes.

Al escuchar lo último, no puedo evitar sonreír. Es exactamente lo que hace Katniss por mi, aplicarme esas hojas y engatusarme para que coma lo que ella cocina. Casi suelto una carcajada, entonces digo:  
–Suenan como tú. –ella pierde el hilo de la concentración y me mira sorprendida, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí. No me sorprende, su cara se relajaba y sonreía al relatar, me perdía en sus ojos, concentrados y alegres.  
–Oh no Peeta, ellas saben hacer magia. Esa cosa no se habría muerto ni queriendo. –responde distraída.  
Por un segundo un pensamiento sombrío se me cruza, como si yo quisiera morir, como si fuera demasiado obvio que me queda muy poco. Y como si fuera que ella no podría salvarme. Pero es la verdad, así que no puedo ser rencoroso ni inquietarme por eso. Es más, estoy agradecido de lo que hizo por mí, ya estaría más que muerto de no ser por ella.

Siento su mirada clavada en mí, con algo de culpa.  
–No te preocupes, que no quiero –la tranquilizo con una sonrisa –Termina la historia.  
–Bueno, eso es todo. Sólo que recuerdo que aquella noche Prim insistió en dormir con Lady en una manta junto al fuego y que, justo antes de dormirse las dos, la cabra le lamió la mejilla, como si le diese un beso de buenas noches o algo así. Ya estaba loca por ella.  
Mi cabeza arde y me cuesta concentrarme un poco.

–¿Todavía llevaba puesto el lazo rosa?

–Creo que sí. ¿Por qué?  
Me imagino la escena, la pequeña hermana de Katniss envuelta en mantas con la cabra entre sus brazos, delante de la chimenea, en una sala acogedora y la luz del cálido fuego abrasándolas en la noche. La sonrisa de Prim y la expresión de tranquilidad, felicidad e inocencia en su rostro. La cabra con el lazo rosa acomodada entre los brazos de Prim, como si fuera echa para encajar entre sus delicadas manos, entre su pelaje blanco. Y en un rincón, Katniss, con orgullo y paz, por haberle dado esa alegría a su hermana. Y me imagino el amor que debían transmitir esos ojos grises a esa pequeña. Un destello de paz y felicidad en medio de la constante pérdida y la guerra.

–Intento imaginármelo –respondo casi sonriendo ante la imagen en mi cabeza -Ahora entiendo por qué fue un día feliz.

–Bueno, sabía que esa cabra era una mina de oro.  
Su respuesta me sorprende un poco y frunzo el ceño. Me doy cuenta que miente, quiere parecer ruda.

–Sí, claro que me refería a eso, no a la inmensa alegría que le diste a tu hermana, a la que quieres tanto que ocupaste su lugar en la cosecha –digo con ironía.

–La cabra se ha amortizado con creces –insiste, levantando la cabeza como si fuera una regateadora profesional.

–Bueno, no se atrevería a lo contrario, teniendo en cuenta que le salvaste la vida. –digo, y la miro con intensidad –Pretendo hacer lo mismo.

–¿De verdad? ¿Y cuánto decías que me has costado?

–Muchos problemas–contesto, con una amplia sonrisa. –No te preocupes, te lo pagaré con intereses.  
Pero es la verdad, si por alguna razón, llego a salir vivo de esta, voy a hacer lo que sea para pagárselo. Lo que esta haciendo por mi, sea cual sea la razón, es algo que no puedo ignorar y nunca voy a olvidar, le debo la vida.

–No dices más que tonterías –responde.  
Se acerca y estira su mano para tocarme la frente. El contraste de temperatura con su piel y la mía, es muy alto, puedo sentirlo. Ahora que mido como me siento, noto que el calor se escapó de mi cuerpo, de mi interior, como si se hubiese evaporado y se hubiese filtrado hasta mi piel. No puedo sentirlo dentro de mi, pero si por fuera. Mi sangre esta echa de hielo, y mi piel de fuego. La cabeza me pesa mucho, y mi cara arde como si haya sumergido mi cabeza en agua a punto de hervor.  
Y cuando espero a que Katniss diga: "Te encuentras peor, necesitas refrescarte", en vez de eso dice: "Estas un poco más fresco". Frunzo el ceño pero no digo nada.  
Al segundo, sorprendentemente, se escuchan las trompetas. Eso solo puede significar dos cosas: o anuncia que ganamos, o un banquete. Apuesto mas por la segunda opción. Katniss se levanta de inmediato y se asoma por la entrada de la cueva.

Efectivamente, es un banquete. Por medio segundo Katniss hace ademan de entrar de nuevo, agitando una mano con indiferencia, pero de repente se detiene a escuchar otra vez, cuando Claudius dice:  
–Una cosa más: puede que algunos estéis ya rechazando mi invitación, pero no se trata de un banquete normal. Cada uno de vosotros necesita una cosa desesperadamente. –dice con mucho énfasis en "desesperadamente". La cara de Katniss se tensa y se baña por un segundo, de una completa esperanza e ilusión, y entonces es ahí cuando comprendo lo que piensa. Una medicina para mi, es lo que ella busca. Es entonces que me empiezo a incorporar, con una energía desprevenida.  
–En la Cornucopia, al alba, encontraréis lo que necesitáis en una mochila marcada con el número de vuestro distrito. Pensadlo bien antes de descartarlo. Para algunos, será vuestra última oportunidad.

Ella vacila por unos segundos. Con una extrema fuerza, voluntad y miedo, me levanto y cojeo hasta llegar a ella. Cada musculo tiembla y mi pierna no ayuda, pero lo logro de todas formas. La tomo de atrás por los hombros, como si de esa manera no se alejara nunca de mi. Se sobresalta.  
–No –respiro con dificultad por el esfuerzo –No vas a arriesgar la vida por mi. –afirmo, pero en mi voz hay un dejo desesperado de súplica.  
Ella se da vuelta apoyando una mano en mi cintura para ayudarme a mantener el equilibrio, en su mirada hay indiferencia, y también, algo que no puedo diferenciar.  
–¿Y quién ha dicho que pienso hacerlo?  
Y por un segundo, sólo por un segundo, un pequeño brillo de esperanza se cruza en mi cabeza.  
–Entonces, ¿no vas?- pregunto cauteloso. Midiendo su reacción.  
–Claro que no voy, ¿por quién me tomas? –dice, y su voz ligeramente flaquea, demasiado obvia, demasiado exagerada. La miro a los ojos fijamente, y sé que no es verdad. La pequeña ilusión que tenía se desvanece como el polvillo al ser barrido por el viento.  
–¿Crees que voy a meterme en una barra libre con Cato, Clove y Thresh? No seas estúpido –responde, mientras me ayuda a volver a la cama. Por la rabia, piso demasiado fuerte y una punzada de dolor cruza mi muslo. No puedo creer que trate de engañarme así. –Dejaré que luchen entre ellos y veremos quién sale en el cielo mañana por la noche; después pensaremos en un plan.  
Sus palabras me llegan como dardos venenosos. Ni siquiera la escucho.

–Qué mal mientes, Katniss, no sé cómo has sobrevivido tanto tiempo. –le espeto con rencor.– «Sabía que esa cabra era una mina de oro. Estás un poco más fresco. Claro que no voy.» –El enojo me invade y mi voz es sombría, sacudo la cabeza, no puedo creer que siquiera lo considere, está loca. –Será mejor que no te dediques a las cartas, porque perderías hasta la camisa.

–Vale, sí que voy, ¡y no puedes detenerme! –exclama. Su cara se pone roja y sus ojos son salvajes. La miro con desconcierto, al borde de perder la cordura, aunque siento que ambos ya la perdimos.  
Sé de inmediato que no miente, es totalmente capaz de ir y buscarla por caprichosa, por querer ser una heroína. Ya lo es, no necesita probar nada, no necesita arriesgar su vida por alguien que ya la va a perder irremediablemente. Imagino a Katniss llegando al banquete y siendo acuchillada por Cato o Clove.  
El pánico y la angustia me llenan, pensando lo peor, pensando en que no podría vivir con la culpa y el dolor de perderla.

–Puedo seguirte, al menos un trecho. –digo, con en un arrebato de furia y siento que soy completamente capaz–Quizá no llegue a la Cornucopia, pero, si voy detrás de ti gritando tu nombre, seguro que alguien me encuentra. Así moriré, y punto. –me sorprenden mis palabras, pero es verdad. Si yo salgo para distraer a los demás, me van a matar, entonces ella no va a tener que ir al banquete, y no morirá.

–No podrías recorrer ni cien metros con esa pierna.

–Entonces, me arrastraré. –le aseguro, desafiante–Si tú vas, yo voy.  
Sabe que hablo en serio. Me mira pensativa, analizando las opciones que tiene. Ella sabe que soy capaz de seguirla, no voy a dejar que se mate.  
Nuestras miradas se cruzan en silencio unos segundos, hasta que ella lo interrumpe:

–¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Sentarme a verte morir?–dice, enojada. A veces me pregunto qué es lo que se le cruzará por la mente cuando piensa este tipo de cosas, cuando me salvó, y ahora quiere seguir apostando por más.

–No me moriré, te lo prometo, –me siento algo culpable ante la certeza que tengo de no poder cumplir esta promesa, pero quiero convencerla de que no vaya- Si tú me prometes que no irás. –mi voz se suaviza un poco.

Lo piensa por unos largos segundos hasta que acepta a regañadientes, tensa y desviando la mirada. No confío en ella.

–Entonces tendrás que hacer lo que te diga, beberte el agua, despertarme cuando te lo pida y comerte toda la sopa, ¡aunque esté asquerosa! –explota. Asiento pero a sabiendas de que me miente.

–De acuerdo. ¿Está ya? –pregunto alzando la voz, algo irritado. Mi pecho arde pero a la vez siento escalofríos.

–Espera aquí. –me dice, y se asoma a la entrada de la cueva. No me doy cuenta de que estaba temblando hasta que vi mis manos, blancas como cuando amaso y la harina se queda en mi piel.  
Miro hacia Katniss y frunzo el ceño. Sé que quiere hacerlo, quiere ir, quiere intentarlo, y va a buscar la manera de engañarme. No quiero que lo haga, si es necesario voy a retenerla en la cueva, no sé cómo, pero ya se me va a ocurrir algo. Sé que ahora finge que no va a hacer nada, pero tal vez, si yo me porto bien, cuando llegue la hora, mañana pueda convencerla… de alguna manera, para que no vaya, o sino fingir que tengo un ataque para que se quede conmigo. Cualquier cosa, pero que se quede.  
Cuando ella vuelve acerca la olla de sopa y me ayuda a beberla. Lo hago con entusiasmo, a pesar de que sea un asco. Es ácida y me arde la boca del estómago cuando trago, y me sabe a calcetín, como las sopas que hacia mamá en casa, cuando no teníamos que comer y no podíamos darnos el lujo de alimentarnos con lo que producíamos en la panadería, usaba agua, cebollines y viseras de carne.

No es una gran cocinera, pero tampoco puedo culparla, le habrá costado conseguir lo que sea que habrá puesto para hacer esta olla de sopa.  
A pesar de ello, la bebo sin quejarme, y de vez en cuando suelto un buen comentario, haciendo énfasis en lo deliciosa que está. Lo único bueno es que está bien caliente, y la sensación de estar congelándome se va por un buen rato. Aunque la fiebre todavía hace que mi piel arda en carne viva.

Katniss me inyecta una dosis para hacer que la fiebre baje. De a poco la sensación de que tengo fuego en mis venas, se reduce lo suficiente como para no hacerme sentir confundido, como si sumergiera mi cuerpo dentro de un volcán.  
Katniss se va afuera en silencio y yo me tumbo contra una roca. Luego de un momento mis párpados empiezan a caer hasta que la escucho entrar de nuevo.

-Te he traído un regalo. He encontrado otro arbusto de bayas un poco más abajo. –dice con una sonrisa demasiado encantadora, hasta algo forzada. Me acerca una mezcla de papilla de bayas y lo primero que pienso es en tragarlo rápido al acordarme de lo que dijo: "Tendras que hacer todo lo que te diga".  
Así que trago sin pensar, con algo de motivación. Cuando he tragado una buena cantidad, todavía me queda un gusto muy dulzón en la boca. Que yo sepa las bayas son dulces, pero no a tal punto. Frunzo ligeramente el ceño.  
–Están muy dulces. –declaro, todavía relamiéndome las encías, con el fantasma del sabor en la boca.

–Sí, son almezas; mi madre las utiliza para hacer mermelada. ¿Es que no las habías probado antes? –pregunta inocentemente, mientras me mete otra cucharada en la boca. Antes de tragármela de una vez, pruebo el sabor más detenidamente. Algo no me cierra. Las bayas no son tan dulces. No del tipo que yo conozco. Cuando relamo el interior de mis mejillas, lo siento más fuerte.  
-No, -respondo luego de un momento todavía pensando, me resulta familiar, pero no distingo de qué- me suena el sabor. ¿Almezas?

-Bueno, no es fácil encontrarlas en el mercado, son silvestres- responde, dándome otra cucharada.  
Entonces lo comparo con un sabor familiar.

-Son tan dulces como el jarabe-digo vacilante.–Jarabe.  
No cualquier jarabe es tan dulce. Sólo conozco uno con este mismo sabor, y es uno muy conocido, que usamos en el distrito doce para hacer dormir… ¡Dormir! ¡Es un jarabe somnífero! ¡Katniss quiere dormirme y así poder irse!  
Sorprendido, trato de escupir la papilla, de vomitarla, como sea, sacarla de mi garganta. Ella me tapa la boca y la nariz con mucha fuerza y me obliga a no vomitar. Trato con todas mis fuerzas de mover la boca y poder escupir, pero mientras más fuerza hago, mi mente empieza a perderse. Mi vista se nubla y Katniss se ve borrosa. Me engañó, lo hizo, y fui demasiado estúpido como para no darme cuenta antes. La miro con rencor, mientras la oscuridad se apodera de todos mis sentidos.  
Mi cuerpo cede y finalmente, el sueño me abraza.

**Capítulo 34  
**

Un rayo de sol que pica en mis párpados me hace abrir los ojos con cuidado, acostumbrándome a la luz. Lo primero que veo es un el tronco de un pino altísimo, viejo y seco. Las ramas llenas de hojas estrechas y larguísimas, cubiertas de una sustancia blanca. Vagamente reconozco que es nieve. Frunzo el ceño y me levanto con lentitud, parpadeo ante el viento que entra por las esquinas de mis ojos y me hacen lagrimear. Las ramas del pino se mueven como si bailaran una danza con la canción del viento. Me paro mirando a todas partes. No sé donde estoy, es un terreno en el medio de la nada, cubierto por nieve y unos pocos árboles, a lo lejos distingo colinas, que se bañan con la luz del sol, que desciende en el horizonte. El cielo, salpicado de muchos colores: rosa pálido, violeta, azul y un naranja apagado en el centro, como si las pequeñas montañas se estuvieran digiriendo el sol, pero este quisiera defenderse estirando sus brazos, tocando las nubes, que se contagian del mismo color. Finalmente cede, y el cielo rosado lo despide con gracia.  
Sonrío ante la perfección del atardecer.  
Miro hacia abajo y veo que mis pies descalzos, pálidos, se sumergen en la nieve, con una suavidad que me envuelve cuando camino. En el fondo de mi mente una señal me dice que tendría que sentir frío, pero lo único que soy capaz de sentir es el viento que me rodea y el sonido suave de un canturreo.  
Con pasos cautelosos y una extrema tranquilidad, me guio por la voz. Esa voz ligeramente ronca y apagada, cercana y familiar que me produce un calor en el pecho y una sonrisa en el rostro.  
Quiero llegar, pero lo que antes eran un par de pinos, ahora es un tupido bosque, lleno de oscuridad y ramas que me rasguñan la cara. Muevo mis brazos espantando las ramas, moviéndolas a un lado. Mis pasos quedan amortiguados por las hojas de pino. El cielo ahora es de un azul marino, cada vez más oscuro, y un dosel de estrellas encima de mi cabeza, por todas partes.  
La voz cada vez es mas fuerte, con mas intensidad. Me atrae, me llama, me invita a unirme a ella. Y yo quiero alcanzarla. Pero el bosque cada vez es mas cerrado, y no puedo continuar. Mis pies desnudos se enredan en un arbusto espinoso. Con una punzada de decepción me doy cuenta de que debo tomar otro camino. Cuando quiero dar la vuelta, mi nariz choca contra un muro de piedra. Totalmente sorprendido froto mi nariz y miro hacia arriba. La pared es de unos tres metros, y no tengo otra salida. Los árboles empiezan a crecer, a encerrarme, y se que tengo que trepar para no ahogarme en un mar de hojas y troncos.  
Cuando toco el rugoso muro, un líquido caliente se mete entre mis dedos. Al levantar la mano la suave luz de las estrellas me dan a conocer algo oscuro y con olor a cobre. Sangre.  
Quiero retroceder pero mi espalda choca contra algo muy duro, mis hombros también. Doy una vuelta completa y con pánico me doy cuenta de que estoy metido dentro de un pozo, cuatro paredes irregulares me rodean, y lo único que me da lugar a salir es el cielo. El cielo me hará libre. Si puedo ver el cielo, todo es posible. Siempre hay una salida, y aquella es la que esta encima de mis ojos. Con voluntad y fuerza apoyo manos y pies en la pared de piedra. Subo y subo pero cada vez mi libertad parece mas lejos. Subo y subo pero no consigo salir.  
La voz ahora es un grito de piedad, de ayuda. Me llena los oídos y me explota la cabeza, muy aguda y rechinante. Quiero salir, es mi único objetivo.  
Un río de líquido oscuro me baña las manos, me mancha la camisa. Me salpica la cara.  
Sangre. Sangre. Sangre. Por todas partes.  
Sangre brota de las profundidades del pozo, llegando a mis pies, elevándose a cada segundo. Sangre cayendo del cielo, tiñendo mi pelo de rojo, llenando mis ojos de una cortina escarlata. Es caliente, es viscosa, apesta a muerto y a cobre. En pocos segundos me encuentro rodeado de ella, sumergido. Mis manos resbalan de la pared y mi cabeza se sumerge por completo. Entra en mi boca, en mi nariz, en mis oídos. Grito del terror.  
La voz todavía me pide ayuda pero queda amortiguada por la sangre que me ahoga. La sangre que me aleja de mi libertad.  
Sacudo mis brazos violentamente, saco mi cabeza afuera, buscando aire, pero lo único que encuentro es más sangre. Me da un ataque. Mi nariz se llena del líquido caliente y mi boca hace buches, se ahoga. Se mete en mi garganta, en mis pulmones.  
-¡Peeta!-grita la voz. Y esta vez no queda amortiguada, llena cada rincón de mi mente, se mete por cada espacio de mi ser.  
-¡Peeta!-grita otra vez. Y sé que es ella.  
-¡Katniss!-grito en respuesta, pero mi voz se apaga, aplastada por el terror y el liquido escarlata.

-¡Ayuda!-grita. -¡Ayuda Peeta! ¡Ayúdame!-su voz es desesperada.  
Trato de gritar de nuevo, de impulsarme al cielo e ir con ella, de ir con mi libertad, pero no lo consigo. Mi cuerpo deja de moverse, inerte, y mi corazón se endurece, como si tuviera una roca en el medio del pecho. Mi pecho se ahoga, y mi cuerpo se funde con la sangre.

Mi ser flota como una sustancia etérea y gaseosa en el medio de la oscuridad, de la inmensidad. Me extiendo por todas partes, buscando algo a lo que aferrarme. No hay nada, ni paredes ni rincones, ni límites. ¿Estoy muerto?  
No debería ir a ese lugar donde van las almas buenas, ¿o las malas?  
¿Será que no puedo ser juzgado como bueno o malo porque no hice nada con mi vida? ¿Fui cobarde o valiente? ¿Fui humilde o egoísta? ¿Qué paso conmigo?  
Quiero moverme -trasladarme- a otra parte, pero todo lo que soy me lo impide. Soy nada, en el medio de la misma nada. En un vacío que ni siquiera se puede llamar oscuridad, o carente de luz. Sin limites, sin puertas a otro lugar, sin oportunidad.  
¿Será un sueño? Jamás soñé que no existía.  
Entonces hay ruido. No lo escucho. Me atraviesa, existe en mi. Me llena por todas partes.

Como si algo cayera, como si este vacío se dividiera en mil pedazos pequeños y se vertiera en un suelo, en algo liso y duro. Se esparce. Pero no es ruido, es como una música que atropella, que baña, incomprensible, pero familiar, natural. Que es vertida. Que se separa y se vuelve a unir para producir luego otras canciones, otras músicas. Otros sonidos.  
Suave. Espontanea. Generosa. Fría. Húmeda.  
El sonido de la lluvia.  
Es lo que me vuelve en sí.  
Entonces abro mis ojos lentamente. Al principio todo parece borroso, y los oscuros colores se mezclan, hasta que mi visión une todos esos hilos rugosos de color para darme una imagen sólida.  
Me encuentro tumbado en un suelo rígido y lleno de polvo. Mi cabeza esta apoyada en una roca. Me duele.  
Dolor. Como si no lo sintiera en años. En siglos, en existencias.  
Ese brutal dolor que envuelve y golpea mi pierna, y a partir de eso, acaricia sin dulzura cada parte de mi cuerpo. Demacrado, enfermo.  
Es como si la sensación de arder dentro de una hoguera se haya esfumado. Como si la sensación de desaparecer simplemente me abandonó.  
Y de repente, como un golpe, me doy cuenta de la situación.  
Enfermo a punto de morir, en los juegos del hambre, oculto en una cueva con la chica en llamas. Katniss.  
Engañado por unas cucharadas de bayas que me sumieron en un profundo sueño. Sacudo la cabeza, y como si una alarma roja apareciera de alguna parte, reacciono. Salgo de mi ensoñación.  
Miro a mi alrededor. Con un grito ahogado, la distingo. Tumbada en el suelo, con un corte grave en la frente y un enorme charco de sangre a su alrededor.  
De un salto me acerco a ella y le muevo la cara entre mis manos. El pánico golpea mi pecho con dolor. Con miedo.  
Pongo dos dedos en su cuello para comprobar si tiene pulso. Doy un suspiro de alivio cuando sus latidos corren regularmente debajo de mi tacto.  
Su piel esta tibia y la sangre que mancha su cara, esta casi seca.  
Con esfuerzo, me salgo de la bolsa de dormir y me arrastro hasta ella. Acomodo su cuerpo y uso su mochila para apoyar su cabeza. Toco su cara con suavidad, pero terror a la vez.

**Capítulo 35**

-Katniss- digo en voz alta. Me lamo los labios con nerviosismo. –Katniss- repito mas fuerte. Le agito levemente el hombro, pero no responde.  
Es obvio que esta inconsciente. Perdió la suficiente sangre como para desvanecerse. Miro el suelo y veo un calcetín, antes blanco, totalmente manchado de sangre seca. Su arco y su carcaj arrojados a un lado, una mochila naranja pequeña y arrugada con el número "12".  
Sin vacilar sé que fue al banquete. Y veo un envoltorio, tirado al lado de una jeringa, el embolo esta hacia abajo, y el tubo está vacío. Antes de preguntarme de que se trata, como respuesta siento un pequeño dolor sordo en el antebrazo. Me remango y veo un punto rojo rodeado por un pequeño diámetro de piel hinchada. Katniss consiguió la medicina que necesitaba. Entonces me doy cuenta del cambio. La fiebre desapareció casi completamente. Mi pierna duele ligeramente menos, y ya no esta tan terriblemente hinchada y verde como antes, por la infección. Ahora está roja y llena de sangre seca, pero la herida sigue abierta, y aún asi duele. Mi pecho ya no esta ahogado y mi cabeza no pesa como si fuera de plomo. Puedo sentir la gran diferencia.  
Hasta tengo hambre y sed. Sonrío en un segundo de esperanza y felicidad, y miro a Katniss con dulzura y agradecimiento.  
Afuera hay una tormenta terrible e incesante. La entrada de la cueva recibe crueles latigazos de agua.  
El techo tiene pequeñas rajaduras por donde entra el agua, y como si fuera un gotero, cae en la cabeza de Katniss.  
Sé que es lo que tengo que hacer, y antes de ponerme a trabajar, alcanzo una botella de agua y bebo hasta que la sensación seca y rasposa abandona mi garganta. Inmediatamente alcanzo el botiquín y rebusco entre su contenido.  
Con una gasa le limpio la sangre y la esterilizo con un poco de alcohol, luego vendo su cabeza con algodón limpio y la aseguro atándola a un costado de su cabeza.  
Abro su chaqueta y reviso sus pantalones para fijarme si tiene más heridas. Sólo tiene ese corte en la cabeza, que con suerte, sanará rápido. Pero espero que la cantidad de sangre que perdió no sea tan grave, y que consiga despertar pronto.

La abrigo con la bolsa de dormir y le froto los pies, helados y húmedos, para darles calor. Su piel está muy fría al igual que la temperatura, que ha disminuido bastante.

Cuando termino en darle calor y cuidar de su cuerpo, me vuelvo otra vez a su cabeza. Le saco los mechones de pelo oscuro que caen encima de su frente. Su pelo esta húmedo y enredado. El hilo de agua que cae desde el techo de la cueva lo empeora, asi que con el plástico que ella posee construyo un pequeño toldo como si fuera un paraguas encima de su cabeza, y lo aseguro detrás de su cuello, poniéndole una de las medias, la que está limpia, para darle algo mullido donde apoyarlo.

Me aseguro de que el agua y la humedad no puedan tocarla y que el frío no se introduzca por la bolsa de dormir.  
Todavía tengo frío pero sé que ella lo necesita más que yo.  
Me detengo a pensar en como arriesgo su vida por mi.  
Me da una punzada de ira y decepción, porque me engañó, pero no puedo evitar sentirme total y completamente agradecido. Es determinada y testaruda, pero más valiente de lo que alguna vez me hubiese imaginado.  
Siento rencor porque no cuida para nada su vida. Se arriesga a cada momento y no se preocupó por lo que le pudo haber pasado. Pudo haber muerto a manos de los profesionales, de algún tributo más fuerte o alguna trampa que le pudo haber impuesto los vigilantes.  
El conflicto que hay interiormente en mis pensamientos me hace doler la cabeza. No sé si pensar que lo que hizo es muy poco sensato y estúpido o valiente y admirable.  
Una terrible punzada de dolor me atraviesa el estómago. Por primera vez en días tengo hambre. La sensación no la extrañaba nada, pero saber que es buena señal porque estoy menos enfermo, me motiva.  
Me acuerdo que cuando saque el plástico había algo envuelto. Con rapidez busco el contenido y lo encuentro. Una buena porción de granso de tres pedazos, una cantidad considerable de pasas y bayas.  
Sin siquiera pensar me abalanzo ante la comida y la trago con una sensación de placer y satisfacción. Alimento ese monstruo que me arrancaba el estómago sin piedad. En 30 segundos, sin darme cuenta, acabe con la mitad del granso y las bayas, sólo quedo el resto. Parezco un muerto de hambre, ¿pero quién podría decir que no lo era? Hace días que no tenía tantas ganas de alimentarme, la falta de hambre ya me estaba preocupando.  
Pero al comprobar que arrase con algo más de la mitad de la comida que teníamos, me da un arrebato de arrepentimiento. Cierro mi boca con fuerza como si me hubiese sumergido repentinamente en agua y no quisiera ahogarme. Me muevo incomodo, ¿y si eso era lo último que teníamos para alimentarnos? ¿y si esta tormenta continúa y no podemos salir? No, no lo creo.  
Entonces se escucha el himno de Panem y sé que es medianoche, uno de los aerodeslizadores dará a conocer a los caídos. Con algo de prisa y esfuerzo, me levanto del suelo y salgo cojeando hasta la entrada de la cueva. No puedo ver muy bien así que agacho un poco la cabeza, la cortina inmensa de agua que cae del cielo, aun así, no me impide ver el rostro que corona la oscura noche, el de la tributo del distrito dos. Clove.  
No sé si levantar un puño en el aire para celebrarlo o bajar la cabeza en señal de respeto. Simplemente me quedo en silencio hasta que el aerodeslizador se vaya y el himno deje de tocar sus acordes dramáticos. Sin demostrar al público ningún signo de influencia por esto, me voy cojeando otra vez a mi sitio, sentándome al lado de Katniss.  
Doy un fuerte suspiro, guardándome mis pensamientos para mi mismo. A veces me detengo a pensar, que ellos nos hacen perder toda la humanidad que tristemente logramos construir con tanto esmero. Todo eso que forma al ser humano, la compasión, el respeto, la generosidad, empatía, etc. Por ellos lo estamos perdiendo. Y con esto no quiero decir que con la muerte de Clove o de los demás me entristece, me alegre o algo. Simplemente es devastador. Hayan sido enemigos, asesinos, tramposos o crueles, seguían siendo niños, personas. Pero por este juego cruel, para ellos no somos más que sacos de carne que pueden usar a su antojo. No somos eso, no somos guerreros, no somos culpables. No tendríamos que estar pagando por algo que paso hace 74 años. No es nuestra guerra. No tendría que ser nuestra muerte y nuestro sufrimiento la ofrenda que nuestro pueblo debe pagar solo por querer hacerse escuchar.  
Pienso en todos los que cayeron, me acuerde de su cara o de su nombre, o no. Todos ellos no merecían estar aquí, ni siquiera los que todavía seguimos vivos. Esto no es común. Es nuestra vida, nuestro destino estar aquí, pero me imagino una época donde esto no ocurra. Un lugar donde los niños puedan jugar y reír a los doce años, y no llevar el miedo en sus corazones, por temer a ser elegidos por una competencia a muerte. ¿De verdad esta es la vida que merecemos? ¿De verdad es esta la vida que nos debe tocar?  
Una ira crece dentro de mí. Un odio que me hace arder los ojos y me oprime el pecho. Me hace querer gritar y hundirme en la tierra para no retorcerme del rencor y la bronca.  
Esta no es la vida que uno elige, es la que le toca. Un destino cruel preparado meticulosamente hasta el final. El plan es darte miedo, intimidarte, darte una esperanza muerta, luego secuestrarte, empujarte a un vacío sin retorno, donde tu única salida es morir o matar; luego te sacan todo lo que hay en ti, todo lo que te distingue como persona de un monstruo. Te sacan tu esencia, tu compasión, tu valor, tu dignidad, tu ser. Para luego reducirte a una pequeña marioneta que vive con miedo, que tiene que aprender a sobrevivir y a que no la maten.

Una lágrima cae por mi mejilla. Y la dejo pasar sin vergüenza. Porque esa pequeña gota salada contiene todo lo que no soy capaz de gritar. Todo lo que no soy capaz de soltar sin morir al instante. Porque por más que me muera por gritar del dolor y el odio, todavía mi vida es controlada, y sé injustamente, que nunca la voy a poder controlar, no hasta que Los juegos del hambre dejen de existir. No hasta que esta guerra termine.  
«Cálmate» me digo por milésima vez a mi mismo. Respiro hondo y me acerco a Katniss, tapando un poco mis piernas con la bolsa de dormir. Mis brazos tiemblan ligeramente y mis palmas están heladas.

Me dejo llevar por el temblor instintivo de mi cuerpo para ganar algo de calor. Le doy un último vistazo a Katniss, y arrastro la mirada hasta la entrada de la cueva, cuyas paredes rocosas están siendo brutalmente golpeadas por la incesante lluvia de afuera. Y me pregunto si algún día todos alcanzaremos la libertad y la vida que deberíamos merecer.

Pasan algunas horas, y todavía Katniss no ha despertado, esta quieta en su sitio respirando profundamente. El frío no se ha retirado, sino que sigue tan generoso como antes, apretándonos la piel con sus heladas garras.  
Me siento con algo más de energía, y respirar no duele como era antes, tengo somnolencia, pero es sólo por el aburrimiento, no porque este medio inconsciente tratando de luchar por establecerme en la realidad.  
Sonrío, porque una pequeña oleada de esperanza me llena por dentro, algo que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo, porque ya me había hecho a la idea de la muerte, de que fuera uno más en la lista, un tributo acabado, olvidado, vencido. A veces me imaginaba como sería, si mis ojos perdieran ese minúsculo brillo de vida y mi corazón dejara de latir como un pequeño tambor, que la esperanza muriera dentro de mi y hacerme a la idea de jamás volver a ver a nadie que amo, ni ver la luz del sol. Pero algo me dijo que no debía ceder. Algo me mantuvo unido a la vida, un pequeño hilillo, fino como la seda, frágil, pero firme. La voluntad de vivir. La esperanza que mueve el ser y la pasión que alberga uno en el alma. El sentimiento de querer reunirte con todo lo que te hace feliz, de encontrarte con lo que te hará feliz en el futuro. Más que nada, la ilusión de que las cosas pueden ser mejores, no importa cómo. La ilusión de algún día despertar y saber que tu vida no corre riesgo, de que no tienes que luchar a muerte por defenderte a ti mismo y a tus seres queridos, de no tener que ser entregado para una masacre, de que todo algún día pueda ser diferente, no sólo para uno, sino para los hijos de las personas de nuestra era.  
Esperanza. Qué curioso. La muerte me asediaba por todas partes, me engatusaba para que me reuniera con ella y me arrancara de esta vida. Pero lo único que me mantenía sujeto a la realidad, era la esperanza, esas ganas de vivir y esas ganas de que todo cambie. Despertar un día y encontrarte con que no vives atado a un destino lúgubre y oscuro. Despertar un día y saber que tus hijos no sufrirán lo mismo que ti.  
Ahora con esta nueva regla de que ambos tributos de un mismo distrito pueden ganar, y de que mi vida puede salvarse, con Katniss a mi lado, esa esperanza creció.  
Tengo una nueva ilusión: de que Katniss y yo podamos tener un mejor vínculo, de que las cosas cambien para nosotros en el distrito doce. Me imagino yendo a visitarla a su casa en la aldea de los vencedores, inventar una excusa para verla, poder sacarle una sonrisa, poder ver esos ojos grises y brillantes, llenos de dolor y nostalgia, pero de fortaleza y valor, los ojos de alguien que tuvo una vida muy difícil pero esta dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sea que el destino le imponga en su camino. Esa mirada de la que me enamore y de la que anhelo por ver cada día.  
Y que ahora extraño ver.  
Le echo un vistazo a Katniss observando como su pecho sube y baja lentamente. Entonces se empieza a mover despacio. Sus manos se retuercen un poco y su ceño se frunce, da una profunda exhalación. Sé que está despertando, y me acerco a ella, dándole una fugaz caricia en la mejilla.

-Katniss –digo en voz alta-. Katniss, ¿me oyes?  
Sus ojos se abren lentamente, como acostumbrándose a la idea de despertar y enfrentarse a la realidad. Pestañea un par de veces y luego su mirada se enfoca en mí. Una tremenda sensación de alivio, de alegría, y de un pequeño rencor palpitando sordamente, me llenan el pecho.

-Peeta.-susurra mi nombre y me contengo las ganas respirar profundamente.

-Hola. Me alegro de volver a verte los ojos.-confieso con timidez.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?-barre la cueva con su mirada, esa fortaleza propia de sí misma todavía esta ahí, pero sus ojos grises se ven vidriosos.

-No estoy seguro. Me desperté anoche y estabas tumbada a mi lado, en medio de un charco de sangre aterrador. Creo que por fin has dejado de sangrar, aunque será mejor que no te sientes ni nada.

Se lleva una mano a su frente palpando la venda que le puse. Se ve algo débil y cansada.

-¿Estás mejor? –me pregunta.

-Mucho mejor. Lo que me inyectaste en el brazo hizo efecto. –le aseguro, recordando el estado de mi pierna-Esta mañana ya no tenía la pierna hinchada.

Me mira detenidamente por un instante.  
Sé que debe de estar pensando por qué en este momento no le estoy sacando en cara lo que me hizo, que me haya engañado de esa manera y haber corrido un riesgo tan grande. Por un momento eso también me perturba y una pequeña rabia intenta apoderarse de mi temperamento. Pero al verla tan cansada, imaginando como debe de haber sido para ella ir hasta el banquete, ser atacada y mantenerse consciente para llegar aquí e inyectarme la medicina, siento que si hablo ahora sería duro e injusto. Fugazmente me siento sorprendido, algo maravillado y también contrariamente enfadado, pero por ahora no se lo voy a dejar saber.

-¿Has comido? –me pregunta.

-Siento decir que me tragué los tres trozos de granso antes de darme cuenta de que podríamos necesitarlo para después.-le respondo con las mejillas ardiendo- No te preocupes, vuelvo a seguir una dieta estricta.

-No, no pasa nada. Tienes que comer. Iré a cazar pronto.  
¿En el estado en que esta? La idea me hace estremecer un poco. No puedo creer que haya venido de una pelea donde casi le rebanan la cabeza y piense ir a cazar como si nada. En un segundo aparece ante mi mente como si fuera un cartel con luces, la idea de que ella me salvo la vida más de una vez, y aunque sea debo ir ganando puntos para no quedarme tan atrás, se lo debo.

-No demasiado pronto, ¿vale? Deja que te cuide un poco.

Le hago comer y beber un poco, para luego calentarle los pies y envolvérselos con mi chaqueta. Me acerco y le subo bien el cierre de la bolsa de dormir.  
-Todavía tienes las botas y los calcetines mojados, y el tiempo no ayuda –comento.

Al instante se escucha un fuerte estruendo, producto de un rayo desde afuera. La cueva se ilumina súbitamente por unos segundos, y luego queda con la misma oscuridad de antes. La lluvia golpea la entrada con fuerza y el agua se quiere colar, traviesa, por las cavidades rocosas de las paredes. El clima me sorprende un poco, hace horas que está así, no ha mejorado ni de lejos.

-¿Qué habrá provocado la tormenta? Es decir, ¿quién es el objetivo? –pregunto pensando en los tributos que quedan. Aunque es casi imposible deducir quién quedó vivo por mi falta de información durante estos días; sólo sé de la muerte de Clove.

-Cato y Thresh –responde ella sin vacilar.- La Comadreja estará en su guarida, donde sea, y Clove..., ella me cortó y después... –no puede acabar.

-Sé que Clove está muerta, la vi en el cielo por la noche. –digo con la voz inexpresiva-¿La mataste tú?

-No, Thresh le aplastó el cráneo con una roca.

-Qué suerte que no te cogiese a ti también.-comento, un poco más aliviado de que ahora este aquí conmigo.

-Lo hizo, pero me dejó marchar -responde.

Asimilo sus palabras. ¿De veras? La dejo ir sin más. Es inusual que un tributo con ventaja sobre otro haga eso.

-¿Te dejó ir porque no quería deberte nada? –pregunto, con un hilo de voz.

-Sí. No espero que lo entiendas. Tú siempre has tenido lo necesario, pero, si vivieras en la Veta, no tendría que explicártelo. -responde con frialdad. Aparto la mirada.

-Y no lo intentes. Está claro que soy demasiado tonto para pillarlo.  
-Es como lo del pan. Parece que nunca consigo pagarte lo que te debo.-dice, y vuelvo a mirarla fijamente.

-¿El pan? ¿Qué? –caigo en la cuenta de que habla de lo que ocurrió hace once años, algo impreso en mi mente como si sólo hubiese pasado hace minutos-¿De cuando éramos niños? Creo que podemos olvidarlo. Es decir, acabas de revivirme.  
Y es cierto, me salvo la vida, me trajo de la muerte de la que creía no poder escapar. Lo del pan parece de verdad un juego de niños comparado con lo que hizo por mí, y siento que lo es.  
-Pero no me conocías. No habíamos hablado nunca. Además, el primer regalo siempre es el más difícil de pagar. Ni siquiera estaría aquí para salvarte si tú no me hubieses ayudado entonces. De todos modos, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Por qué? –pregunto sorprendido. Por un momento pienso que es una broma hasta que veo la seriedad en su mirada. -Ya lo sabes –respondo, mirándola con intensidad. El calor sube a mis mejillas de inmediato. Ella sólo sacude levemente la cabeza-Haymitch decía que costaría mucho convencerte.  
Recuerdo las palabras de nuestro mentor, cuando me dijo que sería fácil convencer a miles de personas, pero con Katniss sería casi imposible.

-¿Haymitch? ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?-pregunta ella, arqueando las cejas.

-Nada. –me adelanto incómodo. Intento cambiar de tema torpemente-Entonces, Cato y Thresh, ¿eh? Supongo que sería mucho pedir que se matasen entre ellos.  
Mi propio comentario me asquea. Pero sé que lo dije nervioso, no con intención. Otra cosa que hacen ellos: volverte egoísta y sangre fría.

-Creo que Thresh nos hubiese caído bien, y que en el Distrito 12 podríamos haber sido amigos.-dice Katniss de repente, con una expresión triste.

-Entonces, esperemos que Cato lo mate, para no tener que hacerlo nosotros –respondo lúgubremente, con algo de odio arremolinándose otra vez por mi inconsciente asesino.  
Medito mis palabras unos segundos, y se que tengo razón en algo: ellos de verdad te sacan todo lo bueno que podrías tener como persona. Acabo de desear la muerte de terceros a costas de mi propia comodidad. La verdad es que sólo quiero irme de aquí y jamas volver a retroceder y ver este lugar. No quiero que mueran más personas, y tampoco desearlo.  
Veo a Katniss, con lágrimas en los ojos. Entonces una pared como si fuese de concreto se cae ante su mirada. Revelando una debilidad, inocencia y desesperación que no había visto antes en sus ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto cauteloso, asintiendo hacia su cabeza,-¿Te duele mucho?- pero por alguna extraña razón, se que no tiene que ver con eso.

-Quiero irme a casa, Peeta –responde con una sinceridad e inocencia que me golpean el alma. Su voz flaquea y desborda dolor. La ira que tenía antes se acapara por otro sentimiento.

-Te irás, te lo prometo –respondo con tristeza y determinación. Me inclino y le doy un pequeño beso, y me hace acordar al apretón de manos que nos dimos en la cosecha. Una señal de aliento.

-Quiero irme ahora. –suelta como si fuese una niña pequeña. Verla y escucharla de esta manera me conmociona.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa: duérmete y sueña con casa; antes de que te des cuenta, estarás allí de verdad, ¿vale?

-Vale –susurra y relaja su expresión-. Despiértame si necesitas que monte guardia.

-Yo estoy bien y descansado, gracias a Haymitch y a ti.-le aseguro con mucha seriedad y verdad en mis palabras.-Además, ¿quién sabe cuánto durará esto?  
Ella me mira bruscamente durante unos pocos segundos, después se tumba y cierra los ojos, aventurándose en un profundo sueño.  
La arropo con la bolsa de dormir, mientras observo como duerme.  
Durante la noche, lo que antes era agua que caía como a cuentagotas, ahora cae a raudales desde las paredes rocosas, así que aseguro el plástico para que no le caiga agua y uso la olla para recoger grandes cantidades.  
Mis tripas se retuercen del hambre y la saciedad, asi que en vez de ponerme a comer como bestia yo solo prefiero esperar un momento y despertar a Katniss.  
Luego de asegurarme de que no pueda mojarse, y de notar que la noche cada vez cae más pesada, decido despertarla acariciando su rostro. Ella abre los ojos y se ve mucho mejor que antes.

Le menciono la idea de cenar porque la sensación de vacío cada vez se hace más profunda. No me he portado muy bien: sólo ha quedado dos trozos de granso, algo de raíces y un puñado de fruta seca.

-¿Deberíamos racionarlo? –le pregunto arrugando la nariz.

-No, mejor nos lo terminamos. De todos modos, el granso se está poniendo malo, y sólo nos faltaría acabar enfermos por comer carne en mal estado.

Katniss divide la comida en dos partes y tratamos de comer bocado a bocado con paciencia, pero nuestra hambre es tan voraz que nos lo acabamos pronto. La sensación de picor en mi estomago se fue levemente, pero no lo suficiente como para sentirme lleno. Katniss parece sentirse igual.

-Mañana será día de caza -dice.  
Miro a mis manos sintiéndome inútil. Lo único que se hacer es hornear pan, cero instintos de supervivencia.-No podré servirte de mucha ayuda. No he cazado nunca.-le aclaro.

-Yo cazaré y tú cocinarás. También puedes recolectar verduras.-dice ella para animarme.

-Ojalá hubiese una especie de arbusto del pan por aquí

-comento tratando de bromear, pero aun asi no le encuentro la gracia.

-El pan que me enviaron del Distrito 11 todavía estaba caliente-responde, suspirando-. Toma, mastica esto –dice, y me pasa unas hojas de menta mientras se mete otras en la boca.  
Mastico lo más lento y toda la cantidad de veces posibles, para mantener mi boca ocupada.  
Ella ve hacia el exterior de la cueva, pensativa.

-¿Adónde fue Thresh? Es decir, ¿qué hay al otro lado del círculo? –me pregunta. Y yo recuerdo el vistazo que di antes de salir corriendo al bosque.

-Un campo; hasta donde alcanza la vista no hay más que hierbas que llegan a la altura de los hombros. No lo sé, quizás algunas tengan grano. Hay zonas de distintos colores, pero no se ven caminos.

-Seguro que algunas tienen grano y seguro que Thresh sabe cuáles. ¿Entraste?- ¿entrar en el campo? Es casi un suicidio con Thresh al acecho.

-No, nadie tenía muchas ganas de perseguir a Thresh por la hierba. Ese sitio tenía un aire siniestro. –pienso en voz alta con aire sombrío. -Cada vez que miraba al campo no hacía más que pensar en cosas escondidas: serpientes, animales rabiosos y arenas movedizas. Ahí podría haber cualquier cosa.  
Al decir esto caigo en la cuenta de que parezco un cobarde. Pues claro que debe de haber un monton de peligros, hasta en los lugares que uno menos se lo espera, pero aun asi no tuve que haber dicho eso al lado de una persona que esta acostumbrada a traspasar los limites del riesgo.  
Katniss me mira ausente, enfrascada en sus pensamientos. Su ceño se frunce ligeramente y podría escuchar como su mente trabaja por algo que no quiere decirme.  
-Quizás haya un arbusto del pan en ese campo –dice de pronto-. Quizá por eso Thresh parece mejor alimentado ahora que cuando empezaron los juegos.

-O eso, o tiene unos patrocinadores muy generosos. –mi estomago gruñe otra vez, enviándome una punzada dolorosa de vacio -Me pregunto qué tendríamos que hacer para que Haymitch nos enviase un poco de pan.  
Sí, ¿Qué podría ser? En verdad nos vendría muy bien un poco de ayuda, tal vez gracias al valor y la fama de Katniss algunos cuantos patrocinadores estén de nuestro lado.  
Katniss extiende su mano suavemente, y la tomo entre las mías. Adopta una expresión divertida, su mirada se suaviza y sus parpados caen, su boca se tuerce hacia arriba de manera picara y atractiva.  
-Bueno, probablemente gastó muchos recursos para ayudarme a dejarte fuera de combate –comenta.  
Su comentario me golpea suavemente, como la bofetada de un niño. Amortiguada por esa sonrisa que hace que me pierda. Aun así algo de sentido común emerge, y el sentimiento de lo mucho que me molestó lo que hizo aparece flotando suavemente entre nosotros, pero aun asi no lo saco a relucir.

-Sí, en cuanto a eso –respondo mientras entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos -, no se te ocurra volver a hacerlo.

-¿O qué?-responde ella a la defensiva.  
-O..., o... -No esperaba esa respuesta tan impertinente, asi que mi cerebro trabaja laboriosamente para responder algo bueno, pero no se me ocurre nada. Quiero inspirarle preocupación. -Espera, dame un minuto.

-¿Hay algún problema? -pregunta, sonriendo algo maliciosa.

-El problema –respondo seriamente-es que los dos seguimos vivos, lo que, en tu cabeza, refuerza la idea de que hiciste lo correcto.

-Sí que hice lo correcto.-responde. Aunque ahora su comentario me molesta, ¿hasta dónde es capaz de llegar? La ira que contenía antes ahora se desata dentro de mi y se expande hacia afuera. Estoy harto.

-¡No! ¡No lo hagas, Katniss! – le grito muy serio-No mueras por mí. No me harías ningún favor, ¿de acuerdo?  
Arriesga tanto su vida, que ella no tiene ni la mas minima idea del daño que me produce. ¿Si con solo verla herida ya me siento inmensamente culpable y mal, que será cuando ella …mu-muera? Ni siquiera puedo hacerme a la idea, y que ella conteste tan descaradamente sobre algo así, hace que mi sangre hierva.

-Quizá también lo hice por mí, Peeta –susurra ella. Me mira de manera intensa y luego habla más alto-. Quizá lo hice por mí, Peeta, ¿se te había ocurrido pensarlo? Quizá no eres el único que..., que se preocupa por... qué pasaría si...

De repente todo el enojo que tenía antes se evapora. No logra terminar la idea, pero aun asi, me imagino lo que quiere decir. Su mirada adopta una expresión lúgubre. Por primera vez siento que entre los dos hay un solo sentimiento, un miedo, un capricho: el de no querer aceptar la idea de que el otro muera.

-¿Qué pasaría si qué, Katniss? –le pregunto casi en un susurro. Mi voz muy diferente al tono duro que use antes. El rubor sube hasta sus mejillas y parece querer salir corriendo de aquí.

-Ésa es la clase de tema que Haymitch me dijo que evitara.-dice, queriéndome evitar. Pero en sus ojos hay algo que no podría explicar. Simplemente estoy seguro de que es la misma mirada que adopto yo cuando la veo a ella.  
Armándome de un valor desconocido y absoluto, me acerco.

-Entonces tendré que rellenar los huecos yo solo –digo, cada vez acortando más la distancia entre nosotros.  
Ahueco mi mano en su cara y con toda la suavidad la atraigo hacia mí cerrando mi boca sobre la suya. La suavidad de sus labios entre los mios me paraliza y hace que mi pecho arda de placer. Mi estomago da un vuelco por el vértigo que me produce la incredibilidad del momento. Cuando me beso por primera vez, una cortina de intensa fiebre y dolor nos separaban a distancias tan grandes a pesar de que nuestros labios estuvieran literalmente pegados, no podía sentir toda la magnitud de lo que significaba un beso real y lleno de vida. Pero esta vez era tan diferente. Era mas poderoso, mas increíble y mas maravilloso de lo que jamas podría imaginarme a no ser de que me estuviera pasando ahora mismo. Una alegría renovadora se cuela por cada parte de mi ser, con un único deseo latiendo junto a mi corazón: las ganas de que esto continue infinitamente, y ni el tiempo ni el espacio nos separe.  
Podía respirar su aliento, cálido contra mi boca. Absorbí cada minúsculo detalle para tenerlo en mi memoria. Como el sabor de la carne de sus labios, el cosquilleo de sus pestañas y el movimiento jueguetón que hacia nuestras narices cuando se cruzaban para besarnos mejor. Es simplemente, el mejor momento de conexión que se puede establecer con una persona con sólo unos centímetros de contacto. Todo esto pasaba por mi mente mientras sonreía.  
La idea de sonreir para siempre a partir de ahora parecía tan bonita y accesible. La idea de que todo el resto de las cosas y sentimientos frente a esto fueran tan minúsculos, era impactante.

**Capítulo 36****  
**

Mi mente no podía pensar más, porque mi corazón era el que trabajaba impetuosamente para latir cinco veces más alto y más fuerte, como un gigantesco tambor en el medio de mi pecho, siguiendo los latidos de mis emociones. Cuando abrí ligeramente los ojos, su rostro estaba muy cercano al mío y veía como un hilo de sangre se escapaba de la venda. Tenía una mancha de sangre de unos dos centímetros de diámetro que empezaba a crecer cada vez más. Asi que con más dificultad de lo que implica caminar con una pierna infectada, me aparto de ella dándole un último beso en la nariz.  
-Creo que tu herida vuelve a sangrar. Venga, túmbate. De todos modos, es hora de dormir.-le digo. Mi voz sueña tan tranquila y soñadora que me sorprende.  
Katniss se pone sus calcetines y me obliga a ponerme mi chaqueta. Lo hago sin quejas porque el frío que hay en estos momentos es devastador, se introduce en los huesos y se instala amenazando con congelarte. Ella insiste en hacer el primer turno de guardia, pero yo le digo que en verdad no creo que nadie en su sano juicio se presentaría con este frío y semejante diluvio en el exterior. Como ella no se rinde, le digo que sí pero sólo si se mete en la bolsa de dormir conmigo, verla temblar como si fuese una hoja agitada por el viento me llena de culpa.  
Acomodo dentro de la bolsa mi pierna herida para que no toque las de Katniss. Un tirón me sacude pero logro reprimir un gemido. Cuando nos tumbamos hago que se baje para que se apoye en mi brazo, y luego la rodeo con el otro, para darle calor. Entonces su proximidad por un lado me llena de felicidad, pero también de unos nervios espontáneos que me contraen el estomago. Es que la idea de tenerla tan cerca, entre mis brazos, nunca se cruzó por mi mente. Y que ahora esto simplemente pase, no me deja pensar en como debería sentirme o reaccionar.  
El sonido que produce la intensa lluvia me tranquiliza. La respiración de Katniss contra mis costillas me hace sentir más seguro y consciente. Con un último parpadeo, cierro mis ojos y dejo que el sueño venga a mí.  
Unas horas después Katniss me despierta diciendo mi nombre en voz baja. Me dice que no puede aguantar más el sueño, así que yo asiento y la rodeo más con mis brazos, mientras me despabilo mirando hacia el exterior de la cueva.  
Antes de dormir, ella da un fuerte bostezo y dice: -Mañana, cuando todo esté más seco, buscaré un lugar muy alto en los árboles para que los dos podamos dormir en paz.

Nuestros mas profundos deseos de que la tormenta acabe, son en vano. Al día siguiente el diluvio amenaza con ahogar todo ser viviente que este sobre la tierra. Las tormentas eléctricas son mas poderosas y temerarias. El hecho de que cada poco rato, y de manera desprevenida, caiga un rayo que parece partir la tierra en dos, me perturba. La cueva se ilumina con un intenso resplandor blanco, para al segundo dejarla en la mas profunda oscuridad.  
Mi estomago se convierte en un profundo hoyo dentro de mi cuerpo. Me cuesta más estar despierto y alerta, por momentos creo que estar enfermo y sin hambre como antes era mejor que la idea de estar despierto y muriendo por un pedazo de carne o de pan. El hambre me hace vacilar constantemente y hasta le he pedido a Katniss un par de veces que podamos salir a conseguir alimento. Afortunadamente ella todavía tiene sensatez, y decidió que podríamos aguantar un poco mas. Aunque las muecas que hacemos cada vez que nuestros estómagos rugen, nos hacen creer que la idea de salir es tentadora. Durante el día dormimos siestas, nos turnamos para hacer alguna que otra guardia, pero parece en vano, ya que es abismalmente imposible que alguien se acerque con la tormenta de afuera.  
La noche llega empujando las nubes grises que coronaban el cielo, dejándolo con una oscuridad tan inmensa que parece que jamas podría volver a salir el sol. Aunque la lluvia es incesante y el frío se cuela por cada esquina de nuestros cuerpos. Katniss y yo nos acurrucamos juntos para ganar calor dentro de la bolsa.  
Por momentos se me escapa algún que otro comentario desdeñoso hacia Haymitch, que parece hacer caso omiso a nuestra situación. Una barra de pan, unos frutos o hasta el más básico alimento ahora mismo no nos vendría nada mal, aunque por otra parte no puedo culparlo, los regalos en la arena a estas alturas deben ser bastantes costosos, y gracias a él y a Katniss todavía sigo con vida.  
Mientras que en el día hubo un completo silencio entre nosotros, Katniss se aclara la garganta y me dirige la palabra.  
-Peeta-dice muy casual-, en la entrevista dijiste que estás enamorado de mí desde que tienes uso de razón. ¿Cuándo empezó esa razón?  
Por un pequeño instante me sobresalto de la dirección de su pregunta, pero aún así me veo obligado a responder. Regreso mis recuerdos más de una década atrás, casi antes de aprender a leer.

-Bueno, a ver... Supongo que el primer día de clase. Teníamos cinco años y tú llevabas un vestido de cuadros rojos y el pelo..., el pelo recogido en dos trenzas, en vez de una. Mi padre te señaló cuando esperábamos para ponernos en fila. –le relato como si fuera la película de alguien más, que en sí, me pone menos nervioso. Miro a Katniss muy consciente y de alguna manera, todavía hay en esos ojos la mirada de esa dulce niña.

-¿Tu padre? ¿Por qué? –pregunta, mientras una pequeña línea atraviesa su entrecejo.

-Me dijo: «¿Ves esa niñita? Quería casarme con su madre, pero ella huyó con un minero».

-¿Qué? ¡Te lo estás inventando! –sonríe y agita una mano en el aire despreocupadamente.

-No, es completamente cierto.-le aseguro- Y yo respondí: «¿Un minero?

¿Por qué quería un minero si te tenía a ti?». Y él respondió: «Porque cuando él canta... hasta los pájaros se detienen a escuchar».

-Eso es verdad, lo hacen. Es decir, lo hacían –dice, con aire nostálgico.

Se queda callada un momento, y por su mirada puedo ver que recuerda a su padre, con algo de dolor. Por un segundo me arrepiento de habérselo nombrado, pero es la única verdad para que ella me crea.

-Así que, ese día-continuo-, en la clase de música, la maestra preguntó quién se sabía la canción del valle. Tú levantaste la mano como una bala. Ella te puso de pie sobre un taburete y te hizo cantarla para nosotros. Te juro que todos los pájaros de fuera se callaron.

-Venga ya –repone, riéndose, trato de poner un gesto serio, pero al recordarlo una pequeña sonrisa se me escapa.

-No, de verdad. Y, justo cuando terminó la canción, lo supe: estaba perdido, -confieso mirándola intensamente-igual que tu madre. Después, durante los once años siguientes, intenté reunir el valor suficiente para hablar contigo.

-Sin mucho éxito.

-Sin mucho éxito. –confirmo, recordando todas esas veces que quise acercarme a hablarle pero retrocedí como un cobarde-Así que, en cierto modo, el que saliese mi nombre en la cosecha fue un golpe de buena suerte.  
Conociendo mi situación en la arena, para los oídos de cualquiera esto podría sonar completamente loco e incoherente. Pero es la verdad que siento que ella debe saber, por más descabellada que suene. Porque me he acercado a Katniss en formas que ni siquiera he imaginado. Y hasta a veces la idea de morir mañana no parece aterradora ni triste, mientras ella este a mi lado, o mientras yo sepa que he llegado a estar a su lado por más terribles que fueran las circunstancias.  
Los pensamientos de Katniss trabajan a toda máquina. Tiene la mirada perdida en algún punto, asimilando lo que acabo de confesarle. Por un segundo me pongo nervioso, su cara se relaja y sus ojos se abren más, como si fuera consciente de que ha caído en una gran verdad que no quería reconocer.  
-Tienes una... memoria asombrosa –comenta, con voz pensativa.

-Lo recuerdo todo sobre ti –respondo algo nervioso, mientras pongo un mechón detrás de su oreja, porque no me dejan ver su mirada-. Eras la única que no se daba cuenta.

-Ahora sí.  
Casi suelto una carcajada, cuando la mirada de Gale se me viene a la cabeza. Por un momento me siento algo triunfante. Me siento como si fuese la única persona que podría estar con Katniss ahora, como hasta si fuese la última.

-Bueno, aquí no tengo mucha competencia.  
Katniss arruga un poco la nariz, como si se sintiese incomoda, traga fuerte y parpadea.

-No tienes mucha competencia en ninguna parte.-dice, clavando esos brillantes ojos grises en mí, y luego en mi boca. Se inclina para besarme y justo cuando la voy a corresponder, suena en el exterior un fuerte estruendo que nos hace saltar en nuestros sitios. Katniss reacciona de inmediato colocando una flecha en su arco, agudizando todos sus sentidos para responder ante cualquier amenaza. Pero luego de ese ruido, todo ha quedado en calma. Aunque yo ya me había incorporado por la sorpresa, me levanto y me asomo por la entrada de la cueva, ya que una mancha plateada apareció por afuera, y ya me imagino que es. Estirando el brazo que se moja con la llovizna, alcanzo a tomar un paracaídas con la tela húmeda y plateada que con unos hilos fuertes se encuentra atado a una cesta de unos cuatro kilos, se lo paso a Katniss sin vacilar, antes de que la ansiedad se apodere de mí y lo abra yo mismo. Ella destapa la cesta, y con una expresión de sorpresa y alivio vemos que dentro hay un banquete: panecillos recién hechos, queso de cabra, manzanas y una sopera llena del estofado de cordero con arroz salvaje que a Katniss tanto le gusta.

-Supongo que Haymitch por fin se ha hartado de vernos morir de hambre –comento, con la mayor de las sonrisas que podría dejar coronar mi rostro en este momento. Mis tripas se retuercen por ver el brillo de las manzanas y el fuerte olor a queso.

-Supongo.-se limita a responder.

Nos quedamos observando la comida por unos segundos, con la misma pregunta en la cabeza, ¿Cómo haremos para que dure? La tormenta afuera parece interminable. Además, hace mas de una semana que no nos permitimos una comida de este nivel, podríamos sentirnos como en el tren.  
-Será mejor que nos tomemos el estofado con calma -comento, a pesar de que la ansiedad por comer se asome por mi garganta-, ¿recuerdas la primera noche en el tren? La comida pesada me hizo vomitar, y ni siquiera estaba muriéndome de hambre por aquel entonces.

-Tienes razón. ¡Podría tragármelo entero de un bocado!

-exclama ella, y asiento para darle la razón. Todo se ve increíblemente delicioso y me lo devoraría todo de una vez si no fuera porque dependemos de esta comida por quien sabe cuántos días.  
Aunque estemos agonizando por el hambre que ataca nuestros cuerpos, nos comportamos sensatamente, alimentándonos de a poco. Primero un panecillo, luego media manzana, y por último el estofado a cucharaditas. Es tan delicioso, que hasta duele comer tan lento, pero hacemos el esfuerzo.

-Quiero más. –anuncia Katniss al terminar, con los ojos clavados en la comida que ha quedado.  
Me muero por asentir y decir que acabemos con todo, pero no podemos simplemente darnos un atracon ahora y morir lentamente de hambre después.

-Yo también.-admito- Vamos a hacer una cosa: esperamos una hora y, si no lo echamos, nos servimos más.

-De acuerdo. Va a ser una hora muy larga. –responde.  
Sonrío con algo de picardía, y la miro a los ojos con diversión, recordando en lo que quedamos.

-Quizá no tanto -respondo-. ¿Qué estabas diciendo justo antes de que llegase la comida? Algo sobre no tener...competencia..., que soy lo mejor que te ha pasado...

-No recuerdo haber dicho eso último –asegura, y aunque estemos a oscuras, puedo ver que se sonroja.

-Ah, es verdad, eso era lo que estaba pensando yo.-sonrío mas ampliamente- Ven aquí, me estoy helando.

La arrimo contra mi costado y ella me hace un lugar en el saco. La rodeo completamente con mis brazos mientras nos apoyamos contra la pared rocosa de la cueva, ella tumba su cabeza sobre mi hombro, y puedo sentir el leve movimiento de su respiración. Su cuerpo irradia un calor desconocido pero atrayente, que me dan ganas de abrazarla más. Con ella a mi lado me siento mas seguro que nunca.

-Entonces, ¿ni siquiera te has fijado en las otras chicas desde que teníamos cinco años?-pregunta de la nada.  
Sonrío tímidamente. Recuerdo todo, cada momento en el que parecía que mi estomago daba vueltas y mi cabeza hacia que cuando ella estaba cerca, todo lo demás se viera borroso, y la imagen de Katniss se viera radiante y llena de color. Es increíble como los sentimientos desde hace once años, siguen siendo los mismos a pesar del tiempo. Ese mismo calor en el pecho y esa sensación de que en cualquier momento podrías simplemente fundirte con el suelo. He tratado, lo admito, de fijarme en otras chicas. Mas de una vez, para tratar de olvidarme de Katniss.

-Me fijaba en casi todas, pero tú eras la única que me dejaba huella. –confieso.

-Seguro que a tus padres les encantaba que te gustase una chica de la Veta.-responde, sarcástica. Y me hace acordar a todos esas miradas negativas de mi madre, cada vez que me pillaba observando a Katniss mientras salía del colegio con Prim. Cada vez que me asomaba por la ventana de la panadería para verla salir de su casa y dirigirse al bosque. Un día tuve que dejar de hacerlo, porque recibía amonestaciones de parte de mi madre.  
"Olvídalo" me decía, "eso jamás pasará". Y yo no tenía más que hacer, sólo asentir y dejar de mirarla, pero nunca dejar de sentir.

-No mucho, pero no me importaba nada. –respondo-De todos modos, si volvemos, ya no serás una chica de la Veta, serás una chica de la Aldea de los Vencedores. –le animo, y también me anima a mí, pensar que este juego cruel en cualquier momento acabará, y con la suerte de nuestro lado, podremos salir y volver a casa.  
El Capitolio permite a los vencedores tener una casa propia en una aldea de doce casas elegantes en cada distrito. En el nuestro solo una está ocupada, y es la de Haymitch.  
-Entonces... ¡nuestro único vecino será Haymitch! –repone, algo entusiasmada. Ella sonríe y su sonrisa recorre el espacio hasta colarse en mi boca. Hasta ahora no me había parado a pensar en eso, en una nueva vida. Una diferente. Una en la que voy a estar más cerca de ella. Sonrío ampliamente por la emoción, cada imagen del futuro se ve tan perfecta en mi cabeza que hasta parece irreal.

-Ah, será maravilloso –respondo, apretando suavemente a Katniss contra mí-Haymitch, tú y yo. Y muy acogedor: picnics, cumpleaños, largas noches de invierno junto al fuego recordando viejas historias de los Juegos del Hambre...

-¡Te lo dije, me odia! –exclama, pero una sonrisa brillante y divertida se cuela en su rostro. No es que Haymitch… la odie, es que simplemente las personalidades tan temperamentales como las de ellos, llenas de carácter y fuerza, tienden a chocar.

-Sólo a veces. –admito igualmente-Cuando está sobrio, no lo he oído decir ni una cosa negativa sobre ti. –miento, y sonrío tontamente.

-¡Si nunca está sobrio!

-Claro, ¿en qué estaría pensando? Ah, sí, es Cinna el que te quiere, más que nada porque no intentaste huir cuando te prendió fuego. Por otro lado, Haymitch... Bueno, si fuera tú, lo evitaría en todo momento. Te odia. –admito, riéndome a carcajadas.

-Creía que habías dicho que yo era su favorita.

-A mí me odia todavía más. No creo que la gente, en general, sea lo suyo. –declaro, pero a la vez, siento un poco de pena por este hombre. No es muy bonito ver como los tributos por los cuales tratas de proteger te tratan de alcohólico y mal llevado. Además, debe ser más difícil porque él esta sólo ayudándonos, mientras los mentores de los demás tributos tienen su compañero o compañera. Por un lado guardo el mínimo de rencor por el hecho de que él prácticamente me dejo olvidado en la arena, pero estoy agradecido mayoritariamente porque ha ayudado a Katniss y la ha mantenido viva, y también yo lo estoy. Katniss parece vacilar, y es como si una chispa cruzara su mirada.  
-¿Cómo crees que lo hizo? -pregunta.

-¿Quién? ¿El qué? –pregunto, desconcertado.

-Haymitch. ¿Cómo crees que ganó los juegos?

Es la misma pregunta que me hice hace dos semanas, antes de la entrevista. Y me la había planteado, pero no me la había puesto a pensar. Haymitch es

fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para ganarle a los profesionales en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. No parece muy agil, ni habilidoso con las armas, que yo sepa. Tampoco es guapo, y no es muy agraciado, no me imagino que los patrocinadores lo ayudaran por su carisma, además, tampoco tiene pinta de llevarse bien con las personas, por eso es raro pensar que ganó por la ayuda de un aliado. Entonces sólo queda una última opción. Y sobresale por el resto, es increíble que no se me hubiera ocurrido antes.

-Fue más listo que los demás. –comento, y Katniss asiente.  
Se me ocurre que, no debe ser nada fácil ser el único vencedor vivo del distrito, tratar de entrenar dos tributos cada año para luego verlos morir. Por mas que no fuese evidente, debe sentir culpa, debe de ser muy doloroso. Y por un segundo, se me ocurre que si llegamos a volver a casa, ese es nuestro destino, guiar a los animales al matadero, y observar su muerte sin más, lamentando no poder cambiar las cosas. Debe ser por eso que Haymitch bebe tanto, es una forma de concentrar sus lamentos de otra manera. Y como antes, un sentimiento de empatía y pena por Haymitch me pesa.  
Luego de lo que parece haber sido casi una hora, nos ponemos a comer un poco más, porque admito que no puedo soportar más el dolor que producen las paredes de mi estómago, reclamando la corteza crujiente del pan y el queso salado y cremoso.  
Mientras Katniss se satisface con unas pequeñas porciones del estofado, se oye el himno. Me incorporo con cuidado moviendo mi pierna lentamente y me asomo a una grieta entre la pared rocosa. A través de ésta se encuentra una buena porción de cielo nublado, de un azul oscuro y tormentoso. El aerodeslizador atraviesa el cielo anunciando a los caídos. La intensa lluvia y la tormenta hacen que todo parezca borroso. Pero ni la cortina de agua más densa me podría bloquear lo que hay en mi vista. La cara de Thresh y el sello del distrito 11 aparecen flotando adelante del aerodeslizador. Y es el único caído de la noche. Trago saliva con dificultad.

-Esta noche no habrá nada –dice, fijándose solamente en el estofado-. Si hubiera pasado algo, habría sonado un cañonazo.

-Katniss –digo en voz baja y me doy cuenta de que quiere evitar el tema.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que compartamos también un panecillo?-ataja instantáneamente.

-Katniss -repite, pero no me hace caso. La miro fijamente, porque ya veo que de otra manera no se fijara en lo que quiero decirle.

-Voy a partir uno, y guardaré el queso para mañana –insiste, pero la sigo mirando, hasta que ella se fija finalmente en mi -. ¿Qué?

-Thresh ha muerto.

-No puede ser.

-Habrán disparado el cañón durante los truenos y no lo oímos. –digo, distante. No sé por qué esta sensación de nostalgia se aparece. Quizás es por ver que a Katniss le importaba, o porque es, lamentablemente, otra víctima más de estos juegos.

-¿Estás seguro? Es decir, está lloviendo a cántaros, no sé cómo ves algo.

-Katniss se levanta y me aparta de la entrada, para ver el cielo.  
Observa el exterior, hasta que la imagen de Thresh desaparece. Se deja caer en las rocas y sus maños se ponen en puños. Su mirada se clava en algún sitio, sus ojos se ven vidriosos y enfurecidos.  
-¿Estás bien?-pregunto preocupado.

Ella sólo se encoje de hombros. Se encoje todo lo posible en su sitio, y sé que quiere ser fuerte, por razones que no logro comprender.  
-Es que..., si no hubiésemos ganado nosotros..., quería que lo hiciese Thresh, porque me dejó ir y por Rue –confiesa con la voz flaqueando.

-Sí, ya lo sé, -digo con tristeza, pero…-pero esto significa que estamos un paso más cerca del Distrito 12. –trato de hacer que esas palabras suenen despreocupadas y frías, pero no lo consigo. Le sirvo un plato de comida a Katniss, tratando de que se mejore un poco -. Come, todavía está caliente.

-También significa que Cato estará buscándonos.

-Y que vuelve a tener provisiones –añado.

-Seguro que está herido.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto, aunque al segundo me doy cuenta.

-Porque Thresh no se habría rendido sin luchar. Es muy fuerte...; es decir, era muy fuerte. Y estaban en su territorio.  
No puedo sonar tan melancolico y débil. Es como me he mostrado todo este tiempo. Es hora de que piense como un estratega, como un jugador calculador. Esto es lo que te hacen los juegos, presionarte cada gramo de sensibilidad y empatía hasta dejarte como vacío, con el único objetivo de sobrevivir.

-Bien. Cuanto más herido esté Cato, mejor. –anuncio, recordando que sólo quedamos cuatro-Me pregunto cómo le irá a la Comadreja.

-Bah, seguro que le va bien –dice, algo cortante-. Es probable que nos cueste menos coger a Cato que a ella.

-Quizá se casen entre ellos y nosotros podamos irnos a casa –digo con algo de esperanza, porque la idea de tener que matarnos nosotros se me hace muy sanguinaria -, aunque será mejor que pongamos especial cuidado en las guardias. Me he quedado dormido unas cuantas veces.

-Yo también, pero esta noche no. –dice, y empieza a comer el plato de comida que le serví, en silencio. Yo también me sirvo una buena ración, y el único sonido que se escucha es el de los cubiertos rasgando los platos y la tormenta que hay afuera.  
Cuando acabamos, me ofrezco para hacer la primera guardia. Katniss se pone de acuerdo y se envuelve en la bolsa de dormir, a mi lado. Esconde su cabeza dentro de la capucha, de modo que ni siquiera yo puedo verla. Me pregunto sí lo hará para llorar. Debe ser por eso o porque no quiere hacer ver que la muerte de Thresh le afectó. Ni siquiera ella, con tanta pérdida, dolor y terror vividos, puede ser aun así una fortaleza de hierro por donde nada puede cruzar, simplemente es que no quiere que nadie crea que ella sea débil. Por supuesto que no lo es, es una mujer fuerte, y eso es admirable. No es del tipo de chicas, ni de personas que lloran por cualquier cosa, ella tuvo que madurar rápido, crecer y enfrentarse a los duros golpes que a veces da el destino.

Sé que se duerme cuando se escucha su profunda respiración por debajo de la tela del saco de dormir. Me quedo observando la porción de cielo que se asoma por una de las gritas de la cueva. Las nubes de un gris tormentoso surcan el cielo negro, moviéndose con ferocidad, atacando la tierra con su cascada de agua cero.

**Capítulo 37**

La intensa humedad hace que los huesos me duelan agudamente. Mi cuerpo está acostumbrado a ejercer algún trabajo pesado diario, como el de carrear bolsas de harina o estar trabajando en la panadería desde el alba hasta el atardecer. No realizo nada duro desde que tuve que arrastrarme por la orilla del río cuando tenía la pierna muy infectada. La estiro frente a mi para observar su estado. No se ve tan mal como antes, y el dolor no es cegador y mortal como parecía ser, aunque todavía no me ha abandonado. Todavía siento una presión en el tejido muscular, que sería bueno que cicatrizara, pero con falta de medicinas, esto no ayuda. La piel esta roja y levemente hinchada. La medicina que me insertó Katniss ayudo a que la infección no avanzara, pero aun asi no estoy seguro de que se haya detenido por completo. Todavía tengo el miedo de morir por esto. La idea de morir es rara pensarla a los dieciséis años. Es algo tan impropio y atípico, que parece hasta ridículo. Pero las circunstancias en las que estamos hacen que preguntarse como uno va a morir, o cuando a esta edad, parecen completamente normales. Pero en realidad, ¿no tendría que estar preocupándome por tener novia, por salir con amigos o por mis estudios en el colegio, en vez de preguntarme como moriré o como esperaré eso? De verdad es algo increíblemente horrible, más que nada, triste.  
Pasan algunas horas, hasta que el dolor en mi estómago se nota cada vez más. El hambre crece a cada minuto, y es como si se fuera expandiendo por cada parte de mi cuerpo. Hace que me arda la garganta de ansiedad, que mi cabeza pese y duela y que sienta un vacío enorme en el pecho. Trato de soportar una hora más, mordiéndome las uñas de la mano izquierda. No había sentido este hambre desde que estaba en casa, es extraño tener que soportarlo por sobrevivir, para racionar el alimento. En mi hogar casi nunca tenía hambre, podía comer hasta llenarme, pero no de lo que quería, siempre nuestro alimento consistía en el pan viejo que sobraba de las ventas perdidas y el estofado de arroz de mi madre. Era extraño vivir todos los días preparando manjares, como tartas, pasteles, panes rellenos con frutos y otras comidas, pero aun así no poder disfrutarlas, o saborearlas. Apenas en día de fiestas tal vez nos dábamos el pequeño lujo de servirnos cada uno una pequeña porción de pastel que ha sobrado, o dividir una buena barra de pan con semillas y cerezas; siempre y cuando las ventas hayan sido buenas en la semana, si no teníamos que conformarnos con la misma barra de pan rancio o quemado de siempre.  
Miro hacia la entrada de la cueva, pero es como si mi mente empezara a vacilar. Es como si sintiera que el pan y el queso del cesto de comida me estuvieran rogando que los sacara de allí y les diera un buen mordisco. Cuando sé que deliro y no puedo soportarlo más, me acerco a la canasta y saco una pequeña barra de pan junto con rodajas de queso. Abro el pan en dos y unto el queso, desesperado por dar un mordisco, pero justo veo una manzana reluciente, que también se muere por que yo la pruebe, así que la corto también en rodajas finas y la sirvo con el pan. Al dar un mordisco, la explosión de sabor llena toda mi boca, los sabores salados y dulces realizan una combinación perfecta y la texturas crujientes y cremosas se lucen en mi paladar. Ya he dado tres buenos mordiscos hasta llenar mi boca, cuando noto que queda la mitad, así que antes de acabar con el resto, decido despertar a Katniss.  
Ella se mueve en su sitio somnolienta. Aunque cuando arruga la nariz y noto que huele el olor a comida, se incorpora y abre los ojos, mientras le paso el pedazo de pan con queso y manzana.

-No te enfades -me disculpo-. Es que tenía que comer otra vez. Toma tu mitad.

-Oh, bien –responde sin vacilar, dándole un gran bocado. Murmura exclamaciones de gusto al probar el pan.

-En la panadería hacemos tarta de queso de cabra y manzana. –le informo.

-Seguro que es cara.

-Demasiado para que se la coma mi familia, a no ser que se haya puesto muy rancia. Casi todo lo que comemos está rancio, claro –añado, dando un leve bostezo. El sueño se acumuló dándome un dolor de cabeza sordo. Mis párpados caen mientras me hundo en la bolsa de dormir, satisfecho y con la somnolencia acorralándome en cada esquina. Lo último que siento es que mis oídos aíslan todo sonido para dejarme entrar en las profundidades del sueño.

Las manos se me congelan del frío así que me las guardo en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Mis pies se hunden en la nieve en la calle principal de la aldea de los vencedores. Estoy al frente de la entrada de la casa de Katniss. El cielo adoselado de estrellas es de un intenso color índigo. Luces blancas bañan la acera aunque ésta parezca la superficie de un lago negro. Sonrío, puedo sentir como las comisuras de mis labios se estiran ampliamente. La veo salir, a través de su puerta, radiante y con una mirada cariñosa. Se para en seco delante de mí, observándome detenidamente. Tiene un gorro negro que capta cada copo de nieve que cae del cielo, y un abrigo mullido de color verde. Sin poder contenerme, como cuando uno aguanta la respiración pero llega un momento en que tiene que dejar entrar el aire, me pongo en marcha y extiendo mis brazos para llegar a ella. Katniss me recibe anudando sus brazos en mi cuello, transmitiéndome todo su calor y alegría. Su pelo me hace cosquillas en el mentón y en la nariz, huele a frescura, a pino y a esperanza. Rodeo su cintura dándole un generoso apretón, mientras le susurro: "Te he esperado cada segundo de mi vida, estoy feliz porque estas a mi lado. Jamás te dejaré ir" Ella se ríe juguetonamente y me aleja un poco de ella para mirarme, su frente tiene la misma altura que mis ojos, por lo que bajo un poco la mirada para observarla. Veo de lleno sus ojos, grises, de un tono ligeramente azulado, con motas plateadas y más oscuras, que los hace únicos. Sus pupilas se agrandan y sus parpados caen. Cierra la distancia entre nosotros poniéndose de puntillas, y yo la tomo más firmemente de la cintura elevándola unos centímetros en el aire, besándola de lleno en la boca. Nuestro beso no es ni tímido ni incomodo, ni siquiera suave. Es duro y fuerte, pero placentero, como si el mundo se acabara mañana y lo único que queda es fundirnos para ser uno solo. Su boca corresponde a la mía y yo a la suya. Cada parte de nuestro cuerpo se toca, nuestras manos, nuestras piernas, nuestros brazos, nuestros rostros. Todo su calor me baña completamente, me atrae más a ella, cada vez más. Pareciera como si el frío que había antes hubiese cambiado para convertirse en una brisa cálida, dándonos lugar a Katniss y a mí a convertirnos en un gran volcán de voracidad y calor.

Ella se separa de mí, jadeando y con las mejillas sonrojadas. "Tenemos que entrar, se hace tarde" dice. "Nunca es tarde si estas a mi lado" respondo. Ella sonríe y me toma de la mano, conduciéndome a nuestro hogar, donde un hilo de humo gris sale de la chimenea encendida.

Siento un sacudón en el hombro, y me despierto. La luz del sol me baña el rostro con calidez. Katniss se encuentra reposada en mi hombro. Abro los ojos perezosamente, y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan, simplemente no puedo contenerme. Me acerco un poco y busco su boca, besándola con todas las ganas que me invaden, ella parece algo dura pero no me aparta. Aunque finalmente lo hace.  
-Estamos perdiendo tiempo de caza –dice, dando vuelta la cara, y no puedo captar su expresión, aunque su tono sonó como si se sonrojara.

-Yo no diría que esto sea perder el tiempo –aseguro, algo decepcionado. Me levanto y estiro mis piernas y mis brazos-Entonces, ¿cazamos con el estómago vacío para estar más alerta?

-Nosotros no. Nosotros nos atiborramos para tener más energía.

-Cuenta conmigo –respondo, con mi estómago otra vez protestando. Ella divide todo lo que ha quedado del estofado y me pasa un plato lleno. Abro los ojos con incredibilidad, dudando en aceptarlo o no. Es toda la comida que nos queda. -¿Todo esto?

-Lo repondremos hoy –me asegura, y como le creo, no me pongo a protestar, simplemente me lanzo a comer. Aunque el estofado este frío y no es de mi preferencia comer este tipo de comidas como desayuno, esta sabroso, la salsa tiene un gusto agridulce y espectacular. Cuando ella termina, se chupa la punta de los dedos manchados-Es como si viese a Effie Trinket escandalizándose por mis modales.  
Me río y se me ocurre algo.

-¡Eh, Effie, mira esto! –exclamo, mientras arrojo el tenedor, que cae con un tintineo sobre el suelo de la cueva. Tomo el plato y lo limpio a lametazos haciendo ruidos exagerados. Finalmente me beso la mano y le soplo un beso.-

¡Te echamos de menos, Effie!

-¡Para! –exclama Katniss, poniéndome una mano en la boca, aunque se ríe -. Cato podría estar ahí fuera.  
Una adrenalina desprevenida me llena el pecho, me da coraje para portarme como idiota y no tener miedo hacia Katniss. Podría gritarle que la amo ahora mismo y nada me importaría.

-¿Qué más me da? –aseguro, mientras le tomo una mano y la acerco a mí- Te tengo a ti para protegerme.

-Venga –insiste, tratando de zafarse de mí, pero yo la tomo de un brazo firmemente y la pongo delante de mí, dándole un beso suave. No puedo evitar que mi boca sonría ante la felicidad que siento en este momento.

Nos ponemos a guardar nuestras cosas y prepararnos para salir. Abandono cualquier comportamiento inoportuno y alocado que pueda ponernos en peligro a los dos, ya que al salir de la cueva después de tantos días de seguridad, afuera nos espera los juegos del hambre, amenazando otra vez con terminar nuestras vidas.  
Afuera el día esta soleado y caluroso. Katniss enlista su arco y me pasa un cuchillo de doble filo, que me guardo en el cinturón.  
Pienso en que solo quedamos cuatro, Cato, la comadreja, Katniss y yo. Cato de seguro está herido por la pelea a muerte con Thresh, la comadreja debe de estar escondida en alguna parte, es lo suficientemente lista como para esperar a que todos se maten entre sí. Katniss y yo no podemos escondernos lo suficiente, tenemos que salir y buscar comida, y si nos lo encontramos, tenemos que pelear. Tal vez él este herido, sí, pero es fuerte, y puede venir a buscarnos en cualquier momento.  
-Ya nos estará buscando -digo -Cato no es de los que se sientan a esperar a que aparezca la presa.

-Si está herido...

-Da igual. Si puede moverse, estará de camino.-le corto.

Nos detenemos a reponer agua cuando llegamos a la orilla del arroyo y Katniss comprueba las trampas que según ella puso hace unos días, están vacías.

Veo la naturaleza verde que me rodea, el aire fresco llena mis pulmones y es como dar una buena bocanada de aire luego de estar tapado mucho tiempo debajo de las sábanas.  
-Si queremos comida, será mejor que regresemos a mi anterior territorio de caza.-dice Katniss.

-Tú decides, sólo tienes que decirme qué debo hacer.

-Mantente alerta -ordena -Quédate en las rocas todo lo posible, no tiene sentido dejar un rastro. Y escucha por los dos.  
¿Escucha por los dos? No tengo una súper audición pero lo intentaré.  
Vamos avanzando arroyo arriba y pasamos por el lugar por donde yo me había camuflado. Verlo me hace recordar un pésimo sentimiento de desesperanza donde yo creía que todo estaba perdido y la muerte llegaría a mí sin piedad. Cuando Katniss me había ayudado a salir, había un buen desorden de raíces, rocas y lodo que eran demasiado evidentes como para delatarnos. Ahora por lo menos, después de la tormenta los rastros se borraron.  
Poco a poco el ambiente se va transformando, el suelo va tomando otra forma, en vez de ser enormes cantos rodados, vamos llegando a un terreno cubierto por hojas de pino y suelo rocoso que se acerca al bosque.  
Vamos en silencio caminando a través del bosque de altísimos árboles. En un momento, Katniss se detiene en seco y se voltea para mirarme, yo me quedo desconcertado.  
-¿Qué? -pregunto.

-Tienes que hacer menos ruido.-me reprende- Olvídate de Cato; estás espantando a todos los conejos en quince kilómetros a la redonda.

-¿De verdad? –pregunto confundido-Lo siento, no lo sabía.

No tenía idea, así que hago mi mejor esfuerzo por dar pasos lentos y apoyar el talón y luego la punta del pie más suavemente, no escucho ruido, sólo unas leves pisadas.

-¿Puedes quitarte las botas? –sugiere.  
¿Esta de broma? ¿Sacarse las botas y caminar descalzo por este terreno?  
-¿Aquí? –pregunto.

Ella me ve evaluándome por un instante, como si estuviera decidiendo como tratar a un niño.  
-Sí –responde finalmente-. Yo también me las voy a quitar, así iremos los dos en silencio.  
Los dos nos quitamos las botas y los calcetines. No estoy para nada acostumbrado a hacer esto. Puedo sentir como los guijarros del suelo y las ramas se clavan en la planta de mis pies, no resulta nada cómodo.

Nos cuesta algunas horas llegar a lo que parece ser un antiguo campamento de Katniss, no parece peligroso y tiene pinta de ser un buen sitio para esconderse temporalmente de los otros tributos.  
Cuando Katniss se para a observar el lugar y por donde venimos rodeando al arroyo, puedo ver su cara pensativa, y se que esta pensando cosas que no quiere decirme, como que no sirvo para nada y estoy espantando la comida que podría hacernos sobrevivir en estos juegos. Estoy echando todo a perder. Que amable es en no decírmelo. Me siento algo culpable.  
-Katniss, tenemos que separarnos.-anuncio- Sé que estoy espantando a los animales.

-Sólo porque tienes la pierna mal –responde con gentileza. No puedo hacerle esto, ni a nosotros mismos, sé que no sirvo para cazar ni de lejos, asi que se me ocurre algo.

-Lo sé, pero ¿por qué no sigues tú? Enséñame qué plantas tengo que recoger y así los dos resultaremos útiles.

-No, si Cato viene y te mata.-dice. Escuchándola así es como si creyera que yo no podría contra Cato, que soy débil y no se defenderme. La idea me hace reír.

-Puedo manejar a Cato-aseguro- Ya he luchado antes contra él, ¿no?

Ella no responde, pero me mira pensativa, es obvio que hay algo que no quiere que sepa.

-¿Y si trepas a un árbol y haces de vigía mientras cazo? –dice seria. ¿En serio piensa que voy a subirme a un árbol con la pierna en este estado? ¿En serio cree que me quedaré allí arriba sin hacer nada? ¿y qué pasa sí alguien viene y quiere atacarla? Me tardaría años en bajar de allí sin dejarme caer y lastimarme la otra pierna. Pésima idea.

-¿Y si me enseñas qué puede comerse por aquí y tú te vas a conseguir un poco de carne? –respondo imitándola, aunque mi idea parece más sensata-Pero no te alejes mucho, por si necesitas ayuda.

Ella suspira y me enseña qué raíces puedo desenterrar. Me indica como reconocer las comestibles y algunos tipos de frutos también.

Me enseña a silbar una melodía de dos notas que aprendo rápido, según ella, para decirnos que todavía seguimos vivos.  
Ella se da la vuelta y yo me voy caminando por el bosque, cada tanto encontrándome con arboledas cada vez más densas, viéndome obligado a cambiar de sentido o volver sobre mis pasos y tomar otro camino. A veces silbo y Katniss me responde. Hago lo posible por no hacer mucho ruido, y me cuido de ver donde piso y apoyo mi pierna herida, evitando a toda costa tropezarme.  
Al cabo de unos minutos encuentro una porción de espacio abierto en el medio del denso bosque, saco el plástico y lo extiendo sobre la hierba. Vuelvo otra vez sobre mis pasos recordando donde vi un cumulo de raíces, las cuales arranco, voy a colocarlas sobre el plástico, vuelvo y así sucesivamente. Silbo de vez en cuando pero a veces la respuesta de Katniss es débil, se debe de encontrar lejos. En un momento, voy arroyo abajo y encuentro un arbusto de bayas negras, parecen inofensivas así que me pongo a cortarlas y las dejo sobre el plástico, vuelvo otra vez y junto más. Los dedos se me ponen de un morado intenso, casi escarlata. Decido no probarlos y esperar a Katniss. Se escucha el fuerte chapoteo del agua contra las rocas y la corriente, ya no escucho el silbido de Katniss así que me pongo en marcha para regresar, llevando un buen puñado de bayas.  
Entonces escucho un grito débil. Preocupado, apuro el paso lo más que puedo y regreso hacia donde puse el plástico. Al atravesar unos arbustos, veo la imagen borrosa de Katniss, porque me aparto de un salto en el último segundo. Una flecha se acaba de clavar peligrosamente cerca del árbol que tengo a la izquierda. Ahogo un grito de sorpresa. ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? ¿Acaso ha intentado matarme o qué? Me doy cuenta de que he arrojado casi todo el montón de bayas que junte. Justo cuando pienso en preguntar qué es lo que pasa, ella se apresura.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –exclama, llena de furia, y eso me desconcierta-. ¡Se supone que tienes que estar aquí, no corriendo por el bosque!

-Encontré unas bayas arroyo abajo –respondo tranquilo, pero incrédulo. ¿Qué le pasa?

-Silbé. ¿Por qué no respondiste?-exige, con las ventosas de la nariz respirando furiosamente. Su mirada es vidriosa y salvaje.

-No lo oí, supongo que el agua hace demasiad o ruido. –me disculpo.  
Cuando la miro, su mirada se torna paranoica y empieza a temblar como si tuviera convulsiones. Me acerco despacio y le pongo mis manos en sus hombros. Ella se sorprende y me mira a los ojos.

-¡Creía que Cato te había matado! –exclama, elevando la voz.

-No, estoy bien. –La abrazo para intentar calmarla, pero ella no responde, sólo se queda quieta en su sitio, me está empezando a preocupar -¿Katniss?

-Si dos personas acuerdan una señal, tienen que quedarse dentro de su alcance –dice lentamente con la voz fría, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra.- Porque si uno de los dos no responde, es que tiene problemas, ¿vale?

-¡Vale! –respondo, no quiero gritarle, pero su comportamiento me desconcierta, es decir, no me ha pasado nada, sólo me fui unos minutos.

-Vale, porque eso es lo que le pasó a Rue... ¡y la vi morir! –grita. Y una punzada de culpa se me clava en el pecho. Con razón se puso así, debe de haber sido algo muy horrible, perdió a su aliada y no quería perder otra vez a su compañero. Vacilo entre sí acercarme o no, ella se da la media vuelta y se acerca a la mochila para buscar agua. Se niega a observarme, pero cuando ve la comida en el plástico se sobresalta. Yo también, porque alguien o algo ha comido parte del queso, podría haber jurado que era un poco más grande.

-¡Y has comido sin mí! –grita. No le encuentro la razón de su enojo conmigo, entiendo que se haya preocupado, pero culparme de que no la espere para comer, no lo creo.

-¿Qué? No, yo no he sido.-aseguro con voz calmada.

-Oh, entonces supongo que las manzanas se han comido el queso.

-No sé qué se ha comido el queso –respondo despacio y calmado, tratando de mantener la compostura, no quiero gritarle, no quiero hacerlo, pero me está poniendo histérico-, pero no fui yo. He estado en el arroyo, recogiendo bayas. –aseguro, y se me ocurre que podría calmarla con la comida. -¿Quieres unas pocas?  
Su gesto sigue siendo frío y afectado, pero asiente levemente y se dirige a tomarlas. No las come, si no que las toma y las mueve entre sus dedos examinándolas cuidadosamente. Quiero preguntarle qué está haciendo, pero no me animo a hacerle perder la calma.

De repente, suena un cañonazo. Ella se da la vuelta inmediatamente, observándome con sorpresa, pero yo sólo arqueo las cejas desconcertado. El aerodeslizador aparece a unos noventa metros llevándose lo que queda del demacrado cuerpo de la Comadreja.  
Es entonces que reacciono. Por supuesto, Cato ha conseguido matar a la comadreja, y encima está a corta distancia, podría estar aquí en cuestión de segundos. La tomo del brazo y la empujo hacia el árbol más cercano.

-Trepa, llegará en un segundo. Tendremos más posibilidades luchando desde arriba. –le digo alarmado.  
Katniss se queda quieta observándome, y esta vez a mí me dan ganas de gritarle.

-No, Peeta. –me detiene muy tranquila. -La has matado tú, no Cato.

-¿Qué? -¿Qué es lo que dice? No he matado a nadie a no ser que haya sido dormido y no me hubiese dado cuenta-Ni siquiera la había vuelto a ver desde el primer día. ¿Cómo iba a matarla? –le aseguro muy desconcertado.  
Katniss simplemente me muestra el puñado de bayas en su mano. Y tardo mucho en comprender que la comadreja murió envenenada.

**Capítulo 38**

Al principio no entiendo lo que ocurre, todavía la alarma en mi cabeza me dice que debemos correr y huir de Cato, pero Katniss me explica muy tranquilamente lo que sucedió: la Comadreja estaba robando de la pila de suministros que hicieron los profesionales, antes de que Katniss la hiciera estallar. Había intentado quedarse con lo suficiente para sobrevivir en las sombras, discretamente; pero no tenía idea de que las bayas que estaban en el plástico eran venenosas, entonces ella se envenenó a sí misma. Pero… de todas formas, me siento culpable, como si hubiese sido yo el que le tendió el puñado de bayas para que se las comiera, además, creo que ella tiene razón, soy demasiado ruidoso y cualquiera pudo habernos encontrado, es una suerte de que haya sido la Comadreja y no Cato.

-Me pregunto cómo nos encontró –comento -. Es culpa mía, supongo, si soy tan ruidoso como dices.

Katniss me sonríe amablemente, y en el fondo sé que sólo está intentando ser buena conmigo.  
-Y es muy lista, Peeta. Bueno, lo era, hasta que tú la superaste.

-No fue a propósito. –digo con pena-No me parece justo. Es decir, si ella no se hubiese comido primero las bayas, nosotros dos estaríamos muertos. –afirmo, pero en realidad no es así, Katniss se dio cuenta cuando las tomo entre sus dedos y las examinó- No, claro; tú las reconociste, ¿verdad?

-Las llamamos jaulas de noche –responde, asintiendo.

-Hasta el nombre suena peligroso. Lo siento, Katniss, creía que eran las mismas que recogiste tú.

-No te disculpes. Esto significa que estamos un paso más cerca de casa, ¿no?  
Bajo la cabeza sin responder. Una pequeña chispa de culpa me quema el pecho, por mí, murió la Comadreja, y casi morimos los dos de no ser por Katniss. Ahora somos tres. Tres tributos que pelearán por ganar los juegos. La sensación me da escalofríos.

-Me desharé del resto –respondo simplemente.

Me agacho recogiendo el plástico azul procurando que todas las bayas se guarden adentro, y luego extiendo el brazo en el aire para arrojarlas al bosque.

-¡Espera! –exclama Katniss, y me detiene mientras saca un pequeño saco de cuero-. Si engañaron a la Comadreja, quizá engañen a Cato. Si nos está persiguiendo o algo, podemos hacer como si se nos cayera la bolsa y, si se las come...

-Estaríamos en el Distrito 12.-concluyo.

-Eso es –responde, y se cuelga el saquito en el cinturón.  
La sensación de culpa se desvanece a medias, reemplazada por un nuevo instinto de alarma.

-Ahora sabrá dónde estamos.-le digo- Si estaba cerca y vio el aerodeslizador, sabrá que la hemos matado y vendrá a por nosotros.

-Vamos a hacer un fuego ahora mismo –dice mientras recoge ramas secas del suelo. No parece preocupada ni en lo más mínimo. Eso me sorprende un poco.

-¿Estás lista para enfrentarte a él?

-Estoy lista para comer. –responde-Será mejor que cocinemos mientras podamos. Sí, sabe que estamos aquí, pues lo sabe, pero también sabe que somos dos y seguramente supone que hemos cazado a la Comadreja. Eso significa que estás recuperado, y el fuego le dice que no nos escondemos, que lo invitamos a venir. ¿Tú vendrías?

-Quizá no.-su razonamiento también me sorprende, es una buena estratega.

Mientras Katniss se va a recoger vegetales y más alimento, yo junto toda la madera posible para armar una hoguera, debido a la tormenta hay ramas y leños que están algo húmedos, pero con una técnica especial que me enseño mi padre para prender un fuego, logro conseguir que la hoguera encienda. Rápidamente entre los dos logramos organizarnos y tenemos listos unos conejos y una ardilla cocinándose, mientras los vegetales y las raíces envueltas en hojas cociéndose en las ascuas.

Nos turnamos para recolectar más vegetales y vigilar a Cato, pero éste no aparece. Cuando la comida se termina de cocer, Katniss la empaqueta y la guarda, pero nos quedamos con una pata de conejo cada uno para ir comiéndola en el camino. En un momento Katniss me pregunta sí podemos adentrarnos más en el bosque, subirnos a un árbol y acampar. Me siento débil e inútil ya que mientras más densos sean los árboles, más raíces habrá para que me tropiece y que me sea difícil andar, tal vez mi pierna se haya mejorado, pero no sanó del todo. Además creo que no trepo un árbol desde que tengo 10 años, pero esos eran árboles de altura baja y fáciles de trepar, no como los inmensos que hay aquí, de alturas impensables, que me dan un profundo vértigo con tan sólo mirarlos, no me sostendría ni dos minutos en la cima de alguno de estos.

-No soy capaz de trepar como tú, Katniss, sobre todo con mi pierna, y no creo que pudiera quedarme dormido a quince metros del suelo.

-No es seguro quedarse en campo abierto, Peeta.-insiste.  
Sueno cobarde y débil, ya lo sé, pero prefiero eso antes de caer con la pierna arruinada desde veinte metros de altura. Frente a eso, la idea de estar encerrados en la cueva con la tormenta afuera, parece más atractiva.

-¿No podemos volver a la cueva? Está cerca del agua y es fácil defenderla.-trato de sonar convincente para que Katniss lo considere, por favor, que lo haga. Y parece hacerlo, porque suspira y se queda pensando por un momento evaluando la situación. Finalmente sonríe y se acerca a mí. Me da un tierno beso en los labios.

-Claro, vamos a la cueva.-dice con voz amable.

-Bueno, no ha sido tan difícil –digo, al tiempo que suspiro aliviado, y el rubor sube a mis mejillas.  
Mientras avivo el fuego echando más leña a la hoguera, Katniss se acerca al roble donde se incrustó la flecha que casi me intercede a mí. La miro de reojo algo pensativo. Yo sé lo que siento, sé que lo que guardo en el corazón por once años es algo verdadero e invaluable, incondicional. Pero a veces dudo, dudo de que algo entre nosotros pueda salir bien. Nuestras personalidades tienden a chocar, más que todo por parte de Katniss. Tiene un instinto de supervivencia que de vez en cuando la hace ver algo mortífera, su perdida y su madurez yace a cada momento en su mirada, volviéndola intimidante y calculadora cuando esta inexpresiva o se concentra. No es como cualquier chica, definitivamente no. Por momentos me baña una extraña incertidumbre hacia su persona, o más que todo, hacia su actitud conmigo. Cuando durante todo este tiempo fue algo fría conmigo, de pronto estamos en los juegos del hambre a punto de morir y parece que me correspondiera. Es mas dulce y calida por momentos. A veces sonríe de la nada misma, cuando me ve, como lo hizo antes de besarme recién, luego de un rato de pensar algo bastante, de lo que estoy completamente no enterado. Mi mente divaga y genera sospechas sobre ciertas actitudes de ella, pero una voz que grita desde mi corazón, y tiene el poder para acallar a las demás, me dice que tengo que confiar en ella, y que soy yo el que esta mal, ella me salvo, me revivio, no puedo tener dudas acerca de nuestra unión, los dos vivimos para proteger al otro.  
Abandonamos la hoguera y nos ponemos en camino hacia el arroyo, vemos que el nivel del agua ha disminuido bastante. Katniss sugiere que caminemos por ella, y antes de pensar si la idea es buena o no, le digo que sí alegremente. No tengo ganas de discutirle mas, por otra parte, la idea no es mala, el agua amortigua mis pasos, por lo que no hacemos ruido, y Katniss se contenta, además no dejamos rastro alguno.  
Aunque el camino es cuesta abajo, representa una dificultad. El recorrido es largo y el sol cae por el horizonte por cada hora que pasa, cada vez vamos más exhaustos, con la única motivación de que en cualquier momento llegaremos a la cueva. Se escuchan nuestras respiraciones y jadeos de cansancio, el chapoteo de nuestros pies contra el agua, además del sonido típico de la naturaleza, como el canto de las aves y los chasquidos de los insectos. Todo parece tranquilo, aunque me mantengo alerta por cualquier señal. Katniss parece más vigilante que yo, ya que observa por encima de su hombro cada tanto, y tiene su mano tensa en la flecha sobre la cuerda del arco.  
Cuando llegamos a tan sólo unos metros de la cueva, el cielo ha tomado un color purpura, y un brillo anaranjado se asoma por el horizonte, apenas una delgada capa de luz dorada se arroja sobre el camino dejando ver donde pisan nuestros pies. Casi sin ánimos, subimos hasta nuestra guarida. El esfuerzo es enorme ya que el cansancio pudo con nosotros, me duele agudamente las plantas de los pies, y por primera vez en un par de días siento la misma presión en la pierna, justo en el muslo antes infectado, todavía no he vuelto a ver mi herida, pero cuando apoyo el pie para escalar me produce un tirón y posteriormente, un pinchazo de dolor que me hace torcer el gesto. Por un segundo siento miedo de que mi pierna haya vuelto a empeorar, pero me quedo tranquilo cuando me digo que es por el esfuerzo de hoy, hacía tiempo que no realizaba una caminata como ésta.

Parece que hace más calor que antes, así que me bajo la cremallera de la chaqueta, una gran línea de sudor me cae por la frente y la espalda. Cuando entramos en el interior, me tumbo en el suelo rocoso, estirando mis piernas frente a mi, instantáneamente mis parpados empiezan a caer, mientras Katniss prepara la cena. La somnolencia se escabulle por mi cabeza queriéndome tirar hacia el vacío negro del sueño. Katniss lo nota y me obliga a meterme dentro de la bolsa. No pongo objeciones ni palabra alguna. Simplemente me envuelvo con la manta ganando calor, y cierro mis ojos, inmediatamente me quedo dormido.  
Sin sueños ni pesadillas, un sueño conciliador, vital, que parece haber regenerado cada musculo de mi cuerpo, dejando el dolor y el cansancio atrás. Abro mis ojos, somnoliento cuando Katniss me sacude el hombro.  
Una luz nítida se escurre por un hueco de la cueva, revelando que se acerca el amanecer, el cielo tiene un tono grisáceo. Katniss no me despertó.

-He dormido toda la noche. No es justo, Katniss, deberías haberme despertado. –le reprocho, aunque me siento despierto y descansado.

-Dormiré ahora. Despiértame si pasa algo interesante -responde, mientras se estira y se mete en el saco de dormir. Se duerme en un instante respirando pausadamente, dando suspiros fuertes, como si fuera un levísimo ronquido. Le sonrio y le tapo con la manta hasta el cuello.  
Me quedo mirando a la entrada de la cueva, dejando que las horas se arrastren ante mí. Pienso a veces, a mi pesar, en la muerte de los últimos tributos. No conocía a la comadreja, y tal vez sea una ventaja que no la tuviéramos que haber matado nosotros, pero tampoco es algo que me alegre.  
De vez en cuando este pensamiento nostálgico se aparece por mi mente, pero trato de entretenerme viendo las formas que toman las nubes al cruzar el cielo.  
No se puede saber si Cato ha hecho algo el día de hoy, no hay rastros de él cerca de nuestra ubicación, y puede que lo mas inusual que haya visto fue el gorjeo de un pájaro mientras aterrizaba en su nido en la cima de un árbol flaco, mientras arreglaba las ramas con su pico y le daba de comer a sus crias, unos pajarillos de un color gris azulado, casi como el de los ojos de Katniss.  
El cielo ahora se torna de un naranja puro, bañando el suelo rocoso de la cueva con un brillo dorado y una tenue luz en el interior de ésta. Siento que ya ha pasado bastante tiempo y despierto a Katniss. Ella abre los ojos mientras se incorpora lentamente.

-¿Alguna señal de nuestro amigo? -pregunta.

-No, no se está dejando ver, y eso resulta inquietante.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos queda hasta que los Vigilantes nos obliguen a juntarnos?

-Bueno, la Comadreja murió hace casi un día, así que la audiencia ha tenido tiempo de sobra para hacer apuestas y aburrirse. Supongo que podría suceder en cualquier momento.-respondo, no me sorprendería que ese momento fuera hoy o mañana.

-Sí, tengo la sensación de que será hoy -asiente; después se sienta acomodándose junto a mí, contemplando el paisaje-. Me pregunto cómo lo harán. –la verdad es que no tengo idea, así que me quedo en silencio -. Bueno, hasta que lo hagan, no tiene sentido desperdiciar un día de caza, aunque deberíamos comer todo lo posible, por si nos metemos en problemas.

Mientras Katniss prepara la comida, yo guardo y empaqueto nuestro equipo, de modo ordenado para que las cosas ocupen menos espacio y podamos movernos más ágilmente.  
Al terminar de empacar, damos un último vistazo a la cueva, nos despedimos de ella, de las emociones, los sueños y las pesadillas, de nuestro primer beso. Lo único que queda atrás es una pequeña pila de los huesos de conejo.

Salimos de la cueva, no sin antes que Katniss le eche una última mirada palmeando una roca, y me dice que iremos al arroyo para lavarnos. Una sensación de alivio me embarga. Hace tanto tiempo que no me higienizo que no me importaría que el agua estuviera casi congelada o algo sucia, necesito sentir la sensación del agua en sí tocando cada parte de mi cuerpo y llevándose la mugre que cargo encima desde que empezaron los juegos. Apuramos el paso con ganas de llegar, pero cuando nos acercamos a la orilla, esperando encontrar el relajante y típico chapoteo del agua contra las rocas, y la incesante corriente, encontramos tierra. Sin rastros de agua, ni una sola gota. Como si alguien hubiese drenado hasta la última gota de agua del arroyo durante la noche. Y eso parece ser lo que paso, ¿de que otra manera podría ser? Katniss se acerca a lo que antes era una orilla embarrada, tocando la tierra seca con sus dedos.

-Ni siquiera un poco húmedo, tienen que haberlo drenado mientras dormíamos –dice. Asiento porque es claramente lo que ha pasado.

El agua que llena nuestras botellas y la bota de Katniss podría servirnos aproximadamente por tres o cuatro días, como mucho, pero con este calor, y con los recorridos que tenemos que hacer, no creo que dure más.  
Un pequeño pánico que me hace odiarme por sentirme débil, me distrae momentáneamente. Es decir, esto significa algo muy importante, no está hecho así porque sí, el final se acerca, y hay una razón por la que ellos hacen esto. El agua es algo vital e impredecible, si drenan todas las fuentes de agua exceptuando una, es porque quieren reunirnos.

-El lago -digo-. Ahí quieren que vayamos.

**Capítulo 39**

Es el escenario principal para la última pelea, está justo al aire libre donde todo el público puede verlo, y donde no hay más escapatoria que matar o ser matado.

-Quizá en los estanques tengan algo de agua.-dice Katniss, con la esperanza asomando en su voz.

-Podemos mirar –digo, no le quiero dar falsas esperanzas, es obvia la intención de los vigilantes, pero aun así quiero que ella lo confirme.  
Nos dirigimos en marcha hacia el estanque moviéndonos por el verde y frondoso bosque, cuando llegamos, vemos un gran hoyo en la tierra rodeado de plantas marchitas.

-Tienes razón, nos llevan al lago -reconoce. -. ¿Quieres ir directamente o esperar a que nos quedemos sin agua?  
Esperar a que nos quedemos sin agua seria sólo retrasar lo inevitable, nos pondríamos débiles, ¿y quién sabe? ¿y si llegan a sacar también las fuentes de alimento mañana? No es que nos falte, tenemos para sobrevivir ahora, pero lo más conveniente sería dar batalla ahora, que estamos despiertos, hidratados y bien alimentados.

-Vámonos ahora que estamos descansados y hemos comido. Acabemos con esto de una vez.-declaro, con seguridad. Por primera vez, siento que me estoy portando como un finalista, como alguien dispuesto a vencer y regresar a casa. No me importa los premios, ni la fama, ni como sea después de esto, simplemente quiero irme de este infierno y no atrasar nada.

Rodeo a Katniss con un brazo y ella me mira desde abajo, con un mechón rizado cayéndole en la frente. Su venda rodea su cabeza y por ahora parece que su herida no se ha vuelto a abrir.  
-Dos contra uno. Debería estar chupado.

-La próxima vez que comamos, será en el Capitolio.-asegura ella.

-Seguro que sí.  
Por un momento, nos quedamos quietos, entrelazados en un fuerte abrazo. Siento el calor de su cuerpo contra mis costillas, sus brazos mas delgados que antes, pero fuertes, rodeándome la cintura. Su pelo huele a hojas de pino y queso. La acerco todo lo posible de mi como si pudiera extraer de ella toda la felicidad del mundo y volcarla en mi ser. Aunque pareciera así, porque por unos segundos puedo olvidar el contexto que nos rodea y las posibilidades tanto de vivir como morir este mismo día. Abrazarla así me hace tener esperanza y sentirme seguro.  
Pero el momento llega, y tenemos que luchar. Nos separamos y caminamos con decisión hacia el lago, enfrentando nuestro destino. Sé que hago mucho ruido y Katniss me ve los pies un par de veces, pero lo ignora después, parece que ya no importa cuando nos estamos acercando al único enemigo que nos queda ahora, lo único que importa ahora es llegar allí y dar pelea.  
Pasamos por el árbol donde los profesionales y yo encerramos a Katniss, donde ella dejo caer la colmena de rastrevíspulas, ahora simplemente un cascarón vacío que cuando ella patea levemente, se deshace como polvo que arrastra el viento. Aquí es donde sentí uno de los terrores más grandes en esta arena, cuando pensé que ellos iban a matarla, y yo por un segundo creí que iba a perderla. Ella mira una vez al mismo árbol, tornando su mirada con algo de nostalgia y dolor. La miro en silencio, sin interrumpirla.  
-Sigamos-dice ella con la voz ahogada, como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta. No pongo ninguna objeción y la sigo en silencio.  
Al caminar lento y ponernos en marcha tarde, llegamos a la llanura verde y al campo abierto a primeras horas de la noche. La única luz que hay proviene de los últimos rayos del sol que acarician la tierra pintándola de un dorado parduzco, y haciendo que la Cornucopia dorada brille intensamente.

Con un gesto, Katniss me ordena que demos un vistazo a la Cornucopia rodeándola por afuera, asegurándonos de que Cato no esté cerca de ella y no nos meta una trampa.  
Al asegurarnos de que él no se encuentre por aquí, intercambiamos una mirada y nos acercamos al lago para llenar los contenedores, justamente haciendo lo que indirectamente nos pidieron ellos.

-No nos viene bien luchar contra él a oscuras –comenta Katniss, frunciendo el ceño-. Sólo tenemos unas gafas.

-Quizá esté esperando por eso –respondo, mientras cuento con cuidado las gotas de yodo que echo al agua-. ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Volver a la cueva?  
La idea no me parece buena, sería haber hecho todo ese camino en vano, y un gasto de energía importante que podríamos usar para pelear. No es una ventaja que sea de noche, pero tampoco podemos evitar lo inevitable.

-O eso o subirnos a un árbol, pero vamos a darle otra media hora o así. Después, nos escondemos.-dice en voz más baja.

Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro en la orilla del lago, a plena vista de todos. Es casi una invitación para que Cato venga. Mientras tanto, cada segundo parece durar una hora, la tensión se siente en el aire, aunque todo este despejado y una tranquilidad casi aterradora se apodere del lugar.  
Katniss observa con una leve sonrisa como unos sinsajos cantan unas melodías a lo lejos. Entonces ella abre la boca y empieza a cantar una canción corta de cuatro notas. Por consiguiente, los sinsajos se callan, ambos lo percibimos, pero ella continua. Su voz es la misma que me enamoro hace once años atrás, claro que esta cambiada, es mas gruesa y adulta, pero sigue teniendo ese mismo tono suave. El momento de cuando teníamos cinco años surge muy nítido en mi mente, como si se reviviera. Una sonrisa se cuela en mis labios, recuerdo a mi padre y ese día que marco mi vida para siempre. Ella repite las notas un par de veces, hasta que las aves lo cantan y llevan consigo la melodía al bosque. Los sinsajos se pierden de vista, menos su melodía, observo a Katniss admirado.  
-Igual que tu padre –digo.

-Es la canción de Rue –responde, tocando la insignia que lleva en su camisa, la del sinsajo dorado tocando un anillo con las puntas de sus alas -Creo que la recuerdan.  
La melodía cada vez es más fuerte. Se escucha por todas partes, al principio algo desordenado, pero cuando todas las aves se unen en sincronía, logran una melodía perfecta de escuchar, llena nuestros oídos con una cálida caricia.

Me atrevo a cerrar los ojos un momento, y dejar que la música me llene y me hipnotice. Todo es perfecto, hasta que la melodía de los sinsajos pierde su sincronía y su dulce balada, hasta transformarse en lo que parece una señal de alerta.  
Nos ponemos de pie en un instante, saco mi cuchillo y Katniss coloca una flecha en su arco, preparada para disparar. De pronto Cato sale de entre los arboles, con una mirada salvaje y la cara roja, aparentemente sin armas, porque tiene las armas vacías. Katniss dispara una flecha que sorprendentemente rebota en su pecho, sin hacerle ni el mas mínimo daño.  
-¡Tiene alguna clase de armadura! –me grita ella, al tiempo de que Cato se nos tira encima, sin frenarse ni darnos tiempo para atacar. Él jadea duro y está sudado de pies a cabeza, parece huir de algo.  
Una alarma se enciende en mi cabeza, la adrenalina fluye en mis venas como s fuera la mismísima sangre. Vemos como de la nada, aparece de entre los árboles una criatura bestial que viene a por nosotros. Al ver por todas partes, cuento mentalmente que la acompañan otras seis. Cato, Katniss y yo, sin pensar en otra cosa más que huir, echamos a correr para salvarnos la vida.

Correr se hace un infierno para mi pierna, pero la inyección de adrenalina que ahora tengo hace que me olvide del dolor, apriete mis dientes hasta que me duelan las encías y hacer todo mi esfuerzo para huir de la manada de bestias que nos persiguen. Al echar un vistazo fugaz, solo eso me alcanza para saber que son mutaciones del Capitolio. No son lobos normales ni perros salvajes, tienen el tamaño de un oso adulto, aunque hubiese preferido una familia de osos antes que ellos. Son demasiado agiles y rapidos, parecen tener inteligencia ya que hacen gestos de cabeza entre ellos y se miran con un destello de comprensión en la mirada. Es sobrenatural, la forma en que vienen a por nosotros, mas amenazadores que una manada de lobos hambrientos, al darme vuelta una vez mas solo por medio segundo atisbe una gran bocaza con colmillos del tamaño de mis manos. Eso me dio mas terror que mi pierna dolida, que las rastrevíspulas, que los profesionales y cualquier otra cosa que haya enfrentado en esta arena, nada se le compara como señal de muerte inminente si caemos en sus garras.  
Katniss también esta aterrada y mira de vez en cuando sobre su hombro, es la primera vez desde que su hermana fue elegida que veo un miedo real en su cara, que no se oculta bajo una mascara de valentía, ironia, o rebeldía.  
Cato eligio como punto de huida la Cornucopia. Katniss parece seguirlo, porque se dirige en la misma dirección, por mi cuenta no creo que tenga sentido querer huir hacia otro sitio.  
Cato llega primero y Katniss le pisa los talones por cuestión de segundos, pero vacila justo cuando esta por subir al cuerno dorado y ve hacia atrás, a mi. Veo su mirada de terror y culpa, porque me ha dejado atrás. Solo estoy a menos de quince metros de la Cornucopia, pero por el inconfundible sonido de las zarpas de los mutos golpeando la tierra, se que no me queda mucho tiempo. La pierna empieza a fallarme y el aliento se me va, un terror inevitable se apodera de mi, no llegare.  
Katniss no se ha movido del suelo, se puso a disparar flechas a los mutos que están detrás de mi, a pocos metros. Uno de los lobos cae un metro detrás de mi, y lo esquivo sin dejar de correr porque su cuerpo no perdió la velocidad con la que se aproximaba y casi me hace tropezar. Ella todavía no se pone a subir.

-¡Vete, Katniss, vete! –grito desesperado, señalando alarmado hacia el cuerno,

A esto ella parece pensarlo medio segundo y se pone a trepar, por suerte el cuerno esta diseñado para facilitar la subida, ya que tiene redes de donde agarrarse.  
Aferro el cuchillo en mi mano, y aunque lastima por la fuerza que empleo, es una forma de canalizar el dolor que ahora siento.  
Mientras solo faltan un par de metros para que toque la punta del cuerno, siento un zarpazo en mi pierna sana, tropecé un poco pero me incorpore rápido, aunque grite en el acto, creo que me doble el tobillo, pero el miedo cubre el dolor. Llego justo a la cornucopia cuando Katniss se da vuelta, con el arco listo para disparar.

-¡Trepa! –chilla.  
Doy un salto y me impulso hacia arriba, consigo aferrarme de una red y ese es mi punto para empezar a subir, aunque todo es mas complicado de lo que parece: el cansancio, mi pierna herida, la extrema temperatura del metal del cuerno, el cuchillo que sostengo en una mano y la poca distancia de los mutos dificultan mi ascensión. Hago el mejor de los esfuerzos, con la única idea en la mente de que mi vida depende de ello. Cada centimetro me cuesta una inmensidad de esfuerzo y dolor, pero consigo ascender un poco. Katniss arroja una flecha a uno de los mutos que hizo ademan en subir.

Para alivio mio, alcance a trepar hasta los pies de Katniss, ella me coje de un brazo y para mi sorpresa, es bastante fuerte, considerando su tamaño, me tira rápidamente y me ayuda a subir al techo de la Cornucopia.  
Cuando Katniss se asegura de que yo haya subido completamente, se da la vuelta de un tiron y observa a Cato. Este se encuentra tumbado de lado sujetándose el pecho y con una mueca en la cara, esta todo magullado y lleno de sangre, pero no siento ni un atisbo de compasión.  
-¿Ellos pueden trepar?-pregunta de manera que casi no llego a comprender, en medio de una tos.

-¿Qué? -le grita Katniss, al parecer no lo escucho.

-Ha preguntado si pueden trepar –respondo, señalando a las bestias en la base del cuerno.  
Miramos hacia abajo y vemos con sorpresa que de una forma sobrenatural y sincronizada los mutos se agrupan, se levanta y se posan fácilmente sobre sus patas traseras, lo que les da una apariencia humana. Todos tienen pelaje de distinto color, desde un oscuro negro al rubio claro. Su comportamiento me hace sentir desconfiado, meten los hocicos en el cuerno, olisquean y arañan el metal del cuerno con sus garras.  
No comprendo lo que intentan hacer, pero en un segundo, la manada retrocede abriéndole el paso a uno que tiene un pelaje rubio y rizado. Toma impulso y salta hacia el cuerno, sus patas tienen mucha fuerza y agilidad, el muto consigue acercarse bastante a nosotros, pero no lo suficiente. Instintivamente retrocedo un paso atrás, la bestia muestra sus dientes, y se queda un momento suspendida ahí. Katniss observa al muto detenidamente, y mientras este va cayendo poco a poco hasta el suelo porque no puede sostenerse, ella deja escapar un chillido y en su mirada hay un destello de horror y reconocimiento mezclados. Lo único que se escucha son los gruñidos de los mutos de abajo y el chillido agudo que produce el descenso del que se aferra al cuerno, por el rasguño de sus garras contra el metal. Me hace cosquillas en los dientes y me hace doler un oído. Katniss le dispara una flecha en el cuello y el muto cae en el suelo con un golpe sordo, no sin antes estremecerse.  
Katniss tiene una mirada perdida, el horror vivo grabado en su rostro, esta paralizada. La tomo de un brazo.  
-¿Katniss?-digo preocupado.  
-¡Es ella!-exclama alarmada.  
-¿Quién?-pregunto desconcertado, pero no responde de inmediato, observa la manada, de un muto a otro. El reconocimiento en sus ojos se amplia mas pero todavía no entiendo por qué.  
-¿Qué pasa, Katniss? –insisto ansioso, le sacudo un hombro. Odio que a veces se ponga asi en blanco y no sepa que es lo que le pasa.

-Son ellos, todos ellos. Los otros. Rue, la Comadreja y... todos los demás tributos –responde con la voz sofocada.  
Al principio no entiendo. Observo a los mutos uno por uno, primero al que acaba de caer muerto, que todavía tiene los ojos abiertos. Sus ojos verdes no parecen los de un animal, no son los de un perro o un lobo. Son humanos. Y es en un momento que me pregunto si será cierto o no, pero cuando veo hacia su cuello tiene un collar con el número 1 grabado en joyas. Joyas, lo que produce el distrito 1, de donde vino esa chica ardiente y bonita asesinada por rastrevíspulas, rubia de ojos verdes. Glimmer.  
Horrorizado y sorprendido, veo rápidamente hacia los demás, reconozco a su compañero, Marvel, grande de pelaje oscuro y con el mismo collar. Luego a la comadreja, mas pequeña con el pelo rojizo y ojos ambarinos, a la pequeña Rue con el pelo negro azabache y los ojos marrones, lleva un collar de paja con el número once.

**Capítulo 40 (Luu)****  
**

-¿Qué les han hecho? –pregunto haciendo una mueca- ¿Crees..., crees que son sus ojos de verdad?

El pensamiento me hace estremecer y me imagino que podría ser peor. Veo a Katniss y creo que piensa cosas horribles como yo.  
Pero esto no de detiene, los mutos se preparan e inician un nuevo asalto al cuerno. Se dividieron en dos grupos a los lados y usan sus resistentes patas traseras para lanzarse por nosotros.  
Todo pasa demasiado rápido. Uno de los mutos me alcanza y me tira hacia abajo, grito de la sorpresa y el miedo de que me lleve con los demás para sacarme las tripas. Sin pensarlo sujeto firmemente a Katniss y la arrastro conmigo, no quería hacerlo pero no tenia nada mas de donde sujetarme. Ella exclama pero me sujeta para que no caiga. El muto quiere literalmente morder mi pierna y arrastrarme con el, pero hago todo lo posible pateándolo en eñ hocico.  
-¡Mátalo, Peeta!, ¡Mátalo! –chilla Katniss. Mientras el muto trata de llevarme con él, alcanzo mi cuchillo y le arrojo un golpe cerca del corazón. La bestia gruñe y se estremece, pero todavía intenta tirar de mi, aunque no con tanta fuerza, esta muriendo. Lo pateo una vez con fuerza y este se suelta de mi, permitiendo que Katniss me ayude y logramos llegar a la parte alta de la Cornucopia. Me siento un poco mas aliviado cuando veo que por el momento los mutos no logran subirse, solo veo que se asoman sus patas y media cabeza.  
Cuando veo atrás me acuerdo de nuestro enemigo. Pero Cato todavía sigue tumbado en la misma posición, respirando profundamente. Podria levantarse en cualquier momento y atacarnos. Katniss prepara una flecha en su arco, pero se la arroja a uno de los mutos que consiguió saltar mas alto que ningún otro, había logrado subir la mitad de su cuerpo, pero con el disparo en su pecho cayo junto con sus compañeros.  
Lamentablemente, esta fue una distracción perfecta. Porque alguien me toma de atrás de improviso y me ahorca hasta dejarme casi sin aire. Es Cato, que me ha propinado una llave y me tiene inmovilizado. Me arrastra con el hacia el borde de la Cornucopia. Los mutos siguen saltando para conseguir subir, están demasiado cerca. La presión del brazo de Cato en mi cuello se intensifica, solo una pequeña porción de aire logra pasar por mi garganta, y la sangre no me me sube a la cabeza, me esta asfixiando. Cato me presiona contra su pecho, y en vez de sentir musculo siento algo duro, como si me apoyara contra una pared de concreto. Al mirar a un costado noto que lleva puesta una especie de coraza de color piel que le cubre el torso, por lo visto un regalo muy caro y producido por el Capitolio.  
Siento repentinamente un rugido. Un muto consigue saltar y me muerde en el tobillo. Siento un pinchazo agudo que me ciega por medio segundo por el dolor, ni siquiera puedo resoplar o gritar. La sangre empieza a emanar de la herida en un largo chorro. A Cato no le han alcanzado porque ha podido alejarlos de una patada.  
Katniss se da vuelta para ver la escena. Su cara irradia mas y mas terror. Pero ahora ve a Cato con desafio. Apenas logro ver bien ahora, mi visión se torna borrosa y me lagrimean los ojos, Cato tiene demasiada fuerza y la esta centrando toda en su brazo, no puedo librarme de su presión. Trato de arañarle el brazo pero la sangre que pierdo del tobillo me distrae, veo como cae, y salpica hacia los mutos, que la huelen y la saborean, eso los incentiva para saltar mas alto.  
Mira hacia delante, hacia Katniss, que ahora posiciona una de sus ultimas flechas en su arco apuntando a la cabeza de Cato. Ella mira hacia su pecho un momento, ceñuda, y se que se dio cuenta de la armadura que lleva él, seguro no deja pasar las flechas de Katniss.

-Dispárame y él se cae conmigo—Ríe Cato. Es cierto, si él cae, yo también, pero si él me mata, Katniss le disparará. Los ojos me lagrimean, la pantorrilla me sangra, no puedo respirar… Oigo las respiraciones agitadas de Cato y veo la indecisión grabada con fuego en el rostro de mi compañera.

Mis alrededores se oscurecen, apenas distingo manchas de colores vibrantes. Se me ocurre una idea, pero tengo que hacerlo rápido. Moverme me supone un esfuerzo enorme, pero estiro la mano chorreante de sangre hacia el brazo de Cato y hago una cruz, indicándole a Katniss que dispare su flecha allí. Él me soltará y yo podré empujarlo hacia abajo.

Cato parece darse cuenta de lo que sucede, cuando el flechazo de Katniss ya ha pasado zumbando a mi lado y se le ha incrustado en el dorso de la mano. Lanza un grito ridículo y agudo y me suelta, hiperventilando por el aire que entra abruptamente a mis pulmones, le asesto un golpe a Cato y empiezo a forcejear con él para empujarlo por el borde. Él es demasiado fuerte, pero consigo hacer que su cuerpo se asome lo suficiente. En el último momento me doy cuenta de que sere arrastrado con él, pero Katniss consigue aferrar mi brazo y tirar de mí a tiempo. Oigo el golpe sordo que hace el cuerpo pesado de Cato al caer al llano, seguido de gruñidos de gloria de los mutos y gritos de terror del chico.

Mi reacción inmediata es abrazar con fuerza a Katniss, y ella se refugia en mis brazos. Compartimos el mismo pensamiento, esperar a que Cato muera, que suenen las trompetas y que de una vez nos saquen de este infierno para volver a casa. Pero no, no pasa nada de eso. Este es el momento que toda la audiencia esperaba, el momento por el que la gente del Capitolio apuesta millones y el que nadie puede dejar de ver. Pero es una agonía para nosotros. Cada segundo duele como las gotas de sangre que abandonan mi cuerpo al deslizarse por mi pantorrilla herida.

Oímos los gruñidos de los mutos, el sonido de metal contra metal y el aullido de algún que otro muto, pero estoy demasiado perdido para relacionar esos sonidos con la acción que transcurre abajo. Lo único que sé es que las horas pasan, y el cañonazo aún no se oye. Diviso a Cato luchando por su vida con una espada contra media docena de mutos que lo rodean. Trata con la única estrategia de sobrevivencia posible: acercarse al cuerno y trepar para unirse nuevamente a nosotros. Pero son demasiados para él y sé que las criaturas han vencido cuando escucho débiles gemidos provenientes de abajo.

El frío ha reemplazado al cálido día, y se me hielan los dedos. El viento frío me corta el rostro como cuchillos afilados. El himno de Panem suena pero la imagen de Cato todavía no aparece en el cielo. El mundo me da vueltas alrededor y tengo la mente embotada. La sangre sigue saliendo a chorros, cada vez más cantidad, pero no tenemos los suministros para cortar la hemorragia, pues nos lo hemos dejado todo al lado del lago. La herida en mi tobillo se esta desangrando. Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran con más intensidad y se me seca la boca. Veo que Katniss examina mi herida con la mirada, y se quita la camisa y la chaqueta, y luego se pone sólo la chaqueta. No tengo fuerzas para preguntarle qué demonios está haciendo, por lo que me limito a dejar que mis dientes castañeen.

Katniss estira un brazo y me obliga a tumbarme en la superficie del cuerno. El viento desde aquí no da tan fuerte, pero aún tengo tanto frío como un polo. ¿Qué es lo que hace? Veo vagamente como le corta una manga a la camisa, saca la última de sus flechas del carcaj y me hace un torniquete en la pierna. Venda lo que queda con el resto de la camisa y luego se tumba a mi lado.

Sus ojos, aterrorizados, pero a la vez, calmos, su cabello revuelto, su expresión de resistencia… Mi madre tenía razón. Ella es realmente una superviviente. Si hay alguien capaz de ganar estos Juegos, es ella.  
No puedo evitarlo, la vista se me empieza a oscurecer, como si alguien asomara una venda negra hacia mis ojos. Mis parpados caen inconcientemente. El cansancio me supera y la sangre que he perdido no ayuda para nada. Todo lo que quiero hacer es cerrar los ojos y despertar cuando todo sea seguro.

-No te duermas—Susurra Katniss. Es lo único que quiero ahora, pero trato de obedecer a fuerza de concentrarme en el viento que se cuela en mi chaqueta y el dolor de mi pantorrilla.

-¿Tienes frío?—Le pregunto. Veo sus dientes castañeando y como tensa la mandíbula para aguantarse el frío, pero igualmente le ofrezco meterse dentro de mi chaqueta conmigo. Abro la cremallera y se mete conmigo dentro. Se está un poco mejor así, aunque el aire helado aún nos congela.

-Puede que Cato acabe ganando—Susurra, sin dejar de castañear los dientes con fuerza.

-No digas eso—La consuelo. Le subo la capucha cariñosamente porque no soporto verla tener tanto frío, pero poco es lo que añade de calor.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, observando las estrellas. La temperatura desciende en picado, y todavía falta mucho para que amanezca.

-¿Y por qué no lo matan y ya está?—Pregunta, ansiosa, quizá por saber o sólo por sacar tema de conversación para quitarle algo de tensión a la incertidumbre que nos rodea.

-Ya sabes por qué—Respondo, arrimándola más hacia mi, en forma protectora. Tenerla cerca mio hace que esa sensación desasosiego se desvanezca por momentos. Me asquea el pensamiento de gente pegada a la pantalla viendo la escena de un Cato siendo torturado por los mutos, deleitándose con el morbo de ver a jóvenes morir, no se como pueden considerar a eso un espectáculo.

Intento sacar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza imaginandome qué estará haciendo mi familia ahora. ¿Tendrán esperanza? ¿Pensarán que volveré? ¿O simplemente ya han sacado cuentas y se habrán dado cuenta de que, como mi madre dijo, Katniss es la real ganadora de los Juegos? Me pregunto si querrán que vuelva.

Todos esos pensamientos se mezclan en un remolino confuso dentro de mi mente. Siento como la somnolencia se intensifica más, obligándome a cerrar los ojos. Justo cuando siento con un poco de deleite la manera en que empiezo a perderme y alejarme de esta realidad, Katniss grita mi nombre tan alto que me sobresalta y abro mucho los ojos. Lo hago dos o tres veces más, sin darme cuenta. Hasta que me rindo y decido permanecer despierto para no dejar a Katniss sola. Porque se que es posible de que si cierro los ojos, tal vez no los vuelva a abrir.

La agonía se hace cada vez más intensa, oyendo los gritos de piedad del chico que muere lenta y tortuosamente abajo del cuerno, pero intento ignorarlos, a fuerza de conservar la cordura. Para distraerme, le señalo a mi compañera el lento movimiento de la luna, que indica el paso del tiempo. Si no fuera por mis heridas, las de Katniss, el frío polar, los gritos de Cato y el hecho de que estamos casi condenados a una muerte segura (ya sea por frío, hambre o, en mi caso, por pérdida de sangre) este sería un momento perfecto. Ella, tendida a mi lado, muy juntos, observando la luna y las estrellas. Es más de lo que nunca he imaginado.

Así pasan las horas, cada una como si fuera una eternidad, mis ojos caen pero me obligo a mantenerlos abiertos. Dejo que Katniss se duerma un rato, pero cuando veo que el cielo empieza a aclarar y el alba asoma por el horizonte, la despierto.

-Mira. El sol está saliendo-Susurro despacio, observando el resplandor anaranjado y rosado que asoma por el horizonte. Mis esperanzas se renuevan con esa chispa de luminosidad, que promete calor y un nuevo día.

Katniss me mira, y debo estar realmente mal, a juzgar por la expresión preocupada de su rostro. Me da un vuelco en el estomago cuando pienso en que todavía no ha sonado el cañon, y los gemidos inhumanos de Cato se escuchan desde abajo. Katniss pega la oreja al cuerno para escucharlo. Jamas había escuchado una congoja tan terrible como esta, ya sin siquiera poder concebir el habla, pero dando gemidos de desesperación y agonía absolutos. Es la primera vez que tengo un sentimiento de compasión hacia Cato, y creo que Katniss también.

-Creo que está más cerca. Katniss, ¿puedes dispararle?—Pregunto. Creo que ni siquiera él, asesino, violento, despiadado y sanguinario Cato, merece esto.

-Mi última flecha está en tu torniquete—Responde, luego de pensarlo por un minuto.

-Pues aprovéchala bien—Susurro, bajándome la cremallera para que la pueda sacar de mi pierna.

Katniss saca la flecha, primero dudando, luego, con más decisión, ata nuevamente el torniquete y coloca la flecha en el arco, lista para disparar. Se arrastra hasta el borde del cuerno, pero un terror inunda mi mente. ¿Y si resbala? Me siento más seguro cuando la tomo por los hombros para evitar que se caiga.

Busca a Cato con la mirada, ávida, impenetrable, fría en sus ojos grises. La imito. Lo que creo que es nuestro enemigo ahora es un trozo irregular de masa uniforme color carne. La sangre baña las plantas y el pasto que rodean la Cornucopia. Los mutos se entretienen con pedazos de carne en sus bocas, algunos, echados más lejos, otros, aun desgarrando el cuerpo de lo que antes era Cato.

Katniss parece deliberar un momento, hasta que lanza la flecha, pero mi posición no me permite ver si le ha dado o no. La subo al cuerno y parece fuera de lugar, con la mirada perdida y el arco en la mano.

-¿Le has dado?-Susurro. El cañonazo suena como respuesta. —Entonces hemos ganado, Katniss—Digo, sin emoción.

-Bien por nosotros—Celebra con voz átona.

En ese momento, se abre un gran agujero a unos metros de donde estamos nosotros y los mutos saltan hacia dentro. Me pregunto a dónde conducirá ese agujero negro. Supongo que a manos de los Vigilantes.

Esperamos unos minutos a que llegue el aerodeslizador y se lleve el cuerpo inerte de Cato, a que resuenen las estruendosas y sádicas trompetas de la victoria, pero nada ocurre.

-¡Eh!-Grito, al aire, con esperanza de que los Vigilantes me oigan-¿Qué está pasando?—No escucho nada aparte de una ligera brisa que hace crujir hojas y ramas y el sonido de los pájaros levantándose.—Quizá sea por el cadáver, quizá tengamos que apartarnos—Le digo a Katniss, que tiene una expresión tan estupefacta como la mía.

-Vale, ¿crees que puedes llegar al lago?—Me pregunta ella. Lo dudo, pero luego respondo:

-Creo que será mejor que lo intente.

Bajamos el cuerno aferrándonos a las redes que lo cubren. Mis dedos agarrotados por el frío y mi pierna herida me hacen dificultoso el avance, pero me niego a quedarme allí parado, por lo que bajo como puedo. Cuando llegamos a la base, Katniss comienza a mover los brazos y las piernas para activar la circulación. La imitaría de no ser por que hacer que mi sangre vuelva a correr por mis venas supondría volver a iniciar la hemorragia de mi pierna.

Prácticamente nos arrastramos hasta el lago. Cuando llegamos, Katniss me da un poco de agua fresca que bebo con ganas, sentado en el suelo. Noto como sus ojos se humedecen cuando finalmente el aerodeslizador se lleva el cadáver de Cato. Sin embargo, luego de unos minutos, todo sigue igual que antes.

-¿A qué están esperando?—Farfullo. Noto que mi pantorrilla vuelve a sangrar, por el esfuerzo de bajar del cuerno, caminar hasta aquí y la pérdida del torniquete.

-No lo sé—Responde Katniss. Mira de reojo mi pierna sangrando y se dirige a buscar algo: recorre la Cornucopia hasta dar con algo que es invisible para mí por la distancia. Cuando está a punto de coger lo que quiera que haya allí, la voz del presentador, Claudius Templesmith, resuena por los altavoces. Me pongo en alerta instintivamente al escuchar su voz.

-Saludos, finalistas de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre. La última modificación de las normas se ha revocado. Después de examinar con más detenimiento el reglamento, se ha llegado a la conclusión de que sólo puede permitirse un ganador. Buena suerte y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.

**Capítulo 41 (Luu)****  
**

No puedo asimilar del todo lo que dijo. Katniss me mira con cara de incredulidad, mientras trato de encontrarle sentido a su pequeño discurso. Claro, los cretinos de los Vigilantes jamás han tenido la idea de dejarnos ganar a ambos. Ahora se desarrollaría ante todo Panem el final más dramático de todos los Juegos del Hambre: los desafortunados amantes del Distrito 12 tenían que matarse entre ellos o morir a manos de algún juego de los Vigilantes.

-Si te paras a pensarlo, no es tan sorprendente—Digo en voz baja, haciendo eco de mis pensamientos.

Me paro con dificultad y, resignado a dar muerte a la chica que amo, tomo el cuchillo de mi cinturón para arrojarlo lejos hacia el lago. En una fracción de segundo, Katniss apunta hacia mí con la flecha que tomó de al lado del cuerno. Un espasmo de dolor estalla en mi interior, pero arqueo las cejas, simulando indiferencia. Ella nota que estoy camino de tirar mi cuchillo al lago y tira las armas, con el rostro rojo y avergonzada.

Tiene que haber un solo ganador, me digo. Ella tiene una familia, su hermana pequeña, su madre, su… amigo, a ella la esperan allí, en el Distrito 12. Hay gente que ansía verla, que realmente espera poder estar con ella de nuevo. ¿Por qué no regalarle la vida? De todos modos, mi familia no lamentará mucho mi pérdida. ¿Quién más me necesita? Toda una familia depende de Katniss. Debo dejar que sea feliz, que madure, tenga hijos y viva su vida. No se la puedo arrebatar ahora, sería un acto de egoísmo puro.

-No—le digo, luego de pensar todo eso en una fracción de segundo—, hazlo.

Me acerco a ella y le pongo el arma en las manos.

-No puedo. No lo voy a hacer—Entonces recuerdo que es increíblemente inamovible de su decisión cuando se centra en algo, pero sigo insistiendo.

-Hazlo-hago una pequeña pausa—antes de que envíen otra vez a esos animales o a otra cosa. No quiero morir como Cato.

-Pues dispárame—Responde, furiosa. Me pone las armas en las manos- ¡Dispárame, vete a casa y vive con ello!

"¿Es que no entiendes" grita una voz en mi interior "que mi vida no sería lo mismo sin ti? ¿Y vivir sabiendo que te he matado? Ni hablar"

-Sabes que no puedo—Respondo, tragándome todo lo que tendría que decirle. Tiro las armas en el suelo. Y en un impulso de testarudez, la imito a ella—. Vale, de todos modos, yo seré el primero en morir.

Me inclino con dificultad y arranco la venda de mi pierna, dejando la herida al aire. Así, moriré pronto de una infección o bien, por pérdida de sangre. En un segundo la sangre empieza a salir a borbotones de la herida. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-¡No, no puedes suicidarte!—Chilla alterada. Se pone de rodillas e intenta colocar la venda en su sitio, desesperada.

-Katniss, es lo que quiero—Le digo, tratando de convencerla. Mi voz suena emocionada pero seria.

-No puedes dejarme sola—Insiste, histérica. Nunca la dejaría sola de no ser porque, si no lo hago, ella corre el peligro de morir. Y jamás soportaría que yo viviera y ella muriese.

-Escucha—Comienzo, levantándola del piso.-Los dos sabemos que necesitan a su vencedor. Sólo puede ser uno de nosotros. Por favor, acéptalo, hazlo por mí. Jamás podría vivir sin ti, te quiero, no puedo dejar que mueras. Vuelve a casa, tu familia te necesita. Sería… insoportable para mí… Saber que soy el responsable de tu muerte, es algo impensable. No dejaré que mueras, nunca, pero, por favor, mátame y vete a casa. —Sigo confesándole todo lo que siento por ella y todo lo que me ha estado inquietando los últimos días. Me duele ver que en sus ojos hay una expresión de ausencia, pero sigo hablando y hablando, soltándolo todo. Veo que se lleva las manos al saquito de cuero del cinturón, que contiene las mortíferas bayas con las que murió la Comadreja. —No, no te dejaré.

-Confía en mí—Susurra. La miro fijamente a los ojos, escudriñando en su mirada. No la comprendo del todo, jamas le comprendi, pero algo me dice que confie en ella. Lentamente le suelto la mano. Ella abre el saquito y me echa un puñado de bayas en la mano, luego coge algunas-¿A la de tres?—pregunta, y lo comprendo.

-A la de tres—Respondo. Me inclino y la beso suavemente. Ella me devuelve el beso dulcemente, y trato de disfrutarlo lo más que pueda, ya que será el último. Nos ponemos de pie, espalda contra espalda, tomados de una mano. —Enséñalas, quiero que todos las vean.

Abro la mano y dejo relucir las oscuras bayas en la palma de mi mano. Me da un apretón en la mano para despedirse de mí, y empezamos a contar.

-Uno—Aprieto la mano de Katniss —Dos—Pienso por última vez en mi familia y en el Distrito 12. —Tres.

Me llevo la mano a la boca luego de echar un vistazo a un pequeño sinsajo que extiende sus alas y se aleja volando de la rama en la cual recién estaba posado. Lo último en que pienso mientras me meto las bayas en la boca, es en como mi vida se va como ese sinsajo, pero tal vez esta no regrese jamas.

-¡Parad! ¡Parad! Damas y caballeros, me llena de orgullo presentarles a los vencedores de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre: ¡Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark! ¡Les presento a... los tributos del Distrito 12!

Capítulo 42

Al escuchar la voz del presentador, escupo las bayas de mi boca por el veneno que tienen. Mi garganta arde por la sed pero aun así hago el esfuerzo de escupir hasta el último jugo de ellas. Sin tragar ni siquiera mi propia saliva, tiro de Katniss hasta el lago, donde ambos nos ponemos en cuclillas para limpiar lo último que queda. Cuando sé que tengo la boca limpia, me acerco a Katniss y la abrazo casi sin fuerzas.

-¿No te has tragado ninguna? -me pregunta.

-¿Y tú? –respondo, negando con la cabeza.

-Supongo que no, porque sigo viva.

Sonrío y quiero decirle una frase alentadora, pero el rugido del aerodeslizador tapa mi débil voz y veo que no me escucha. La gran nave aparece justo encima de nosotros y de él caen dos escaleras metálicas. Mi visión se torna borrosa y siento una presión fuerte en el pecho, una mezcla de alivio, incredibilidad y dolor por la sangre contaminada que todavía corre por mis venas. Katniss se aferra a mi con fuerza, pero me ayuda a subir a la escalera. Mis extremidades tiemblan incontrolablemente, y le agradezco que me ayude. Los dos ponemos un pie en el primer travesaño, y la corriente eléctrica nos paraliza. Mis ojos se clavaron en ese travesaño, y allí quedaron. A pesar de que no siento ninguna parte del cuerpo, me alegra que no tenga que esforzarme por subir ni moverme, porque mi cuerpo esta abarrotado y dolorido, incapaz de realizar un último esfuerzo.  
Cuando siento que la escalera nos sube y tocamos el piso del aerodeslizador, el resto de mis fuerzas se van como si nada, mi cuerpo queda inerte y flojo. La corriente eléctrica se va, caigo en el suelo como una marioneta que le han cortado los hilos, y mi conciencia

me abandona. Lo último que atisbo a ver antes de que todo se torne negro, son los ojos grises de Katniss, llenos de preocupación, salvajes y fieros, los ojos que me persiguen en sueños.

Es como si flotara entre la realidad y la fantasía, entre lo creíble y lo inventado, entre la vida y la muerte. Por momentos creo que abro los ojos, y veo luces blancas que me obligan a cerrarlos de nuevo. Trato de llamar a Katniss, pero una máscara gomosa que me suministra oxígeno me lo impide. Siento voces preocupadas, indicaciones de gente extraña que al parecer quiere salvarme. ¿Salvarme de qué? ¿Estoy muriendo? No lo sé, pero tan pronto como esas nebulosas de ruidos, pitidos y voces se asoman, también se desvanecen de mi mente.  
Una sustancia intensa que me recorre primero el brazo derecho y luego el resto del cuerpo, me hace estremecer ligeramente, o eso creo. Me quedo dormido profundamente, y cada tanto, es como si recuperara la conciencia por segundos. Pero son tan cortos y efímeros que no me permiten captar nada concreto. Ni un reflejo de luz, ni un movimiento, ni un sonido, nada. Es como estar en el fondo de una piscina de agua turbia, y no sabes que es lo que pasa en el exterior, nada llega claramente.  
En más de una ocasión, me sumerjo más profundamente en esa piscina, tocando el fondo más oscuro. Una sensación de miedo me recorre, porque pareciera que ese fondo quisiera tragarme y no devolverme jamás a la cima. Lo único que soy capaz de percibir es mi deseo desesperado de querer salir del fondo y emerger en la superficie.

Creo que ha pasado una eternidad, cuando siento que me alejo de ese fondo negro por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y esta vez si logro captar un par de cosas en mi estado de semi inconciencia. Todavía no siento mi cuerpo, sólo un saco de carne y huesos conectado con mi mente, de alguna manera. Mis ojos cerrados sólo ven la parte trasera de mis párpados, de un color anaranjado. Ni siquiera tengo la fuerza para abrirlos. Al principio escucho una cacofonía incomprensible de voces, y sonidos. Pero poco a poco empiezo a separar uno de cada uno. Las voces son de varios hombres y mujeres que se oyen preocupados. Eso también me preocupa a mí, aunque no sé por qué. Me llegan ruidos de metal contra metal, lo que parecen instrumentos quirúrgicos siendo utilizados. Intento hablar, pero todo lo que escapa de mi boca es un débil gemido, incluso imperceptible a mis oídos.  
-Podría no sobrevivir. –dice un hombre de voz gruesa.  
-No exageres Jonah, –le contesta una mujer – ya hemos curado más de la mitad de sus heridas, lo difícil es su pierna.  
-Sí, la chica ha podido suministrarle a tiempo la medicina, pero aun así esa herida que tiene en el talón no ayuda. Su sangre se contamina.-dice otro hombre.  
Alguien dice algo con unos términos médicos que no comprendo. Hasta que capto la palabra "amputar", que salta del resto como si tuviera un peso más importante que las demás, lo raro es que me da pánico.  
-Sí, es lo más conveniente. De otra forma podría morir, no podemos dejarlo así. Entonces Jonah sí tendría razón.  
-¿Ves Feenny? Te lo dije. –contesta el hombre satisfecho, y una punzada de dolor me atraviesa.  
-No es momento de juegos. Tenemos que hacerlo rápido, está perdiendo sangre. –dice la mujer del principio, seria.  
Una mano fría me toca la cara, y yo cierro con fuerza mis ojos, delatando mi estado de conciencia.  
-Hay que suministrarle más anestesia, parece que está despierto.  
-Debe ser una reacción o un tic en el ojo. No perdamos tiempo.

-Lo vi fruncir el ceño. –le discute una voz. –Pásenme el anestésico.  
Siento pasos que se alejan y se vuelven a acercar. La misma mano fría me roza la frente.  
-Todo saldrá bien. –me susurra cerca del oído. Lo último que percibo es un ligero pinchazo en el antebrazo, y un zumbido metálico, como si fueran los dientes de una sierra.  
Esa sensación de sumergirme en un fondo oscuro, regresa, pero esta vez, parece durar menos.  
Cuando siento que mi mente retorna de nuevo, sin dudar, abro los ojos. Parpadeo incontables veces hasta acostumbrarme a la luz resplandeciente de la habitación, hasta que consigo enfocar mi visión. El blanco me rodea por todas partes. Me encuentro vestido con una bata blanca de algodón, limpia y con olor a suavizante, acostado en una camilla también blanca. La habitación en la que me encuentro es totalmente blanca, sin puertas ni ventanas. Todo es tan pulcro y perfecto, que si no fuera porque siento dolor en la pierna y un líquido que corre por mi brazo, me preguntaría si estoy muerto.  
Miro despacio desde mi pecho hacia mis pies. Levanto una mano con cuidado, esperando sentir cansancio y adormecimiento, pero no siento nada, mi brazo se eleva con facilidad, limpio y sin cicatrices. Observo mi mano con detenimiento, está totalmente sana, pulcra, sin quemaduras ni raspones, hasta las cutículas están perfectamente limpias y perfectas. Levanto con cuidado la bata para ver mi torso, donde tenía graves quemaduras y la piel dañada por el fuego de la arena. Pero no encuentro nada, ni piel roja con ampollas, ni cicatrices que evidencien ese dolor insoportable. Imaginando que todo mi cuerpo debe estar así, me incorporo con cuidado para ver mis piernas, pero justo en ese momento entran Effie, Portia y Haymitch, desde un panel corredizo que había confundido con otra pared más.  
Sonrío al verlos llegar, pero mi sonrisa desaparece al ver sus rostros preocupados. Lo que más me sorprende es ver a Haymitch preocupado por algo, eso no es buena señal.  
-¿Katniss…? –empiezo, con precaución y una mueca en el rostro. No puede ser, ella estaba bien la última vez que la vi. Aunque esa última vez fuera antes de desmayarme, en el travesaño de la escalera que nos elevó. Ella estaba asustada, con rasguños en la cara y la mirada salvaje. Pero estaba bien. Una sensación creciente de miedo se aparece en mi interior. Las caras preocupadas de ellos no desaparecen.  
Es entonces, cuando desesperado, me quiero levantar, pero al mover mi pierna izquierda, una ráfaga de dolor intensa me obliga a detenerme. Un gemido de dolor se escapa de mi garganta.  
-¿Qué…? –mi voz sale desfigurada por el dolor. Portia se acerca casi corriendo a mí lado, tomando una de mis manos. Haymitch y Effie también se acercan, él me ayuda a acomodarme otra vez en mi sitio.  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –les exijo. Se miran entre sí y ponen caras de preocupación. Pero Haymitch se pone muy serio y me mira bruscamente.  
-Peeta, Katniss se encuentra bien. La tranquilizaron porque estaba inestable, la atendieron y la curaron, está perfectamente. –dice.  
No puedo dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio. Ella está bien.  
¿Y por qué sus miradas preocupadas? ¿Por qué este silencio incómodo?  
-¿Entonces por qué se ven así? –vuelvo a preguntar, más calmado.  
Portia mira sus manos como si allí tuviera la respuesta correcta para darme. Es como si le costara mirarme a los ojos. Empiezo a sentirme ansioso y preocupado, otra vez.  
-¿Qué pasa Portia? Dime. –le pido con dulzura, para que no le cueste responderme.  
Una vez que ella levanta su mirada, veo sus ojos vidriosos, a punto de llorar. Su cara se deforma cuando me responde.  
-Peeta…ha ocurrido algo cuando te desmayaste. Los médicos sanaron todas tus heridas… pero tenías la pierna muy infectada.  
-No entiendo. –digo rápido, demasiado fuerte. Effie se tapa la boca con una mano, sus incontables brazaletes tintineando con el brusco movimiento. La miro exigiéndole una respuesta, pero aparta la vista. Vuelvo a Portia, que esta vez si veo que se le escapan un par de lágrimas.  
Es entonces que uno las piezas. Mi pierna izquierda estaba demasiado herida e infectada en la arena. Me duele al mínimo roce. Siento una sensación de vacío extraña. Estaba seguro que tenía septicemia, estaba seguro de que iba a morir.  
-No puede ser –susurro para mí. Sí que puede ser, pero no lo quiero admitir. Veo a Haymitch buscando una respuesta, deseando desesperadamente que me diga que esto no es real. Pero me mira como si se disculpara, asintiendo.  
La ira crece dentro de mi, junto con una gran desesperación. Como si mis venas tuvieran pólvora y me hayan acercado una llama, arrasando con todo. De un solo movimiento, destapo con mi mano mis piernas, dejando caer la manta blanca a un lado, y revelando un horror que jamas hubiese pensado que tuviera que vivir en carne propia.  
Más de la mitad de mi pierna izquierda desapareció, dejando un muñón vendado por debajo del muslo. Veo la parte inferior de mi cuerpo. Mi otra pierna esta sana y desnuda, pero completa. Y esta pierna, que ahora solo es un trozo de muñón, desapareció para siempre.  
Me entran ganas de vomitar. La sensación crece y siento que la sangre abandona mi cara. Portia me acerca un cubo metalico y vomito dentro de él, a pesar de que no tengo nada en el estómago, el ácido de este me quema la garganta, pero no me importa. Hago arcadas cada vez que la imagen del muñón viene a mi cabeza. Escucho a Effie retirarse de la habitación, sollozando, y a Haymitch murmurando cosas inentendibles a mi lado. Portia me sostiene hasta que no me queda nada más por dejar salir.  
Es en ese momento que empiezan las lágrimas. Caen como un torrente, sin detenerse. No sé por qué lloro, es decir, estoy vivo, pero aun así, es demasiado.  
Portia me abraza y me sostiene, fuerte, a pesar de sus delgados brazos. Ella tiembla incontrolablemente, o tal vez mis fuertes sollozos la hacen temblar.  
No se cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que decido alejarme de ella, un poco brusco, y me incorporo en la camilla. Haymitch ha levantado del suelo la manta y me ha cubierto las piernas, o al menos, la única que tengo, y ese asqueroso muñón.  
-Estaba seguro de que iba a morir. No de que no iba a poder volver a caminar. –mi voz es tan fría y apagada que Portia se sobresalta. No me mira con compasión ni lástima, si no con tristeza y fuerza, como una verdadera amiga que quiere que lo superes, pero comparte tu dolor. La miro agradecido, dejando esa frialdad a un lado.  
-El doctor que te opero vendrá en un momento.-dice Haymitch. Su mirada cuidadosa y casi afectiva, se esfuma. Vuelve a ser el mismo de siempre al ver que me he calmado. Le sonrío débilmente, y el sólo me guiña un ojo con ánimo.

**Capítulo 43**

El doctor que cruza el panel corredizo está vestido con un uniforme blanco. Cuando me tiende su mano y me saluda animosamente, presentándose, reconozco su voz cuando él dijo que tal vez no sobreviviría. Él es Jonah. A pesar de que al principio parezco aprensivo, él se muestra tan amable conmigo que finalmente me contagia su buen ánimo. No es como el resto de las personas del Capitolio, no tiene la piel tatuada, pintada de un color antinatural, una peluca colorida, maquillaje teatral o grandes mariposas en los ojos. Es completamente normal, con su cabello negro, sus gafas grises y su expresión amable, lo único raro son sus pómulos hinchados y su nariz pequeña.  
Haymitch se ha retirado con Effie, pero antes de que se vaya le he hecho prometer que me dirá cuando tenga noticias de Katniss.  
Todavía siento ira contenida y algo de furia dentro de mi. Pero trato de hacer lo posible por mantener la calma.  
Portia se queda conmigo, sosteniéndome firmemente la mano, rehusándose a irse cuando el doctor dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo en privado. No quiero que se vaya y ella no lo hizo, siento cariño por ella. Me aprieta más la mano cuando me inyectan algo en el brazo. De repente siento una sensación de paz y tranquilidad, como si no hubiese nada de lo que preocuparme. Olvido porque estaba tan enfadado y triste, ¿Qué tonto no? No hay por qué enfadarse.  
El doctor Jonah tiene una pantalla alargada en las manos, como si fuera una tabla de vidrio de unos 20 centímetros. Al tocar con sus dedos la pantalla, aparecen imágenes en movimiento. Asombrado, le pido que me muestre de qué se trata.  
-Lo que te mostrare ahora son fotos de modelos ortopédicos que tenemos para tu pierna. Queremos que escojas uno para colocártelo cuando tu muñón este completamente sano.  
Como un niño, siento decepción por no poder conocer más de ese misterioso y moderno aparato. Apenas hago caso omiso de lo que dice, mis ojos siguen clavados en la pantalla. Portia me aprieta la mano con fuerza, y la miro como si me haya cortado un dedo.  
-Peeta esto es importante. –no sé qué es importante, y no quiero saberlo. Las cosas importantes son serias, no son divertidas. Juego con mis manos distraídamente, mientras sonrío a los adultos, que me miran como si fuese un pequeño niño que no entiende nada. Y creo que lo soy.  
El doctor Jonah me mira detenidamente, su sonrisa amable se convirtió en una fina línea en su boca. Quiero tocar su nariz, es tan pequeña y rosada que me dan ganas de reír.  
-Creo que me sobrepase con la inyección de tranquilizante. Pensé que encontraría a un joven enojado e histérico, pero él no parece ser de ese tipo, ¿cierto? –le pregunta a Portia.  
-No, él ya se había calmado. Se ve raro y se porta como un niño, creo que fue demasiado.-dice ella severamente.  
-Pues creo que lo mejor sería venir dentro de unas horas, cuando la droga haya sido completamente absorbida y no afecte su comportamiento.  
No tengo idea de lo que dijo y no me importa, sólo quiero jugar con la pantalla o dormir un poquito.  
-Quiero dormir. –le suplico a Portia. Ella asiente y mira al doctor.  
-Nos deberíamos retirar. –ahora me mira a mí –Peeta, vendré con el doctor Jonah dentro de unas horas, te dejaremos dormir y estar solo para calmarte. Si necesitas algo pídelo, las cámaras de vigilancia están atentas todo el tiempo. –dice, señalando a las esquinas de la habitación, donde hay cajas metálicas diminutas con un lente en el centro. Asiento con energía y me acuesto en la camilla. Cierro los ojos antes de que ellos se vayan, pero los escucho.  
-No se por qué el tranquilizante le afectó así, tal vez fue una sobredosis, o simplemente es un efecto psicológico del shock.  
-Tal vez-responde Portia, antes de sentir el sonido del panel cerrándose.

Cuando me despierto, la sensación alegre y pacífica de la droga se ha ido. Todo lo que me queda en el pecho es un sentimiento de nostalgia y pérdida, algo que me ahoga y amenaza con hacerme llorar de nuevo. Aprieto mis manos contra mi cara, respirando profundamente por varios segundos. No puedo creer que esté vivo, que hayan aceptado dos ganadores y nos hayan dejado vivir. Menos puedo creer, que haya perdido una pierna. No sé porque me cuesta tanto aceptarlo.  
Escucho el panel abrirse, y saco las manos de mi cara esperando que sea Katniss, pero sólo es Portia entrando con un avox y una bandeja con comida.  
Me siento ligeramente decepcionado, pero les sonrío, agradeciendo al avox cuando pone con sumo cuidado la bandeja en mi regazo. Me ha traído un tazón con compota de manzana, un vaso de agua, y dos galletas untadas con queso. Me parece raro teniendo en cuenta el hambre que hemos pasado en la arena. Pero cuando decido comer, tragar se me hace difícil y sólo puedo comer una galleta. Portia me espera pacientemente, sentada a un lado de la camilla. Cuando termino mi comida, el avox me da una mirada rápida de apoyo y se retira.  
-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunta ella. La mirada de preocupación sigue en sus ojos, pero más débil.  
-Mejor. –respondo, aunque tal vez no es así, pero lo deseo.  
-¿Estas listo para que el doctor regrese?  
-Sí. –respondo, dándole una mirada de disculpa por mi anterior comportamiento.  
Ella sonríe y al minuto entra el doctor Jonah, otra vez con su pantalla y su sonrisa amable.  
-Nada de tranquilizantes por ahora. ¿Estas listo?  
Asiento y me muestra de nuevo las imágenes de piernas ortopédicas, pero esta vez si presto atención. Son piernas de diferentes colores y materiales. Él me dice que todas están echas a mi medida, listas para colocármelas una vez que elija la que quiera y el tiempo de sanación del muñón se haya completado.  
Al cabo de cinco minutos y con el consentimiento de Portia, elijo una prótesis de titanio, goma y otros materiales que desconozco. El doctor me explica de que se trata.  
-Muy bien Peeta, has hecho una buena elección. Esta es una de las últimas invenciones del Centro de Medicina y Biotecnología del Capitolio. Se trata de una prótesis bioeléctrica, la misma funciona gracias a un sistema eléctrico, unos sensores que se colocan en la superficie del cerebro y que recibe mensajes por parte del mismo -mensajes que se refieren a movimientos- y los mismos se llevan a cabo mediante la prótesis, que intentan replicarlo según la acción que quieras realizar. Esta necesita de una pequeña operación en el cerebro, solo insertamos un chip del tamaño de una hormiga en el área de movimiento y sincronía muscular. –trataba de seguir cada una de sus palabras y entenderlas, aunque me costaba un poco. Pero sabía el mensaje principal: iba a tener una nueva pierna, una que pudiera controlar y convertirse en una extremidad artificial de mi cuerpo. A pesar de todo, la noticia me puso de mejor ánimo. Seguí escuchando al doctor.

«Lo bueno es que esa operación sana rápido, lo único malo es que necesita un entrenamiento y un ejercicio constante para que puedas adaptarte a ella. Pero creo que eres un muchacho fuerte y en unos pocos meses vas a poder controlarla con éxito.»  
Portia me mira con excitación, como si la idea de que voy a tener una nueva extremidad que reemplace a la anterior sea lo más maravilloso del mundo. ¿Por qué no? Para mí hasta ahora es la mejor noticia que me han dado.  
Antes de irse el doctor charla conmigo sobre la fecha de la operación, dentro de dos días, para esperar que el muñón sane, dice que tienen que esperar un tiempo antes de implementar la tecnología de sanación para cerrar completamente la herida y borrar la cicatriz. No pongo quejas ni impedimentos, así que el doctor sonríe satisfecho. Por último me explica algo sobre una "sensación fantasma" que sentiré hasta el día de la operación. Significa que todavía sentiré mi pierna aunque no la tenga, por eso lo de fantasma. Me da ánimos para que no me sienta deprimido y se despide dándome un firme apretón de manos. Decido que este hombre me cae bien.  
Paso mis días durmiendo, comiendo ligero, hablando con Portia o pensando nerviosamente sobre la operación, a pesar de que el médico me asegura que no hay margen de error, no corro peligro, que todo lo malo ya ha pasado. Sus palabras me alientan un poco pero luego me vuelvo a sentir de la misma forma.  
Un tubo trasparente está conectado a mi brazo, para darme diferentes drogas cuando lo necesito, ya sea morfina para el dolor, o un somnífero para ayudarme a dormir. El doctor tenía razón, la sensación fantasma de mi pierna aparece y me hace sentir deprimido.  
A veces me siento sombrío, con una sensación de vacío existencial. Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo importante que era esa pierna para mí. Ahora tendré que usar una protesis artificial para que reemplace lo que he perdido. Literalmente me arrancaron una parte de mí. A pesar de que sea algo físico, me trae un sentimiento emocional que me devasta completamente. Mi humor varía como nunca lo ha hecho, a veces siento que todo está perdido, que me odio a mi mismo y me echo la culpa. A veces le echo la culpa a Cato. Otras veces le echo la culpa al Capitolio. Y otras, pienso que no es la culpa de nadie, pero que ahora nada será igual para mí. También, pienso en como me vera Katniss. ¿Después de esto no me querrá? ¿Le produciré rechazo o nauseas porque me falta una pierna? El sentimiento me preocupa y me hace sentir abatido. De vez en cuando entro a llorar hasta dormirme.  
Cada vez que Portia me visita le pregunto por Katniss. Me dice que ha mejorado bastante y que está recuperando su peso. Que al igual que yo descansa en su habitación. Varias veces al día pienso en ella y en mi familia. Tengo muchas ganas de verlos y abrazarlos. Sólo quiero que todo esto termine y volver a casa. Pero sé que falta un tiempo para eso, porque primero hay al menos una semana de recuperación para los vencedores, y luego la presentación de los mismos al Capitolio, el festejo, y finalmente la despedida. Portia sólo me visita unas tres veces, un cuarto de hora, cada vez que encuentra tiempo, ya que al igual que Cinna, está trabajando en nuestros trajes para la presentación.  
La mañana antes de la presentación, me preparan para la operación. Me cuentan brevemente de que se trata y cuánto durará aproximadamente. Dicen que sólo serán 30 minutos. Es lo único que entiendo y recuerdo del resto, porque estoy muy ansioso. A las ocho de la mañana, me obligan a recostarme en la camilla de mi habitación. Me ponen una máscara que me suministra un gas dulce y tranquilizante. Portia me acompaña todo el tiempo, sujetándome la mano con fuerza. Mis ojos se cierran de a poco. Me entran ganas de dormir. La única sensación que puedo percibir es que me llevan por los pasillos, dando vueltas a la izquierda, a la derecha, y a la izquierda otra vez. La luz blanca me ciega y no vuelvo a abrir los ojos. Cuando entramos en una habitación que vuele a desinfectante y esta colmada de voces masculinas y femeninas, me entran los nervios. Le apretó la mano a Portia, ella me devuelve el gesto pero me susurra algo al oído, que tiene que irse. Quiero decirle que no, que se quede conmigo, pero una aguja se clava en mi brazo y pierdo el conocimiento.

**Capítulo 44**

Esta vez, cuando me despierto, siento un pequeño malestar en la cabeza. Me siento invadido, como si los médicos del Capitolio tuvieron la oportunidad de jugar con mi cerebro y de implantarme cualquier cosa, más que el chip que necesito para la pierna… ¡La pierna! ¡La protesis!  
Abro mis ojos enérgicamente, mientras me incorporo. Justo como estaba esperando, ya tengo instalada en mi pierna la protesis artificial que reemplaza lo que he perdido. Portia y Effie entran a través del panel corredizo. Me saludan con una pequeña sonrisa y se acercan a la camilla. Portia me ayuda a sentarme sobre la cama, para ver mejor mi pierna.  
Abro los ojos con asombro y un poco de miedo a la vez. La pierna artificial que tengo va desde mi muslo, con un acolchado de goma y plástico que se amolda a mi muñón, y desde allí se transforma en un complejo aparato de metal hasta el talón, donde empieza un pie ortopédico que simula muy bien a uno real. Sonrío tímidamente tratando de procesar lo que tengo frente a mis ojos.

Ahora esto es a lo que me tengo que acostumbrar. Mi pierna se ha ido y ahora tengo que aprender a usar una pierna robótica artificial.  
Yo mismo me sorprendo cuando mis manos empiezan a temblar inconteniblemente. Mi cara se pone dura y el pecho se me contrae. Siento como si el estómago se me diera vuelta y me da vértigo. En ese momento el doctor Jonah entra por la puerta un poco preocupado. No puedo quedarme quieto, la ansiedad sube por mi pecho impidiendo que el aire entre completamente a mis pulmones. Estoy teniendo un ataque, siento que voy a estallar, mi sangre hierve y mi respiración se hace muy fuerte. Portia me sostiene fuerte de un brazo y el doctor me inyecta un líquido blanquecino en el otro.  
A los segundos, mi respiración vuelve a la normalidad, pero todavía es irregular, mi cuerpo se estremece un poco. Mis manos están heladas y llenas de sudor. De la cintura para abajo mi cuerpo está completamente tenso. Me cuesta mucho aceptar la realidad.  
Los adultos me miran con preocupación, y yo me pongo rojo de la vergüenza. Cuando me calmo, bajo la cabeza a mis manos y guardo silencio. Me han ayudado a recostarme contra el respaldo de la camilla. Quisiera que apagaran las luces y dejarme tranquilo, para que pueda explotar finalmente y dejar de contener todo lo que me vuelve loco y me preocupa.  
Muerdo con inquietud mi labio inferior, probando el gusto salado y metálico de mi propia sangre.  
-Peeta, por favor, calmate. –me ruega Portia. La miro con frialdad. Es imposible ahora que esté completamente calmado. Hasta siento que jamas volveré a estar tranquilo otra vez. Eso me envuelve en la ira y el disgusto. Ellos lo notan, pero tratan de apaciguar este torbellino de furia que me controla ahora.  
-Peeta, entiendo lo que te ocurre, yo…-empieza el doctor Jonah. La palabra "entiendo" me pega como una patada en el estomago. Lo miro fríamente.  
-¿Cómo usted podría entender? ¡No perdió una pierna! ¿O sí? Pues si no, usted no puede decir que me "entiende", no sabe lo que es ir a Los juegos del hambre, ver gente morir, sentir que uno mismo va a morir, perder la esperanza para después salvarse y perder una pierna. ¡Usted no sabe!  
Escupo mis palabras con asco y rencor. Me molesta que siquiera se atreva a decir que me entiende. Él no podría, no. Me doy cuenta de mi conducta inapropiada cuando Effie me mira con una mezcla de lástima y reproche. ¡Pues claro, me olvide de los modales! ¿Qué más?  
Justo cuando le estoy por decir un comentario desagradable por como me mira, el doctor Jonah me interrumpe pidiéndoles a Portia y Effie que se retiren. Ellas me dejan solo con él. Mientras se van, las miro con rencor, ¿Cómo se les ocurre dejarme a solas con este tipo?  
-¿Qué quiere? –le espeto demasiado brusco.  
-Antes de que digas cualquier cosa, yo si te entiendo, Peeta. Sé lo que es el miedo y la desesperación, lo veo todo el tiempo, y hasta lo viví una vez. –me mira severamente, y una chispa de nostalgia se enciende en sus ojos, lo que lo hace ver 100 años mayor. También veo dolor, verdadero dolor. Es cuando su mirada me intimida, y decido apartarla. Todavía me siento furioso, pero también siento vergüenza, por como los he tratado.  
-Lo siento. –digo con timidez. La mirada del doctor se ablanda y esa chispa desapareció, dejando al doctor amable de antes.  
-Vine a hablarte sobre tu nueva pierna. Quiero que sepas todo. Sí no quieres escucharme, me iré y te dejare tranquilo. Tú decides. –su mirada es seria pero habla tranquilamente.  
Asiento y dejo que me cuente lo que tengo que saber. Hablamos como una hora. Yo le hago preguntas y él me responde puntualmente, sin aludir a términos médicos complicados. Me explica todos los cuidados que tengo que tener de ahora en más, y el entrenamiento que necesitaré hacer para adiestrar mi manejo de la prótesis. Me he calmado y le he hablado con educación, disculpándome por cómo me dirigí a él. Aceptó mis disculpas, y cuando ya no queda nada más que decir, llega el momento de probar mi nueva pierna.  
Me ayuda a sentarme en el borde de la camilla, el muñon todavía duele un poco y el roce de la piel contra el plástico es incómodo. Me explica que es porque la piel todavía está sensible y tiene que acostumbrarse. Extiendo ambas piernas al borde, dejándolas balancearse por encima del suelo. La prótesis es tan pesada como una pierna normal. Todavía no me hago a la sensación de que no siento la pierna. Es como ver mi pierna de siempre, pero bañada en metal, y dormida.  
-Muévela. –me dice el doctor. –Recuerda que tienes el chip en tu cerebro, sólo tienes que pensarlo. Respiro hondo y pienso en mover mi pie. No pasa nada. Intento con más fuerzas, e instantáneamente, el talón robótico se mueve un poco, y el pie falso también. Sonrío entusiasmado y apuesto por más. Pienso en moverla rodilla, y esta se mueve un poco hacia arriba, dejando un sonido robótico tras de sí.  
-Tardarás en acostumbrarte, todo es práctica. Dentro de poco podrás mover la pierna con total voluntad, aunque la sentirás rígida, claro, no es lo mismo que una natural, sólo la simula.  
-Gracias. –le digo sinceramente.  
-De nada chico. Ahora necesitarás un bastón para sostenerte hasta que tengas equilibrio.  
-¿Ahora? –pregunto.  
-No, mañana antes de la presentación vendré a verte con tu bastón para ayudarte, por ahora tienes que descansar.  
-Bueno, lo haré. Muchas gracias. –le digo. El doctor sonríe y me ayuda a acostarme otra vez. Se despide con un apretón de manos.

Al otro día, el día de la presentación, me despierto descansado y más ansioso. Portia viene a verme con una avox enfermera, que trae lo que parece una silla con dos ruedas enormes. Portia me explica que es lo que se usa para las personas que no se pueden transportar con tanta facilidad.  
-Pero el doctor Jonah dijo que vendría a verme. –rezongo.  
-Sí, vendrá, sólo vinieron a traerte la silla por si no puedes sostenerte.  
Por más que fuese para ayudarme, esto no hace más que hacerme sentir débil. Me traen el desayuno, y esta vez el hambre vence, acabando con la fruta y el chocolate caliente, Portia me dice que luego comeré más. Al rato viene el doctor, sonriente como siempre, y con un bastón de metal pulcro y brillante.  
Me ayudan a pararme. Es importante para mí porque es la primera vez que me paro de pies con la prótesis. Aunque no demuestre mi emoción y el miedo que tengo, sonrío con precaución. Estar parado después de tantos días, sin mi verdadera pierna, es una sensación rara y nueva. No podría decir que es mala, pero no me siento absolutamente cómodo. El bastón ayuda a sostenerme y a poner más peso en el brazo que en la pierna. Cuando intento caminar, me tengo que esforzar mucho para darle la orden a mi cabeza de mover cada articulación. El doctor me dice que no lo intente, que sólo mueva el muslo, y la prótesis me acompañara. Es lo que hago, con ayuda del bastón, doy pasos cortos y lentos hasta acostumbrarme. Aunque tenga una prolongada cojera, por ahora no esta tan mal. Me aseguran que una vez que pueda dominarme, caminar saldrá naturalmente.  
Portia y la avox me ayudan a cambiarme de ropa, poniéndome un traje muy parecido al que use en la arena. Lo hacen con precaución por la pierna, con miedo a no lastimarme, les digo que esta bien, y una vez cambiado, me ayudan a sentarme en esa silla de ruedas. Me despido del doctor, agradecido, él me dice que nos veremos pronto para charlar más sobre la pierna. Se va sonriendo y yo me alejo por el pasillo, con Portia a un lado, y la avox detrás mio empujando la silla de ruedas.  
Llegamos a un ascensor que nos conduce al Centro de Entrenamiento.

Eso quiere decir que el hospital está en el sótano, incluso debajo del gimnasio en el que los tributos practicábamos haciendo nudos y tirando lanzas. Las ventanas del vestíbulo están oscurecidas y un puñado de guardias lo vigilan todo. Nadie más nos ve llegar al ascensor de los tributos. La avox me acompaña empujando mi silla de ruedas hasta que llegamos al duodécimo piso del edificio. Volver a entrar aquí me entra una sensación extraña de nostalgia. Pasamos por el pasillo, en lo que seguramente debe ser el cuarto de Katniss, y vamos hasta mi cuarto. Le pido a Portia que me deje verla, pero me dice que no seriamente, que debemos vernos para la presentación. Asiento algo triste, de verdad tengo ganas de verla.  
Me ayudan a salir de la silla y entran dos estilistas que nos acompañaron antes, la mujer de pelo rosa y bajita que antes me había depilado las cejas, y el hombre de cabellos verdes del cual no recuerdo mucho. Ellos me peinan y me arreglan, me ayudan a vestirme con el traje que trajo Portia, una camisa amarilla muy elegante y unos pantalones rectos de color negro, con unas botas bastante gruesas del mismo color. Como soy varón y no necesito tanta preparación, los estilistas se van rápido. Le pregunto a Portia si ellos son mi equipo de preparación como el que tiene Katniss, y me dice que no, que ella es la principal estilista, que es así para todos los tributos masculinos. Ella me da los toques finales y me ayuda a pararme con el bastón. Se queda al lado mío todo el tiempo por sí pierdo el equilibrio y me caigo. Consigo dar unos pocos pasos, aunque no resisto mucho.  
Portia llama a una avox para que me ayude pero yo digo que puedo solo. En parte porque el día de mañana no tendré a un avox en mi casa para que me ayude a caminar, tendré que aprender sólo, y por otra parte quiero acostumbrarme y reunir fuerzas por mi mismo.  
Entonces me voy caminando despacio con Portia hasta el ascensor. Llegamos al centro de entrenamiento otra vez.

**Capítulo 45****  
**

Bajamos en el ascensor hasta la planta donde nos entrenamos. La costumbre es que el vencedor y su equipo de preparación salgan al escenario en una plataforma elevada. Primero el equipo de preparación, seguido por el acompañante, el estilista, el mentor y, finalmente, el vencedor. Como este año somos dos vencedores que comparten acompañante y mentor, han tenido que reorganizarlo todo. Me encuentro en una parte oscura bajo el escenario.

Instalaron una nueva plataforma de metal para elevarme; todavía se siente el olor a pintura fresca.

Portia me ayuda a colocarme en mi sitio asegurándose de que me encuentre perfecto. Cuando levanto la mirada para sonreírle, ella me devuelve la sonrisa pero algo preocupada.  
-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunto.  
-Nada, es sólo que los Vigilantes no quedaron muy contentos con que hayan quedado dos vencedores.-dice en voz muy bajita, así que se acerca para que la escuche mejor.  
-Escucha Peeta. Este es un asunto muy delicado, así que tienen que tener precaución, es decir, no hacer alarde de su victoria. Porque nunca en la historia hubo dos vencedores, y no es algo legal o aceptable.  
-Entiendo. –digo, aunque no entiendo casi nada. El rugido de la multitud se escucha de fondo, bañándome los oídos.  
Portia me arroja una mirada extraña que no comprendo. Inmediatamente su rostro vuelve a la normalidad y me sonríe con timidez para despedirse. Me deja solo en el medio de la penumbra, confundido.

El himno me retumba en los oídos y después oigo a Caesar Flickerman saludar a la audiencia. La multitud rompe en aplausos cuando presenta al equipo de preparación de Katniss. Después presenta a Effie. Ella es la que debe estar más contenta, seguro se deleita con la situación, nunca había representado un distrito que haya ganado, ¡y mucho menos con dos vencedores! Portia y Cinna reciben grandes vítores, por supuesto, ya que han estado geniales, después deun debut tan deslumbrante.

La aparición de Haymitch recibe también grandes pisotones. Logró lo que nadie había logrado jamás en la historia de Los juegos del hambre, mantener a dos tributos del mismo distrito vivos. Sonrío para mis adentros porque me siento agradecido con él, por lo menos por haber mantenido viva a Katniss. Como ansío verla. Me imagino que estará sólo a unos metros de mí…  
La plataforma se empieza a elevar y siento como mis piernas vibran, tanto la normal como la artificial. Unas luces resplandecientes colman mi visión. Parpadeo varias veces, hasta que consigo ver a Katniss, a pocos metros de mí. Es una chica completamente diferente a la que deje en la escalera del aerodeslizador, salvaje, asustada, desnutrida, herida y sucia, aunque igualmente hermosa. Pero esa chica frente a mis ojos es alguien que de apariencia se ve completamente diferente, una bella chica vestida con luz de vela que parece acariciar el aire con sus propias llamas, sonriente y contenta, se ve inocente y sin malas intenciones. Pero sé que es Katniss, la chica de la veta, de la cual estoy enamorado, esa chica feroz y fuerte que esconde una personalidad y un carácter abrasador, como un carbón en llamas. Se ve muy bella, saludable y pulcra, sus ojos grises resaltan como siempre, brillantes, pero con esa chispa de rebeldía, a pesar de que use ese pequeño vestido amarillo que la hace ver inocente.

Ella al parecer, se sorprende al verme, así que sin dudar, camina rápidamente hacia mí y salta hacia mis brazos. Yo no puedo prepararme, así que pierdo el equilibrio. Con un brazo la sujeto por la cintura, y con el otro trato de hacer equilibrio con el bastón, para no caerme. Un poco de presión se me fue al muñón y se me escapa una mueca.  
Pero cuando me enderezo, la miro y me olvido del dolor, sin dudarlo, la beso con dulzura, como esperaba hacerlo desde tanto tiempo. Ella me devuelve el beso y yo me pierdo en su boca. No se cuanto tiempo transcurre, si segundos, horas, o días, Caesar me da un golpecito en el hombro para interrumpirme, pero yo no le hago caso. He esperado este momento desde hace tiempo. Quería sentirla viva, sana y salva, al lado mío. Ahora estamos juntos. Desde ahora estaremos juntos y ahora estamos a salvo, nada podría ser más perfecto. Lo único que me separa de Katniss es Haymitch, que se acerca al escenario y nos da un empujón cariñoso para continuar con el espectáculo y que nos sentemos en el sillón de los vencedores. Generalmente es un solo sillón para el vencedor, pero como ahora somos dos, ponen un sofá de terciopelo rojo para ambos, mientras Caesar nos hace preguntas y recordamos las horas tortuosas que vivimos durante los juegos.  
Katniss se sienta al lado mío, muy cerca de mí, apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro, para sentirnos más cómodos la rodeo con mi brazo. Siento ese cálido placer otra vez de tenerla junto a mí, como en la cueva, cuando dormíamos juntos y enfrentábamos en silencio las noches de tormenta.

Disimuladamente huelo su cabello, suave y perfumado. Mientras, escucho que Caesar empieza haciendo algunos chistes, para luego empezar con el verdadero espectáculo. Se que mostraran durante horas la película sobre como fue la arena, pero lo único que tengo en mente es estar con Katniss y que todo esto pase muy rápido, no veo la hora de volver a casa y olvidar todo esto.  
Las luces se ponen tenues y el sello de Panem aparece en la gran pantalla. La mano que no tengo en el hombro de Katniss, la tengo firmemente agarrada a la de ella, en una forma de soportar juntos el horror que tenemos que revivir.

La primera hora o así se centra en los sucesos anteriores al estadio: la cosecha, el paseo en carro por el Capitolio, las clasificaciones del entrenamiento y las entrevistas. Una banda sonora animada hace que parezca el doble de horrible porque, claro, casi todos los que aparecen en pantalla están muertos. Una vez en el campo de batalla se ofrece una detallada  
cobertura del baño de sangre y después, básicamente, los realizadores alternan imágenes de los tributos muriendo e imágenes nuestras. Especialmente para mi sorpresa, muestran muchas imágenes de mí. Muestran como engañe a los profesionales, como me quede despierto observando a Katniss por la noche bajo el árbol de las rastrevíspulas, cuando detuve a Cato para que no siguiera a Katniss y me cortó la pierna, e incluso cuando yo estaba dominado por la fiebre de la enfermedad y susurraba el nombre de Katniss constantemente entre sueños. La oscuridad por lo menos disimula el rubor en mis mejillas. Siento vergüenza, parezco un cobarde romanticón, que por una sola herida de espada no se pudo levantar más. A comparación de Katniss, que en verdad luchó mucho más, y logró grandes cosas, como destrozar las provisiones de los profesionales, salvarme a mí y ser una verdadera vencedora. Aprieto un poco su mano cuando pasan las imágenes de la muerte de Rue, la niña del distrito 11 que fue su aliada, murió atravesada por una lanza y Katniss la quiso salvar pero no pudo. Antes de morir la sujeto entre sus brazos y le canto una canción de cuna. Es algo demasiado conmovedor y me duele profundamente a pesar de no haber conocido a Rue demasiado ni haber formado un vínculo como el de Katniss.  
A continuación pasan imágenes de nosotros, principalmente de Katniss, desde que ella se despierta gritando mi nombre hasta que me engaña para ir al banquete y pasa las noches conmigo en la cueva. Entonces llega el momento de las bayas. El video termina con Katniss golpeando la puerta de cristal del aerodeslizador mientras intentaban reanimarme cuando estaba inconciente. Naturalmente, la miro de costado observando su perfil, sonriendo para mis adentros, sintiendo una especie de sosiego por sentir que de verdad le importo y le importe incluso cuando estaba casi muerto.

Vuelve a sonar el himno y nos levantamos cuando el presidente Snow en persona sale a escena, seguido de una niñita con el cojín que sostiene la corona. Aunque solo hay una corona. Todos se sorprenden pero el presidente la toma y la parte en dos. La primera mitad, la coloca sobre mi cabeza, con una radiante sonrisa. La otra mitad se la coloca a Katniss con la misma sonrisa, pero con una chispa serpenteante de irritación en los ojos.

Después hay muchas reverencias y vítores. Tengo el brazo a  
punto de caérseme de tanto saludar cuando Caesar Flickerman por  
fin se despide de los espectadores y les recuerda que vuelvan mañana para las últimas entrevistas.  
A Katniss y a mí nos llevan a la mansión del presidente para el banquete de la victoria, donde tenemos poco tiempo para comer y los funcionarios del Capitolio junto con los patrocinadores se pelean para sacarse fotos con nosotros. La fiesta está llena de caras sonrientes y borrachas, cada vez me siento más cansado y llega un punto en que sólo veo borrones de colores a mi alrededor. No me alejo de Katniss en ningún momento, que no me suelta la mano ni por un segundo. Tenerla a mi lado es lo único que me sujeta a la realidad, el contacto de su mano con la mía.

El atardecer se asoma con sus cálidos colores, cuando volvemos a la duodécima planta del Centro de Entrenamiento. Katniss se ha visto algo inquieta últimamente, tocando sus dedos y llevándose mechones de pelo hacia la oreja varias veces, la noto nerviosa. Tengo ganas de hablar con ella. Se ve muy hermosa, o la sensación de amar a una persona hace que la veas más hermosa de lo que es, realmente no podría diferenciarlo, sólo se que me siento muy atraído y que cada vez que la veo quiero acercarme y rodearla con mis brazos, decirle que no quiero perderla, que quiero que volvamos a casa y nos podamos conocer mejor, poderle decir que la quiero sin miedo ni incomodidades. Le ofrezco una última sonrisa antes Haymitch me dice que me vaya a ver a Portia inmediatamente, para escoger algo apropiado para la entrevista. Camino muy despacio por los pasillos, ayudándome con el bastón. Todavía no me acostumbro a la sensación de llevar una pierna artificial, es algo completamente nuevo y extraño, pero con el tiempo me acostumbrare, eso espero. Aun cojeo a pesar de la ayuda del bastón, y aun siento algo de dolor, pero decido enfrentarlo con el mejor esfuerzo y la mejor voluntad que puedo tener.  
Me encuentro con Portia en el ascensor. Ella viste un hermoso vestido turquesa y se puso una peluca de color verde metálico. Me sonríe y cruza su brazo en uno de los míos para acompañarme.  
Los últimos trajes para la despedida son más livianos que los primeros, aunque reforzados para resistir el roce del movimiento de la pierna artificial. Portia eligio modelos muy buenos y telas oscuras para hacerme ver más elegante. Como no se mucho sobre la moda y la vestimenta, sólo opino si me gusta o no, o si me siento cómodo, ella respeta mis decisiones, y yo me alegro por eso.  
Le pido un favor muy especial. Ella me escucha con atención, cuando le pido que encargue pinturas, lienzos, papel y que lo lleven a mi habitación. Ella sabe de mi amor por la pintura, mi escape que encuentro en el arte de tomar un pincel y crear cosas nuevas con solo mezclar colores y plasmar mi pensamiento en el lienzo. Me trae una infinita tranquilidad que sólo podría describir pintando. Ella accede y me promete que dentro de una hora llegara todo el equipo.  
Luego me voy a mi habitación y me acuesto un rato pensando en casa. Pensando en si mi familia me debe estar extrañando o no, si tenían las esperanzas puestas en mi o si ya asumieron que iba a morir. Es mas conveniente la última opción. No estaría aquí de no ser por Katniss. Mi corazón se acelera cuando su imagen asoma en mi mente. Justo cuando pasa esto, es que tocan la puerta.  
-Adelante.-digo. Y entran dos avox con dos cajas grandes que parecen valijas blancas. Las desarman completamente y en menos de diez minutos lo que antes parecían dos simples cajas ahora se convierten en un equipado mini estudio de dibujo, con un gran lienzo en el centro, y decenas de pinturas de todos los colores, y pinceles de todos los tamaños. Mi corazón se hincha de la emoción. Cuando terminan de ordenar todo, les doy las gracias y ellos se van.  
Nunca en mi vida había visto tantos colores distintos, ni siquiera cuando era pequeño y en ese entonces para mi cumpleaños me regalaban cajas usadas con lápices de muchos colores, o pinturas.  
Con delicadeza tomo uno de los pinceles de punta fina y empiezo a probar unos tonos oscuros, me acerco al papel y empiezo a pintar.  
Unos cuantos minutos después el dibujo toma forma, sin que me lo haya propuesto empiezo a pintar a Katniss. Mezclo tonos de grises y azules para sus ojos, que me los sé de memoria.  
Me he quedado un largo rato pintando hasta que noto que ya es de madrugada. Con un bostezo profundo humedezco el pincel que estuve utilizando en un vaso con agua turbia. Este libera todo el color que estaba usando. Todavía me quedaron sombras por hacer, pero realmente ha quedado un retrato bastante bonito. El rostro de Katniss mirando de costado, con su trenza oscura y sus ojos dulces, pero que esconden toda su fiereza.  
Orgulloso, me voy a dormir arropándome con las mantas, con cuidado de no forzar la pierna. Los ojos de Katniss me persiguen en sueños.

Al día siguiente muy temprano, Effie toca mi puerta diciendo animosamente:  
-¡Arriba! ¡Hoy será un día muy muy importante! -«Sí, como todos los demás»

Pongo los ojos en blanco y estiro los brazos. Me levanto con cuidado, me cambio y me dirijo al comedor, no sin antes sonreir al retrato que he hecho la noche anterior, ya se ha secado completamente. Milagrosamente ya no siento tanta presión en la pierna.  
Me cruzo con Haymitch y me dice que tengo cinco minutos para comer algo e ir con los del equipo de preparación. Con pereza me tomo mi tiempo para desayunar un buen cuenco de cereales calientes y frutas. Portia viene a buscarme con una gran sonrisa y una peluca de color platino. Engancha su brazo con el mio para acompañarme.  
Ella y un avox me ayudan a cambiarme, aunque digo que puedo solo, Portia se rehusa y decide ayudarme. Me visto con un traje rojo y bordes blancos. Me peinan el cabello con fijador y también me ponen un poco de perfume del capitolio.  
Cuando estoy por entrar ya escucho a Katniss y a Caesar.  
-Enhorabuena, Katniss, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Bien. Nerviosa por la entrevista.

-No lo estés, vamos a pasarlo maravillosamente.

-No se me da bien hablar sobre mí.-responde ella.

-Nada de lo que digas puede estar mal.

**Capítulo 46**

La entrevista se realiza bajando un poco por el pasillo, en el salón. Han vaciado un espacio y han colocado el confidente, rodeado de jarrones de rosas rojas y rosas. Sólo hay algunas cámaras para grabar todo. Cuando hago mi entrada sin poder evitar renguear, Katniss ya esta sentada en el confidente, con un vestido de gasa blanca y zapatos rosas que la hacen ver como una hermosa muñeca.  
Sonrio ampliamente cuando la veo y me acomodo en el confidente a su lado.  
-Apenas he podido verte. Haymitch parece decidido a mantenernos separados.-le digo.

**-**Sí, últimamente está muy responsable.-responde. Sus mejillas se ven sonrojadas e iluminadas, me dan ganas de acariciarlas.

-Bueno, sólo queda esto antes de irnos a casa. Después no podrá vigilarnos todo el rato.-digo con un tono intimo. No suelo ser así pero ella me hace perder la cabeza.  
A ella se le congela el rostro y no cambia la expresión hasta que nos acomodamos bien en el confidente.

-Oh, adelante, acurrúcate a su lado si quieres. Queda muy dulce.  
Ella pone sus pies a un lado y yo la acerco a mi. Caesar sonríe satisfecho, yo también. Siento que no podría haber nada mas reconfortante que tener su cuerpo a mi lado.

Alguien inicia la cuenta atrás y, sin más, salimos en directo para todo el país. Caesar actua estupendo; hace bromas, lanza pullas y se ahoga de risa cuando se presenta la ocasión, la mayoría de las veces cuando pretendo hacer una broma. Katniss habla poco, pero no pierde la sonrisa.

Aunque llega un momento en que Caesar le da más atención a ella. Me imagino que ni siquiera tratando de forzar una mueca podría perder la sonrisa que hay en mi boca, me siento demasiado emocionado. Estoy cerca de ella y pronto nos iremos de aquí, a casa.

-Bueno, Peeta, por vuestros días en la cueva ya sabemos que para ti fue amor a primera vista desde los... ¿cinco años? -pregunta.

-Desde el momento en que la vi.-respondo, sin vacilar.

-Pero, Katniss, menuda experiencia para ti. Creo que la verdadera emoción para el público era ver cómo te enamorabas de él. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que lo amabas?

-Oh, es una pregunta difícil...-veo que se pone nerviosa, deja escapar una risita débil. No es muy buena para expresar lo que siente.

-Bueno, yo sé cuándo me di cuenta: la noche que gritaste su nombre desde aquel árbol –intercede Caesar.

Ella levanta la vista de sus manos y sonríe.

-Sí, supongo que sí. Es decir, hasta ese momento intentaba no pensar en mis emociones, la verdad, porque era muy confuso, y sentir algo por él sólo servía para empeorar las cosas. Pero, entonces, en el árbol, todo cambió.

-¿Por qué crees que fue?

-Quizá... porque, por primera vez... tenía la oportunidad de

conservarlo.

Aunque lo ha dicho muy nerviosa, sus palabras me pegan suavemente con un extraño calor en el pecho. Caesar saca un pañuelo y se toma un momento, porque está conmovido. Sin pensarlo me acerco y apoyo mi frente en la suya para preguntarle personalmente:

-Entonces, ahora que me tienes, ¿qué vas a hacer conmigo?

-Ponerte en algún sitio en el que no puedan hacerte daño-responde, volviéndose hacia mí, y entonces la beso. La beso con la mayor sensación de aprecio y amor que he sentido por alguien, siento como se funden mis labios con los suyos, y mi cerebro, porque un millón de imágenes se arremolinan en mi mente, de un futuro cercano en el que estemos juntos, ahora que ella me corresponde.

Caesar aprovecha el momento para pasar al daño sufrido en el estadio, desde quemaduras hasta picaduras, pasando por heridas.

Me quedo medio atontado por el beso y el momento, hasta que aparecen imágenes de los mutos. Caesar me pregunta por cómo estoy con mi pierna nueva.

-¿Pierna nueva? –pregunta Katniss, extrañada, y me sube la pernera del pantalón, descubriendo mi pierna artificial.- Oh, no –susurra.

-¿No te lo había dicho nadie? -pregunta Caesar con amabilidad, y ella sacude la cabeza.

-No he tenido ocasión de hacerlo –digo, encogiéndome de hombros. Trato de restarle importancia para no hacerla sentir mal.

-La culpa es mía, por usar aquel torniquete.

-Sí, por tu culpa sigo vivo –suelto una carcajada inaudible. Estoy completamente agradecido de que haya vuelto por mí, sino ya estaría mas que muerto. Habría muerto solo y triste, delirante.

-Tiene razón -asegura Caesar-. Seguro que se habría desangrado sin el torniquete.

Katniss asiente pero veo que las lagrimas asoman en sus ojos, y oculta su cara en el interior de mi pecho, apoyando su frente contra mi camisa. Pasan unos minutos y yo le doy unas caricias para que salga. Me parece tierno que se preocupe por mi, pero no quiero que sienta culpa. Caesar no le habla hasta cuando llega lo de las bayas.

-Katniss, sé que has sufrido una conmoción, pero tengo que preguntártelo. Cuando sacaste aquellas bayas, ¿qué pasaba por tu cabeza?

Ella lo piensa durante un largo rato. ¿Le cuesta armar una explicación o contar lo qué paso? Frunzo el ceño sutilmente. Parece algo tensa.

-No lo sé, es que... no podía soportar la idea de... vivir sin él.-la expresión ceñuda se me va al instante. Es verdad, ha sufrido una gran conmoción. Sonrío hacia ella.

-Peeta, ¿algo que añadir?

-No, creo que eso vale para los dos.-respondo, más sonriente imposible.

Caesar se despide y todo se termina. La gente se ríe, llora y se abraza. Katniss se acerca a decirle algo a Haymitch mientras yo le estrecho la mano a Caesar, lo extrañare un poco, él me ha caído bien.  
Ambos volvemos a nuestras habitaciones rápidamente. Lo único que podría llevarme es el retrato de Katniss, para terminarlo más tarde. Me da lástima dejar todo este equipo de pintura, cuando le pregunto a Portia me dice que en el tren me dejaran llevar parte del equipo para seguir pintando, y que cuando llegue a casa llegara un equipo completo para armar un estudio de pintura. La miro incrédulo y le doy un abrazo agradeciéndole, diciéndole también que me encanto haberla conocido y me gustaría verla pronto, y pues claro que será así, dentro de unos meses.

**Capítulo 47**

Nos llevan por las calles en un coche con ventanillas tintadas y el tren nos espera. Nos despedimos brevemente de Portia y Cinna, le doy un último abrazo a ella y un apretón de manos amistoso a él, ambos sonríen con sinceridad, pienso que nos van a extrañar. Aunque los veremos dentro de poco para la gira de la victoria, un recorrido completo de los vencedores a todos los distritos. Es una forma de mantener el espíritu de los juegos para el Capitolio, y una tortura para el resto.

El tren empieza a moverse y nos introducimos en la noche hasta salir del túnel, me siento libre ahora que estamos saliendo de ese lugar, alejándonos de esa larga pesadilla de la cual ahora podemos despertar. Effie nos acompaña, al igual que Haymitch, por supuesto.

Nos comemos una enorme cena y guardamos silencio delante del televisor para ver la entrevista en diferido.  
Katniss se disculpa un momento para ir a cambiarse, y cuando vuelve, se ve como en casa, con unos pantalones sencillos, una camisa y su trenza de siempre. Ella es hermosa, y tengo la sensación de que se podría ver increíble de cualquier forma, pero yo la prefiero como siempre la vi, sin maquillajes teatrales ni vestidos caros.  
Voy a mi habitación unos minutos para ver si lo que dijo Portia era cierto, y sí, ahí esta el lienzo con el dibujo de Katniss, y una caja mediana que se abre en tres partes, que contiene cinco pinceles diferentes y al menos 30 pinturas. Observo el retrato solo por un segundo, y anoto mentalmente continuar con él más adelante.

El tren hace una breve pausa para repostar, y nos dejan salir a respirar aire fresco. Camino de la mano con Katniss por el andén, ahora que estamos solos, sin cámaras ni nadie que nos supervise, me siento más cómodo. Me detengo a recoger un ramo de flores para ella. Katniss lo acepta y sonrié, algo tensa.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto exhalando. La he notado un poco tensa últimamente.

-Nada. –se limita a responder.

Seguimos caminando hasta dejar atrás la cola del tren. Haymitch se acerca por detrás de nosotros y le pone una mano en la espalda a Katniss.

-Gran trabajo, chicos. Seguid así en el distrito hasta que se vayan las cámaras. Todo debería ir bien.

Ha dicho esas palabras en voz baja, y evitando mirarme en todo momento.  
-¿De qué habla? –pregunto, algo anda mal.

-Del Capitolio. No les gustó nuestro truco de las bayas –dice ella, y por primera vez en días, siento que extrañamente dice algo que de verdad piensa.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto, esta vez ceñudo.

-Parecía demasiado rebelde, así que Haymitch ha estado ayudándome estos días para que no lo empeorase.

-¿Ayudándote? Pero a mí no. -¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Le mando provisiones? No entiendo, me pongo serio.

-Él sabía que eras lo bastante listo para hacerlo bien.  
¿Hacer bien qué cosa? Me sumerjo en un mar de confusiones hasta que mi mente une punto por punto. Las charlas en secreto con Haymitch, la voz tensa en sus palabras cuando tenía que hablar de nuestro "romance". Cuando Portia me dijo que tuviera cuidado porque el asunto de las bayas era delicado…porque no parecía una prueba de amor, sino un desafío para los vigilantes. Ella nunca se fijo en mí, y ahora repentinamente parece enamoradísima. ¿Realmente ella quiso desafiar al capitolio y uso lo de las bayas para tapar la situación con un romance ficticio? Todo en lo que pienso ahora es que me niegue lo que le voy a preguntar.

-No sabía que hubiese que hacer bien algo. Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que lo de estos últimos días y, supongo..., lo del estadio..., no era más que una estrategia que habíais diseñado? –mi voz sale entrecortada pero dura.

-No. Es decir, ni siquiera podía hablar con él en el estadio, ¿no?

-balbucea. Sí claro, pero podía actuar conforme a lo que él quería.  
Siento que he metido el pie en un abismo negro, ya no se cual es la verdad que me saque de esta pesadilla. Todavía tengo la esperanza de que me explique por qué lo hizo.

-Pero sabías lo que quería que hicieses, ¿verdad? –ella no responde. Ella no sintió nada por mí, no siente nada por mí, todo fue para quedar bien con las cámaras. Una voz estalla en mi cabeza, la voz que me dice que me calme y busque una salida.  
-¿Katniss? –pero ella me otorga su silencio. Y con eso comprendo que todo lo que pienso es verdad. Le suelto la mano de forma brusca, como si ella fuera una enfermedad mortal. Y de repente pienso que podría serlo.

-Fue todo por los juegos. Una actuación. –escupo las palabras con dolor.

-No todo -responde, agarrando las flores con fuerza.

-Entonces, ¿cuánto? –pregunto, casi rogando por la verdad-No, olvídalo, supongo que la verdadera pregunta es qué quedará cuando lleguemos a casa.

-No lo sé. Cuanto más nos acercamos al Distrito 12, más desconcertada me siento -responde.  
Esa pequeña voz de mi interior salta de nuevo, le doy por un segundo, caso a esa pequeña maldita esperanza que asoma mi corazón y que quiere que la escuche. Pero veo su rostro paralizado. Ella no dira la verdad porque no queda más que decir, todo fue una actuación, sin más. No queda nada.

-Bueno, pues házmelo saber cuando lo sepas.-le digo.  
Mi voz ha salido cargada de dolor. No pude evitarlo. Me doy la vuelta antes de que las lágrimas cargadas de furia y decepción asome en mis ojos. Mis pasos retumban en el suelo, por el peso de mi pierna falsa, la presión se abre más y arde mucho, pero no me importa. Ya nada me importa, solo quiero alejarme de ella. Aunque no sirve de nada estar a un millón de kilómetros de distancia. El dolor sigue a flote perforando mi pecho y todas mis ilusiones, toda la confianza y todo el amor que sentía. Todo se ha hecho pedazos.  
La rabia por sentirme traicionado y humillado sale primero. Cuando entro a mi habitación lo primero que veo es el retrato de ella sin terminar. Con paso duro me acerco al jarrón de agua que hay en la mesa y lo arrojo sobre la pintura. No era de tan buena calidad, porque poco a poco, el lienzo entero se moja y pareciera que el retrato llorara lagrimas de colores. Sus ojos lloran. Tomo el retrato y lo arranco de su soporte, rompiéndolo con frustración en muchos pedazos, como si de esa forma se aliviara el dolor que llevo dentro.  
Sirve pero solo por unos minutos. Hasta que me siento en el borde de la cama presionando mis manos contra mis ojos, como si quisiera acomodar los cientos de pensamientos que se me cruzan ahora, todos los recuerdos que quieren herirme. Y lo hacen.  
Recuerdo desde el primer momento en que la conocí, cuando fuimos cosechados, cuando ella me encontró en la arena, y el más palpable y reciente, su confesión. El dolor acarrea más dolor y tristeza.  
Es cuando salen las primeras lágrimas, luego de un largo rato. Salen pequeñas y frágiles, como el rocio en las hojas del amanecer. No quiero llorar, pero se siente bien cuando libero esta presión. He soportado mucho y creo que esto me ha terminado de acabar. Fue el golpe final y el mas fuerte. Los juegos del hambre me perseguirán toda la vida, eso lo había asumido, pero no era infeliz sabiendo que iba a compartir una vida con ella. Katniss ha roto esa ilusión, y ya no me queda nada.  
No aparezco el resto del día, ni siquiera en la mañana. Effie vino a verme unas tres veces, preocupada. Pero la eche las primeras dos y la última me disculpe, ella no tiene la culpa. Aunque cuando me pregunta si quiero comer en mi cuarto, me rehuso. Mi estomago ya esta demasiado lleno de otras cosas. Yo me siento demasiado lleno de todo. No he dormido, ni he comido, ni he hablado con nadie. Haymitch es otro traidor, por saber lo que sentía y haber usado eso como herramienta.  
Pensar es mas difícil. Asi que unas horas antes de la llegada al distrito, tiro el retrato de Katniss por la ventana, me lavo bien la cara y pongo mi mente en blanco, para dormir un rato.  
Cuando despierto un traje me espera y me lo pongo. Effie me viene a avisar que casi llegamos. Salgo afuera, justo cuando estamos entrando al distrito 12.  
Katniss esta afuera. Una pequeña punzada fría me atraviesa, pero intento mantener la mente en blanco, sin pensar.

La saludo con un gesto de cabeza, distante. Ni siquiera la miro para ver si responde. No quiero hurgar en su mirada, buscando culpa, satisfacción o lástima. Solo me heriría más.  
Ella parece querer decir algo, aunque no dice ni una palabra. Siento que me mira fijo, pero no le devuelvo el gesto. Se rinde y nos quedamos de pie en silencio, viendo como entramos en la mugrienta y pequeña estación del 12.

A través del cristal veo las cámaras que hay en todo el andén. "El show supuestamente debe continuar" pienso. Genial.  
Le ofrezco la mano inexpresivo. Los sentimientos a flote de antes, ansiedad, ternura, respeto, cariño, han desaparecido. Sólo ha quedado en mi interior la huella del pasado. Se que me costará olvidarla, aunque el dolor y el tiempo me ayudaran.

-¿Una última vez? ¿Para la audiencia? –le pregunto con voz plana.

Ella me coge de la mano con fuerza, preparándose para las cámaras. Ya no tengo esa sensación de nervios y entusiasmo al tomar su mano. Siento que he tomado la mano de un desconocido. Ella desde ahora es eso para mi, una desconocida que sólo quiso ganar los juegos del hambre, lo único que me conecta a ella desde ahora es que somos vencedores.

** -Fin del primer libro-**

~ 322 ~


End file.
